Desculpa Se Te Chamo De Amor
by nitahmonteiro
Summary: Bella é uma bela garota, divertida, inteligente e alegre. Só tem um pequeno detalhe. Tem dezassete anos. Vinte a menos que Edward. Mas, depois daquela manhã, nada será como antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Bella e suas amigas estão no último ano do colégio. Apesar de terem de preparar-se para os exames da universidade, aprontam a cada dia. Desfiles, festas, raves e todos os possíveis eventos dentro e fora de Roma. Edward é um publicitário de quase 37 anos que se separou a pouco de sua noiva. Mas o sentimento de abandono perde a força quando Edward encontra Bella em uma certa manhã. Ou melhor, ambos colidem, literalmente.

Bella é uma bela garota, divertida, inteligente e alegre. Só tem um pequeno detalhe. Tem dezassete anos. Vinte a menos que Edward. Mas, depois daquela manhã, nada será como antes.

O mundo dos adultos se choca com o dos adolescentes. Ali estão mãe e filha numa discussão contínua, pais que ainda são garotinhos e garotos bem jovens que já são adultos demais. E ainda garotas sonhadoras, garotas desiludidas, garotas românticas e garotas muito loucas. E adultos que, por sua vez, colocaram de lado todos os seus sonhos e vivem, ou melhor, sobrevivem, sem ter a coragem de parar e refletir.

**Notas Finais:**

Que dizem desta história?

Esta fic é uma adaptação do livro "Desculpa se te chamo de Amor" do escritor Federico Moccia.

Quando li este livro, adorei a história e já cheguei a ler mais vezes. È uma história com momentos doces e reviravoltas, que nos prendem até chegar ao fim.

Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Noite. Noite encantada. Noite dolorosa. Noite doida, mágica e louca. E ainda assim, noite. Noite que parece não terminar nunca. Noite que às vezes passa depressa demais. Essas são as minhas amigas, diabos... Fortes. São fortes. Fortes como Ondas. Que não param. O problema será quando uma de nós se apaixonar de verdade por um homem.

"Ei, esperem por mim, também estou aqui! '' Nikki olha para elas, uma depois da outra.

Estão na via de Giuochi Istmici. A diminuta Aixam está de portas abertas e, com a música a toda, improvisam um desfile de moda.

"E aí, vamos então!" Alice caminha como doida de um lado para o outro da rua.

O volume ao máximo e óculos escuros. Lembra Paris Hilton. Um cão ladra ao longe. Chega Kate, grande organizadora. Apanha quatro garrafas de Corona. Apoia as tampas sobre a borda do parapeito e, com os punho, destampa uma a uma. Retira um limão da mochilinha e o corta em fatias.

''Ei, Kate, mas e essa faca, se te pegam, tem menos de quatro dedos de lâmina...?''

Bella ri e a ajuda. Coloca um pedaço de limão dentro de cada Corona e, saúde, brindam batendo as garrafas umas contra as outras com força e erguendo-as para as estrelas. Em seguida, sorriem, quase cerrando os olhos, sonhando. Bella termina de beber antes das outras. Um longo suspiro e recupera-se. _As minhas amigas são fortes_, e enxuga a boca. _É bom poder contar com elas_. Lambe com a ponta da língua a última gota de cerveja.

''Garotas, vocês são lindíssimas... Sabem de uma coisa? Só me falta o amor.''

''Está-lhe fazendo falta uma trepada, quer dizer. ''

''Como você é desagradável'', diz Leah, ''ela disse que sente falta do amor.''

''Sim, o amor'', continua Bella, ''aquele mistério maravilhoso que você não conhece... '' Alice dá de ombros.

_Sim_, pensa Bella. _Sinto falta do amor_. Mas tenho dezassete anos, dezoito em Maio_. Ainda tenho tempo_...

''Esperem, esperem, agora sou eu que desfilo, ei... ''

E Bella se lança desenvolta pela calçada-passarela, enquanto as amigas assobiam, riem e se divertem com aquela estranha, esplêndida, pantera branca que, ao menos por enquanto, ninguém ainda golpeou.

''Amor, amor, você está aí? Desculpe se não avisei, mas não aguentei voltar só amanhã.''

Edward entra em sua casa e olha ao redor. Voltou com desejo dela, mas com desejo de descobri-la com mais alguém. Faz muito tempo que não fazem amor. E, quando não há sexo, às vezes só quer dizer que existe outro. Alessandro anda pela casa, mas não encontra ninguém, aliás, não encontra mais nada. Meu Deus, o que aconteceu, será que entraram ladrões? Em seguida, um bilhete sobre a mesa... A letra dela.

''Para Edward. _Deixei alguma comida na geladeira. Telefonei para o hotel para avisar, mas disseram que você já tinha saído. Talvez você me quisesse surpreender. Não. Desculpe. Não há nada para descobrir, infelizmente. Fui embora. Fui embora e só. Por favor, não me procure, ao menos por um tempo. Obrigada. Respeite a minha escolha como sempre respeitei as suas__. _Tanya.''

_Não_, Edward coloca o bilhete sobre a mesa, _não foram os ladrões_. Foi ela. Ela roubou a minha vida, o meu coração. Ela que diz ter respeitado as minhas escolhas. Mas quais escolhas, então? Procura pela casa. Os armários estão vazios. Escolhas, hein? Até a minha casa não era minha. Edward vê a luzinha da secretária piscando. Será que mudou de ideia? Quem sabe está voltando? Aperta o botão, esperançoso.

''Oi. Como vai? Faz algum tempo que não nos falamos, não é? Isso não está certo. Porque você e Tanya não vêm jantar aqui? Ficaríamos contentes! Me ligue assim que puder!''

Edward apaga a mensagem. Eu também ficaria contente, muito contente, mamãe. Mas receio que dessa vez vou ter que aguentar um dos seus jantares sozinho. E você vai perguntar, então, _quando é que você e Elena vão se casar, hein? Mas o que estão esperando? Você viu que lindo, suas irmãs já têm filhos. E quando é que você vai nos dar um netinho_? E eu talvez não saiba o que responder. Não serei capaz de contar que Tanya foi embora. E então vou mentir. Vou mentir para minha mãe. Claro, isso não é bom. Com trinta e seis anos, trinta e sete em Junho...É realmente.

**Uma hora antes. **

Jacob Black é cuidadoso com quase tudo. Menos com seu carro. A Audi A4 Station Wagon cruza veloz a curva no final da via Del Golf e entra na via de Giuochi Istmici. Uma escrita deixada por alguém sobre o vidro traseiro informa ao mundo, ''Lave-me. O cu de um elefante é mais limpo'', e, no vidro lateral, ''Não. Não me lave. Estou deixando crescer o musgo para o presépio de Natal''.

O restante da carroceria deixa entrever só alguns reflexos de prata metalizada, de tal modo está empoeirada. Uma pasta repleta de papéis escorrega para frente e cai, espalhando o conteúdo sobre o tapete do veículo. O mesmo com uma garrafinha plástica vazia que se enfia embaixo do assento e rola perigosamente para perto do pedal da embreagem. Uma série indefinida de papéis de balas desponta do cinzeiro e faz com que ele pareça um arco-íris. Menos romântico, porém.

No porta-malas, de repente, um barulho solto. Droga, quebrou, eu já sabia. Merda. Além disso, não posso ir para a casa dela com o carro nessas condições. Claire chamaria certamente uma empresa de dedetização e depois não ia mais querer me ver. Uns dizem que o carro é o espelho do dono. Assim como os cães.

Jacob encosta o Audi ao lado de uns latões de lixo e desliga o motor. Desce rapidamente do veículo. Abre o porta-malas. O seu notebook rolou para o lado. Durante a curva, deve ter saído da bolsa, deixada aberta. Apanha-o e observa de todos os lados, por cima e por baixo.

Parece inteiro. Só um parafuso do vídeo dá a impressão de estar um pouco solto. Ainda bem. Recoloca-o na bolsa. Em seguida, entra no carro. Olha em volta. Torce os lábios. Um saco grande de supermercado, resto de uma compra grande no sábado à tarde, desponta do bolso das costas do banco do passageiro. Retira o saco e começa a enchê-lo rapidamente com tudo o que encontra ao alcance das mãos. Vai enchendo o saco até a boca.

Depois, desce do carro e abre o porta-malas, pega o notebook e o apoia em pé junto a um dos latões de lixo. Ajeita-o melhor para que não caia. Começa a retirar do porta-malas coisas inúteis e esquecidas. Um velho saquinho, um estojo de CD, três latinhas vazia, um guarda-chuva quebrado, uma caixa de sapatos vazia, uma embalagem de pilhas vencida, um cachecol de lã. Em seguida, antes que o saco transborde completamente, vai em direção aos latões. Bem, verifica quantos são... Vidro, plástico, papel, lixo sólido, lixo orgânico. _Puxa_! Minuciosos. Organizados. E onde coloco isso? Está tudo misturado. Arre! Esse cinza parece o mais adequado.

Jacob se aproxima e pisa no pedal do recipiente. A tampa se levanta com ímpeto. O latão está cheio. Jacob ergue os ombros, volta a fechá-lo e apoia o saco ao lado, no chão. Sobe no carro. Olha mais uma vez em volta. Assim está melhor. Ah, não. Talvez eu devesse passar também num lava-rápido. Olha para o relógio. _Não, já é tarde, Claire está esperando_. E você não pode deixar uma mulher esperando no primeiro encontro. Jacob fecha o porta-malas, volta para o carro, dá a partida. Coloca um CD. Piano e orquestra número 3, opus 30, terceiro movimento, final e breve de Rachmaninov. _Pronto. Agora está tudo perfeito_. Com esse ''Rach 3'', Claire, ao me ver, vai desmaiar exatamente como em Shine.

Embreagem. Primeira. Acelerador. E vamos lá. Grande noitada. E grande segurança também ao volante.

Um gato bicolor caminha silencioso e curioso. Permaneceu oculto até que o carro partiu. Depois saiu do esconderijo e, com um salto preciso, iniciou o seu passeio de latão em latão. Alguma coisa atrai sua atenção. Aproxima-se. Começa a se esfregar, a observar, segue farejando. Coça um ouvido passando várias vezes ao lado do canto do monitor. Realmente um refugio pouco comum aquele.

A música ecoa forte e profunda das caixas do Aixam.

"Estou arrasando, hein..." Bella sorri, Leah toma um gole de cerveja.

"Você devia mesmo se tornar uma modelo."

"Depois de um ano, a gente engorda..."

"Alice, mas você é realmente invejosa...Te incomoda eu estar desfilando bem com a música, não é? Mas sabe que ela é ótima? Como se chama?"

"Alexz Johnson."

"É ótima para desfilar! Veja, eu também consigo..." E Alice chega ao fim da calçada, apoia a mão sobre o quadril, dobra um pouco a pena e para, olhando fixamente à sua frente. Em seguida, faz um giro, atira os cabelos para trás com um gesto rápido da cabeça e retorna.

"Oh, você parece mesmo uma modelo!" E todas aplaudem.

"Modelo número quatro, Olimpia Crocetti!"

"Melhor Giuditta que Crocetti" E todas começam a cantar aquele trecho, umas melhor, outras menos, umas conhecendo a letra, outras inventando. "I know how all this most look, like a picture ripped from a story book, I've got it easy, I've got it made..." E tomam mais um último gole de cerveja gelada.

"Pra Valentino, Armani, Dolce e Gabbana, o desfile terminou. Se quiserem me contratar estou aqui!" E Alice se inclina para as outras Ondas.

"Escutem, o que vamos fazer? Estou cheia de ficar aqui..."

"Vamos até o Eur ou então, sei lá, ao Alaska! Sim, vamos fazer alguma coisa!"

"Mas acabamos de fazer alguma coisa. Não, sinto muito, garotas, eu vou pra casa. Amanhã tenho prova, senão vou ferrar-me. Preciso recuperar o cinco e meio"

"Deixe pra lá. Que chata! Não vamos voltar tarde. E, além do mais que diferença faz? Você levanta cedo de manhã e dá uma repassada da matéria, está bem?"

"Não. Eu preciso dormir, são três noites que chego tarde com vocês, não sou de ferro!"

"Não, na verdade você é de barro! Está bem, faça como quiser. Nós vamos. A gente se vê amanhã!"

E cada uma se encaminha para o próprio carro. Três sabe-se lá onde, e uma para casa. As quatro garrafas de Corona ainda estão ali, na calçada, vazias como conchas abandonadas na praia depois da ressaca. Mas veja que bagunça deixaram. E claro, eu sou a certinha... E começa a arrumar. Olha ao redor. Alguns latões enfileirados são realçados pela luz da rua. Ainda bem, tem os latões verdes para os vidros. Puxa, que nojo, como o pessoal é desleixado. Veja quantos saquinhos deixados no chão. Se ao menos fizessem a colecta seletiva.

Mas será que não sabem que o planeta está em nossas mãos? Pega as garrafas e as coloca uma a uma na abertura redonda apropriada. E as tampas? Onde colocar as tampas? Não são de vidro... Talvez com as latas. Mas bem que poderiam indicar por escrito, com um desenho ou um belo adesivo. Aqui, tampas. Em seguida, para e começa e rir. Como era aquela velha piada de Groucho? Ah, sim...

"Pai, chegou o homem do lixo."

"Diga que não queremos."

Cuidadosa, recolhe até uma bolsa que estava fora do latão. Então o vê. Aproxima-se temerosa. Não acredito. Era bem o que eu estava precisando. Está vendo, às vezes vale a pena ser minuciosa.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite. O carro freia quse cantando os pneus. O motorista desce rapidamente e olha ao redor. Parece com um daqueles personagens Starsky e Hutch. Mas não precisa atirar em ninguém. Olha para a base daquele latão. Atrás, em cima, em baixo, no chão. Nada. Não está mais ali.

"Não acredito. Não acredito. Ninguém nunca limpa, ninguém se preocupa com o que é jogado no chão, e hoje, justo hoje, bem que eu tinha que cruzar com alguém correto e cuidadoso no meu caminho..."

E Claire me deu o cano. Disse que finalmente está apaixonada... Mas de outro..."

E não sabe que, por culpa do que perdeu, um dia Jacob Black será feliz.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradeço a **palomaMB **e** Joana Patricia** por adicionar esta história às suas favoritas. **Joana Patricia**, obrigado por me adicionares como alerta de autor, e pelo comentário à "Aposta Escandalosa". Beijos

Olá. Então que me dizem?

Esta fic passa-se em Itália.

Tanya a deixar assim Edward, só deixando uma carta.

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Dois meses depois. Mais ou menos. **

_Não posso acreditar. Não posso acreditar_. Edward caminha pela casa. Passaram-se dois meses e ainda não se conformou. Tanya me deixou. E o pior é que me deixou sem um motivo. Ou, pelo menos, sem me dizer a razão. Edward se debruça na janela e olha para fora. Estrelas, belíssimas estrelas. Estrelas nuas naquele céu noturno. Estrelas longínquas. Malditas estrelas que sabem. Sai para o terraço. Forro de madeira, treliças, nos cantos, belíssimos vasos antigos, lisos, como diante de cada janela grande. Um pouco mais à frente, longas cortinas em tons leves, pastéis, nuanças que acompanham o nascer e o por do sol. Como uma onda que rodeia casa, que lentamente se perde ao se ingressar em cada quarto e depois dentro, aquela mesma onda retomada até nas cores das paredes. Mas tudo isso só faz mal.

"Aaah!"

De repente, Edward grita como um possesso:

"Aaah".

Leu que se desafogar faz bem.

"E aí, terminou?" Um sujeito se debruça no terraço em frente. Edward se esconde rapidamente atrás de uma grande moita de jasmins no terraço.

"Então, vai acabar ou não? E aí, gostosão, eu estou vendo você, quer brincar de esconde-esconde?"

Edward se afasta um pouco para sair da luz.

"Pique! Eu vi você, te peguei. Olhe, estou assistindo a um filme, portanto se está se roendo, vá dar uma volta..."

O sujeito volta para dentro e desliza rapidamente uma porta de vidro, em seguida fecha as cortinas. De novo silêncio. Edward se mantém agachado e bem devagar retorna para o interior da casa.

Abril. Estamos em Abril. E estou puto da vida. E esse idiota, então... Consegui um apartamento de cobertura no bairro de Trieste e fui achar o único idiota do bairro bem na minha frente.

O telefone toca. Edward corre, atravessa a sala e aguarda com alguma esperança. Um toque. Dois. Entra a secretária.

"Aqui é o número 0680854..." e continua, "deixe a sua mensagem..." Será ela? Edward se aproxima da secretária esperançoso. "…depois do sinal." Fecha os olhos.

"Ale, meu tesouro. Sou eu, mamãe. Por onde você anda? Nem no celular você atende."

Edward vai em direção da porta, pega o casaco, as chaves do carro e o Motorola. Sai batendo a porta atrás de si, enquanto a mãe continua falando.

"E então?" O recado na secretária continua: "Por que não vem jantar conosco na próxima semana, você e Tanya, quem sabe? Já disse, eu ficaria contente... Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos..."

Mas ele já esta distante do elevador, não teve tempo de ouvi-la. Ainda não consegui contar para a minha mãe que eu e Tanya nos separamos. Que saco. A porta se abre, entra e sorri olhando-se no espelho. Aperta o botão T. Um pouco de ironia é necessária nesses casos. Daqui a pouco terei 37 anos e estou novamente solteiro. Que curioso. A maioria dos homens só espera

por isso. Voltar a ser solteiro para se divertir um pouco e iniciar uma nova aventura. Pois é. Não sei por que, mas não consigo ver dessa forma. Tem alguma coisa que não me cai bem. Nos últimos tempos. Tanya estava estranha.

Teria outro? Não. Ela teria contado. Bem, não quero mais pensar nisso. Foi para isso que o comprei.

Alessando está em seu novo carro. Um Mercedes-Benz ML 320 Cdi. Último modelo. Um novo utilitário, perfeito, imaculado, adquirido há um mês por culpa daquela dor deixada por Tanya. Ou melhor, daquele "desprezo sentimental" que ele experimentou logo depois. Edward começa a dirigir. Então uma lembrança. A última vez que saíram juntos.

Estávamos indo ao cinema. Um pouco antes de entrar, Tanya recebeu um telefonema e não atendeu, desligou o celular e me disse sorrindo: "Nada, coisas do trabalho. Não estou a fim de responder...". Eu também sorri para ela.

Que belo sorriso Tanya tinha... Por que estou usando o passado? Tanya tem um belo sorriso. Ao dizer isso, ele também sorri. Ou, pelo menos, esforça-se para isso enquanto entra numa curva. A toda velocidade. E outra lembrança. Naquele dia. Isto dói mais. Está gravada no meu coração, aquela conversa, como se fosse ontem, cacete. Como se fosse ontem.

Uma semana depois de ter achado aquele bilhete, uma tarde Edward volta para casa antes do previsto. E a encontra. Então sorri, novamente feliz, excitado, esperançoso.

"Você voltou..."

"Não, só passei..."

"E agora, o que vai fazer?"

"Vou embora."

"Como assim, vou embora?"

"Assim, vou embora. É melhor assim, Edward, acredite em mim."

"Mas e a nossa casa, as nossas coisas, as fotos de nossas viagens?"

"Deixo pra você!"

"Não é isso, eu queria dizer como é que você consegue não se importar com elas?"

"Eu me importo, por que você acha que eu não me importo?"

"Porque você está indo embora."

"Sim, estou indo embora, mas eu me importo."

Edward se levanta, a abraça, e a aperta contra si. Mas não tenta beijá-la. Não, isso não, assim seria demais.

"Por favor, Edward..." Tanya fecha os olhos, solta os ombros, abandona-se. Em seguida, suspira. "Por favor, Edward... me deixe ir embora."

"Mas para onde você vai?"

Tanya sai pela porta. Um último olhar.

"Você tem outro?"

Tanya começa a rir, sacode a cabeça. "Como de costume, você não entende nada Edward..." E fecha a porta atrás de si.

"Você só precisa de um tempo, mas fique cacete, fique!" Tarde demais. Silêncio. Outra porta se fecha, mas sem bater. E dó mais. "Você tem o meu desprezo sentimental, cacete!", grita Edward atrás dela. E nem ele sabe o que realmente quer dizer essa frase. Desprezo sentimental. Sei lá. Era só para machucá-la, para dizer alguma coisa, para fazer efeito, para encontrar um significado onde não há nenhum. Nada.

Mais uma curva. Nossa! Como anda bem este carro, sem comentários. Edward coloca um CD. Aumenta o som. Nada a fazer, quando algo nos faz falta precisamos preencher esse vazio. Só que, quando o que faz falta é o amor, não há nada que verdadeiramente seja suficiente.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradecer a Dayanne Masen por adicionar esta fic às suas favoritas e aguardo pela sua volta para ler esta maravilhosa história.

Então que dizem?

Coitado do Edward. Está mesmo mal com o abandono de Tanya…

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Na mesma hora, na mesma cidade, só que um pouco mais longe. **

"Deixe-me ver como fica em mim!"

"Você está ridícula! Parece o Carlitos!"

Alice caminha de um lado para o outro sobre o tapete do quarto de sua mãe, vestindo o terno azul de seu pai, cujo tamanho é pelo menos cinco vezes maior que o seu.

"Que nada, fica melhor em mim do que nele!"

"Mas, coitadinho, seu pai só tem um pouco de barriga..."

"Um pouco? Parece o leão-marinho do filme «Como se fosse a primeira vez!» Olhe só as calças."

Alice prende as calças na cintura e as estica com a mão.

"Este é o saco de papai Noel."

"Ótimo! Então onde estão os presentes?" E as Ondas se levantam e correm para ela, revistando-a de todos os lados como se realmente estivessem procurando alguma coisa.

"Vocês estão fazendo-me cócegas, chega! Além do mais este ano foram garotas más, só merecem carvão! Para Leah, uma barra de alcaçuz, ao menos ela se comporta!..."

"Ufa, será preciso que sempre me precisa gozar, só porque não faço como você, que não poupa ninguém!"

"É por isso que me chamam de Exterminador!"

"Essa é velha, você a roubou."

E, rindo mais uma vez, atiram-se na cama.

"Vocês imaginam que tudo começou aqui?"

"Em que sentido"?

"A imensa sorte de ter uma amiga como eu!"

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Mamãe e papai, dezoito anos atrás, numa noite quente decidiram que a vida deles necessitava de um choque, de uma sacudida de energia, e então, pimba! Acabaram exatamente aqui e mandaram brasa!"

"Que linda forma de falar do amor, Alice".

"Sei amor, use o nome certo, sexo! Puro e sadio sexo!"

Leah abraça o travesseiro ao seu lado. "É um quarto maneiro e essa cama é bem confortável... Vejam essas fotos sobre a cómoda! Estavam lindos os seus pais, no dia do casamento."

Kate agarra Bella pelo pescoço e finge que a estrangula.

"Você, Bella, aceita como legitimo esposo a este aqui não presente Fábio?" E Bella responde com um safanão.

"Não!"

"Então, garotas, falando disso. Como foi a primeira vez de vocês?" Todas se viram imediatamente para Alice. Depois olham umas para as outras. Leah, de repente, fica quieta e silenciosa.

Alice sorri.

"Ora, eu não perguntei se mataram alguém! Está bem, entendi, eu começo assim vocês ficam menos tímidas. Então...Alice foi precoce desde o início. Já no maternal pregou um beijo em plena boca de seu coleguinha Ilario, conhecido como Sebo pela enorme produção de porcarias provenientes dos seus milhares de bolinhas que prolifetaram em seu rosto como pequenos vulcões..."

"Nossa, que nojo, Alice!"

"Sei lá, eu gostava dele sempre, competíamos no escorregador.

Mais tarde, no primário foi a vez de Rubio..."

"Rubio? Mas você escolhe todos?"

"Mas é um nome?"

"Sim, é um nome! E até bonito. Então, Rubio era um tipinho bem maneiro. Nossa história durou dois meses, de carteira escolar em carteira escolar."

"Sim, está bem Alice, mas assim fica fácil. Você disse a primeira vez, não as histórias de crianças", interrompeu Bella, ajeitando-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre os travesseiros e apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama.

"É verdade. Mas eu queria que vocês entendessem como os fenómenos já são visíveis quando ainda somos pequenos! Então, vocês querem algo pesado? Então prontas pra um conto digno de Playboy? Lá vamos nós. Minha primeira vez foi a três anos."

"Com quinze anos?"

"Quer dizer que você perdeu a virgindade ao quinze anos?" Leah a observa de boca aberta.

"Sim, claro, eu ia guardar pra quê? Algumas coisas é melhor perder do que encontrar! Bem, eu estava ali...uma tarde depois das aulas. Ele, Paolo, era mais velho do que eu, dois anos. Um fofo que mais fofo impossível. Tinha roubado o carro do pai, só pra dar uma volta comigo."

"Ah, sei, Paolo! Você nunca disse que foi com ele, a primeira vez!"

"Mas, com dezassete anos já dirigia?"

"Sim, bem, já sabia dirigir um pouco. Bem em resumo o carro era um Alfa 75 vermelho fogo e acabadíssimo, com os bancos em couro bege..."

"Chiquérrimo!"

"Ora, o que vale era ele. Ele gostava muito de mim. Fomos para a via Appia Antiga e estacionamos um pouco escondidos."

"Na Appia Antiga com um Alfa Antiga."

"Que gracinha! Em suma...aconteceu ali e durou bastante. Ele até disse que eu era boa, imaginem, eu não sabia de nada..., isto é, havia assistido a alguns pornos com meu primo na praia, mas fazer de verdade..."

"Mas dentro do carro é deprimente, Alice...diabos, era a sua primeira vez. Será que você não teria preferido, sei lá, a música, a magia da noite, um quarto repleto de velas..."

"Sim, claro, estilo velório. Ora Kate, é sexo! Onde acontece, acontece, não importa onde, o que vale é como!"

"Estou chocada." Leah agarrou mais forte o travesseiro. "Quer dizer, eu assim, nunca... A primeira vez, mas você se dá conta? Você não vai se esquecer por toda a vida!"

"É claro que se você encontrar um estabanado vai esquecer, lógico, vai esquecer. Mas se você encontra alguém como Paolo, vai lembrar pra sempre! Ele me faz sentir belíssima!"

"E depois?"

"Acabou depois de três meses. Você não lembra? Depois dele foi Lorenzo, chamado, obviamente, o Magnífico...aquele da segunda série. Que fazia remo."

"Não, não consigo acompanhar as suas contas."

"Bem, eu já contei. E vocês? Você, Kate?"

"Eu, mais clássica e naturalmente com Giò!"

"Clássica no sentido posição mamãe e papai?"

"Alice! Claro que não, no sentido que Giò reservou um quarto na pensão Antica Roma, aquela pequena, mas limpinha, que não é muito cara, lá no Gianícolo. Sabe, Bella onde colocamos pra dormir as duas fulanas inglesas que vieram fazer intercâmbio e que seu irmão não queria que ficassem dentro de casa?"

De repente a porta do quarto de abre. Entra a mãe de Alice.

"Mas mãe, o que é isso? Pode sair! Não vê que estamos em reunião?"

"No meu quarto?"

"Bem, você não estava, e se você não está é um espaço livre como qualquer outro, não é?"

"Na minha cama?"

"Sim claro, é tão gostoso em, além disso, me lembra você e meu papai e eu me sinto segura..." Alice mostra o rosto mais angelical possível. A bem da verdade, uma cara de pau.

"Sim, está bem...mas depois deixe tudo arrumado e estique bem a coberta. E a próxima vez que quiserem fazer reunião, vão para o porão, como faziam os carbonários. Boa tarde garotas." E sai um pouco incomodada.

"Enfim, você dizia da Antica Roma. É por isso que você a indicou, dizendo que era aconselhável! Você já havia experimentado!"

"Claro! Bem, fomos pra lá por volta das cinco horas da tarde, e ele havia preparado tudo, perfeitamente."

"Mas não tem que ser maior de idade pra alugar um quarto?"

"Bem, não sei, mas ele jogava bola com o filho da proprietária, que lhe fez o favor."

"Ah!"

"Foi maravilhoso. No início eu tinha um pouco de medo, assim como Giò, porque era a primeira vez pra ele também, e nos movíamos um pouco desajeitados. Mas no fim foi tudo muito natural... Dormimos ali, nem sentimos fome na hora do jantar. Foi aquela vez, Alice, que eu disse que havia ficado em sua casa por causa da assembleia, lembra? Na manhã seguinte fizemos um super desjejum e à uma hora voltei pra casa. Eu me sentia bem. Você fica leve, depois, um pouco grande também e parece que não pode mais deixá-lo..."

"É isso mesmo, não quer mais deixá-lo...", fala Alice em tom de zombaria e Leah lhe da um safanão.

"Ai! O que foi que eu falei?"

"Sempre com duplo sentido."

"Nada disso, eu sou direta, é essa a questão! E você, Bella! Com Fabio não? Em ritmo de rap? "

"Bem, sim...com ele e com o rap de fato. Na casa dele, a família estava de férias. Faz dez meses, um sábado à noite, depois de uma apresentação dele num local do centro. Estava excitadíssimo pela apresentação que correra bem e porque eu também estava lá. Ele também havia preparado tudo pra mim... A sala iluminada com luzes discretas. Duas taças de champanhe. Eu nunca havia experimentado...muito bom. Como fundo musical, as suas últimas músicas. Para ele, não era a primeira vez e dava para perceber. Movia-se com segurança, mas me deixou à vontade, protegida. Disse que eu era como uma guitarra maravilhosa, que podia ser tocada sem precisar de afinação, e de harmonia perfeita..."

Alice olha para ela. "Que sorte! A rabuda de sempre!"

"Sim, mas veja como terminou."

"Mas isto não importa, a primeira vez ninguém vai roubar de você."

Em seguida silêncio. Leah aperta mais o travesseiro. As Onda a observam, mas sem encarar. Indecisas entre brincar e ficar sérias. É ela quem quebra o gelo.

"Eu não. Nunca fiz. Espero a pessoa certa, aquela que vai fazer com que eu me sinta três metros acima do chão, como num conto de fadas. Talvez quatro, ou cinco, ou seis metros. Não quero que seja se qualquer jeito e depois a gente se separe."

"Mas o que tem a ver, como que é que você pode saber o que vai ser depois... o importante é se amar e basta, não? Sem hipotecar o futuro."

"Nossa, que discurso Kate."

"Mas é verdade. Leah deve se lançar, não sabe o que está perdendo, e não no sentido que Alice entende!"

"Não, não, por isso também!"

"Leah, você deve se soltar. Não vê quantos rapazes estão atrás de você? Um montão!

"Um rio!"

"Um time de rúgbi."

"Uma maré, só para manter o tema conosco, as Ondas!..."

"Olhem, para mim seria suficiente um só, mas aquele certo..."

"Eu tenho um certo pra você."

"Quem?"

"Um belo sorvete gelado de coco! Vamos, Ondas!"

"Tenho uma ideia melhor... Algumas de vocês ainda não experimentaram."

"O quê?"

"Não é o que estão pensando... Grande novidade... Sigam-me!"

Alice desce da cama e sai do quarto. Bella, Kate e Leah olham para ela e sacodem a cabeça. Depois a seguem, deixando, naturalmente, a coberta toda desarrumada.

**Notas finais:**

Então que dizem?

Estas conversas de meninas eheheh…

Esta Alice é safada !


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

As luzes da cidade são débeis. Quando você não está de bom humor tudo parece diferente, assume outras atmosferas. Cores, luzes e sombras, um sorriso que não aflora, que não adere.

Edward guia lentamente. Vila Olímplica, piazza Euclide, uma volta completa, depois corso. Francia. Olha ao redor.

Um olhar para a ponte. Mas veja esse: "Idiota, eu te amo." Em nome de quê? Em nome do amor... O amor. Perguntem a Tanya sobre o senhor Amor. Ei, mister Amor, onde, cacete, você foi parar?

Vê dois jovens meios embrenhados num canto da ponte, onde a lua não alcança. Abraçados, enamorados, agarrados, como heras amorosas indiferentes ao tempo, aos dias, a tudo que será levado pelo vento.

Mas Edward não aguenta. Toca a buzina. Abre a janela e grita:

"Ridículos! Vida boa hein? No fim um dos dois vai cair fora!" Em seguida pisa no acelerador, arranca para a frente, ultrapassando dois ou três carros e passando o sinal antes que o amarelo passe a vermelho.

E segue em frente, por todo o corso Francia e depois pela via Flaminia, mas, alcançando o segundo sinal, há um carro de polícia.

Vermelho. Edward pára. Os dois policiais conversam, distraídos. Um ri ao telefone, o outro fuma um cigarro, conversando com uma garota. Talvez a tenha parado para uma averiguação, ou então é uma amiga que sabia que era sua ronda e foi conversar com ele. O fato é que o segundo policial percebe estar sendo observado. Vira-se para Edward. Olha para ele. Fixa-o. Edward lentamente vira a cabeça, fingindo interesse em outra coisa, aproxima-se da janela para verificar se por acaso o sinal mudou. Nada. Ainda vermelho.

"Desculpe..." Vruuum. Vruuum. Chega uma moto meio desconjuntada, uma Kymco com um jovem na direção e uma garota de cabelos compridos e escuros na garupa. Ele é musculoso, veste uma camiseta celeste justa que deixa entrever todos os seus músculos. "Ei, estou falando com você..." Edward inclina-se.

"Sim, pois não?"

"Escute, você passou gritando enquanto estávamos na ponte em corso Francia. Mas o que deu em você? Não, explique direitinho agora."

"Não, olhe você entendeu mal, não era com vocês, era com o carro da frente, que não andava."

"Oh malandro! Não banque o esperto comigo, viu? Não tinha ninguém na frente, e dê graças a Deus...", ergue o queixo e aponta para o veículo da policia, "…que a justa esta aí, vê se não enche o meu saco, porque da próxima vez vai acabar mal..."

E não espera uma resposta. É verde. Acelera e vai embora, na direção da via Cássia. Depois faz uma curva, já todo inclinado, já perdido, indo sabe-se lá aonde, em direção a mais um beijo, talvez mais à sombra... E talvez alguma coisa mais.

Edward parte, bem devagar. Os policiais ainda estão rindo. Um deles terminou o cigarro. Oferece uma bala de goma para a garota. O outro desligou o telefone e começou a examinar sabe lá que jornal. Não perceberam nada.

Edward continua dirigindo. Mais um pouco e faz uma conversão em U só para quebrar a monotonia. Não temos nem liberdade para dizer o que pensamos. Em situações assim, nos sentimos presos, muito presos. Do outro lado da rua, a polícia já se foi. A garota também sumiu.

Outra está esperando o ônibus. É de cor e quase se confunde com a noite, a não ser pela camiseta. Rosa como um palhaço divertido.

Mas isso também não o faz rir. Edward continua a guiar lentamente, troca o CD. Muda de idéia e liga o rádio. Melhor confiar no acaso, às vezes.

Que show esse Mercedes. Espaçoso, bonito, elegante. A música se propaga perfeitamente através de inúmeras caixas camufladas. Tudo parece perfeito. Mas de que serve a perfeição se ninguém mais aprecia? Ninguém pode dividi-la com você, dar-lhe os parabéns ou então inveja-lo.

Música.

"Eu queria ser o vestido que você vai usar, o batom que vai usar, eu queria sonhar com você como nunca sonhei, encontro você no caminho e fico triste, porque eu penso que você vai embora..." Ah, Lucio. Pode ter sido uma estação ao acaso, mas dá a impressão de que foi de propósito. Boa como ideia para um novo cartão de credito: "Você tem tudo, menos ela."

Edward aperta uma tecla e muda de estação. Qualquer coisa menos isso. Nada pior que quando sua única razão passa a ser trabalho.

Lungotevere. Lungotevere. Mais Lungotevere. Aumenta o som para perder-se no trânsito. Mas, num sinal, Edward para e é alcançado por um microcarro. Atrás está escrito "Lingi" e uma música chega pelas janelas abertas. Tem a impressão de estar numa discoteca.

Na direção, duas garotas com os cabelos compridos e lisos, uma loira e outra morena. Ambas usam óculos grandes estilo anos 70, com a armação, branca, fina, enquanto as lentes são enormes e matizadas em marrom. Entretanto é noite.

Uma delas tem um pequeno piercing no nariz. Minúsculo, uma espécie de pinta metálica. A outra está fumando um cigarro. Não trocam palavras. Lembra-se da cena de Harvey Keitel em vicio Frenético. Tem vontade de obrigá-las a descer e fazer com elas como no filme, mas talvez ainda esteja circulando por ali o sujeito da moto, quem sabe as amigas dele ou, pior ainda, daquele policial. Então as deixa ir. Verde. E, além disso, não é assim que se enfrentam as dificuldades.

A raiva, o incómodo daquele "desprezo sentimental" devem ser dirigidos para outras metas. Edward sempre disse isso a todos, a raiva deve gerar sucesso. Mas o sucesso gera o quê?

O Mercedes agora está parado em Castel Sant‟Angelo. Edward caminha sobre a ponte. Olha para os turistas, suas conversas alegres, abraçados, trapalhões, jovens deslumbrados por Roma, pela beleza daquela ponte, pelo simples fato de que não estão trabalhando. Um casal mais adulto. Dois jovens atletas com os cabelos curtos e as pernas compridas, o iPod no ouvido e o mapa dobrado nas mãos.

Edward para, sobe na beirada da ponte. Ergue-se no parapeito. Apoia-se e olha pra baixo.

O rio. Corre lentamente, silencioso, ávido por mais sujeira. Alguns envelopes navegam tranquilos, um pedaço de madeira qualquer desafia uma corrida com um jovem d'aço de bambu sem experiência. Algum rato escondido na margem acompanha entediado aquele estranho desafio. Edward olha para mais longe, além da ponte, ao longo do curso do Tibre, se lembra do filme de Frank Capra com James Stewart.

A felicidade não se compra, quando George Bailey, desesperado, decide suicidar-se, mas o seu anjo da guarda lhe impede e lhe aponta quais seriam as consequências para muitas pessoas se ele não tivesse nascido. Seu irmão não existiria, sua mulher não se teria casado, viraria uma solteirona, não teriam existido todas aquelas lindas crianças, e que até a cidade teria um outro nome, aquele do tirano, o velho milionário Potter, que somente ele consegue conter.

Eis a única coisa realmente importante. A única coisa que conta de fato é dar um sentido à

própria vida. Mesmo se, como diz Vasco, ela não tem sentido. Sim. Mas, sem mim, o que teria acontecido? Edward pensa nisso. Não tenho uma boa relação com os meus , ou melhor, eles só consideram os que são casados, como as minhas duas irmãs mais novas. Logo, sem mim, teriam uma preocupação a menos. E, além disso, se eu estivesse para me atirar, haveria um anjo que o faria em meu lugar para me ajudar a compreender o significado desta vida? Bem naquele instante, uma mão bate as suas costas.

"Dotô?"

"Meus Deus, o que é?"

"Sou eu, dotô." Um mendigo com os cabelos sujos, roupas mal-arranjadas, ar pouco confiável e nem um pouco angelical. "Desculpe, dotô, não queria assustar, será que tem dois euros?"

Um não é o bastante, pensa Edward, dois! Já chegam agressivos, exigentes, já estabelecem um business, um planning até nas solicitações. Edward abre a carteira, tira uma nota de vinte euros e lhe entrega. O mendigo apanha o dinheiro, levemente desconfiado, em seguida revira a nota em suas mãos, olha melhor. Quase não acredita no que vê. Depois sorri.

"Obrigado dotô."

Na dúvida, pensa Edward, se ninguém saltar antes de mim e para mim, ao menos uma boa lembrança terei deixado para alguém. Uma ultima boa ação. De repente, uma voz.

"Vejam só ai, esse é o nosso homem de sucesso, o rei da publicidade!"

Edward vira-se. Do outro lado da ponte, eis que chegam Aro, Susanna, Caius e Camila. Caminham tranquilamente e sorrindo. Caius e Camila estão de braços dados e Aro vem um pouco à frente.

"E então? Edward, o que está fazendo? Uma pesquisa comportamental? Você pesquisa mesmo tudo para criar as suas campanhas publicitárias, não é? Você estava falando com aquele...", depois vira-se para ter certeza de que o mendigo esteja longe, "…aposto que na sua próxima campanha vai ter um mendigo!"

"Imagine, eu estava só dando uma volta. E vocês? O que andam fazendo?"

"Bem, nada de especial."

"O que é que você não gostou?"

"Nada, nada, mas minha tia cozinha muito melhor!"

"Eu sei, é que ele tem uma tia que é genuinamente siciliana!"

"Que cara, pô! Fomos comer alguma coisa no Capricci Siciliani em via Del Pânico. Queríamos até chamar você, mas lembrámos que havia dito que hoje à noite era a festa de Jessica, aquela do escritório, pensei que estivesse lá."

"É verdade, esqueci completamente."

"Mas, que cara!"

"Terminou com esse "mas que cara‟? Você é que está parecendo um slogan publicitário!"

"Então vamos, eu vou com você na Jessica."

"Não estou a fim."

"Ora, vamos, que no fundo você quer ir. Alem do mais, não fica bem, parece que você esta criando um conflito socioeconómico-cultural em relação à sua assistente..."

"Mas todos vão estar lá."

"Justamente, você tem que ir e, além do mais, desculpe, mas como advogado eu já tive de cuidar de um monte de problemas seus, portanto..."

"Portanto o quê?"

"Portanto eu vou junto." Aro se aproxima de Susanna.

"Amor você se incomoda? Você vê como ele está abatido? É melhor que eu vá junto, ele tem alguns problemas de coração...e, além disso, necessitamos falar de problemas de trabalho."

Edward se aproxima.

"Problemas de quê?... Mas que história é essa?..."

"Não, nada, nada. E então, vocês também querem ir?"

Caius e Camila se entreolham por um instante, em seguida sorriem.

"Não, estamos cansados, vamos pra casa."

"Ok, como quiserem." Aro pega Edward pelo braço. "Tchau, amor, não vou demorar, não se preocupe." E o arrasta para longe rapidamente.

"Vamos, vamos, antes que ela mude de ideia ou diga alguma coisa. Está de bom humor ultimamente."

"Mas o que você disse pra ela antes?"

"Nada, inventei alguma bobagem para tornar plausível o meu apoio psicológico."

"Isto é?"

"Bem, eu disse que você está com algum problema de coração."

"Você não foi dizer a ela que..."

"Mas, deixa pra lá, um advogado como eu tenho uma relação constante com a mentira."

"Mas não é mentira. Só não gosto que você fique falando... Contei só para você."

"Sim, mas são coisas que você fala assim."

"Assim como?"

"Assim! Mas esse é o seu novo Mercedes?"

"Sim."

"Então é verdade. Você se separou de verdade da Tanya. Posso experimentar?"

"Não! Mas olhe que você é bem cabeçudo, faz um mês que eu venho-lhe dizendo e você

finalmente acreditou."

"Agora eu tenho a prova. Você não teria comprado esse carro, você me contou a pouco tempo. Lembra? Comprar alguma coisa nova pode fazer com que se sinta melhor."

"A troco de que eu havia dito isto?"

"Eu havia comprado um celular novo porque Manuela, aquela vendedora de vinte anos, não queria mais me ver."

"Ah, é verdade, você me contou, mas não consigo acompanhar tudo o que lhe acontece no campo sentimental. Essa Manuela, por exemplo, eu a havia esquecido completamente."

"E o que você me mandou fazer, eu fiz. Eu o segui como o grande mestre que você é, e...pronto!, comprei um celular novo, super tecnológico e sobretudo...fui comprar no Telefonissimo."

"O que tem a ver? Eu não tinha indicado a loja onde você devia compra-lo!"

"Não, mas é ali que trabalha Manuela! Ela pensou que fosse uma desculpa para revê-la assim...bang bang! Mais duas trepadinhas."

"Nossa Senhora, você realmente é um desastre. Você tem dois filhos pequenos e lindíssimos, uma bela mulher. Não compreendo por que essa obsessão, essa fome sexual, esse excesso de consumo, sempre e em qualquer lugar, uma luta contra o tempo e sobretudo contra todas. Mas, me explique, por que você deve obrigatoriamente conseguir todas?"

"Mas, que história é essa, agora você me vai analisar? Ou está me avaliando para uma das suas propagandas? Ora, será que uma história como a minha não seria uma propaganda incrível para uma marca de camisinhas? Imagine que se vê esse fulano, quer dizer, não eu, um outro, que sai com todas e só ao final retira do bolso uma caixinha. Aqueles...como você disse que se chamam?"

"Sim, condom."

"Isso, sim, de fato não fica claro se é a sua habilidade ou o preservativo que permite que ele consiga transar com todas aquelas mulheres... Legal, não? É claro que as modelos para o cast eu terei que experimentar primeiro... Para escolher o protagonista masculino, você se encarrega."

"Claro, por que não? E quem sabe a minha agência também pode cancelar algumas consultorias jurídicas suas?"

"Não, você não pode fazer isso comigo." Aro se ajoelha diante do Mercedes ML. Justo naquele instante, passa uma bela turista, uma senhora já de certa idade que sorri e sacode a cabeça dizendo "Italianos!".

"Para com isso, vem, sobe."

"Ora, essa bem que podia ser a nova propaganda da Mercedes, não é?"

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Edward está mesmo mal. A pensar em suicídio!

E este Aro é um pouco maluco, andar com todas…e casado! xD

Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

**Na mesma hora, na mesma cidade, mas mais longe. **

Eur. Atrás do Luna Park, numa grande esplanada escondida na penumbra formada pelos altos pinheiros, por alguma pequena montanha verde, por um grande edifício abandonado há tempos. Um grupo de jovens apoiados às suas motos, outros sentados na beira da estrada, outros ainda sentados dentro dos carros com as janelas abertas e as pernas apoiadas para fora, para cima. Um pequeno sinal de fumaça sai de quando em quando, como se fosse um cachimbo que passa de janela em janela, um sinal de fumaça como dizendo, estamos nos atordoando.

Sim, são elas, as Ondas, as quatro amigas divertidas.

"Oi, você quer? Bum shiva. Pega, vai?"

"Não, não quero fumar."

"Olhe que é erva, não um cigarro."

"Justamente..." Bella afasta de si.

"Mas o que é isso?"

"Mas, qual é o seu problema?"

Leah intervém com Alice.

"Problemas é você que deve ter, uma vez que precisa fumar para ficar alegre..."

Bella procura apaziguar.

"Vai, não enche o saco."

"Mas por que você é sempre assim com todos, puxa, você é uma chata, quer brigar sempre."

"Veja, eu só disse que não queria fumar, é ela que a todo custo quer todos submissos ao culto de Maria, mas nem que fosse uma seita religiosa séria da Virgem."

"Que chata você é!"

"Eu, hein?"

"Mas o que é que estamos esperando?"

"Sim, você disse a grande novidade, grande novidade... Mas aqui não acontece nada..."

"Mas é verdade que você nunca fez a BBC?"

"O que é, o telejornal americano?"

"O BumBumCar."

"É sério, sim, por que eu deveria dizer bobagens?"

"Bem, então vamos ver... Aqui está, vê, luvas, essas são as luvas."

"Para quê?"

"Você deve usar, senão deixa impressões."

"Mas que impressões, eu não sou fichada."

"Sim, mas se, por acaso, um dia fizerem uma investigação e ficharem as suas impressões, vão chegar em você."

"Mas que investigação, as minhas impressões? E por que deveriam fichá-las?"

"E depois tem isto. Aqui estão." Saca do bolso uns óculos com uma tira elástica.

"Mas esses são de natação!"

"E daí? Assim não caem quando você bater. Às vezes os vidros explodem!"

"Mas como você é cretina! Está falando só pra eu ficar com medo."

"Nada disso! E não é você que diz que nunca tem medo?"

"Das provas...mas aquilo é outro assunto."

"Isso, ótimo, nem me lembre, que amanhã tenho uma na primeira hora!"

_Perepereperepere_. Um som esquisito de buzina, daquelas buzinas chatas que são quase uma raridade, explode de repente nos ares noturnos.

"Aí estão, já estão chegando."

Cinco carros diferentes entram de repente no descampado. Um freia cantando os pneus, os outros seguem procurando mais ou menos imitar o primeiro.

Um Cinquecento (.com/archi

). Um Mini (.wordpress.

).

Um Citroën C33 (.com/auto/wpcontent

).

Um Lupo4 (.).

Um Micra5 (.rs/images/micra/aac9_).

"Mas por que vocês escolheram só carros pequenos?"

"Ora, só havia estes, não encontramos nada melhor."

"E quanto vocês deram por cada carro?"

"Nem me fale! Cem euros cada um, e fomos no Manna, na Triburtina. Sabe o mecânico funileiro?"

"E..."

"Já estavam prontos, com a trava desligada e a chave inserida em todos os carros. Uma moleza!"

"Já explicaram como devem ser preparados?"

"Claro! Veja, já amarramos os pneus."

"E então subam, vamos."

"Vamos, vocês serão a tripulação."

"Eu vou com ele."

"Eu vou com você, posso?"

Cada garota sobe num carro. Todas loucamente alegres, quase enlouquecidas, adrenalínicas.

"Ei, só três em cada carro, e atrás só uma."

"O que você tem? Esta amarelando, não é, Bella?"

"Não, não tem mais graça..."

"E você, Leah, não vem?"

"Não, que coisa, estão loucas? Mas o que é esse BumBumCar?"

"É superradical, e você é uma supermedrosa!"

As outras duas Ondas, Alice e Kate, entram rapidamente com algumas jovens nos carros. Um rapaz do lado de fora abre a porta do seu e liga o som a todo volume.

"Força, que nós apostamos em vocês! Então, pra quem não sabe, vou repetir as regras. O último carro que ainda andar ganha tudo! As apostas se dividem dessa forma: metade pra quem está a bordo do carro vencedor e a outra metade é dividida entre aqueles que apostaram nele."

Uma garota grita "A seus lugares!". Alguns jovens, do lado de fora, passam velozmente, fecham as portas e posicionam os dois pneus, amarrados um ao outro por uma corda que passa por cima do carro. Os pneus ficam pendurados de ambos os lados do carro, com uma fantasiosa sela de cavalo. E terminam apoiados, planos, sobre as portas, para protegê-las dos choques. No que for possível.

Uma jovem, de shorts e segurando um apito colorido, corre para o meio do descampado e para diante dos cinco carros. Em seguida, retira do bolso um lenço, vermelho, lindo, flamejante. Levanta o lenço em direção ao céu com um gesto esplêndido, enfático, ela, divertida, alucinada madrinha daquele BumBumCar. Então o abaixa rapidamente , rindo, apitando. E "Já!", e afasta-se do caminho depressa, correndo, assustada, e pula para a beira da estrada, para ficar segura, longe daquela loucura de choques de carros.

Os carros partem cantando pneus. O Cinquecento atira-se contra o Micra, colidindo com ele, e é imediatamente golpeado de lado pelo Mini. O Citroën C3 escuro corre veloz, ultrapassa os dois carros e em seguida engata de repente a ré e golpeia o Lupo, rachando o seu radiador. Chega o Cinquecento e acerta o lado do Micra, atenuando o choque contra os pneus laterais. As duas janelas explodem, as jovens no interior gritam, berram, fingem estar apavoradas, divertidas, enlouquecidas. E depois o vêem. E gritam.

"Sai, sai, que o Fábio esta chegando a toda velocidade."

O Micra dá uma guinada e tenta sair, breca e golpeia novamente em cheio o Cinquecento. O vidro da porta traseira explode em mil fragmentos. E continuam assim, separando-se, afastando-se e voltando para trás, correndo como loucos.

E bum, novamente contra o Micra e o Lupo. E bum, o Micro contra o Cinquecento, e bum, o Mini contra o Micra, e bum, de ré o Micra contra o C3. E assim foi até o fim, destruindo-se alternadamente, um contra o outro, com um som seco de chaparia, de portas amassadas, de vidros quebrados, de faróis que explodem, de pára-choques que se retorcem, de tampas de motor que se encolhem sobre si mesmas como uma contração repentina de uma mão metálica.

E aqueles pneus utilizados como selas, ricocheteando sobre as portas, voando para o alto e voltando pra baixo. E as outras rodas que se soltam e livres correm para longe, em direção dos jovens à beira da estrada. E bum, bum, bum. E dali a pouco a BBC termina. O BumBumCar encontra o vencedor.

O Mini e o Micra soltam fumaça dos radiadores, na frente estão completamente afundados, o Cinquecento está dobrado em dois com o eixo quebrado e as rodas tortas, inclinadas para fora. Parece um touro que, golpeado pela última bandarilha, dobra os joelhos e bufando termina com o focinho no pó.

O Micra está com os dois pneus laterais estourados e encaixados nas chapas laterais pelo excesso de golpes recebidos. O Lupo é o único que ainda consegue avançar alguns passos. Resmunga um pouco, dirigindo-se lentamente para o centro de descampado. De repente, perde a chapa que cai com um ruído de lata, como aquelas velhas latas que são presas atrás dos carros dos recém-casados saindo para a lua-de-mel. Mas ninguém casou hoje e nenhum proprietário ficará contente de reencontrar o seu carro, ao menos agora, no estado em que se encontra.

"Iuuurru! Ganhamos!" Os rapazes na beira de estrada explodem numa festa.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia! O Lupo perde o pelo, mas não o vício!".

E soltam outras gracinhas dos género, até piores, enquanto alguém, mais ligado que os outros, preocupa-se em receber o ganho e começa a fazer as contas. Dos carros descem um após outro os heróis pilotos, uns saindo pelas janelas quebradas, outros pela porta traseira, outros ainda pelo pára-brisa quebrado. Todos retiram os óculos de natação.

"E então? Quanto deu?"

"Vamos, a gente ganhou!"

"Faça bem as contas, hein? Sem passar a mão!"

Fábio pega o dinheiro que ganhou e conta rapidamente.

"Não acredito, seiscentos euros!"

"Muito bem, Bella, vou-lhe oferecer um jantar fabuloso, assim fazemos as pazes."

"Mas será que você não entendeu ainda? Mas quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir? Não vai haver nenhum jantar! Nós não estamos mais juntos!"

"Mas como? Você disse..."

"Eu já lhe dei todas as provas a semana passada e disse de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, realmente não sei mais o que inventar pra fazer que você compreenda. Acabou.

Kaputt. Auf Wiedersehen. Estamos separados..."

"Ok, como você quiser. Ei, garotas, eu e Bella estamos separados."

"E nós já sabíamos."

"Assim, estou novamente no mercado, divulguem e façam fila."

Fábio põe o dinheiro no bolso, sobe na sua moto e vai embora rapidamente. Os outros se entreolham um instante, depois um dá de ombros e faz de conta que está tudo bem. Alice se aproxima de Bella.

"Olha que quando ele se comporta dessa forma é bem..."

"É bem sacana!"

Chega Leah.

"Mas, ele levou embora todo o dinheiro, não dividiu nada..."

"Bem, o Fábio é assim..."

"Mas de hábito divide-se com a tripulação, não é?", diz Kate.

Bella dá de ombros.

"Mas que ele é sacana eu já disse, não? Será que alguém tem um cigarro?"

Alice tira um maço do bolso. Leah se aproxima e Bella lhe dá uns tapinhas sobre a camiseta.

"Veja cuidado, está cheio de cacos de vidro..."

"Imagine, se meus pais vêem isso, o que eu vou dizer, que eu fiz um BBC?", diz Alice.

Leah sacode a cabeça. "Então é melhor dizer que você teve um acidente, mas não com o meu supercompacto, hein? E depois eles não vão acreditar e vou ter que amassá-lo. Já estou vendo você chegando à minha casa com um martelo."

"Sim, bem que ela seria capaz!" Todas riem.

"Vamos lá, quem me dá uma carona que amanhã tenho prova?"

"Que saco, mas, então, a noitada acaba aqui?", diz Alice.

"Ok, no máximo um sorvete no Alaska."

"Caramba, isso sim que é um programa quente, hein? Está bem, nos vemos lá."

"Mas depois chega, vamos pra casa, hein?", diz Leah. "Porque, apesar de tudo o que fizeram, acho que ainda querem destruir mais coisas."

"Ok, mamãe Leah. De qualquer forma eu tenho uma ideia", diz Alice, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Tem uma festa louquíssima!"

Bella puxa Leah pela malha.

"Vamos, sorvete e chega, força!"

"Tchau turma, nós já vamos!"

E vão embora assim, rindo.

Alice, Bella, Leah e Kate, as Ondas, como se nomearam desde o primeiro ano do colegial, quando fizeram amizade.

São bonitas, são alegres, são diferentes. E se querem muito bem. Muito.

Bella acabou de romper com Fábio, Alice praticamente abandona um por dia. Kate, pelo contrário, está com Giorgio a vida inteira, Giò como ela o chama. E Leah...Bem, Leah ainda está em busca do seu primeiro namorado. Mas é confiante: cedo ou tarde vai encontrar o certo. Ou, ao menos, assim espera. Sim, são ótimas as Ondas e especiamente são grandes amigas. Mas uma dentre elas irá trair aquela promessa.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem.

A Alice é mesmo maluca.

As Ondas são mesmo malucas. A participarem num BBC, muito bom.

Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

"Ei, turma, vejam só quem chegou, é o chefe! E veio até com o advogado! Oh, chefe, nada de trabalho hoje à noite, hein? Esta é uma festa e não é para marcar logo uma reunião!", ri Jessica, abrindo a porta. Afasta-se e faz uma reverência, deixando entrar Edward e Aro.

Há um monte de gente ali.

"Não o esperávamos mais. Ganhei a aposta, viu que ele veio?"

Aro se aproxima, põe um braço ao redor do pescoço de Edward e diz baixinho em seu ouvido:

"Viu, eu sempre consigo que você se apresente bem, ela deve ter confiança em você, é a sua equipe, é a sua equipe, senão que raio de chefe você vai ser, hein, chefe?"

Edward se livra do braço.

"Então, o primeiro que me chamar de chefe fica suspenso por dois dias."

Todos imediatamente: "Chefe, chefe".

"Não, retiro a minha decisão, o primeiro que me chamar de chefe vai trabalhar dobrado por dois dias".

"Desculpe, chefe, quer dizer, desculpe, Edward."

"Se eu o tratar com mais intimidade, o que ganho? Sei lá, umas fériazinhas?"

"Trabalho dobrado, de qualquer forma, por tentativa de corrupção."

"Então, será que tem alguma coisa pra beber?"

Jessica, a assistente de Edward, se aproxima com um copo cheio.

"Pronto, Muffato, como você gosta não é, ch...?" Edward ergue a sobrancelha, olhando torto para ela. "Chanceler, eu queria dizer, chanceler, juro."

"De qualquer forma também não soa bem. Vamos nessa, divirtam-se como se eu não estivesse aqui, ou melhor, como se nós todos não estivéssemos"

"Aro rouba-lhe o copo das mãos e dá uma boa golada"

"Ei, como se nós não estivéssemos? Bem eu estou aqui, e como! Bom esse vinho, o que é?"

"Muffato"

"Posso ganhar outro?", pede Edward para Jessica, que rapidamente enche outro copo e o oferece.

"Por que é que você não trouxe a Tanya?"

Aro o observa e finge estrangular-se. Edward lhe aplica uma cotovelada.

"Não podia. Tinha trabalho."

Jessica ergue a sobrancelha.

"Ok. Tem também alguma coisa para comer naquela mesa, se quiserem, eu vou colocar as bebidas na geladeira. Fiquem à vontade, como se estivessem em casa."

Jessica se afasta, com o vestido leve e justo que deixa se entrever entre as curvas.

Aro se aproxima de Edward.

"Ei, muito bom mesmo esse Muffato... e a sua assistente também é muito boa. Quer dizer, de cara nem tanto, mas tem um rabo... Mas você nunca experimentou? Eu tenho a impressão de que ela tem uma queda por você"

"Você já acabou?"

"Em verdade, estou só começando. Mas desculpe, por que você não lhe disse que você e Tanya se separaram?"

"Eu não me separei."

"Está bem, então ela o deixou."

"Não, ela não me deixou."

"E Então o que aconteceu? Saiba que você é esquisito. Sumiu?"

"Não, ela não sumiu. Está dando um tempo."

"O que quer dizer com está dando um tempo? É pior do que uma pausa de reflexão...um tempo. Quer dizer, ela saiu de casa, levou embora todas as suas coisas, vocês estavam quase casando. E você ainda acha que ela não o deixou, que está dando um tempo."

Edward permanece em silêncio e bebe. Aro insiste.

"E então o que me diz?"

"Que eu fiz uma cagada ao pedi-la em casamento, ou melhor, não, ao contar tudo pra você, ou melhor, ao trazer você para esta festa, ou ao conceder a você uma relação de trabalho com a minha empresa, ou melhor, ao ser seu amigo..."

"Ok, ok, se você está tão susceptível não tem graça. Vou embora"

"Deixa pra lá, não vá."

"E quem é que quer ir embora, aqui está cheio de xotas, eu não sou bobo como você que pretende arruinar a sua vida! Eu queria dizer que vou pra lá galinhar."

Aro se afasta sacudindo a cabeça. Edward se serve de um pouco mais de Muffato e se aproxima da estante de livros, apoia o copo e começa a olhar os livros de Jessica. Estão organizados por alturas e cores, alguns por género. No sofá ao lado da mesa alguém ri, jovens de pé falam em voz alta: informações de todo tipo, cinema, futebol, televisão.

Edward pega um livro, abre, folheia e para. Tenta ler algo. "Quem ama à primeira vista, trai a cada olhar." Mas esse não era o slogan do filme Perto Demais? Mas que livro é esse que eu peguei? Até o destino está se metendo. Mal você se solta um pouco parece que o mundo está contra. Todos se organizam direitinho para aumentar a pressão.

"Olá." Edward vira-se. Diante dele está um jovem, baixo, um pouco calvo, gorduchinho, mas com um rosto simpático.

"Você não se lembra de mim?" Edward entreabre os olhos, tentando focar a vista. Nada. "Não está lembrando, não é? Vamos, ouça bem a minha voz... você a terá ouvido mil vezes."

Edward o observa, mas não consegue se lembrar.

"E então?"

"Então o quê, você não disse nada."

"Ok, tem razão. Então...Bom dia, é a empresa...puxa, é fácil, mas sério que você não lembra? Você deve ter ouvido a minha voz mil vezes... Bom dia, é a empresa de marketing... Puxa! Eu trabalhava com Tanya!"

Outra vez. Mas é brincadeira? Vocês estão hoje todos contra mim?

"Vê se lembra, uma vez você passou para encontrá-la. Eu ficava na mesa à direita da de Tanya."

"Sim, é verdade, agora me estou lembrando." Edward procura ser gentil.

"Não, a meu ver, você não está lembrando nada. De qualquer forma, eu não estou mais ali, fui transferido, quer dizer, me deram dois dias de férias. Amanhã tenho uma entrevista porque vou iniciar uma nova atividade, sempre dentro da mesma empresa... Mas como é que a Tanya não veio?"

Edward não consegue acreditar. Outra vez?

"Tinha trabalho."

"Ah, sim, pode ser, ela sempre trabalhava até tarde."

"Como pode ser, é."

"Sim, sim, claro, eu dizia pode ser...assim, só por dizer."

Permanecem um pouco em silêncio. Edward tenta se afastar daquela situação embaraçosa.

"Ok, eu vou procurar algo para beber."

"Bem, eu fico aqui. Posso-lhe perguntar só uma coisa?" Edward suspira preocupado, tentando disfarçar. Só espera que não faça perguntas sobre Tanya.

"Sim, claro. Diga."

"Na sua opinião, porque as pessoas nunca se lembram de mim?"

"Não sei."

"Mas como, você é um grande publicitário, você acertou um monte de campanhas publicitárias, você sabe sempre tudo."

"Sim, está bem. Mas você não me consegue explicar por quê?"

"Não, não sei. Eu faço propagandas que procuram de alguma forma ressaltar um produto, não posso desenvolver um spot sobre você."

Andrea abaixa o olhar, chateado. Edward se dá conta de ter sido desagradável e tenta consertar.

"Isto é, agora eu realmente não sei. Nesse sentido...não consigo agora um spot para você. Agora vou procurar algo para beber e vou pensar a respeito, ok?"

Andrea ergue o rosto e sorri "Obrigada...mesmo, obrigado."

Edward solta suspiro de alívio. Ao menos essa deu certo.

"Ok, agora eu vou mesmo tomar alguma coisa."

"Claro. Quer que eu vá buscar?"

"Não, não. Obrigado."

Edward se afasta. Mas veja só. Logo hoje eu tinha que vir a uma festa como essa e me preocupar com um sujeito desses.

Tudo bem, ele até pode ser simpático. Mas realmente não posso ficar me perguntando por que um homem não se sobressai, por que as pessoas não se lembram dele. Diz que ficava na mesa à direita, eu nem lembro que havia uma mesa à direita.

Os assuntos são dois, meu velho Edward: ou você só tinha olhos para Tanya ou esse é de fato um tipo que passa completamente despercebido. Torça só para que nunca contratem você para desenvolver uma campanha publicitária para um produto como Andrea Soldini. Edward se diverte com essa ideia e com aquele único sorriso da noitada se aproxima da mesa com o bufê e come alguma coisa. Ali ao lado estão duas belíssimas jovens estrangeiras que sorriem para ele.

"Gostoso, não?", diz uma delas.

Edward mostra o segundo sorriso da noite.

"Sim, gostoso."

E também a outra jovem lhe sorri.

"Gostoso... aqui tudo está gostoso."

Edward sorri para ela também. É o terceiro sorriso.

"Sim, gostoso."

Devem ser russas. Em seguida vira-se. No sofá, não longe dele, Aro o está observando. Está sentado ao lado de uma bela garota morena de cabelos longos que se inclina para frente e ri por algo que ele deve ter dito. Aro lhe dá uma piscadela ao longe e ergue o copo como pra brindar. Move os lábios tentando uma comunicação labial. "Vai firme!"

Edward levanta a mão como querendo dizer "ah, não enche" e serve-se de outra taça de Muffato. Depois de ter assegurado de que Andrea não estava mais no seu caminho, dirige-se para o terraço, deixando sobre a mesa todos os seus três sorrisos.

Apoia-se no parapeito com os cotovelos e começa a degustar um pouco de vinho. Gostoso, assim gelado numa noite de Abril ainda não muito quente. Os carros passam ao longe, ali, à esquerda do Tibre, que escorre lendo, silencioso, e que do pequeno terraço parece até mais limpo. E pensar que agora poderia estar ali, navegando na direção de Ostia, acompanhado por uma multidão de ratos indiferentes.

Como naquela cena que se vê em Blob*, aquele sujeito que vai para o fundo da água. Ou então no final de Martin Éden**, quando ele nada para o fundo mordido por uma moreia e quer morrer depois que descobre que a mulher que ama é idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota é a morte que nos guarda entediada. E se eu me tivesse atirado, tenho certeza de que teria morrido, diferentemente de James Stewart, e talvez até seria mordido por uma moreia e por um rato, juntos... É o que meu anjo da guarda já se foi, faz tempo.

"No que está pensando"? Jessica chega por detrás.

"Eu? Nada."

"Como, nada! Você nunca pensa em nada. O seu cérebro parece estar sob contrato funcionando diretamente com a nossa empresa."

"Bem, quer dizer que esta noite ele está de folga."

"Você também deveria se dar uma folga de vez em quando. Toma." Oferece-lhe mais uma taça. "Estava certa de que o seu já tinha terminado. Este é um passito de Pantelleria. Melhor ainda, a meu ver. Experimenta...".

Edward saboreia lentamente.

"Sim, é muito bom. É delicado...".

E uma brisa ligeira, do oeste, maliciosa, tenta criar um pouco de atmosfera, Jessica também se apoia no parapeito e olha ao longe.

"Sabe, é bem agradável trabalhar com você. Eu o observo quando está no escritório. Você anda o tempo todo, dá tantas voltas naquele tapete...sempre em círculo, já deve ter deixado a marca. Como um quadro redondo de Giotto. E, enquanto isso, você olha para o teto, mas está olhando para longe... É como se você visse através do teto, além do prédio, além do céu, além do mar, você vê longe, vê coisas..."

"Sim, que vocês humanos...Para com isso, você está me gozando."

"Não, é sério, eu penso. Você está em perfeita harmonia com o mundo e consegue rir do que às vezes acontece e que somos obrigados a aguentar...Como, por exemplo, uma história de amor que termina, tenho certeza de que, mesmo que fosse a sua, você saberia rir dela."

Edward olha para Jessica. Permanecem um olhando para o outro. Depois ela sente um ligeiro embaraço. Edward bebe mais um gole do passito que ela acabou de lhe dar e olha novamente para os tetos das casas.

"Foi o advogado que lhe contou, não é?"

"Sim, mas eu já estava concluindo. Penso que essa Tanya não merece nem o seu "desprezo sentimental‟."

Edward sacode a cabeça.

"El contou isso também?" Alessia agora se dá conta de que é a vez dele de ficar embaraçado.

"Bem, chanceler, você sabe quantos eu já deixei... e quantos já me deixaram!"

"Não, não sei. Não tem ninguém que vem me contar a sua vida."

"Você está certo, desculpe. Mas não brigue com o seu amigo. Pietro só gostaria de vê-lo novamente alegre como sempre. Apostou em mim para fazê-lo sorrir. Mas talvez fosse melhor se ele tivesse mudado uma das duas russas, não é?"

"Por que você diz isso?"

Não tem nada pior, quando você não está bem, do que alguém querer que você conte todos os seus problemas bobos. Primeiro aquele chato que quer ser lembrado por todos. Veja só, nem lembro o nome dele. Ah, sim. Andrea Soldini.

E agora é a vez de Alessia e o seu desejo de ficar no centro das atenções. Ou melhor, ser o remédio certo. Que chatice... Alessandro se aproxima dela. Alessia está olhando para o outro lado, ao longe, em direção de uma rua que desaparece por trás de uma curva. Alessandro apoia o braço sobre os seus ombros. Ela se volta, sorri. Mas ele a precede e lhe dá um beijo na face.

"Obrigado. Você é um grande remédio. Veja, já fez efeito em poucos segundos...já estou sorrindo."

"Ora, não enche!" Alessia sorri e dá de ombros. "Você está sempre me gozando."

Alessia olha para ele. "Não dá para fazer nada, vocês, homens..."

"Não vá dizer a frase de sempre „São todos iguais‟, por que é um spot já velho e de você espero algo melhor."

"De fato, vou dizer outra: Vocês, homens, são todos diferentemente vítimas de uma mulher. Mas isto é útil. Sabe por quê? Para justificar o mal que farão à próxima vítima."

"Oi,oi,oi..." Alessia está para se afastar, mas Alessandro a detém.

"Alessia?"

"Sim, diga."

"Obrigado."

Alessia se vira.

"Imagine."

"Não, sério. Este passito é fantástico."

Alessia sacode a cabeça, depois sorri e entra em casa.

*Blob é um personagem mutante de histórias em quadrinhos do Universo Marvel, publicadas pela editora Marvel Comics. É um dos inimigos dos X-men.

**Martin Eden (1909) é uma novela do escritor americano Jack London sobre as dificuldades de um jovem escritor.

**Notas Finais:**

Que dizem?

Este Andrea era mesmo esquisito.

Parece que Edward começa a alegrar-se um pouquito…talvez. xD

Será que Jessica tem um fraquinho por Edward?

Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

**Sorveteria Alaska**.

As Ondas estão sentadas em cadeiras de ferro colocadas perta da entrada. Alice está com as pernas esticadas e apoiadas sobre uma cadeira ao lado.

"Hummm, o sorvete daqui é realmente uma loucura!"

Toma o sorvete até o fim, com gosto, no fim dá uma pequena mordida.

"Eu acho que na calda de chocolate eles põem alguma espécie de droga. Não é possível que me prenda tanto."

Justo naquele momento, dois rapazes passam diante delas. Um está com um casaco preto de tecido com a escrita "Surfer" nas costas. O outro, com um vermelho onde se lê "Fiat".

Conversam, riem e entram na sorveteria.

"Oh, acho que estou presa pelo último Fiat‟.

Bella ri.

"Mas, por que você não toparia uma bela "surfada‟?"

"Não, acho que não... Já dei..."

"Ora, Alice, a meu ver, você está sempre me gozando. Não acredito que ficou a sério também com esse."

"Na minha opinião", intervém Leah, "ela fala só porque eu estou aqui. Ela quer me atormentar. Quer que eu pense em tudo o que estou perdendo."

"Mas eu não fiquei. Assim, só algumas voltinhas no carro."

Chega alguém veloz numa motoneta, para a um milímetro delas, desce, estaciona depressa.

"Oh, aqui estão vocês!" É Giò, o namorado de Kate. "Procurei por vocês em toda parte!"

"Fomos dar uma volta."

"Sim, eu sei."

Kate se levanta e o abraça. Beijam-se levemente nos lábios. "Amor...eu adoro quando você dá um de ciumento."

"Que ciumento, que nada, eu estava preocupado. Deram uma batida no Eur, fazem o BumBumCar, prenderam um monte de gente por furto de carros, apostas clandestinas e associação criminosa."

"Eeeeh, bum bum bum de verdade! Inclusive associação criminosa."

Alice tira as pernas da cadeira e dá uma última mordida no sorvete.

"E quadrilha armada!"

"Não brinque, é sério. Ben me contou, ele conseguiu fugir quando chegaram."

"Caramba, então é verdade." Leah se levanta. "Ben também estava lá."

"Então vocês também estavam."

Giò olha bravo para Kate.

"Mas eu fui com elas."

"É claro." Alice sacode a cabeça. "Você está com ciúmes de Seth, aquele das apostas."

"Imagine...eu me preocupo com ela e só! Imagine só se a prendessem. Porque eles prenderam o pessoal. Ou você ainda não entendeu?"

"E daí, se a prendessem...a prendiam", diz Alice serenamente.

Giò aperta Kate num abraço.

"Amor, mas por que você não me contou?"

Kate se liberta do abraço.

"De novo. Meu Deus, você parece meu pai. E me deixe! Já falei, estava com as minhas amigas"

E em seguida acrescenta baixinho:

"Não gosto de discutir na frente delas, e pára com isso".

"Ok, como quiser."

O celular de Bella toca.

Ela retira do bolso da calça o seu pequeno Nokia.

"Caramba, é minha mãe, o que será que ela quer a esta hora? Alô, mamãe, que surpresa agradável."

"Onde você está?"

"Mas, mãe, você nem diz oi?"

"Oi. Onde você está?"

"Ufa", Bella bufa e ergue os olhos pro céu. "Estou em corso Francia, tomando tranquilamente um sorvete com as minhas amigas. O que você quer?"

"Ah, ainda bem. Desculpe, mas acabamos de chegar em casa, seu pai ligou a televisão e no jornal da meia-noite disseram que prenderam alguns jovens no Eur. Disseram alguns nomes e entre eles estava o filho dos nossos amigos, Seth Pasino..."

"Quem?"

"Sim, aquele que de vez em quando sai com você, vamos, não faça de conta que não entende! Você sabe muito bem, Bella, não me irrite, ele pertence ao grupo que vocês frequentam. Bem, só deram os nomes dos maiores de idade, evidentemente, mas por um instante imaginei que você também poderia estar envolvida."

"Ora, mãe, o que é isso? Quem você acha que eu sou?"

Bella revira os olhos, as amigas, curiosas, se aproximam. Bella faz um gesto com a mão como para indicar "não sabem o que aconteceu".

"Mas, mãe, deu pra entender por que eles foram presos? Isto é, o que fizeram?"

"Bem, eu não ouvi direito, alguma coisa em relação a carros, tipo roubo de carros, não entendi bem... Ah sim, algo a ver com stumpcar."

"Não, mãe, aquele é BumBumCar, mãe..."

"É isso. Mas como é que você sabe?"

Bella range os dentes e procura se recuperar de alguma forma.

"Acabou de chegar aqui o Giorgio, o namorado da Kate, e contou para nós. Ele também ouviu o noticiário, mas não

estávamos acreditando nele."

Alice e Leah começam a rir baixinho. Depois Alice, com as mãos, imita as patas de um gato que escorrega sobre um vidro.

Bella procura lhe dar um pontapé para afastá-la e não começar também a rir.

"Ah, então está vendo que eu não estou contando um absurdo", continua a mãe. "Viu que realmente aconteceu. Escute, você bem que podia voltar para casa. Já é meia-noite."

"Mamãe, mas quem você queria como filha, Cinderela? Daqui a pouco eu chego! Tchau! Beijos, beijos, beijos, te quero bem."

"Sim, beijos, beijos, beijos, mas venha pra casa, heim?" E desliga.

"Cacete, então é verdade aquilo que o Giò falou."

"Mas, por que eu deveria ter inventado? A troco de quê?"

"Vamos, garotas, vamos para casa, amanhã saberemos mais pelos jornais."

As Ondas caminham para as respectivas motonetas e carros compactos. Alice sobe na sua scooter, coloca o capacete e dá a partida.

"Que noitada fraca, hein?" Bella sorri e sobe em sua motoneta.

"Sabe o que eu penso? Eu acho que foi o Giò que chamou a polícia, ao menos por algum tempo ele se livrou do Seth."

Leah ri.

"O que é certo é que vocês são realmente umas víboras. A meu ver, com vocês o segredo é sempre ficar até o fim, assim vocês não têm ocasião de falar mal."

"Ah, é? Pensou bem."

Sorri Bella.

"Mas, antes de dormir, pode ter certeza de que vou enviar um torpedo com alguma maldade a seu respeito para a Alice. Sinto muito, você não consegue nos bloquear.", e dizendo isso, dá partida, acelera e vai embora, esticando as pernas, erguendo-as ao vento, divertida de saborear aquela boba, pequena, maravilhosa liberdade.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Hoje vou postar mais um capítulo para assim compensar o despareciento destes dias xD

Agradecer a DayDreamer por adicionar esta fic na sua lista de favoritas.

Estas amigas quase se metiam em alhadas. Mas não vai ficar por aqui.

Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Edward está no terraço.

Olha para longe procurando sabe-se lá que pensamento. Um pouco de melancolia e aquele último gole de passito, ligeiramente mais doce.

Depois ele também entra, deixa o cálice sobre a estante ao lado de um livro. Desta vez: Aforismos. Areia e espuma. Gibran. Pega o livro e folheia algumas páginas.

"Sete vezes desprezei minha alma. A primeira vez foi quando a vi temerosa de conseguir tocar as alturas. A segunda vez foi quando a vi claudicar diante do coxo. A terceira vez foi-lhe dada a escolher entre o caminho árduo e o fácil e ela escolheu o caminho fácil. A quarta vez foi…"

Chega. Não sei porque, mas, quando você não está bem, tudo ressoa como se tivesse dois significados.

Edward guarda o livro e começa a andar pela casa procurando Aro. Nada. Na sala não está. Olha melhor entre as pessoas, nos cantos, move-se, desvia-se de alguém que lhe passa a frente...Ah, não é alguém. É Andrea Soldini e está com uma bela garota, alta. Andrea sorria para ele. Ele retribui, mas continua a procurar Aro. Nada. Não gostaria que...

Abre a porta do quarto de dormir. Nada. Só alguns paletós atirados sobre a cama. Os armários também estão abertos. Vai até o banheiro. Tenta abrir, mas está trancado à chave, Edward tenta novamente. Uma voz masculina do lado de dentro diz ‟Ocupado! Se está trancado está ocupado, não?‟. É uma voz grave e realmente incomoda. É de alguém realmente ocupado com as suas necessidades. E não é Aro. Edward vai até a cozinha, a janela está aberta. Uma cortina clara brinca com o vento.

E com duas pessoas. Apoia-se sobre as costas de um homem. Quase o acaricia enquanto ele brinca com uma bela garota sentada de pernas abertas sobre a mesa de central. Ele está diante dela, apoiado entre suas pernas. Mantém uma mão no alto, sobre a cabeça da moça, e segura pendurada uma cereja. Deixa-a descer pouco a pouco e depois a ergue novamente, enquanto a jovem finge desconsolo, ri e faz uma cara feia por não ter conseguido agarrar a cereja com a boca. E ela tem vontade dessa cereja e talvez não só dela. E o homem percebe e ri.

"Aro!"

Aro se distrai e volta para Edward. A jovem aproveita imediatamente e agarra a cereja, roubando-a com boca.

"Pronto. Veja o que você fez. Ela roubou a minha cereja por sua culpa."

A jovem ri e mastiga de boca aberta, a língua colorida e as suas palavras se matizam de vermelho, de perfume, de desejo de sorriso.

"Ótimo! Ganhei, mereço mais uma. Vamos, uma cereja e puxa outra, não? Foi você que falou antes..."

"Claro, pronto."

Aro lhe oferece outra e a jovem russa cospe antes o caroço da primeira dentro de um copo ali do lado, em seguida pega com a mão a outra e come. Aro se aproxima de Edward.

"Você viu, o jogo acabou. Eu queria fazê-la sofrer mais um pouco...uma cereja puxa outra...ela fica sempre com mais vontade...e eu só ao final lhe daria uma cereja, mas também pum...", Aro belisca Edward entre as pernas, "bananinha!"

Aro ri enquanto Edward quase se dobra em si mesmo.

"Mas como você é cretino, não?"

A jovem russa sacode a cabeça e ri, depois come livremente mais uma cereja. Edward se aproxima de Aro e diz baixinho:

"Quer dizer, você tem dois filhos, daqui a pouco vai completar 40 anos e ainda assim. Será que eu daqui a três anos vou ser como você? Isso me preocupa. Me preocupa muito."

"Por quê? Veja que em três anos muitas coisas podem mudar. Você pode se casar, também ter um filho e depois experimentar uma estrangeira...Você consegue, força, também até me superar. Foi você quem disse! Com aquela publicidade da Adidas, 'Impossible is nothing', e vai desistir logo agora? Vamos, cacete, você consegue. Vamos para sua casa? Empresta ela para mim só por está noite!"

"Mas o quê, enlouqueceu?"

"Não, você é que está louco! Mas, cacete, quando é que me vai aparecer uma russa como ests, você viu como ela é linda?"

Edward se afasta um pouco de Aro.

"Sim, de fato..."

"Que de fato, é uma coisa de sonho. Uma russa, pernas longuíssimas. Olhe, olhe como come as cerejas...Imagine quando come..."

Aro solta um assovio beliscando-o entre as pernas.

"Sim, bananinha. Ai, ai, para, e chega..."

A russa ri novamente. Aro, para tentar convencer Edward, mostra um envelope dentro do paletó.

"Presta atenção aqui, já terminei o relatório daquela ação com a Butch & Butch. Vocês estão dentro, com uma cláusula que lhes garante mais dois anos de contrato. Já enviei por correio registrado, veja, eu tinha que entregá-lo só na semana que vem. No entanto eu entrego hoje para você. Está bem? Imagine como você vai brilhar na firma. Você não é o chefe. É o grande chefe. Em troca, porém..."

"Sim, está bem, venha tomar alguma coisa em minha casa. E convido também..." Aponta para a russa.

"Muito bem, percebe com você as negociações sempre terminam bem!

"Mas, veja bem não vai ser como no Último beijo. Eu não me quero envolver nas suas confusões, entendeu? Você vai resolver sozinho com Susanna e não vai me por no meio."

"Resolvo fácil. Vou dizer que fiquei até tarde na sua casa. É verdade, não?

"Sim, sim...a verdade."

"E além disso pense como ela pode ser boazinha. Muito melhor do que aquela salada...cerejas, bananas e ela. É essa é a verdadeira salada russa."

"Escuta, por que, no lugar de se tornar advogado, você não se dedicou ao cabaret."

"E você ia escrever os meus textos?"

"Está bem, vou esperar lá fora. Vou-me despedir de Jessica. Aliás, você ..."

"Sim, sim, eu sei, eu não deveria ter contado de Tanya, mas fiz isso por você, juro, você vai ver, quando a comer, vai pensar em mim..."

"Claro, vou pensar logo em você..."

"Está bem, então quando você a comer, não vai pensar em mim. Mas depois você vai refletir e compreender que foi por mérito meu."

"Você ainda não entendeu. Não vou ter um caso com Jessica."

"Não entendi, por quê?"

"Não quero saber de histórias no escritório."

"Mas, então desculpe, e a Tanya?"

"Não tem nada a ver, ela entrou depois na firma. E, além disso, fica num setor completamente diferente."

"E daí?"

"E daí, Jessica é minha assistente."

"Melhor ainda, desculpe, você pode fazer a coisa no escritório. Legal, não? Vocês fecham a porta e ninguém pode falar nada."

"Ok, vamos fazer assim. Muito obrigado desde já, está bem? Vou me despedir dela, depois vamos. Estou ficando cansado."

Jessica está na sala conversando com uma amiga.

"Tchau, Jessica, nós já vamos, nos vemos amanha no escritório. Eu sei que fomos convidados pelo verdadeiro chefe. Mas eu não sei por quê."

"Bem amanhã, vamos descobrir tudo." Jessica se levanta e o beija em ambas as faces.

"Ok. Tchau, obrigado por ter passado fiquei contente. Cumprimente o seu guarda-costas..."

"Sim, o meu fofoqueiro. Eu o carrego comigo só para o caso de me esquecer de contar alguma besteira minha para alguém..."

Jessica atira a cabeça para trás e estende os braços para frente, como para dizer "Ora, perdoa ele!"

Edward se despede educadamente também da jovem no sofá, que só ergue o queixo em resposta e esboça um sorriso. Não tem ninguém mais a quem se despedir.

Bem. Edward vai em direção da porta. No final do corredor, está Aro com a russa. Mas não estão sós.

"E elas?"

Duas jovens quase idênticas à comedora de cerejas estão de pé, ao lado de Aro.

"Ela disse que não vem sem suas amigas. Vamos, é só para beber alguma coisa. E, além disso, não são suas modelos? Para a publicidade que você está fazendo agora? Foi você quem

escolheu."

"Entendi, mas as escolhi para trabalhar."

"Como você é exagerado. Você não sabe que um monte de gente hoje leva trabalho para casa?"

"Ah, então. Quer dizer que enquanto você trabalha eu tenho que conversar com elas? Eu esperava poder dormir, não? Amanhã eu tenho um dia daqueles, verdade, uma reunião importante. Assim, não vai dar mesmo."

"Mas eu, como sempre, já pensei em tudo. Olhe aqui!"

Andrea Soldini surge atrás de Aro.

"Então, vamos?"

Tratando de assumir uma atitude, abraça uma das russas e se adianta para fora do apartamento. Aro observa Edward e lhe dá uma piscadela.

"Viu? Ele vai se encarregar, Soldini, um entreteneur nato. Ficava na escrivaninha ao lado de Tanya.", diz Aro dando uma piscadela a Edward.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Mas, você se lembra dele?"

"Eu? Não, foi ele quem falou."

Saem todos, juntamente do saquinho de cerejas que Aro, escondido, colocou no bolso do casaco. Saem do edifício e sobem no carro.

"Caramba! Muito bonito este Mercedes, é o novo ML, não é?" Andrea começa a mexer em tudo, depois salta divertido no assento de trás. "E, além disso, é muito cômodo!"

Aro se acomoda entre as duas jovens.

"Sim nada mau...mas essas duas são realmente uma fábula...E depois, vejam aqui, voilá", e tira de dentro do paletó uma garrafa de passito.

"Geladinha, acabei de abrir! Sirvam-se…", e do outro lado do bolso retira os copos, "…desculpem, são de plástico. Não pode se ter tudo na vida, mas se pode aspirar a tudo. Porque a felicidade não é um ponto de chegada, mas sim um estilo de vida..."

Edward dirige e o observar pelo retrovisor. "E essa, onde você ouviu?"

"Lamento contar a você. Da Tanya."

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya.

"Mas você falava muito com ela?"

"Por trabalho, só é sempre trabalho, eu trabalho muitíssimo."

Em seguida, brincado, Aro enfia a mão entre as pernas de uma das russas, mas sem tocar nela. Só roçando. Levanta mão como se tivesse encontrado alguma coisa.

"Voilá." Abre a mão. "Uma cereja de verdade! É por isso que elas são tão doces!" E a oferece para a outra russa, sentada ao lado dele, que come com prazer. E ri.

"Hummm, boa."

Aro ergue as sobrancelhas.

"A noite promete bem."

"Desculpe, Edward, estamos indo para a sua casa, não é?" Edward faz que sim com a cabeça.

"E daí?"

"E daí, o que Tanya vai dizer quando nos vir chegando com essas três cerejinhas?"

Aro se inclina para frente e dá uma tapa no ombro esquerdo dele.

"Muito bem! Essa é boa!"

Em seguida, troca um olhar com Edward no retrovisor e se recompõe.

"Bem, ótima observação. O que vai responder?"

"Com a verdade. Tanya está fora a trabalho e volta daqui a dois dias."

"Ah, então agora estamos mais tranquilos."

"Vou pedir só um favor."

"Já sei. Nenhuma palavra sobre hoje a noite, é isso?", diz Aro.

"Sim, claro. E então vou pedir dois. Não falem mais nada de Tanya."

"Por quê?", pergunta ingenuamente Andrea.

"Porque eu me sinto culpado."

Aro arregala os olhos, depois cruza o olhar com Edward no retrovisor e, com uma piscadela, promete silêncio absoluto. Além do mais, para isso somos amigos.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…Coitado do Edward.

Como será que isto vai correr?

Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Noite de janelas semiabertas para colher um sinal da primavera.

Noite de cobertores e lembranças que deixam dúvidas e um sabor amargo na boca.

Bella gira de um lado para o outro. O passado às vezes torna o travesseiro incómodos.

Mas o que é o amor? Existe uma regra. Uma forma, uma receita? Ou tudo é casual e você só deve esperar ter sorte?

Perguntas difíceis enquanto o relógio em forma de prancha de surf, preso na parede, assinala a meia-noite. Fábio. Engraçado, aquele dia. Aliás, lindo. Ainda lembro dele. Setembro. Ar agradável e céu azul-escuro de uma noite recém-chegada.

Ele e os outros num concerto improvisado, dentro de um salão abandonado, um palco a ser inventado, enquanto numa parede de gesso algumas escritas fazem o papel de grafitis e spray. E nós estamos ali por acaso, graças a uma daquelas dicas de alguém conhecido. Gosto do estilo dele. Palavra de fogos para canções funk que arranham o coração. E Alice, dizendo que ele é bom de morrer! E eu, quando ela diz sinto uma espécie de incómodo. Porque é bonitinho. Eu sei. E de vez em quando nos olhamos, ele me aponta quando canta.

Emoção de dois que brincam de longe em cima e em baixo de um palco improvisado, entre um scratch e gente que faz popping e dança rápido e explode com ritmos agitados. E depois, surpresa, o reencontro na escola, numa outra turma, e descubro que somos conterrâneos, que olha e sorri para mim. Sim, é mesmo bonitinho...

Começam a sair juntos depois da aula para dar uma volta na motoneta, tomar sorvete, uma cerejinha nos centros sociais, algum conjunto para ouvir durante os ensaios nos porões.

Até que tudo se transforma num beijo no meio de sons e cores de uma noite de sábado num local. Depois a viagem continua e o beijo torna-se uma noite a sós aqui em casa, com os meus pais num dos habituais jantares e o irmão dormindo na casa de Vanni. Uma casa grande demais, para um amor talvez ainda pequeno. Ele com uma flor.

Só uma dela, ele explica, assim ele é único e não está perdido num maço onde se confunde. Um beijo. Não só um. Outro. E mais um ainda. Mãos se entrelaçam, os olhos que buscam, encontram espaços e novos panoramas. Aquela vez. Momento único.

Que gostaria que não terminasse. Que deveria ser inicio de tudo. Descobriram-se vulneráveis e frágeis, curiosos e doces. Uma explosão. Eu que no dia seguinte, na escola, reúno as Ondas e relato tudo e me sinto grande.

Ele que me procura, vem-me buscar e diz:

"Você é minha. Nunca me vai deixar. Estamos tão bem juntos. Te amo". E depois ainda:

"Onde você estava? Quem era aquele? Mas por que esta noite você não fica comigo em vez de ir para a balada com as suas amigas?"

É perceber que talvez amar seja outra coisa. É sentir-se leve e livre. É saber que o coração dos outros não lhe é devido, não lhe pertence, não lhe cabe por contrato. A cada dia você deve merecê-lo. E dizê-lo. E dizer a ele. E compreender pelas respostas que talvez seja necessário mudar. É necessário mudar. É necessário ir embora pra reencontrar o caminho. Fábio que me olha bravo, de pé diante do portão.

E diz que não, que estou errada, que somos felizes juntos. Agarra meu braço e aperta com força. Porque, quando alguém que você deseja se vai, você tenta mantê-lo com as mãos e espera assim prender também seu coração. E não é assim. O coração tem pernas que você não vê. E Fábio vai embora dizendo você vai me pagar, mas o amor não é divida a ser liquidada, não dá créditos, não aceita descontos.

Duas lágrimas descem devagar, quase tímidas e preocupadas de sujar o travesseiro. Bella o abraça inteirinho. E por um instante sente-se protegida por aquele cobertor que a separa do mundo.

Meia-noite e meia. Bella se revira novamente.

O travesseiro é incómodo. Como um pensamento afiado colocado em baixo do colchão. Barulho da fechadura que abre. Reflexo de uma luz que chega do corredor.

"Realmente os Volturi são um casal absurdo! Você ouviu o que ele disse? Está bravo porque a esposa não se escreveu com ele no curso de tango! Mas se ela não liga para dançar!" Reneé coloca as chaves sobre a mesinha, como sempre faz. Bella ouve o barulho. E imagina. E os ouve falar.

"Sim, mas para ele seria um gesto de amor. Ele sabe que ela não gosta, mas por uma vez ele gostaria que ela o acompanhasse."

"Sim, mas você não pode pretender que alguém, só porque te ama, deva fazer algo que não lhe interessa! Ele deveria dizer: querida, faça o que bem entende e depois á noite, em casa, contamos um para o outro! Assim é mais divertido! E há uma troca..."

"Sim, entendi, você por exemplo, vai fazer hidroginástica e eu vou jogar tênis!"

"E eu nem sonharia em pedir para você colocar bóias e fazer o curso comigo e mais dezanove mulheres!"

"Mesmo porque o que eu ia fazer sozinho no meio de vinte mulheres e vestido como um invento de Leonardo da Vinci? Mas...pensando melhor...vinte mulheres, você disse?"

"Bobão! Sim, mas todas neuróticas! Você ficou com a melhor..."

O barulho de uma cadeira que se move, como que empurrada. Depois silêncio. Aquele silêncio repleto. Profundo. O silêncio dos beijos. Aquele que relata e fala de sonhos, de fábulas e tesouros escondidos. Os mais bonitos. E Bella sabe.

E enquanto aperta mais forte o travesseiro pensa que talvez o amor verdadeiro seja aquele de seus pais. Um amor simples, cheio de jornadas comuns, cada um com seu compromisso e próprios hobbies. Um amor feito de risadas e brincadeiras quando se volta para a casa à noite, feito de cafés da manhã, de filhos para crescer, de projetos ainda não realizados.

Sim, os meus pais se amam. E não foram o primeiro amor um do outro. Conheceram-se depois de terem amado outras pessoas. E talvez não dessa forma. Talvez seja necessário viajar antes de compreender qual é a meta certa para nós. Talvez a primeira vez seja cada vez que amamos.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Bella anda a reflectir muito sobre o amor. E gosto muito da relação que os pais dela têm.

Beijos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

"Que bela casa...", diz uma das russas.

Edward olha para ela e sorri. Tanya nunca falou isto!

Nem abre a porta e Andrea Soldini já se esgueira e começa a andar pela sala.

"Realmente bonita, sério... Ah, sim, espere, eu já havia visto essas fotos aqui. Sim, Tanya as levou para o escritório porque queria mandar fazer as molduras. Ficaram muito bem... Aliás, são as fotos do seu trabalho, não é?

"Sim."

Edward deixa entrar também Aro e as três garotas russas.

"Então, aqui é a sala, esse é o banheiro dos hóspedes, ali a cozinha", continua andando acompanhado por todos. "O quarto de hóspedes com seu banheiro, ok? Se por acaso for necessário..." Aro e Andrea olham para o outro e sorriem.

"Sim…", diz Andrea, "…se por acaso."

"Bem, o importante é tudo que se passe no máximo silêncio. Porque já são quase duas horas e eu vou dormir... Lá", e aponta uma grande sala no fundo do corredor que sai da sala.

"Eu não me lembrava disso!", Diz Aro satisfeito.

"De fato não era assim. Tanya quis fazer umas mudanças."

"Mas como, bem agora que...", mas Aro lembra que Andrea está ali.

"Bem agora?"

"Não, eu dizia, mas por que ligo agora... Em geral, as reformas são feitas no verão, não na primavera!"

"Sim, claro... Desculpe, Edward, então fica justificado por que você esta tão estressado."

"Sim, você está estressado. Quer uma cereja?"

"Não, obrigado. Vou dormir."

"Uma salada russa?"

"Também não."

"Está vendo que está estressado?"

"Sim, está bem, boa noite. Não façam bagunça e ao sair fechem a porta devagar os vizinhos se queixam quando bate."

Aro abre os braços.

"Absurdo. Deviam ser processados."

Edward se tranca a chave no quarto, despe-se rapidamente, escova os dentes e se enfia na cama. Liga a televisão e procura algo para assistir mudando os canais.

Mas nada o interessa. Levanta-se. Abre o armário que era de Tanya. Vazio. Abre algumas

gavetas. Há só alguns saches que ela havia feito. Pega um. Madressilva. Outro. Magnólia. Outro mais. Ciclame. Nenhum tem o perfume dela.

Vai de novo para a cama, desliga a televisão, a luz e depois fecha os olhos devagar. No escuro, antes de adormecer completamente, algumas imagens confusas, lembranças.

Aquela vez que foram ao cinema e, depois de comprar as entradas, ele percebeu que deixara a carteira no carro. Depois de procurar em todos os bolsos, embaraçado, Tanya entregou o dinheiro a caixa, dizendo para a moça, loira e bonitinha, que fazia de conta não perceber nada para não o colocar em dificuldades: "Você deve desculpa-lo, é pela igualdade de direitos entre homens e mulheres, mas ainda não admite e para me deixar pagar ele precisa antes fazer toda uma cena".

E ele queria desaparecer. Ou quando tirou o fôlego dele ao entrar no quarto só com uma camisola transparente... E depois naquele sofá...Tum, Tum, Tum. Com vontade. Com paixão. Com raiva. Com desejo. Tum, Tum, Tum. Mas não fazia tanto barulho...Tum, Tum, Tum.

Edward acorda assustado." O que é? O que está acontecendo?"

"Sou Ilenia."

"Ilenia o que?"

"Ilenia Burikova."

Mas que é você, gostaria de responder Edward, não a conheço.

"Sou Ilenia."

Finalmente de lembra das russas andando pela casa. Levanta-se, abre a porta do quarto.

"Está ouvindo? Aquele sujeito está passando mal..."

"Mas quem?"

"Aquele que eu não lembro o nome. A minha amiga Irina está chamando por socorro."

"Socorro? Mas quem está chamando por socorro? O que está dizendo?"

Edward veste rapidamente uma camiseta e corre pelo corredor. Nem chega a sala e vê Irina no terraço, debruçada no parapeito, gritando como louca.

"Socorro, socorro! Homem está passando muito mal. Depressa, chamem todos, homem quase morto!"

Edward sai ao terraço, pega a russa pela mão tentando fazê-la entrar.

"Socorro, socorro, socorro, ele está mal", parece um disco furado, "socorro!"

"Chega! Que zorra você está fazendo? Mas quem é que está passando mal?"

"Ali, no banheiro!"

Edward deixa a russa e corre para lá. Andrea Soldini está todo estirado no chão, abraçando o vaso, respira com dificuldade. Quando vê Edward, esboça um sorriso. Está completamente suado.

"Não estou bem, Edward, estou mal..."

"Percebe-se. Relaxa, agora vai melhorar..."

"Não, é que sou cardíaco, sinto muito, cheirei cocaína..."

"O quê? Você é um idiota! Aro, Aro, onde você está, Aro?"

Edward ajuda Andrea Soldini a se erguer. Depois sai do banheiro segurando-o pelo braço e procurando fazê-lo andar. O quarto de hóspedes se abre. Aro, esbaforido, sai, vestido a camisa enquanto a garota russa surge na porta, sorrindo e comendo uma cereja. _Melhor do que qualquer spot_, pensa Edward, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Então? O que está acontecendo?"

"Esse ai tomou cocaína e agora está mal... Mas eu gostaria de saber quem do cacete foi que trouxe a coca para a minha casa?"

Andrea respira com dificuldade.

"Mas não, não é a culpa de ninguém, me deram um pouco na casa de Jessica."

"Na casa de Jessica?"

"Sim, mas não vou dizer quem deu."

"Mas que cacete me interessa quem deu? Então foi você quem trouxe pra cá?"

"Eu peguei pra fazer bonito com as russas."

Aro agarra-o pelo outro ombro, ergue-o, fazendo-o andar.

"E, dá para ver, que bonito você fez. Você está branco como um lençol. Devia ter comido as cerejas."

Veruska ficou na porta.

"Aro, venha para o quarto, estou com vontade... Quando chega a macedónia que prometeu?"

"Eh, já vou, já vou, você não está vendo que aqui temos um vitaminado?"

Do terraço chegam as outras duas russas. Agora parecem mais tranquilas.

"Tudo certo, a ambulância chegou. Está subindo também a policia..."

Edward fica completamente pálido.

"Como, a policia? Mas quem chamou?"

"Nós, nós tudo regular. Nós estamos em ordem com a licença de trabalho."

"Mas que licenças, aqui os problemas são outros."

Inclina-se sobre Andrea.

"Mas tem certeza de que não tem mais nenhuma droga?"

"Não, isto é, sim...bem pouquinho, um envelopinho debaixo do vaso."

"Debaixo do vaso? Mas você esta louco! Você devia ter jogado dentro do vaso!"

Edward se precipita para o banheiro, encontra o envelope com um pouco de pó branco e tem apenas tempo de atirá-lo dentro do vaso antes de batam a porta.

"Abram."

Edward dá a descarga e corre para abrir a porta.

"Pronto!"

Na sua frente dois paramédicos com uma maca dobrável e atrás dois policiais.

Os dois paramédicos olham para dentro e vêem Aro que sustenta Andrea. Entram rapidamente.

"Rápido, vamos deitá-lo, abram a gola da camisa. Afastem-se, deixem ele respirar."

Um dos dois observa as russas, o outro profissional lhe chama a atenção.

"Vamos pegue o esfigmomanómetro para medir a pressão dele, vamos."

"Boa noite. Então, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Os policiais mostram as suas identificações e entram.

Edward tem apenas tempo de ler. Domingues Serra e Sandro Carreti. Um deles dá uma volta na sala e avalia a situação. O outro tira um bloquinho do bolso e começa a anotar alguma coisa.

Edward se aproxima em seguida.

"O que faz. O que está escrevendo?"

"Nada, por quê? Estou fazendo anotações. Mas por que está preocupado?"

"Não, não é nada, só para entender."

"Somos nós que devemos entender. Então recebemos uma queixa de – estou lendo – uma festinha estranha."

" Mas que festinha estranha, onde?"

Edward olha preocupado para Aro.

"É uma festa normalíssima e além disso, uma festa... Nem festa é, somos alguns amigos que nos encontramos aqui para beber alguma coisa em paz."

"Entendi, entendi…", concorda o policial, "…com algumas russas...correto?"

"Bem, são moças, modelos, com as quais acabamos de rodar uma campanha publicitária..."

"Logo, para trabalhar...", continua o policial, "…tiveram que vir para cá. Digamos que estão ainda continuando o trabalho, certo? Quer dizer, é uma espécie de hora extra...correto?"

"Desculpe, mas o que entende por "tiveram que‟?"

Aro percebe que Edward está se alterando.

"Desculpe, pode vir aqui um instante?", convida o policial para ir até à cozinha.

"Posso-lhe oferecer algo?"

"Obrigado, mas em serviço não."

"Bem,…" Aro se aproxima com ar de cumplicidade, "…em parte foi minha culpa. Estávamos numa festa e as coisas corriam bem para mim com uma das russas..."

"Entendi, então?"

"Não, espere, vou apresentá-la... Veruska, você pode vir aqui um instante?"

Veruska chega com uma camiseta longa que a cobre, mas ressalta suas pernas nuas e longuíssimas.

"Sim, digo Aro," ri.

"Diga, diga, é assim que se fala."

"Ah, ok, diga...", ri a russa.

"Veruska, eu queria-lhe apresentar o nosso policial..."

Ele leva a mão ao chapéu e cumprimenta:

"Prazer. Sandro."

"Viu, Veruska, que belo uniforme eles usam?"

Veruska se faz de engraçadinha e toca alguns botões da casaca.

"Sim, cheia de botõezinhos pequenos...pequenos como cerejas."

"Isto, muito bem. Veja Sandro, Veruska reencontra no uniforme os valores da terra, as origens mais simples. Pois é, estávamos agradavelmente conversando com essas nossas amigas russas...só isso."

"Eu entendo, eu sei...mas, quando os vizinhos nos chamam por causa de barulho de noite e festinhas estranhas, o senhor compreende..."

"Compreendo. É seu dever intervir..."

"Exatamente."

Retornam para a sala. Andrea ainda está deitado na maca, mas readquiriu alguma cor. As outras duas garotas russas e Edward estão ao redor dele.

"Como vai, tudo bem?"

"Melhor...", diz Andrea.

Um dos paramédicos se levanta.

"Tudo sob controle, estava com uma arritmia estranha, uma vez que é cardíaco, aplicamos logo um cardiotônico."

Aro aproveita a deixa.

"Sim, deveria beber menos café."

"No máximo um pela manhã e certamente não à noite."

O policial guarda seu bloquinho.

"Tudo em ordem, então podemos ir. Procurem deixar o som baixo. Parece que tem vizinhos bastante sensíveis a qualquer tipo de barulho."

"Sim, não se preocupe, agora todos vão para a cama."

"Sim, claro, sim..."

Aro compreende que não há possibilidade de réplica.

Os paramédicos pegam a maca e se encaminham para a saída, acompanhados pelos policiais. De repente, Serra, aquele que ainda não tinha aberto a boca, se detém.

"Desculpe, posso pedir um favor? Posso usar o banheiro?"

"Pois não."

Edward gentil mostra o caminho. Mas, quando entra, percebe que o envelopinho ainda bóia na espuma do vaso e aperta a descarga. Sai rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Desculpe, sinto muito, esqueci que este banheiro está com um problema na descarga. Por favor, venha por aqui...vai usar o meu pessoal."

Acompanha-o e deixa entrar. Depois fecha a porta e permanece ali, como de guarda, e corri ao longe para o outro policial.

Mas, Sandro Carreti, curioso e desconfiado, aproxima-se do primeiro bainheiro. Edward torna-se pálido. Aro é mais rápido e, antes que abra a parta, desloca-se no meio.

"Sinto muito, mas nesse não funciona a descarga. Daqui a um instante o outro vai estar livre." Aro sorri.

"E, aproveitando, queria dizer-lhe, Sandro, que foram realmente gentis. É difícil delinear os limites entre uma visita e uma perquisição. Que justamente como tal, requer um mandado, porque senão eclode imediatamente o abuso de poder por parte do agente de segurança, enquadrando-se assim entre as hipóteses do crime ilícito ou antijurídico especial..." Depois, Aro sorri.

"Quer uma cereja?"

"Eu não gosto de cerejas."

Aro mantém o olhar firme. Não tem medo. Ou pelo menos não o demonstra. Esta é sempre a sua força. Tranquilo, sereno, acostumado a blefar mesmo nas coisas mais complicadas. Edward volta para a sala com o outro policial.

"Obrigado, foi muito gentil."

Sandro ergue a sobrancelha e olha uma última vez para Aro e depois para Edward.

"Não nos obriguem a voltar aqui. Da próxima vez, se viermos, será com o mandado..."

E saem, fechando a porta com força.

Edward também apaga as luzes do terraço e olha para baixo, na rua. Logo vê sair os paramédicos e os policiais. Observa a ambulância partir, com a sirene desligada, e o carro da polícia que sai, cantando pneus, Edward entra em casa e fecha a porta deslizante.

"Muito bem. Parabéns. Se vocês me queriam fazer passar uma noite de terror, conseguiram."

"Podia ser uma ideia para uma nova campanha publicitária."

"Aro, não tem graça, não estou a fim de brincar. Vamos, são três e meia. Fora daqui. Eu preciso dormir. Amanha às oito e meia tenho um encontro importante e não sei do que se trata. Levem embora as amigas russas, façam o que quiserem..."

"Puxa, também não Precisa exagerar, está fazendo com que nos sintamos culpados..."

"Eh", diz uma das russas, "entre só, o hóspede é sempre sagrado."

"De fato, quando formos gravar uma campanha publicitária na Rússia, tudo será mais fácil, não é? Mas agora estamos aqui, e vocês não têm absolutamente nenhuma culpa... Mas eu devo absolutamente dormir... Por favor..."

Andrea se aproxima de Edward.

"Desculpe se criei toda essa confusão, foi só para criar uma impressão nelas."

"Imagine, estou contente que você esteja melhor."

"Obrigado, Edward, obrigado mesmo."

E assim aquela estranha companhia sai de casa. Edward finalmente fecha a porta e dá dois giros de chave para estar certo de que pelo menos aquela noite nada mais vai acontecer. O

mundo que fique lá fora. Antes de ir para o quarto, passa pelo banheiro, aquele da falsa descarga quebrada.

O envelopinho desapareceu. Depois olha melhor lateralmente. Atrás da pia há um papel enrolado.

Cem euros. Abaixa-se, pega o papelote e o desenrola. Ainda está empoeirado de branco. Abre a torneira e o coloca debaixo do jato de água. Lava-o bem. Pronto. Todas as provas desapareceram definitivamente. Depois o estende sobre a borda e vai para o quarto. Apaga a luz, tira a camiseta, entra debaixo dos lençóis e se deita. Estica os braços e as pernas, buscando novamente a sua tranquilidade.

Que noitada... Quem sabe onde estará Tanya nesse instante? De qualquer forma, compreende que Andrea Soldini não está mais no seu escritório. Deve tê-lo mandado embora. Uma coisa é certa. Não se ele será alguém que marca no primeiro encontro. Mas certamente eu não o esquecerei mais.

E, com esse ultimo pensamento, Edward adormece.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Eu sabia que isto não ia correr bem, mas isto não esperava.

Meu Deus, por segundos que o polícia não apanhava a droga no quarto de banho xD. Que sorte tiveram todos.

Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**Quarto índigo. Ela**.

Ele está ali há mais de dois meses, apoiado sobre a escrivaninha. Cor cinza-claro, um pouco empoeirado, tela de 15", fechado.

O que fazer, ligar?

A jovem dá voltas e voltas diante daquele notebook misterioso.

Como é que alguém consegue esquecer um computador ao lado de um latão de lixo?

Quer dizer, precisa ser mesmo burro.

Mas por que será que se diz "burro"? Será que os burros são tontos?

Não me parece. Pelo contrário, sabem o que querem. De qualquer forma, quem esquece um notebook assim deve ser um pouco girado.

A jovem senta-se à escrivaninha. Abre notebook. Vê uma pequena etiqueta debaixo da tela.

"Anselmo 2."

Não acredito. Em geral aqui se escreve o nome do computador.

"Anselmo 2, a Vingança."

Estamos bem.

Mas...e se for o nome do proprietário? Anselmo.

Não sei. Aciona a tecla de ligar. Mas, não é meu...não deveria.

Mas se não ligar como posso saber de quem é sabe devolvê-lo?

A tela azul do Windows, com o som clássico de saudação, surge diante dela. Raios. Veja só. Nem colocou uma senha de proteção. Quer dizer, qualquer um abre, sem proteção... Na tela surge a imagem de um por do sol no mar. O céu apresenta cores acesas e quentes e as ondas são suaves. Uma gaivota voa longe. Poucos ícones. Experimenta abrir o Outlook. Estou curiosa. Vamos ver os seus e-mails. Poucas pastas. Veja só...entre os recebidos muitos apresentam "Casa Editora" no campo "De".

Alguém que escreve? Mas homem ou mulher?

Depois "Escritório".

Sei lá, deve ser coisa de trabalho. Depois outros nomes: Giulio, Sergio, _After-Eight _e vários apelidos.

Saudações, _links, _vídeo, piadas. Alguns convites. Vamos ver entre os enviados. Muitos para essa Casa Editora e outros para os mesmos nomes de antes. Uma garota aparece com frequência. Claire. Todos são assinados JackXXX. Ah, ainda bem, então não se chama Anselmo 2. Deixe-me ler mais um pouco. Abre outro e-mail. Jacob. Pronto, agora sim, é um homem. Depois mais um.

"Olá, tentei chamar você hoje, mas estava desligado. Posso ter a honra de convidá-lo sábado para jantar? Ficarei satisfeito."

Satisfeito. É um homem.

A honra?

Mas que linguagem. Estou cometendo um crime. Violação de privacidade. Não, talvez, violação do latão do lixo. Estou pouco aí para isso. Sou uma _voyeuse_. E ri para si mesma. Depois continua examinando e termina em "Documentos" Deixe ver. Ah, aqui está...

"Fotos". Abre a pasta amarela. Muitas paisagens e fofos de animais, barcos, vários detalhes. Nenhuma pessoa. Nenhum rosto. Nem mesmo fotos pornôs. _Menos mal_, pensa. Fecha e volta para o _desktop_. Entre os poucos ícones um traz o nome de Augusto. Talvez seja este o nome dele. Abre. Contém vários arquivos Word. Escolhe um ao acaso e clica.

"...estava excessivamente empenhada tentando conciliar aquele discurso estouvado e gaguejante e a ingenuidade daqueles pensamentos com o que via no rosto dele. Nunca vira tanta energia nos olhos de um homem. Eis alguém que pode realizar qualquer coisa, era a mensagem que lia naquele olhar, uma mensagem que combinava pouco com a fraqueza das palavras que estava formulando. Sem contar que a sua era uma mente excessivamente refinada e ágil para poder apreciar simplicidade."

Mas o que será? Um livro? Não diz nada. Será que ele escreve?

De fato tem os e-mails da "Casa Editora". A jovem continua examinando o arquivo.

"Lembrando dela agora, a partir de sua nova posição, a sua velha realidadee terras, mares e navios, marinheiros e mulheres fáceis parecia pequena, mas fundiam com aquele novo mundo e parecia expandir-se com este. Com a sua mente tensa em busca da unidade, ficou surpreso quando percebeu que existiam pontos de contar entre esses dois mundos."

Bem, não parece ruim. Dois mundos. Diversos. Pontos de contato... Fecha o arquivo e desliga o computador.

E assim, sem nenhuma razão particular, sente de repente que alguma coisa começa a crescer dentro dela. Uma nova curiosidade. Uma excitação vaga. A idéia de mergulhar num outro universo. Uma escapatória a um pensamento que há algum tempo ronda em sua mente.

E essa garota, depois de muito tempo, sorri.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Agradecer a **angel blue cullen** e **marprof** por adicionarem esta fic à sua lista de favoritas.

Lembram-se do computador que Bella encontra à beira do latão do lixo, que é de quem? Jacob Black.

Hum, parece que ela anda a magicar alguma coisa. O que será!

Anda necessitar de alguma animação, e pode ser que este mistério ajude Bella.

Será que no próximo capítulo irá acontecer, finalmente, o encontro entre Edward e Bella?

Beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Bom dia, mundo.

Bella se espreguiça.

Hoje vai-me dar um presente?

Eu queria levantar da cama e encontrar uma rosa. Não vermelha. Branca. Pura. Toda para ser escrita como se fosse uma página em branco. Uma rosa deixada por alguém que pensa em mim e que eu não conheço ainda. Eu sei. Um contra-senso. Mas me faria sorrir. Eu a levaria comigo para a escola.

Ia apoiá-la sobre a carteira, assim, sem dizer nada.

As Ondas chegariam todo curiosas.

"Ei! Quem deu para você?"

"Fábio?"

"Está novamente a fim?"

"Imagine só, ele, uma rosa, ainda se fosse um ouriço de castanha, seco!"

E todas rindo. E eu ainda não respondo. Ia deixá-la ali a manhã toda.

Depois na última hora eu tiraria uma pétala de cada vez e com pincel azul escreveria, com uma letra de cada vez, a frase daquela belíssima canção: "Há um princípio de alegria entre os obstáculos do coração que eu quero merecer..." e depois atiraria as pétalas pela janela. E o vento as levaria embora. Quem sabe alguém as encontraria. Recolocaria em ordem. Leria a frase. E viria procurar por mim. Talvez ele. Sim. Mas ele quem?

Edward acorda assustado e se revira de repente na cama.

O despertador. Já tocou. Mas que maldição, não.

Merda, merda, merda. Desce da cama como um jato, tropeça nos chinelos.

Mas quando foi que eu o desliguei? Ou não ouvi mesmo? Ou ontem à noite, com toda aquela confusão, acabei não ligando o despertador? Não é possível.

Entra quase deslizando na cozinha. Prepara a cafeteira, coloca-a sobre o fogão e acende o fogo. Em seguida, corre para o banheiro, pega o barbeador elétrico e, enquanto faz a barba, gira pela sala.

Tenta arrumar de algum jeito as marcas da noite anterior. De qualquer forma, hoje vem a mulher da limpeza. Diabos, deixe-me examinar um pouco aqui...

Entra no quarto de hóspedes. Encontra uma tigela. Mais cerejas. Não é possível. Pega e joga tudo no lixo da cozinha. Depois volta ao banheiro de hóspedes, dá mais uma boa olhada na bacia, na pia, no chão, em toda parte. Bem. Nenhum sinal. Era só o que faltava. Famoso publicitário preso por posse de droga. Justamente eu, antidroga por definição. E claro, nesse ambiente... Ninguém ia acreditar. E assim, na dúvida, dá de novo a descarga e sai do banheiro.

Liga a música na sala, e ao som de Julieta Venegas reencontra um pouco de bom humor. Quase começa a dançar. Mantém o ritmo enquanto faz a barba. Mas sim, diabos, eu preciso estar feliz. Ainda tenho 36 anos, tenho um monte de sucessos nas costas, ganhei inúmeros prémios de propaganda.

Está certo, meu pai e minha mãe gostariam muito que eu casasse e isso talvez venha a acontecer. Ou talvez não. Em todo caso, eu sou alguém se pode agradar. Tranquilamente. Aliás.

Observa-se mais um pouco no espelho da sala, aproxima o rosto e o examina. Não pouco. Muito pelo contrário. Posso agradar, muito. Cuidado. Cuidado... Querida Tanya, será você a sofrer e a roer as unhas. Vai voltar e eu, com muita classe, vou deixá-la entrar e irá encontrar flores. E com esta certeza, mesmo porque é a única que tem à disposição, toma o café.

Edward acrescenta um pouco de leite frio. Em seguida, ouvindo 'And it's supposed to be leave', de Ayo, entra debaixo de uma ducha com um jato de água bem fresca. Mas qual será o assunto da entrevista de hoje?

Diabos, estou atrasado...atrasado demais. E, tomado de ansiedade, sai rapidamente do chuveiro e começa a se enxugar. Preciso andar logo, logo.

"Mas, Bella, você nem tomou café."

"Sim, mamãe, tomei café."

"E não vai comer nada?"

"Não vai dar. Estou atrasada. Um atraso fodido."

"Bella, já disse mil vezes para não falar desse jeito."

"Oh, mãe, nem quando estou atrasada?"

"Não, nem assim. Você vai de moto?"

"Sim."

"Vá devagar, viu, cuidado."

"Mamãe, você fala isso todo dia. Quer ver que um dia vai dar azar?"

"Bella, essas palavras!"

"Mas se alguém traz azar, traz azar. Se prefere, posso dizer falta de sorte, mas é sempre azar, não é?"

"Mas, desculpe, você acha que se a sua mãe lhe diz todas as manhãs para andar devagar, com cuidado, ela deseja o seu mal? E, além disso, se digo isso todo dia e até agora você não teve nenhum acidente, significa que "vá devagar‟ é bom, dá sorte!"

"Ok, ok. Tchau, beijo!"

Bella beija a sua mãe voando. Encaixa os fones de ouvido e desce as escadas saltando nos últimos degraus. Tanto que um dos fones se solta do ouvido direito. Ela rapidamente o recoloca para ouvir melhor 'Bop to the top', de High School Musical. Sai pelo portão, vai para a garagem, monta rápido no seu SH50, dá um golpe ao pedal e, dada a partida, sai a toda velocidade do quintal. Para um instante, olha à direita e a esquerda e, vendo que não há ninguém, acelera e entra no tráfego da manhã.

Edward avança rapidamente com o seu novo Mercedes. Acabou de comprar alguns jornais. Estar informado é importante. Quem sabe na reunião perguntem alguma coisa sobre as últimas notícias e eu não sei... Não me posso permitir isto. Assim, de vez em quando, desacelera

por causa do tráfego ou por um sinal vermelho, dá uma espiada no Messaggero aberto sobre o assento ao lado. Em seguida, parte novamente. O tráfego, de qualquer maneira, hoje está fluindo. Edward mantém, quando consegue, uma boa velocidade. Está atrasado. Está atrasado...mas do mesmo jeito dá uma olhada no jornal.

Bella está realmente atrasada. Um atraso fodido. Ainda está com os fones de ouvido. Ouve a música e acelera. De vez em quando procura gingar, tentando manter o ritmo.

Olha para o relógio no pulso esquerdo, observando se está conseguindo recuperar algum tempo, se vai conseguir chegar antes que aquele chato pontual do porteiro da escola feche definitivamente o portão de entrada. E assim corre a toda velocidade pelo viale Pariolo, acelerando, ultrapassando carros em fila dupla. Depois tenta fazer urna curva para retornar.

Edward chega pela Mesquita. Não tem ninguém, bom.

Entra no tráfego do viaje Parioli lendo aquela notícia incrível no Messaggero. Jovens roubam cinco carros para um desafio muito particular. O BumBumCar, o BBC, o novo e perigoso jogo dos jovens ricos e enfadados. Não posso crer. Fazem isso mesmo... Mas não consegue terminar a frase. Gira o volante à toda. Tenta evitá-la. Nada a fazer. Aquela garota em velocidade alucinante vai justamente bater contra a sua lateral direita.

Bum.

Um choque terrível. A jovem desaparece da visão do vidro, cai. Edward freia instantaneamente, fecha os olhos, range os dentes, os jornais caem no tapete. E pelo choque o volume do som do leitor de CD aumenta sozinho de repente. A música inunda o carro. 'She's the one'.

Edward fica paralisado por um instante no assento. De olhos fechados, apertando a direção. Em suspenso. Alguma buzina começa a soar, alguém ultrapassa nervoso. Alguém curioso, um distraído, outro cínico, filho da pressa.

Edward desce preocupado. Lentamente, dá a volta no Mercedes enquanto a música continua.

Então a vê.

Lá, sobre a terra, esticada, parada, imóvel. A cabeça inclinada. Está de olhos fechados, parece desmaiada.

_Meu Deus_, pensa Edward, _o que terá acontecido_... Inclina-se um pouco para a frente.

Bella abre os olhos lentamente. Vê Edward de cabeça para baixo. E lhe sorri.

"Meu Deus, um anjo."

"Oxalá fosse, sou o motorista."

"Mas que diabos…", Bella ergue-se devagar, "…mas para onde diabos você estava olhando, motorista? Em que diabos você pensa quando dirige?"

"Eu sei, mas veja, eu estava na preferencial."

"Mas o quê, o que você está dizendo? Eu vi que o sinal estava fechado para você, não me viu chegando? Ai, ai, o cotovelo está doendo muito."

"Deixe ver...que nada, nem está ralado. Veja só o que você fez na lateral do carro."

Bella se vira e olha para trás, torcendo-se toda.

"E veja o que você fez aqui. Estou com as calças rasgadas bem na bunda."

"Mas todos usam assim agora."

"0 que está dizendo, imbecil, essas eram novas, recém-compradas. Jenny Artis, entende?

Gastei uma grana, mas não para tê-los arruinados assim, no primeiro dia. Dá conta de que ainda nem lavei pela primeira vez? Praticamente você os inaugurou. Sabe costurar?"

"Que nada."

"Quer me ajudar ao menos a levantar a moto?"

Edward procura, com dificuldade, desencaixar a moto, ajudado por Bella.

"Diga, você de vez em quando vai a uma academia?"

"Às vezes..."

"E então, força..."

Ao final conseguem, mas a motoneta escapa da mão de Bella e bate de novo no Mercedes.

"Ai!"

"Outra vez? Preste atenção, não?"

Bella arruma o boné que usa debaixo do capacete.

"Nossa Senhora, como você enche, parece o meu pai."

"É que vocês não têm respeito pelas coisas."

"Sabe, você parece com o meu avô. E se tem alguém que não tem respeito pelas coisas é você. Veja só o que fez à minha motoca... A roda dianteira está completamente torta e, indo parar debaixo do raio do seu carro, os dois amortecedores estão dobrados."

"Olhe, é só uma roda, é suficiente trocar."

"Claro, só que eu devo chegar à escola, logo..."

Abre rapidamente o baú, tira grossa corrente e prende a roda traseira da motoneta em um poste ali do lado.

"Logo, o quê?"

"Logo, você me leva até a escola."

"Veja, eu não tenho tempo. Estou atrasado."

"Eu então estou num atraso fodido. Logo eu ganhei. Vamos. Além do mais, eu poderia chamar a polícia, mandar vir uma ambulância e perder um monte de tempo. É melhor que você me leve para a escola, vamos perder menos tempo."

Edward pensa um instante. Depois bufa.

"Está bem, sobe."

Abre a porta e a ajuda.

"Ai!, viu? Levei uma pancada atrás. Dói muito... "

"É melhor não prestar atenção."

Edward também sobe e dá a partida.

"Aonde eu levo você?"

"No Mamiani, depois da ponte Cavour bairro Prati."

"Menos mal. Eu também moro ali."

"Veja as coincidências. Mas que jeito de ouvir música..."

"Ah, sim, desculpe, o volume aumentou sozinho com a pancada!"

"Lindo, é Robbie!"

"Ah, sim."

"O videoclipe dessa é genial, você viu?"

"Não."

"É quando ele é um professor de patinação no gelo que trina dois jovens para uma competição importante, mas um dos dois se machuca, então ele assume o lugar e vence a competição."

"Ah, mas essa é a clássica história anglo-saxónica de final feliz."

"Bem, para mim, é um vídeo genial. Pronto, vire aqui, chegamos antes."

"Mas aqui não pode, é só para ônibus e táxis..."

"Pois é, você me está levando, não é? Você é praticamente um táxi. Vamos, não amola, não tem ninguém. Ao menos a gente corta, pelo outro lado sempre tem uma confissão de trânsito, até minha mãe vem por aqui."

"Ok."

Edward, pouco convencido, entra na pista proibida. Mas, assim que ultrapassa um ônibus, percebe que há um guarda Este vê que ele está cometendo uma infração e sorri, como quem diz "Vai firme que nessa eu já te peguei", e retira o bloco do bolso do uniforme.

Bella se inclina para fora da janela bem quando passam em frente ao guarda grita a plenos pulmões:

"Olha a inveja!"

Depois volta a se assentar e olha divertida para Edward.

"Eu odeio guardas."

"Claro. Se havia uma possibilidade de ele não aplicar a multa, agora dançou."

"Nossa Senhora, como você é exagerado. É só uma multa. E ele já a havia feito... Além disso, você disse a mesma coisa para a minha roda."

"Mas você é impossível, você fez de propósito só para dizer isto para mim. Nós não vamos combinar nunca."

"Nós não precisamos combinar. Nós devemos somente tomar cuidado para não trombar... Para não ter um acidente. Fale a verdade...você estava distraído, nas é? Quem sabe estava olhando para alguma bela garota, aproveitando o falo de estar sozinho..."

"Além do fato de que eu sempre vou sozinho para o trabalho não costumo distrair facilmente..."

Edward sorri para ela e a observa com ar de altivez.

"E é necessário muito mais coisa para me distrair."

Bella fica perturbada. Depois percebe os jornais debaixo de seus pés.

"Eis a razão! Você estava lendo!" Levanta o Messaggero e o abre.

"Não, eu estava só dando uma espiada."

"Justamente. Eu sabia, sabia, devia ter chamado a ambulância, a polícia, sabe a indemnização que eu poderia pedir de você?"

"Mas o que é isso, em vez de estar contente porque não se machucou..."

"Bem, depois que o drama foi evitado, pode-se pensar em como se aproveitar dele, não? Todos fazem isso."

Bella sacode a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria de falar com os seus pais."

"Não o deixariam entrar em casa. Para eles, a filha tem sempre razão em qualquer caso. Vire aqui à direita que estamos quase chegando. Veja, a minha escola fica no fim da rua..."

Bella abre o jornal e vê a foto dos carros destruídos. Depois lê o artigo sobre o BumBumCar. Arregala os olhos.

"Não posso acreditar..."

"Pode acreditar, é isso que eu estava vendo...e por pouco você não destruiu assim o meu carro."

"Claro...bem que você queria ter razão, não é?"

"Imagine só, que tem gente que faz isto, de propósito, jovens como você..."

Bella lê o artigo rapidamente, procurando os nomes, os fatos, se há alguns conhecidos. Depois o vê. Seth, aquele que recebe as apostas.

"Não, não é possível!"

"O que é? Conhece alguém?"

"Não, eu dizia, é que me parece um absurdo. Bem, chegamos. Pode parar."

"É aqui?"

"Sim, obrigada. Quer dizer, você me devia essa."

"Sim. Sim. Está bem, desça que estou atrasado."

"E sobre a batida, o que vamos fazer?"

"Tome."

Edward procura no bolso do paletó, pega um pequeno estojo prateado e lhe dá um cartão.

"Aqui tem o meu número, o e-mail e tudo o mais. Assim, depois você me diz como fazemos."

Bella lê.

"Edward Cullen, diretor de criação. É um cargo importante?"

"Bastante."

"Eu sabia, eu sabia, poderia processá-lo direitinho."

Bella desce do Mercedes rindo. Pega o capacete, a mochila e também o Messaggero.

"A gente se fala."

"Ei, esse é o meu jornal."

"Sim, e agradeça que não levo o CD! Homem distraído que provoca dor ás mulheres..."

Depois fecha a porta. Bella bate no vidro. Edward o abaixa.

"Preste atenção…", Bella sacode o cartão de visita, "…se for falso, eu me lembro da chapa do carro de cor... Não brinque, que comigo você não escapa. A propósito, meu nome é Bella."

Edward sacode a cabeça, sorri e depois sai cantando os pneus. Dramaticamente atrasado.

Diversas jovens estão entrando na escola. Bem naquele instante chega Alice.

"Olá, Bella, estamos as duas atrasadas como de costume, não é? Legal esse aí, belo carro. Não vi direito, mas de longe parecia bonitinho. Mas quem é, seu pai?"

"Como você é boba, Alice. Você conhece o meu pai. Entendi, você quer saber quem é aquele? O meu próximo namorado…", e, dizendo isso, Bella a abraça, a aperta forte e a obriga a subir correndo as escadas assim como ela. Depois Alice, ao chegar lá em cima, para de repente.

"Mas, você está louca? Assim vão nos deixar entrar! Era uma ocasião para cabular a aula."

"Veja, leia." Bella mostra o jornal para Alice. "O artigo sobre o BBC. Era só ficar mais um pouco que estaríamos presas!"

"Imagine, que loucura, já pensou, nós no jornal. Entraríamos na história!"

"Sei na melhor das hipóteses, na geografia!"

"Nem me fale que hoje me vai pedir a lição", e, dizendo isso, entram no pátio justo a tempo. O bedel, feliz, fecha o portão, deixando de fora algumas retardatárias.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

E este encontro? Não é nas melhores circunstâncias, mas…

"Nunca iremos combinar…", será?

Já demonstram ser teimosos quando estão juntos, em apenas alguns minutos juntos.

Beijos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Edward entra esbaforido no escritório.

"Olá, Anya. O Leo chegou?"

"Há três minutos. Está no escritório."

"Puxa..."

Edward faz menção de entrar, mas Anya o impede.

"Espere. Você sabe como ele é, está tomando o café, folheando o jornal...", depois aponta para o telefone onde aparece uma linha ocupada, "…e está dando o telefonema habitual para a esposa."

"OK."

Relaxa e se deixa cair no sofá ao lado. Menos mal. Puxa... Pensava que não ia conseguir. Alarga um pouco o colarinho da camisa, abre os botões.

"Agora só precisamos esperar que o telefonema com a esposa acabe bem..."

"Isso eu acho difícil…", diz Anya num sussurro, "…ela quer a separação, não consegue mais suportar...algumas atitudes dele."

"E então? Vai ser tempestade?"

"Depende. Se abrir a porta e pedir para mandar a ela o de sempre você tem chance."

"O de sempre?"

"Sim, é um código. Flores com um bilhete, já prontos."

Anya abre uma gaveta e mostra uma série de bilhetes todos com o nome de Suzy, cada um com uma frase diferente, uma para cada dia, e todos assinados por ele.

"Mas, Anya, você sabe que, mesmo sendo a secretária dele, não devia xeretar em tudo?"

"Ah, claro, como se eu não tivesse tido a incumbência de procurar todas as frases! Precisei recolher o melhor do melhor dos poetas modernos, mas só dos não conhecidos. E encontrei algumas ótimas..." Pega um bilhete.

"Veja esta... 'Eu fico mesmo quando você não me tiver e terei você mesmo sem possuí-la.' Complexa, enigmática mas forte não? De qualquer forma…", diz Sandra, fechando a gaveta, "…se quem a escreveu um dia for famoso, não penso que vai perdoar quem a tiver roubado."

"No mínimo vai ser o Leo a dizer que copiaram a frase dele!"

"Ah, isso é certo. Aliás, ele vai dizer que justamente por isso é que o outro ficou famoso!"

No fundo do corredor aparece um jovem. Alto. Magro. Paletó esportivo. Cabelos loiros, densos, penteados para trás, olhos azuis, intensos, um belo sorriso sobre os lábios delicados. Excessivamente delicados. De traidor. Bebe um pouco de água e sorri.

Preocupada, Anya fecha rapidamente a gaveta. Aquele seu segredo não é para todos. Depois faz de conta que voltou a ser profissional. O sujeito se aproxima.

"Nada, ainda?"

"Não, sinto muito, ainda ao telefone."

Edward olha para o jovem. Tenta identificá-lo. Já o viu, mas não lembra onde.

"Bem, então vamos esperar."

O jovem se aproxima. Estende a mão para Edward.

"Prazer; Mike Newton."

Em seguida, sorri.

"Sim, eu sei, você está pensando se já nos conhecemos."

"De fato...mas onde? Sou Edward Cullen."

"Sim, eu sei, eu ficava no escritório acima do de Tanya, fazia parte do staff de recursos publicitários."

"Claro, agora sim."

Edward sorri e pensa: _agora eu sei por que já o estou odiando_.

"Fomos almoçar juntos uma vez."

"É, e eu tive que sair correndo."

_Sim_, pensa Edward, _de fato eu depois tive de pagar a sua conta e a da sua assistente_. "

Sim, que coincidência."

"E agora me chamaram para essa entrevista."

Os dois se observam. Edward fecha um pouco os olhos, tenta focar a situação. O que quer dizer? Que história é esta? O meu lugar está em jogo? Fomos chamados dois para uma entrevista? Será ele o novo diretor que Leo está procurando?

Vai querer me dar a notícia bem na frente dele? Quer dizer, eu não só tive de pagar para ele daquela vez, mas agora me cabe ainda lhe oferecer a minha "última ceia".

Olha para Anya tentando compreender melhor. Mas ela, que compreendeu perfeitamente o que Edward gostaria de saber, sacode levemente a cabeça e mordisca o lábio superior como para dizer: eu, infelizmente, não sei de nada.

De repente, o led da linha externa se apaga. Um instante depois, Leo abre a porta.

"Ora, aqui estão. Desculpem se os deixei esperando. Por favor, entrem, entrem... Desejam um café?"

"Sim, com prazer", responde Mike de pronto.

Edward, ligeiramente chateado de chegar depois, acrescenta:

"Sim, obrigado, eu também."

"Bem, então dois cafés, Anya, por favor, e...pode mandar o de sempre para onde a senhora sabe. Obrigado."

"Claro, doutor", e pisca um olho para Edward.

"Então, por favor, acomodem-se."

Leo fecha a porta do escritório às suas costas. Os dois sentam-se diante da escrivaninha.

Mike se põe à vontade. Está tranquilo, quase atrevido, com as pernas ligeiramente cruzadas.

Edward, mais tenso, procura de alguma forma se acomodar naquela poltrona que parece estar fugindo dele. Por fim, escolhe se inclinar para a frente com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e as mãos juntas. Esfrega-as um pouco, aparentemente nervoso.

Mike percebe e sorri para si mesmo. Depois olha ao redor, tomando o seu tempo, procurando.

"Lindo esse quadro, um Willem de Kooning, não é? Expressionismo americano."

Leo sorri satisfeito.

"Sim..."

Edward olha para os dois e não perde tempo.

"Essa é uma lâmpada Fortuny, talvez de 1929, penso. Linda a base em mogno, uma lâmpada que fez sucesso algum tempo atrás."

"Muito bem, é assim que eu gosto. Levemente competitivos. Entretanto nada começou, eu ainda não disse nada. Ei, estamos bem nesse instante... O nascimento."

Leo senta-se e coloca de repente as mãos sobre a escrivaninha, uma diante da outra, como protegendo alguma coisa que os dois não conseguem ver.

"O que tem aqui? O que escondo?"

Dessa vez é Edward o mais rápido.

"Tudo."

"Nada", diz Mike.

Leonardo sorri. Levanta as mãos. Sobre a mesa não há nada. Mike dá um suspiro de satisfação. Leo olha direto para Edward, que retribui o olhar chateado. E, de repente, de uma das mãos que ficaram suspensas, Leo deixa cair alterna coisa.

_Stump_.

Um som surdo.

Mike muda de expressão. Edward sorri.

"Correto, Edward. Tudo. Tudo o que interessa a nós. Este sapinho de balas será o nosso trunfo. Chama-se "LaLuna‟, como "La Luna‟, mas tudo junto. E é a Lua que temos de tomar, conquistar. Assim como o primeiro homem em 1969. Aquele do espaço, o que colocou pela primeira vez o seu pé na Lua, enfrentando o Universo e todos os seus segredos... Devemos ser como aquele americano, ou melhor, precisamos enfrentar os japoneses e, para ser mais exatos, devemos 'conquistar' esta bala. Aqui está."

Leo abre o sapinho e espalha as balas sobre a mesa. Edward e Mike se aproximam, observando atentamente.

"Balas em forma de meia-lua com sabor de frutas, todas diferentes, mais ou menos como era aquele nosso sorvete, o arco-íris."

Mike pega uma, a observa. Em seguida, olha para Leo em dúvida.

"Posso?"

"Claro, experimentem, comam, entrem, vivam com LaLuna, aperfeiçoem-se, não tenham outro pensamento além dessas balas."

Mike põe uma na boca. Mastiga lentamente, elegante, entreabre os olhos como se estivesse provando um vinho especial.

"Bem, parece boa."

"É verdade…", diz Edward, enquanto também experimenta, "…a minha é de laranja."

Em seguida, trata de adotar rapidamente a postura técnica

"Bem, a idéia das mãos que escondem o nada e então deixam cair as balas, LaLuna, do alto, não é má... Peça LaLuna."

"Sim, mas infelizmente já foi utilizada o ano passado pelos americanos."

"Sim…", intervém Mike, "…as mãos eram as de Patrick Swayze. Lindas mãos. Haviam sido escolhidas para o filme 'Ghost' modelavam o vaso de argila na cena de amor, as mãos que transmitiam emoções para Demi Moore. No anúncio viam-se só as mãos. Pagaram, só pelas mãos, dois milhões de dólares..."

"Pois é…", Leo apoia-se sobre o espaldar da poltrona, "…para nós estão oferecendo catorze. E, além disso, a exclusividade durante dois anos de todos os produtos LaLuna, TheMoon, tudo junto em inglês. Vão fazer chocolate, gomas, batatinhas, até leite. Produtos alimentares com essa pequena marca. E nós temos a possibilidade ganhar aqui catorze milhões de dólares e a exclusividade. Nós. Se conseguirmos vencer a agência que, juntamente conosco, recebeu a incumbência desse anúncio. A Butch & Butch... Sim, porque os japoneses, que não são bobos, pensaram..."

Nesse instante batem a porta.

"Entre."

Anya entra com as duas xícaras de café e as coloca sobre a mesa.

"Aqui estão o açúcar e o leite. Há também um pouco de água."

"Bem, sirvam-se. Obrigado, Anya. E mandou o de sempre..."

"Sim."

"Com qual frase, dessa vez?"

"Você é o Sol escondido atrás das nuvens quando chove. Estou -te esperando, meu arco-íris."

"Muito bem, melhorando a cada dia. Graças a você, Anya, obrigado."

Sandra sorri para Mike e depois para Edward.

"Ele diz isso todo dia, parabéns sempre, aumento, nunca!"

E sai, ainda sorrindo.

"Vai ter, vai ter, tenha fé!"

Então, Leo serve-se de um copo de água. _Tenha ao menos a mesma fé que eu tenho_, comenta para si mesmo, pensando na frase.

"Então, estávamos dizendo...", Mike saboreia tranquilamente o seu café. Edward já terminou seu, "...que os japoneses não são tão bobos."

"De fato, são geniais. Nos colocaram competindo contra a Butch & Butch, a maior agência, nossa concorrente direta, com quem deveremos nos confrontar e sobretudo vencer. E, visto que eu posso não ser tão genial quanto eles, mas certamente não sou nem devagar, nem bobo, eu os copiei... Eu sempre copio. Na escola me chamavam copycopy. Os japoneses nos colocam contra a Butch & Butch? Bem, o que faço eu, coloco Edward Cullen contra Mike Newton. Em jogo estão catorze milhões de dólares, dois anos de exclusividade com LaLuna e, para vocês, o cargo de diretor de criação internacional e, naturalmente, um Mimo aumento de salário...real."

Num instante, Edward compreende tudo.

Essa era a razão daquela estranha entrevista a dois. Depois percebe o olhar do outro sobre si. Então se vira. Seus olhares se cruzam.

Mike semicerra os olhos, saboreia o desafio. Edward se mantém firme, seguro. Mike lhe sorri serenamente, manhoso, convencido, esperto.

"Claro, como não, é convidativo", e estende a mão para Edward, evidenciando assim o início do grande desafio.

Edward lhe dá a mão.

Naquele instante, toca o celular.

"Ops, desculpem."

Vê o número no display mas não o reconhece.

"Desculpem..." E, voltando-se levemente para a janela, atende.

"Alô."

"E ai, Cullen, como vai? Ganhei um sete, ganhei um sete!"

"Você ganhou um sete?"

"Sim! Isso não acontecia há séculos! Você me deu uma sorte incrível! Acho que só ganhei um sete uma vez, no primeiro ano e de educação física. Oh, você ainda está ai? Ou desmaiou?"

"Mas, quem fala?"

"Como quem fala, é a Bella, não?"

"Bella? Mas que Bella?"

"Como, que Bella? Você me está gozando? Bella, aquela da motoca, que você atropelou hoje de manhã."

Edward se volta para Leo e sorri.

"Ah, sim, Bella. Desculpe, mas agora estou em reunião."

"Sim, e eu estou na escola, mais precisamente no banheiro masculino."

Naquele instante alguém bate à porta.

"Vai demorar."

Bella finge uma voz de homem.

"Ocupado."

Depois, quase sussurrando, quase dentro do celular:

"Escute, tenho de desligar, tem alguém aqui fora. Mas você sabe a coisa mais absurda? Aqui na escola não deixam usar o telefone livremente. Então, você se dá conta? Imagine que eu precise dizer uma coisa urgente para a minha mãe..."

"Bella..."

"Sim, o quê?"

"Estou em reunião."

"Sim, você já falou."

"E então vamos desligar."

"Está bem, então não devo dizer uma coisa urgente para a minha mãe, mas a você. Olha, você me vem buscar à uma e meia, na saída? É que tenho um problema e creio que ninguém pode me pegar."

"Mas não sei se vou poder, acho que não, tenho outra reunião."

"Vai poder...vai poder...sim."

E desliga.

Bella sai do banheiro. Diante dela está justamente o professor que lhe deu sete. Bella enfia voando o celular no bolso.

"Bella, mas este é o banheiro dos homens."

"Ah, desculpe."

"Não acredito que você se tenha enganado. E, além do mais, é o banheiro dos professores..."

"Então me desculpe em dobro."

"Olhe, Bella, não faça que eu me arrependa da nota que acabei de Lhe dar..."

"Prometo que farei de tudo para confirmá-la."

O professor sorri e entra no banheiro.

"E então, antes de começar a aula da professora Martini..."

"Sim..."

Bella o observa com expressão ingénua. O professor fica sério.

"Desligue esse celular, e fecha a porta atrás de si."

Bella pega o celular e o desliga.

"Feito, professor! Desliguei", grita através da porta.

"Muito bem e agora saia do nosso banheiro."

"Saindo, professor!"

"Muito bem. Então a nota sete está confirmada."

"Obrigada, professor!"

Bella sorri e vai para a sua sala. A professora Martini acabou de entrar. Bella pára na porta, liga o celular e o põe na modalidade silenciosa. Em seguida, sorrindo entra na classe.

"E então, Ondas, como vamos festejar o meu sete?"

**Notas finais:**

Então que dizem?

Primeiro vou-me desculpar às minhas leitoras por ter estado tanto tempo sem postar, mas é que estive com alguns problemas familiares e o meu tempo ficou um pouco desorganizado. Mas agora estou de volta.

Agradecer a **Babootwi** e a **debbysp **por adicionarem esta história às suas favoritas.

Edward vai entrar em competição com Mike Newton. Quem ganhará?

Este telefonema, foi muito estranho… Edward não contava xD Mas muito cómico. Esta Bella é hilária.

Mas será que Edward vai buscá-la?

Beijos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

Edward se volta e desliga o celular. Em seguida, sorri levemente.

"Tudo certo, tudo certo..."

"Desculpe...", diz Leo sorrindo. "Mas ouvi. Ganhou um sete. Não sabia que você tinha uma filha."

"Não…", Edward sorri um pouco embaraçado, "…era a minha sobrinha."

"Muito bem, quer dizer que é boa aluna, vai crescer, quem sabe vai ganhar boas notas e um dia, quem sabe, vai entrar também para o nosso time!"

Leo se inclina sobre a mesa.

"Sempre se nesse dia ainda existirmos. Porque essa é a nossa última possibilidade. A França e a Alemanha já nos ultrapassaram. Logo abaixo de nós temos a Espanha. Se não conseguirmos agarrar esses catorze milhões de dólares e os dois anos de exclusividade com LaLuna, a nossa filial...", Leo junta as mãos, as cruza, imitando uma gaivota que lentamente se eleva, "...vai voar."

Então abre novamente as mãos e aquelas asas como se quebradas, se transformam em punhos que se abatem com força sobre a mesa.

"Mas nós não vamos permitir, não é? Agora me estou dirigindo ao futuro diretor de criação internacional", e olha para ambos com ar de desafio, quase divertido ao criar aquela incerteza.

"Não sei quem será de vocês dois. Só sei que não nos dobraremos aos espanhóis. O estrangeiro não vai passar! E agora quero que conheçam os seus assistentes pessoais. Todos largaram os seus empregos anteriores. Vão acompanhá-los como as suas sombras. Aliás, mais do que a sombra. Porque uma sombra é silenciosa, segue e não tem a capacidade de antecipar. No entanto, eles os ajudarão a encontrar tudo de que necessitam, irão se antecipar em tudo."

Toca o interfone.

"Anya?"

"Sim?"

"Pode por gentileza fazer entrar os assistentes na ordem que eu indiquei?"

"Claro."

E a porta se abre bem devagar.

"Pronto, esta é Jessica."

Edward se levanta rapidamente e a cumprimenta.

"Ótimo, Jessica! É perfeita para esse trabalho, será uma aventura incrível. E, além do mais, não precisando se dedicar a todos os outros produtos, mas trabalhar exclusivamente para LaLuna, é uma escolha excelente. Estou contente de trabalhar com você!"

Mas Jessica permanece silenciosa, parece quase chateada.

"O que acontece?"

Leo intervém.

"Ela vai ser a assistente de Mike. Vocês dois, Edward, se conhecem bem demais. Ficariam sentados sobre a sua amizade. Não saberiam se surpreender, não tem nada de novo para contar um ao outro. No entanto, aqui precisamos criar relações explosivas. Só assim podemos obter resultados extraordinários."

Mike se levanta e a cumprimenta.

"Muito prazer, ouvi falar muito bem de você. Tenho certeza de que faremos grandes coisas juntos, Jessica."

"O prazer é meu."

E apertam as mãos.

Edward volta a se sentar, levemente desiludido, mas também curioso de saber quem será o seu novo assistente.

"E para você...eis a sua sombra perfeita."

Edward se inclina um pouco para ver quem está chegando. E justamente naquele momento, no escritório de Leo, entra ele. Pára na porta. Sorri. Edward não crê nos próprios olhos.

"Não..."

Deixa-se cair na poltrona, apoiando-se no encosto até quase desaparecer dentro dela. Leo procura entre a papelada, murmurando para si mesmo:

"Como é que se chama, sempre esqueço... Ah, eis aqui."

Pega contente o papel e o ergue sorrindo.

"O seu novo assistente é... Andrea Soldini."

Parado na porta, Andrea Soldini sorri. E cumprimenta.

"Bom dia a todos..."

"Então, quero-lhe apresentar Edward, a pessoa a quem de agora em diante deverá dar tudo. Até quase a vida."

Edward olha para ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Ah, então você já estava treinando ontem à noite..."

Leo observa curioso.

"Mas vocês já se conhecem?"

"Sim."

"Mas já trabalharam juntos..."

"Não."

"Ótimo, era só isso que me interessava. Muito bem. Então fora daqui, vão trabalhar. E vou lembrar o jogo, o desafio, a competição, o grande certame. Podemos apresentar dois projetos. Eu estou apostando tudo em vocês. Quem conseguir a ideia certa para o anúncio de LaLuna, isto é, se graças a ela nos derem a campanha, essa pessoa vai se tornar o nosso diretor de criação internacional."

Mike sai com Jessica. Sorriem. Edward também está saindo. Ligeiramente abatido, observa Andrea Soldini. Nada a fazer. Sente-se derrotado já no início.

"Ah, desculpem..." Leo os chama por um instante.

"E não falei uma coisa. O outro, quem perder, será enviado para a filial de Lugano. Que vença o melhor!"

**Notas Finais:**

Que dizem?

Agradecer a** elohguedes **e a** Elainecullensws **por ter adicionado esta história às suas favoritas.

Sobrinha? Muito bom…

Tinha de calhar ao Edward o seu 'melhor amigo' Andrea… adorei este episódio por isso.

Beijos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 14**

Rua. Rua de periferia. Rua de tráfego, de poluição, de roupas secando, desordenadas, de latões de lixo amassados, de escritos sem amor, improvisados. As suas ruas.

James está guiando uma velha motoneta Kymco amassada, com o capacete desamarrado no pescoço. Usa um casaco Levi‟s já gasto, sujo por todo o tempo que não foi cuidado.

Desliga e prende a moto na frente da casa, naquela pracinha revestida de tijolos rachados pelo sol, com aquele corrimão enferrujado pelo tempo. Há uma porta de aço abaixada ali do lado, uma velha mercearia que fechou, abandonando tudo, deixando só uns velhos pêssegos que agora já estão estampados no chão, difíceis até de raspar. Antigos sabores de um fresco de vida já ultrapassada.

James toca a campainha do portão.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu, mãe."

A fechadura é acionada.

O portão se abre e James entra rapidamente. Fecha a atrás de si a porta de ferro batido e enferrujado com aquele vidro amarelado. No canto inferior, um vidro quebrado, uma bolada forte de um jovem jogador que nunca vai se identificar. Duas moscas brincam entre si. James sobe os degraus de dois em dois e não perde o fôlego. É a sua riqueza aos 22 anos. É o resto que faz falta. Muito. Tudo.

"Oi mãe."

Um beijo rápido sobre a face ligeiramente úmida de suor doméstico.

"Ande logo, que todos já estão à mesa."

A mãe bufa e, ainda acalorada, volta para a cozinha. Já sabe que James está indo para a mesa sem fazer e lhe diz:

"Vá lavar as mãos, eu vi, sabe? Estão imundas."

James entra no banheiro, coloca as mãos rapidamente debaixo do jato de água fria para lavá-las. Mas, às vezes, não há sabão que chegue para apagar as marcas do dia.

Em seguida, se enxuga com um pequeno pano rosa, desbotado e gasto, parcialmente furado e levemente escuro. Agora mais. Sai, arruma as calças, quase dançando dentro delas. Depois senta-se à mesa.

"Oi, Isa."

"Oh Jay", assim a sua irmãzinha o chama.

Tem sete anos e um rosto alegre e divertido, cheio de fantasia e de tudo aquilo de quem ainda não sabe muitas coisas, de quem não conhece as dificuldades que a esperam atrás das esquinas dos seus próximos anos.

James corta com o garfo um pedaço de fritada e o coloca na boca.

"Espere por sua mãe, certo?"

Laurent, o pai, lhe dá uma tapa no ombro, enquanto Petro, seu irmão mais velho, o observa impassível.

"Oh, pai, eu estou com fome."

"Por isso mesmo. É por isso que você espera. Porque você tem fome e porque você deve ter respeito por quem lhe dá de comer. Seu irmão poderia comer. Você, não. Você tem que esperar a sua mãe."

Annamaria chega da cozinha carregando um grande prato.

Apoia-o no centro, mas quase

Lhe escapa e bate na mesa. Com um grande barulho.

"Pronto..."

Acomoda-se, arruma os cabelos, colocando-os um pouco para trás, cansada daquela enésima longa jornada feita de coisas semelhantes entre si.

Laurent serve-se primeiro, depois deixa cair à concha dentro da sopeira. Petro a recolhe, põe em seu prato um pouco de macarrão e feijões e em seguida serve Isa, a pequena, que logo agarra de mau jeito a colher, como se fosse um pequeno punhal. E se atira ávida sobre aquele prato, com fome de vida.

"Você quer, mãe?"

"Não, vou descansar um instante. Passe para o seu irmão."

Petro passa o prato para James, que logo se serve de uma boa porção. Depois olha para a mãe.

"Você não quer mesmo, mãe? Já está quase acabando."

"Não. Realmente. Você pode terminar."

James raspa o fundo e começa a comer. Todos inclinados sobre os pratos. Sem controle. Sem limites.

O silêncio é interrompido só pelo barulho dos talheres que batem, por algum carro que passa ao longe. E depois os aromas. Aromas de outras casas semelhantes. Casas contadas por Eros, aquelas casas na borda da periferia. Naquela canção que o levou para longe para conseguir esquecê-las. Casas descritas nos filmes ou nos romances por quem, às vezes, nunca esteve lá e pensa saber. Casas feitas de suor, de quadros falsos, de estampas amareladas, de calendários vencidos, presas àquela torcida que o tempo não apaga, o gol de um jogador, uma taça, qualquer razão é boa para fingir dar uma festa.

Renato acaba primeiro e afasta o prato.

"Ahh..."

Sente-se melhor. Está em pé desde as seis da manhã.

Serve-se de água.

"Então? O que você fez hoje?"

James ergue o rosto do prato. Não imaginava que fosse com ele. Esperava ao menos que o deixassem acabar de comer.

"E aí? Dá pra saber? Então, o que você fez hoje?"

James limpa a boca com o guardanapo que ainda está dobrado ao lado do prato.

"Ora, pai, sei lá. Acordei e dei uma volta. Depois acompanhei a Vitoria que tinha um teste para fazer..."

"E depois?"

"Depois... Esperei por ela e quando terminou a levei de volta para casa. E depois eu vim pra cá. Você viu, não? Até cheguei atrasado...aquela motoneta é muito lerda e, além do mais, tinha trânsito."

Laurent estica os braços.

"Claro, você está pouco se lixando, não é?...O jantar aqui está garantido mesmo. Nós todos devemos suar a camisa para que você possa passar o dia desse jeito..." Petro corta uma fatia de fritada e coloca no prato. "Veja. Veja..." O pai aponta para ele.

"Seu irmão não diz nada porque ele gosta de você. No entanto, ele devia lhe dar uns pontapés na bunda. Ele acorda às seis da manhã para ir trabalhar, como encanador. Ele conserta os canos, ele, para que você vá dar voltas de moto, para acompanhar a Vitoria..."

Petro engole um pedaço de fritada e fita James nos olhos. James encontra o olhar do irmão, em seguida limpa a boca mais uma vez e atira o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

"Está bem, eu vou sair. A minha fome passou."

Empurra com a perna a cadeira, feita com aquela palha já bem suja e rebelde, e afasta-se em direção da porta.

"Sim, claro…", diz o pai, apontando para ele, "…agora comeu...o que lhe importa. Mas hoje à noite, Margarida, faça o favor de colocar a tranca. Este sacana não entra."

Isa o observa sair. Margarida retira o prato vazio dela.

"Quer um pouco de fritada, amor?"

"Não, não quero."

"Então vou descascar uma maçã para você."

"Não, também não quero maçã."

"Escute, você também não vai começar, viu... Você vai comer a maçã e pronto."

Isa baba a cabeça.

"Está bem."

Na rua.

James abre a corrente da motoneta e a atira dentro do bauzinho. Parte rapidamente sem nem colocar o capacete.

Vai até o fim da rua, acelera no meio do campo. Chegando à entrada que retorna para a Casilina, ele pára.

Estaciona a moto e tira do bolso os cigarros. Acende um. Começa a fumar nervoso. Por trás dele, um pôr-do-sol entediado está cedendo o caminho para as estrelas da noite, entre os arcos de um: o aqueduto romano.

Tem uma ideia. Retira do bolso do _jeans _o seu Nokia comprado no eBay. Procura o nome. Faz a chamada.

"Alô, Vitoria, estou incomodando?"

"Não, não. Acabei de comer. O que foi? O que aconteceu? Você parece estranho. Brigou com os seus?"

"Nada disso. Estava com vontade de falar um pouco com você."

E conta história sobre o que comeu, sobre como foi depois que a deixou em casa.

"Mas, como foi o teste?"

"Bom, uma minha amiga, que está por dentro do ambiente, me disse que tenho boas chances."

"Bem que eu dizia. Você vai ver como eles te vão pegar. Além disso, ali só tinha umas broncas. Você era a melhor, juro. Não é porque você é a minha garota."

E continuam a falar assim.

James reencontra logo o seu bom humor. Vitoria, alguma esperança de vir a ser alguém.

Notas Finais:


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Edward sai do escritório de Leo.

Ainda não está acreditando.

"Isto é... Não consigo acreditar..."

Andrea Soldini o segue como uma sombra, literalmente.

"Isto é, eu me deverei confrontar com aquele sujeito? Os meus prémios, minhas vitórias, os meus sucessos, mais uma vez tudo entra em jogo por quem? Por fim de quem não se sabe nada. Nunca ouvi falar dele, esse Mike Newton. Mas o que ganhou? Que prémios recebeu? Não lembro de nenhuma das suas campanhas."

"Bem, se é só por isso...", Andrea Soldini intervém um pouco titubeante, "…fez aquela da Golia, aquela do Crodino, também fez a do café, por exemplo, aquela da xícara que sobe ao céu como um balão. Depois tem também aquela dos pernilongos... Quer dizer, ele também ganhou vários prémios."

Justo naquele instante chega Jessica para aumentar a dose.

"Também fez aquele da Saila, onde tem aquela linda mulher que dança."

Edward olha em volta.

"E onde ele está agora?"

"Foi escolher os outros componentes da equipe. É uma pena que não possamos trabalhar juntos nessa competição tão importante."

"Eu sei, mas você não tem nada a ver. E sei também que trabalho é trabalho e que vai fazer tudo para que ele ganhe, e é justo que seja assim."

"Mesmo porque em Setembro, qualquer que seja o resultado, caro Edward, já me transferiram para Lugano, e, se você perder...vai se juntar a mim!"

Jessica sorri e se afasta levemente chateada.

"Claro, mas só se eu perder! Isto é... Agora eu tenho alguém que sempre trabalhou comigo e que no momento trabalha contra mim, com o meu concorrente direto, não só isso, mas ainda espera que eu perca! Está certo, está certo..."

Andrea dá de ombros.

"Sim, mas ela diz isso porque quer estar com você...em Lugano."

Edward olha para ele e fecha um pouco os olhos.

"Obrigado, você é muito gentil. Não é que eu não goste de Lugano, muito pelo contrário. É que não gosto de perder."

"Bem, então faremos o possível."

"Veja bem, não é suficiente fazer o possível, você deve dizer venceremos."

"Sim, ok, venceremos e mais uma vez obrigado por ontem à noite... Fiquei muito contente por você não ter dito nada a ninguém, e especialmente... Bem, parece um sinal do destino que hoje estejamos aqui, eu e você, entende? Quando ontem eu falava da entrevista que devia enfrentar, eu ainda não sabia de nada. Você se dá conta? No fundo, foi melhor ter acontecido o que aconteceu ontem à noite..."

"Sim, claro. E por quê?"

"Criou um elo entre nós. Isto é, de alguma forma, eu lhe devo a minha vida, serei realmente a sua sombra. E, além disso, uma coisa é certa depois de ontem a note..."

"O quê?"

"...você não vai mais esquecer o meu nome."

"Ah, claro, claro...e quem é que vai poder esquecê-lo agora? Espero só que, nó final de tudo isto, você não me deixe uma lembrança ruim."

"Ah, não, pode ter certeza."

"Não, certeza é você quem deve ter. Porque, se perdermos, eu certamente vou matá-lo."

Para diante de uma sala.

"Agora vou apresentá-lo à minha equipe."

Abre porta e no recinto, ao redor de uma mesa, vêem-se duas jovens. Uma está desenhando, a outra folheia um jornal, enquanto um rapaz, apoiado com as costas num móvel, está pescando com um saquinho de chá dentro de urna xícara. Levanta e abaixa cordinha para acelerar a infusão.

"Bem, essa é Micaela."

A desenhista ergue o guia Pantone perto do rosto e sorri.

"Essa outra é Mary."

A jovem abaixa o jornal e o fecha, olhando para ele e sorrindo.

"Além delas tem Finn."

Finn força os olhos para focalizar melhor o recém-chegado.

Edward assume a situação.

"Gente, este é Andrea Soldini. Então, temos uma competição importantíssima que precisamos enfrentar e vencer. Só digo que quem vencer será o diretor de criação internacional, enquanto a equipe que perder vai morrer. O grupo poderá ser dividido e eu em especial poderei ser transferido para Lugano. Entenderam? Portanto, precisamos vencer."

Finn olha para ele curioso.

"E a nossa gerente de produto, Jessica?"

"Está com o inimigo. Ou melhor, transformou-se no inimigo. Andrea Soldini é o novo gerente de produto de vocês."

Finn não quer acreditar.

"Quer dizer que Jessica, com toda a sua experiência, a sua capacidade, a ironia, a determinação...está chefiando outra equipe. E quem será o diretor de criação deles?"

Edward sorri procurando não dar muita importância.

"Sei lá, um tal Mike Newton."

"O quê?"

Finn e as duas jovens ficam surpresos.

"Um tal Mike Newton? Mas ele ganhou um monte de prémios. É o novo criativo por antonomásia, o diretor mais inovador da praça no momento. Leo o havia colocado no marketing depois de ter conseguido roubá-lo de nossa principal concorrente."

Edward escuta surpreso. Parece que ele é o único a desconhecer esse grande sucesso.

"E, além do mais…", continua Finn olhando para Andrea Soldini, "…ele também ficou com Jessica. Bem, turma, adeus!"

"Aonde você vai, Finn?', pergunta Micaela.

"Procurar trabalho. É melhor começar agora antes que seja tarde demais."

Edward o interrompe.

"Não é hora de brincar. É justamente quando o jogo endurece...que os duros começam a jogar."

Nesse instante, Andrea Soldini passa diante de Finn, bloqueando assim a porta e qualquer possível saída.

"Não se preocupe com o futuro. Ou então se preocupe, mas sabendo que isto o ajuda tanto quanto mascar uma chiclete para resolver uma equação algébrica. Os verdadeiros problemas da vida serão seguramente coisas que nunca passaram pela sua cabeça, aquelas que o pegam de surpresa às quatro horas da tarde de uma quarta-feira preguiçosa. Cada dia que você estiver assustado, faça uma coisa: cante!"

Edward permanece em suspense.

Micaela e Mary ouvem todo o trecho sorrindo.

Finn começa a bater palmas.

"Parabéns, não fosse o final de The King Kahuna, até que não seria mau."

Edward se volta e olha para Andrea.

"Sim, de fato é o próprio... Mas, bem, eu o sei todo de cor..."

Finn afasta Andrea, procurando sair.

Alessandro o alcança e o abraça pelo pescoço. Segura-o com força.

"Então, Finn, nós contamos com você. E importante que você fique, que todos vocês fiquem neste momento de dificuldades. Deixe-me ao menos contar do que se trata. Bem, Q produto é uma bala. Chama-se LaLuna, tudo junto, naturalmente tem o formato de uma meia-lua sabor de frutas mistas, muito boa. Esta é a embalagem."

Procura no bolso e retira uma que surripiou no escritório de Leo.

"Mais não sei dizer."

Solta Finn, que pega o saquinho de balas e olha para ele. É branco e dentro há pequenas meias-luas de diferentes cores.

"Lembra o sorvete, o arco-íris."

"É, eu também achei, Andrea Soldini sorri satisfeito."

Finn esboça um meio sorriso.

"Ele também achou?"

Então, enquanto Edward pega Finn pelo braço e se afastam um pouco dos outros, este coloca uma bala na boca.

"Humm, o sabor é bom."

"Vai trabalhar nisto, então?"

"Claro, mas ainda não entendo..."

"O que você não entende?"

"Duas coisas. Uma. Por que sem Jessica?"

"Porque Leo quis embaralhar as cartas. Disse que nós a conhecíamos bem demais... Que ficávamos dormindo sobre os louros."

"Sim, entendi, mas com ela sempre ganhamos. Dormindo, mas ganhamos.''

Edward abre os braços como para dizer: Não posso fazer nada "Eu também não gostei..."

"E a segunda é: por que não escolheu a mim como gerente de produtor?"

"Porque Andrea Soldini foi imposto por Leo."

"Quer dizer, além de tudo foi recomendado! Ah, sim, vamos dizer com todas as letras, é um recomendado."

"Não, não é assim. Leo nem lembrava o seu nome. Acho que deve ser bom mesmo. Só necessita de uma chance. Você vai dá-la a ele, Finn?"

Finn olha um pouco para ele.

Depois suspira, morde sua bala LaLuna e a engole. Sorri e faz um sinal de assentimento com a cabeça.

"Está bem...por você."

Edward está indo embora.

Finn o detém.

"Desculpe, não quero cometer uma gafe... Mas como você disse que ele se chama?"

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Esta equipa não ficou muito contente com Andrea, mas se calhar vão-se surpreender.

Beijos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

O corredor fica saturado como um riacho depois da chuva.

Cores, risadas, _jeans_, MP3 _players_, toques de celulares e olhares voam de um lado para outro, ricocheteiam nas paredes e talvez contenham mensagens secretas a serem entregues.

As Ondas saem da sala de aula.

Alice retira a sua sanduíche bem protegido do papel-alumínio.

"Mas é enorme!"

"Sim. Tomate, atum e maionese."

"Mas é você quem faz?"

"Nada disso. Quem prepara é a Giusi, a moça que ajuda lá em casa. Ela diz que eu como muitas porcarias industrializadas e então prepara sanduíches artesanais para mim."

"Eu vou pegar um _snack _de cereais. Mesmo porque você pode comer qualquer coisa que eu ainda ganho de longe, até com lambuja."

Leah se afasta, corre de maneira engraçada e com estranhos saltos que sacodem os seus cabelos soltos.

"Nãão! Eu a odeio! Vou soltar a Giusi atrás de você!" grita Alice atrás dela, rindo.

O distribuidor automático fica atrás da curva do corredor, numa espécie de átrio, perto das janelas. Um grupo de rapazes está diante das teclas da máquina, Leah conhece alguns.

"Para mim a sanduíche!", diz um rapaz com roupas da North Sails, porém com ares de quem frequenta pouco o mar, virando-se para a jovem a seu lado.

"Você quer aquele com o molho tártaro? Então vem buscar."

"Ah, tem também com molho tártaro? Então vai, paga um pra mim, eu pago-a no sábado."

Mas a jovem não parece estar convencida.

"Pizza e cinema."

"Está bem, está bem... Mas veja, não está aceitando a moeda."

"Como não?"

"Pois é, não."

Leah olha para a jovem na fila diante dela. Colocou um euro na fenda, mas o distribuidor o devolve continuamente. O falso marinheiro procura no bolso. Encontra outra moeda de um euro e tenta novamente. Nada feito.

"Não está aceitando?", diz o sujeito que está abastecendo o distribuidor ao lado, aquele com as bebidas.

"Não", responde a jovem.

"Está sem carga. Você tem sola?"

"Sola?"

"Sim, a sola de borracha no sapato."

"Sim, e daí?"

"Pegue a moeda, coloque no chão e esfregue a sola em cima."

"Sei, essa história parece pegadinha", diz o rapaz.

"Então faça como quiser e jejue."

E volta a abastecer o distribuidor.

Aborrecidos, os dois jovens olham torto para ele e vão embora.

É a vez de Leah.

Enquanto isso, ela ficou girando o euro na mão, confiante em quem sabe qual ritual físico e energético para evitar a mesma sorte. Coloca a moeda na fenda. Stump. O barulho da moeda soa inexorável e cínico na gavetinha do fundo. Nada a fazer. O seu euro também deve estar sem carga. Pega a moeda e experimenta mais uma vez. Nada. Outra vez. Nada.

Leah fica nervosa e dá um pontapé no distribuidor. O sujeito lança olhar atravessado para ela.

"Oh, mocinha, deve dar o pontapé no euro. Esses distribuidores são caros, o que pensa?"

"Espere, deixe eu experimentar."

Uma voz atrás de Leah a faz virar.

Um rapaz alto, moreno, com o rosto apenas corado do sol primaveril e olhos verde-esperança, olha para ela um pouco embaraçado e sorri.

Coloca a sua moeda na fenda. Plink. Barulho diferente. Foi.

"Enquanto você experimentava eu fiz como o senhor mandou."

O sujeito se volta e olha para ele. "

Pelo menos esse conseguiu alguma coisa. Mocinha, melhor pensar um pouco."

Leah olha torto para o homem.

"O que você quer?", a voz pergunta.

"Oi, como? Ah! Aquele de cereais."

O jovem aperta o botão e a barrinha cai na gaveta. Ele se abaixa e a pega.

"Ai está."

"Sim, mas você não devia. Tome o meu euro."

"Deixe, além do mais você viu, ele não funciona. Não serve."

"Não, fique com ele. Você sabe como carregar. Não gosto de ter dívidas."

"Divida? Por uma barrinha?"

"Sim. Não gosto. De qualquer maneira, obrigada."

E vai embora com o _snack_, sem mais delongas. O rapaz fica ali, um pouco perplexo.

O sujeito do distribuidor olha para ele.

"Olhe a meu ver ela gostou de você."

"Claro. Uma paixão repentina."

Leah volta para as Ondas.

Alice, enquanto isso, já terminou a sua sanduíche.

"Muito bom! Bem melhor que lanchinhos! Ora, meninas, o apetite é como o sexo: quanto maior, melhor!"

"Alice! Você é nojenta!"

Leah desembrulha o _snack _e começa a comer.

"O que você tem?"

"Estou fula. O distribuidor não aceitava a minha moeda."

"Você o destruiu?"

"Claro que não. Alguém me ajudou..."

"Alguém, quem?"

"Sei lá. Alguém. Ele pegou pra mim."

"Aha! Viu, Bella, tinha alguém!"

E de repente todas as três se põem a gritar em coro.

"Finalmente alguém, finalmente alguém" e começam a empurrar Leah, que demonstra não gostar mas, ao final, é obrigada a rir.

Depois, elas param de repente.

Leah vira-se. Kate e Bella a seguem. Alice é a única que continua a gritar "Finalmente alguém". Depois ela também pára.

"Mas, o que foi?"

"Aquele alguém", diz Leah e entra rapidamente na sala.

O jovem está parado diante delas. Na mão o mesmo _snack _de Leah, de cereais.

"Finalmente alguém" agora sorri.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradecer a **elohguedes** e **Taicerejinha** por adicionarem esta fic às suas favoritas.

Então que dizem?

Será que Leah finalmente encontra alguém para ela?

Espero que sim. Ela merece.

Beijos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

"Bem, então procurem tudo o que for possível sobre qualquer tipo de bala que tenha sido divulgada alguma vez na Itália. Não, melhor. Na Europa. Mas o que digo, no mundo."

Micaela olha para Mary e sorri apontando Edward.

"Ele me deixa louca quando faz assim."

"Sim, a mim também, passa a ser o meu homem ideal. Pena que, quando terminar esse desafio, voltará a ser como qualquer um. Frio, desinteressado por qualquer argumento a não ser aquele…", e faz o gesto do violão, "…e, além disso, já comprometido..."

"Não, mas então você não sabe a novidade? Separaram-se."

"Não, não acredito. Humm... Então fica mais interessante. Pode ser que o meu apetite dure além da campanha... Sério que deixou a Tanya? É por isso então que ontem à noite, todos na casa dele...as russas... Agora começo a entender."

"Que russas? Qual noitada? Não vai dizer que foram se divertir com as nossas modelos."

Chega Finn.

"Mas quais _suas _modelos! Elas são da nossa sociedade, a Osvaldo Festa, até hoje, visto que precisavam fazer algumas tomadas mais um dia e, portanto, estão sob contrato. Além disso, passaram a ser um pouco da comunidade, são nossas mascotes. Mas o que foi? Estão com ciúmes?"

"Nós? Mas quem você acha que somos?"

Bem naquele momento, chega Edward.

"Mas pode-se saber o que vocês têm tanto para conversar aqui? Querem começar a trabalhar? Vamos, trabalhar, pensar, espremer as cabecinhas, o que sobrou dentro. Eu não quero ir a Lugano e nem perder vocês!"

Micaela dá um tapinha em Mary

. "Viu, ele me ama!"

A outra bufa e sacode a cabeça.

"_Me? _Na verdade ele falou no plural, eu também estou incluída."

"Vamos trabalhar, força!"

Andrea Soldini se aproxima de Edward, que está observando o pacote de balas sobre a mesa. Olha fixamente para ele. Fecha os olhos. Imagina. Sonha. Procura inspiração...Andrea tamborila com os dedos no ombro de Edward.

"Quem é?"

Mexe-se levemente incomodado.

"Eu."

"Eu, quem?"

"Andrea Soldini."

"Sim, eu sei, estava brincando. Diga..."

"Sinto muito."

"Por quê? O jogo ainda não começou. Se começamos assim, estamos bem."

"Não, eu falava de Tanya."

"Tanya, o que tem a ver Tanya?"

"Bem, como foi que terminou?"

Andrea se volta para Micaela e Mary, que fingem pesquisar em seus respectivos computadores.

"Não, esqueça, desculpe, errei... pensei..."

"Isso, muito bem, pensar, é isto o que deve fazer. Mas pensar na bala LaLuna. Só nisto. Sempre, ininterruptamente de dia, de noite, até quando estiver sonhando. Deve ser o seu pesadelo, uma obsessão, até encontrar a solução. E, se não a encontrar, então comece a pensar em LaLuna também ao acordar. Viu, sem distrações. LaLuna... LaLuna .. LaLuna..."

Naquele instante, toca um celular.

"E quando estivermos em reunião, quando é a hora do _brainstorming_, no meio da tempestade criativa dos cérebros, procurando encontrar a ideia para LaLuna, então mantenham desligados esses benditos celulares."

Micaela se aproxima e lhe passa um Motorola.

"Pegue, _boss_. É o seu."

Edward olha para o celular um pouco embaraçado.

"Ah, sim... é verdade. Bem, de qualquer maneira, prefiro _boss _do que chefe."

Em seguida, se afasta respondendo.

"Alo, sim, quem fala?"

"Mas por que você ainda não gravou o meu número?"

"Alo?..."

"É a Bella."

"Bella..."

"Aquela que você atropelou hoje de manhã."

"Sim, claro, desculpe, Bella... Olhe, estou atrapalhadíssimo."

"Bem, não se preocupe, quando a gente se encontrar eu o ajudo. Mas faça um favor pra mim. Grave o meu numero, assim, quando eu chamar, você economiza tempo sem perguntar a cada vez quem fala e eu precisar lembrá-lo de nosso acidente e sobretudo a sua culpa..."

"Ok, ok, chega, juro que vou gravar."

"E especialmente faça mais um favor, grave com o meu nome, Bella, viu? Bella e mais nada... É mesmo o meu nome!"

"Entendi, entendi, mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, precisamos nos ver para resolver a questão."

"Mas qual questão?"

"O acidente, não? A minha motoca. Precisamos fazer aquele papel, como é que chama?"

"CID."

"Isso, o CID, e depois eu já falei, está lembrado, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Que você me precisa pegar para ir comigo até a oficina. Eu não posso ficar sem condução."

"E eu não posso ficar sem trabalho. Preciso encontrar uma solução importante e tenho pouco tempo."

"Quanto?"

"Um mês."

"Um mês? Mas em um mês se resolve qualquer coisa. Num mês dá até tempo de casar em Las Vegas."

"Mas nós estamos na Itália e aqui as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas."

"Bem, nós não precisamos casar, não é? Pelo menos não logo."

"Olhe, Bella, estou realmente muito atrapalhado. Não posso continuar ao telefone."

"Entendi, você já falou. Então eu… Eu vou resolver esses seus problemas. Vou esperar você à uma e meia na escola. Lembra de onde é?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então, tchau, até."

"Escute, Bella... Bella? Alo?"

Desligou.

"Pessoal, eu vou para o meu escritório. Continuem trabalhando. LaLuna, LaLuna, LaLuna. Ouviram? A solução está no ar. LaLuna,LaLuna, LaLuna."

Edward sai balançando a cabeça. Bella. Só faltava ela. Micaela e Mary se entreolham. Micaela faz um estranho bico. Mary percebe.

"O quê?"

"Tenho a impressão de que o _boss _se recupera rápido."

"Você acha?"

"Sei lá, impressões."

"Tomara. A verdade é que, quando ele está tão nervoso, trabalha-se mal."

Andrea Soldini se aproxima do centro da mesa. Sorri abrindo os braços.

"Li certa vez urna coisa muito bonita. Amor...motor. É verdade, não? O amor move tudo."

Finn sacode a cabeça.

"Eu vou sair para procurar propagandas que tenham a ver com as balas."

Antes de sair, chega perto de Mary e faz uma expressão muito triste.

"Não sei por quê, mas a Jessica me faz uma falta danada..."

Andrea Soldini pega um bloco e o abre.

"Então, vamos dividir as tarefas. Metas e submetas, não? Como nos ensinou o _boss_. Enquanto isso, alguém podia se informar a respeito de Mike Newton. Quem é. O que faz. De onde vem. O que come. O que pensa. Como trabalha."

Mary olha para ele, curiosa.

"Para quê?"

"Porque é bom conhecer o adversário. Eu sei muito pouco dele. Algum sucesso e uma história que não me agrada, mas que não tem nada a ver com o nosso trabalho."

"Que história?"

"Eu disse que não tem a ver com o nosso trabalho."

"Então por que você puxa o assunto..."

"Ok…", Mary ergue o braço, "…eu vou me ocupar de Mike Newton."

"Perfeito, os outros fazem pesquisas sobre o produto e também começam a pensar num logo para LaLuna."

"Deixa o logo para mim", diz Micaela.

Finn permanece em silêncio.

Andrea olha para ele.

"Depois precisamos inverter também uma forma diferente de embalagem, sei lá, uma nova caixinha, um distribuidor diferente dos outros."

Finn contínua em silêncio. Andrea dá um longo suspiro.

"Bem, se nos organizarmos tudo será mais fácil. Eu sou o gerente de produto, é verdade, mas, para mim, nós somos só uma equipe que deve vencer."

Finn sacode a cabeça e sai da sala. Não sei por quê, pensa, mas a Jessica me faz cada vez mais falta.

**Notas Finais:**

Aa **bruangel** e a **ImHotAndCold** por adicionarem esta fic às suas favoritas.

Então que dizem?

Esta Bella põe Edward maluco.

Se Andrea parar de falar sobre Tanya, será muito mais fácil trabalhar com ele…

Esta equipa não está a funcionar muito bem…vamos ver no que vai dar.

Beijos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 18**

"Bem, então procurem tudo o que for possível sobre qualquer tipo de bala que tenha sido divulgada alguma vez na Itália. Não, melhor. Na Europa. Mas o que digo, no mundo."

Micaela olha para Mary e sorri apontando Edward.

"Ele me deixa louca quando faz assim."

"Sim, a mim também, passa a ser o meu homem ideal. Pena que, quando terminar esse desafio, voltará a ser como qualquer um. Frio, desinteressado por qualquer argumento a não ser aquele…", e faz o gesto do violão, "…e, além disso, já comprometido..."

"Não, mas então você não sabe a novidade? Separaram-se."

"Não, não acredito. Humm... Então fica mais interessante. Pode ser que o meu apetite dure além da campanha... Sério que deixou a Tanya? É por isso então que ontem à noite, todos na casa dele...as russas... Agora começo a entender."

"Que russas? Qual noitada? Não vai dizer que foram se divertir com as nossas modelos."

Chega Finn.

"Mas quais _suas _modelos! Elas são da nossa sociedade, a Osvaldo Festa, até hoje, visto que precisavam fazer algumas tomadas mais um dia e, portanto, estão sob contrato. Além disso, passaram a ser um pouco da comunidade, são nossas mascotes. Mas o que foi? Estão com ciúmes?"

"Nós? Mas quem você acha que somos?"

Bem naquele momento, chega Edward.

"Mas pode-se saber o que vocês têm tanto para conversar aqui? Querem começar a trabalhar? Vamos, trabalhar, pensar, espremer as cabecinhas, o que sobrou dentro. Eu não quero ir a Lugano e nem perder vocês!"

Micaela dá um tapinha em Mary

. "Viu, ele me ama!"

A outra bufa e sacode a cabeça.

"_Me? _Na verdade ele falou no plural, eu também estou incluída."

"Vamos trabalhar, força!"

Andrea Soldini se aproxima de Edward, que está observando o pacote de balas sobre a mesa. Olha fixamente para ele. Fecha os olhos. Imagina. Sonha. Procura inspiração...Andrea tamborila com os dedos no ombro de Edward.

"Quem é?"

Mexe-se levemente incomodado.

"Eu."

"Eu, quem?"

"Andrea Soldini."

"Sim, eu sei, estava brincando. Diga..."

"Sinto muito."

"Por quê? O jogo ainda não começou. Se começamos assim, estamos bem."

"Não, eu falava de Tanya."

"Tanya, o que tem a ver Tanya?"

"Bem, como foi que terminou?"

Andrea se volta para Micaela e Mary, que fingem pesquisar em seus respectivos computadores.

"Não, esqueça, desculpe, errei... pensei..."

"Isso, muito bem, pensar, é isto o que deve fazer. Mas pensar na bala LaLuna. Só nisto. Sempre, ininterruptamente de dia, de noite, até quando estiver sonhando. Deve ser o seu pesadelo, uma obsessão, até encontrar a solução. E, se não a encontrar, então comece a pensar em LaLuna também ao acordar. Viu, sem distrações. LaLuna... LaLuna .. LaLuna..."

Naquele instante, toca um celular.

"E quando estivermos em reunião, quando é a hora do _brainstorming_, no meio da tempestade criativa dos cérebros, procurando encontrar a ideia para LaLuna, então mantenham desligados esses benditos celulares."

Micaela se aproxima e lhe passa um Motorola.

"Pegue, _boss_. É o seu."

Edward olha para o celular um pouco embaraçado.

"Ah, sim... é verdade. Bem, de qualquer maneira, prefiro _boss _do que chefe."

Em seguida, se afasta respondendo.

"Alo, sim, quem fala?"

"Mas por que você ainda não gravou o meu número?"

"Alo?..."

"É a Bella."

"Bella..."

"Aquela que você atropelou hoje de manhã."

"Sim, claro, desculpe, Bella... Olhe, estou atrapalhadíssimo."

"Bem, não se preocupe, quando a gente se encontrar eu o ajudo. Mas faça um favor pra mim. Grave o meu numero, assim, quando eu chamar, você economiza tempo sem perguntar a cada vez quem fala e eu precisar lembrá-lo de nosso acidente e sobretudo a sua culpa..."

"Ok, ok, chega, juro que vou gravar."

"E especialmente faça mais um favor, grave com o meu nome, Bella, viu? Bella e mais nada... É mesmo o meu nome!"

"Entendi, entendi, mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, precisamos nos ver para resolver a questão."

"Mas qual questão?"

"O acidente, não? A minha motoca. Precisamos fazer aquele papel, como é que chama?"

"CID."

"Isso, o CID, e depois eu já falei, está lembrado, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Que você me precisa pegar para ir comigo até a oficina. Eu não posso ficar sem condução."

"E eu não posso ficar sem trabalho. Preciso encontrar uma solução importante e tenho pouco tempo."

"Quanto?"

"Um mês."

"Um mês? Mas em um mês se resolve qualquer coisa. Num mês dá até tempo de casar em Las Vegas."

"Mas nós estamos na Itália e aqui as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas."

"Bem, nós não precisamos casar, não é? Pelo menos não logo."

"Olhe, Bella, estou realmente muito atrapalhado. Não posso continuar ao telefone."

"Entendi, você já falou. Então eu… Eu vou resolver esses seus problemas. Vou esperar você à uma e meia na escola. Lembra de onde é?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então, tchau, até."

"Escute, Bella... Bella? Alo?"

Desligou.

"Pessoal, eu vou para o meu escritório. Continuem trabalhando. LaLuna, LaLuna, LaLuna. Ouviram? A solução está no ar. LaLuna,LaLuna, LaLuna."

Edward sai balançando a cabeça. Bella. Só faltava ela. Micaela e Mary se entreolham. Micaela faz um estranho bico. Mary percebe.

"O quê?"

"Tenho a impressão de que o _boss _se recupera rápido."

"Você acha?"

"Sei lá, impressões."

"Tomara. A verdade é que, quando ele está tão nervoso, trabalha-se mal."

Andrea Soldini se aproxima do centro da mesa. Sorri abrindo os braços.

"Li certa vez urna coisa muito bonita. Amor...motor. É verdade, não? O amor move tudo."

Finn sacode a cabeça.

"Eu vou sair para procurar propagandas que tenham a ver com as balas."

Antes de sair, chega perto de Mary e faz uma expressão muito triste.

"Não sei por quê, mas a Jessica me faz uma falta danada..."

Andrea Soldini pega um bloco e o abre.

"Então, vamos dividir as tarefas. Metas e submetas, não? Como nos ensinou o _boss_. Enquanto isso, alguém podia se informar a respeito de Mike Newton. Quem é. O que faz. De onde vem. O que come. O que pensa. Como trabalha."

Mary olha para ele, curiosa.

"Para quê?"

"Porque é bom conhecer o adversário. Eu sei muito pouco dele. Algum sucesso e uma história que não me agrada, mas que não tem nada a ver com o nosso trabalho."

"Que história?"

"Eu disse que não tem a ver com o nosso trabalho."

"Então por que você puxa o assunto..."

"Ok…", Mary ergue o braço, "…eu vou me ocupar de Mike Newton."

"Perfeito, os outros fazem pesquisas sobre o produto e também começam a pensar num logo para LaLuna."

"Deixa o logo para mim", diz Micaela.

Finn permanece em silêncio.

Andrea olha para ele.

"Depois precisamos inverter também uma forma diferente de embalagem, sei lá, uma nova caixinha, um distribuidor diferente dos outros."

Finn contínua em silêncio. Andrea dá um longo suspiro.

"Bem, se nos organizarmos tudo será mais fácil. Eu sou o gerente de produto, é verdade, mas, para mim, nós somos só uma equipe que deve vencer."

Finn sacode a cabeça e sai da sala. Não sei por quê, pensa, mas a Jessica me faz cada vez mais falta.

**Notas Finais:**

Aa **bruangel** e a **ImHotAndCold** por adicionarem esta fic às suas favoritas.

Então que dizem?

Esta Bella põe Edward maluco.

Se Andrea parar de falar sobre Tanya, será muito mais fácil trabalhar com ele…

Esta equipa não está a funcionar muito bem…vamos ver no que vai dar.

Beijos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

"Feche os olhos, Edward, feche. Respire, respire as pessoas."

Bella caminha com os olhos entreabertos, entre as pessoas que esbarram nela, e olha um pouco para cima, para o céu.

"Você sente? São elas... São as pessoas que devem guiar o seu coração. Não pense em nada e respire."

Então, pára. Abre os olhos.

Alessandro está parado, um pouco mais atrás, com os olhos fechados e tentando cheirar o ar. Edward abre ligeiramente um olho e a vê.

"Sinto um cheiro bem estranho..."

Bella sorri.

"Claro. Passou há pouco uma carroça puxada a cavalo."

No chão, perto de Edward, ainda estão os "vestígios."

"Ali por isso que todos me pareciam gente de m..."

"Engraçadinho. Boa essa. Sério, divertida. Mas que papel você exerce dentro de sua empresa?"

"Um importante."

"Puxa vida. Então você deve ter um padrinho o quente."

"Que nada. Formei-me na Bocconi de Milão, depois fiz MBI em Nova York aqui estou, sem a ajuda de ninguém."

"Mas pelo menos diga que não faz piadas assim no escritório."

"Como não, todos os dias."

"Mas o que faz exatamente?"

"Diretor de criação."

"Diretor de criação... É por isso que todos riem das suas piadas! Experimente fazer uma coisa. Escreva as suas piadas e depois peça a sua faxineira para contar por aí. Veja se, depois de dois dias, todos riem ou e só ela que chora por ter sido despedida."

"Você é invejosa."

"Não, sinto muito, pura realidade. E, além disso, posso ser invejosa de quem salienta uma variante bem bolada no surfe para uma prancha gum, quem sabe melhorando a popa roundtail para alargar as curvas. Ou então posso invejar quem teve a ideia de construir um reef artificial para o surfe no quilómetro 58 na Aurelia. Bem bolado. Não invejo certamente um diretor de criação. Mas, conte um pouco, o que se esconde de verdade sob esse título?"

"Como é?"

"Quer dizer, além de boas piadas, o que você faz de sério na sua empresa?"

"Invento aquelas propagandas de que você tanto gosta, onde tem uma bela música, uma mulher deslumbrante, e alguma coisa esplêndida acontece. Em suma, eu penso tudo aquilo que fica gravado na sua mente e que faz que você, ao ir as compras, ou ao entrar numa loja, não consiga deixar de comprar aquilo que eu lhe sugeri."

"Ah, dizendo dessa forma, soa bem. Em outras palavras, você consegue convencer alguém a fazer alguma coisa..."

"Mais ou menos."

"Então, será que você não poderia conversar com a minha professora de matemática que não me deixa em paz?"

"Para milagres, ainda estamos nos preparando."

"Já ouvi. É velha."

"Eu a inventei há muitos anos, mas alguém a roubou."

"Na verdade, eu conhecia desta forma... O que é possível fazemos, o impossível experimentamos, para os milagres estamos nos preparando. Isto também estava na novela Dio vede e provvede!*

"Você está preparadíssima, sabe tudo, hein?"

"Aquilo que me interessa. Venha, venha, vamos entrar aqui, nas Messagerie Musicali."

E quase o arrasta para uma grande loja cheia de CDs, livros, DVDs, mas também VHS e fitas cassetes.

"Olá, Piedro",

Bella cumprimenta um segurança enorme na entrada. Camiseta preta, calças pretas e grandes bíceps brancos e tensos como a sua cabeça raspada.

"Ola, Bella, passeando mais cedo hoje, hein?"

"Sim, eu estava com vontade, e está tão quente... e aqui tem ar-condicionado."

Piedro tenta posar simulando uma propaganda.

"Uuuh, Bella...está tão quente..."

Bella ri.

"Não tão quente, Piedro!"

Entram na loja e se perdem rapidamente entre mil estantes. Bella apanha um livro e o folheia. Alessandro se aproxima dela.

"Ei, você sabe que aquela propaganda de que falava o Piedro, o seu amigo energúmeno, foi feita pelos nossos adversários?"

"Pepe não é um energúmeno. Foi um rapaz super doce. Uma pessoa extraordinária. Está vendo como você se deixa enganar pelas aparências, pela imagem? Músculos, camiseta preta, cabeça rapada e logo é um sujeito mal."

"Eu trabalho sobre as aparências, as imagens. Foi você quem disse para eu me misturar com as pessoas, não?"

"Não, eu falei para respirar as pessoas. Não para observá-las superficialmente. Para você são suficientes uma camiseta justa e dois músculos para classificá-lo. Ele é diplomado em biotecnologia."

"Eu, na verdade, não expressei nenhum juízo."

"Pior, você o carimbou diretamente."

"Eu só falei que ele citou a propaganda dos nossos adversários."

"Então os seus adversários são poderosíssimos. E vencerão."

"Obrigado. Você me deixa com vontade de voltar para o escritório."

"Ótimo, assim você perde com certeza. Você precisa respirar as pessoas, não as poltronas do escritório. Quem sabe justamente Piedro poderia Lhe dar a inspiração. E você até o tratou mal."

"Outra vez? Eu não o tratei mal. E você acha que eu sou suficientemente estúpido para tratar mal alguém como ele?"

"Na frente dele não, mas por trás, pelas costas, sim... Você o tratou mal!"

"Chega... Desisto."

"Olha, tem os CDs de Damien Rice... O e B-Sides...tem até o ultimo, lindíssimo, 9. Deixa eu ouvir um pouco..."

Niki pega os fones. Seleciona a faixa 10.

"Veja que titulo bonito, 'Sleep don't weep'..."

E começa a ouvir, movendo a cabeça. Depois retira os fones.

"Sim, sim, vou comprar. Me inspira, lindo, romântico. E sabe o quê? Vou comprar também, tem outras músicas além de 'The blower's daughter'..."

"Música lindíssima apesar de 'Closer' ser um filme cheio de sonhos rompidos."

"Então não serve para nós... A trilha sonora de nossa história deve ser positiva, não?"

"De qual história você esta falando...?"

"Cada instante que passa é uma história... Depende do que você vai fazer depois com ela."

Edward fica olhando para ela. Bella sorri.

"Não precisa ficar assustado... Veja, esta não tinha no filme! Eskimo é lindíssima...Bem, vamos."

Edward e Bella se dirigem ao caixa. Bella pega a carteira da bolsa para pagar, mas ele se antecipa.

"Nem se fala, eu vou dar a você de presente."

"Olhe que depois não me quero sentir em divida com você, hein?"

"Você é excessivamente prevenida e desconfiada. Mas com quem você sai em geral? Digamos que esta é uma pequena indemnização pelo incidente de hoje de manhã."

"Pequeníssima. Ainda falta consertar a minha moto."

"Eu sei. Eu sei."

Saem e continuam pela via Del Corso, cheia de gente.

"Você vê, passeiam. Não tem dinheiro, habitam na periferia e essa é a sua única diversão. Há a música, o metro, as lojas, algum espectáculo de rua...está vendo aquele mímico?"

Um velho senhor todo pintado de branco para estático em mil posições diferentes para quem lhe atira alguns centavos no pratinho.

"Ou então observe aquele outro..."

Junta-se a um grupo de pessoas que parou para ver alguma coisa. Na beira da calçada, um ancião muito bem-vestido, com chapéu-panamá, camisa clara, paletó de linho e um laço escuro, tem sobre o ombro um corvo. O velho assoma uma melodia.

"Vamos, Francis, vamos... Dance para os senhores!"

O pássaro executa toda uma série de passos, desloca-se ao longo do braço do homem mantendo o ritmo. Chega até a mão e volta para o ombro.

"Muito bem, Francis, agora me dê um beijo", e o pássaro atira-se sobre aquele grão de milho que ele encerra entre os lábios e o rouba delicadamente.

Em seguida, com um pequeno salto o pássaro deixa cair o grão no bico e o engole.

Bella aplaude feliz.

"Muito bem, Francis, muito bem, ótimo, parabéns aos dois!"

Bella coloca as mãos no bolso, encontra algum trocado e o dedica cair no pequeno ninho que está apoiado numa mesinha próxima dali.

"Obrigado, obrigado, muito gentil."

O senhor ergue o chapéu e se inclina desse cobrindo a careca.

"Parabéns! Mas quanto demorou para ensinar a ele todas essas coisas? A música, as ordens e todo o resto?"

O homem sorri.

"Está brincando, moça? Foi Francis que me ensinou tudo. Eu não sabia nem assoviar!"

Bella olha entusiasmada para Edward.

"Vamos, não seja pão-duro... Dê alguma coisa você também..."

Edward abre a carteira.

"Mas só tenho notas grandes..."

"Dê-lhe esta!"

Bella retira uma nota de cinquenta euros e coloca no ninho do pássaro.

Edward não consegue impedi-la. Além do mais, é tarde demais. O homem viu. Quase fica sem palavras. Em seguida, sorri para Bella.

"Obrigado... venha...coloque um desses grãos na boca."

"Mas eu? Mas não é muito perigoso?"

"Não! Francis é muito bom. Pegue."

Bella obedece e põe o grão na boca. Francis levanta vôo de repente, para a um milímetro da sua boca, suspensa no ar, batendo levemente as asas.

Naquele instante, Bella fecha os olhos, enquanto Francis estica o bico e rouba-lhe o grão dos lábios. Bella sente um leve toque e, quase assustada, tem um calafrio.

Então, reabre os olhos. "Socorro!" Francis já voltou para o ombro de seu patrão.

"Viu, conseguiu."

Bella bate palmas, felicíssima.

"Parabéns! Ela foi ótima!"

Bem naquele instante, atrás deles, passa um grosseirão de cabeleira comprida acompanhado de amigos da mesma laia.

"Oi, linda, se você gosta tanto de beijar passarinhos, eu lhe empresto o meu! Ele é adestrado!" e riem obscenamente, afastando-se.

"Nem morta! E, além disso, não consegue sair da gaiola...", grita Bella atrás deles.

Já longe, o cafajeste a manda para aquele lugar com um gesto de mão.

"Você quer que eu diga alguma coisa para eles?", pergunta Edward.

"Deixe pra lá, já resolvi. E depois não faça assim. O meu ex pulava por qualquer coisa. Se ele estivesse aqui, sabe o que ia acontecer? Uma briga, confusão... Era alguém que brigava o tempo todo, a troco de nada. Eu não o suportava."

"Está certo, mas esse aí foi pesado, não?"

"Ouça, os que latem assim, depois não mordem. Era só urna brincadeira de mau gosto. Não vale a pena perder tempo com isso. Além do mais, deixei o meu ex justamente por isso. E agora o que faço, saio com você e age da mesma maneira?"

"Só que eu e você não estamos saindo."

"Ah, não?"

"Não."

"Curioso, estamos andando juntos..."

"Sim, mas não é que marcamos um encontro."

"Mas qual é o problema? Você tem uma mulher ciumenta?"

"Na verdade, neste instante, não tenho."

"Ah, você também está livre?"

E, apesar de lhe parecer absurdo falar disso justamente com ela, não consegue mentir.

"Bem, sim."

"E então, deixe pra lá! Aproveite esses momentos e só! Que chateação! Sempre querendo tudo certinho."

Bella começa a andar mais depressa e toma a frente.

Edward fica ali, diante do homem que olha para ele com o seu pássaro no ombro, ergue a sobrancelha e sorri.

"A moça tem razão."

Em seguida, pensando que o outro poderia se arrepender, o ancião olha para Edward, sorri e coloca os cinquenta euros no bolso.

Edward a alcança.

"Bella, espere. Ok., saímos, mas não saímos, assim ainda devemos fazer a nossa saída, certo? Melhorou?"

"Se você acha..."

"Vamos, não fique brava."

"Eu? Mas quem é que está brava?", e começa a rir.

Bella enfia o braço debaixo do braço de Edward.

"Escute, mais à frente tem um lugar onde fazem uma pizza excepcional, em via della Lupa. Você topa um pedaço de pizza? Em via Tomacelli tem outro que faz um pão que dá vontade de morrer, lá tem também um terraço maravilhoso, podemos subir e é um espetáculo. Depois tem outro em corso Vittorio que faz saladas, chama-se L'Insalata Ricca. Você gosta de salada? Ou então aqui perto, tem um lugar muito bom que faz sorvetes, Giolitti, ou melhor, tem outro que faz suco de frutas fantásticos, Pascucci, perto da piazza Argentina."

"Piazza Argentina? Mas é muito longe."

"Que nada, é um passeio. Então, vamos?"

"Mas aonde? Você falou oito lugares em dois segundos!..."

"O.k., então escolhemos os sucos de frutas, vamos fazer assim, quem chegar em primeiro não paga! E sai correndo, linda, alegre, com as suas calças justas, a sua bolsa de malha, os cabelos castanho-claros ao vento, presas por uma fita azul. E os olhos azuis ou verdes, dependendo da luz.

Edward fica ali, parado, olhando para ela. Ri consigo mesmo. E em seguida, de repente, é como se decidisse atirar para trás todos os seus pensamentos. E parte ele também, atrás dela, correndo a toda velocidade pela via Del Corso. Para a frente, sempre para a frente até virar à direita em direção do Pantheon, com as pessoas que os observam, que sorriem, que ficam curiosas, que param um instante de falar antes de retornar à própria vida.

Alessandro corre atrás de Bella. Está quase alcançando-a. _Veja só_, pensa Edward_, parece um daqueles velhos filmes, tipo Guardas e ladrões com Totó e Aldo Fabrizi quando corriam ao longo dos trilhos da ferrovia, em preto e branco_. Só que Bella não lhe roubou nada. E não sabe que, na verdade, lhe está dando algo.

Bella de vez em quando se volta para ver se ele ainda está lá. "Ora, não achei que você estivesse tão em forma, hein?"

Edward está quase para alcançá-la.

"Agora te pego, agora te pego."

Bella acelera um pouco, tenta manter um ritmo mais forte. Mas Edward está sempre ali, a poucos passos dela.

De repente diminui, quase pára. Bella se volta e o vê longe. Parado. Por um instante se assusta. Diminui ela também. Pára de repente e volta-se. Edward põe a mão no bolso do paletó e tira o celular.

"Alo?"

"Edward, é você? É Andrea, Andrea Soldini..."

Edward tenta recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

"Quem?"

"Pare com isso, sou o seu gerente de produto e, abanando a noz, aquele que você salvou na sua casa com as russas..."

"Mas é claro que eu sei quem é você, será possível que você não compreende quando estou brincando? Então diga, qual é o problema?"

"Mas o que você está fazendo, está esbaforido!"

"Sim, estou respirando profundamente as pessoas, para ser mais criativo."

"Mas o que...Entendi. Sexo depois do almoço, hein?"

"Ainda não almocei" e gostaria de acrescentar: ...e, se quer saber, não faço sexo não sei há quanto tempo.

"Então o que é? Me diz."

"Não, eu só queria dizer que estou revendo as nossas velhas propagandas e tive uma ideia de montagem. Se você passasse por aqui, podíamos falar a respeito."

"Andrea..."

"Sim, diga."

"Não me faça ficar arrependido de ter salvado você."

"Não, absolutamente, não."

"Muito bem. A gente se fala depois."

"Posso chamar você se eu tiver alguma outra ideia?"

"Se você não puder resistir."

"Ok chefe."

Andrea desliga. _Não deu tempo_, pensa Edward de dizer-lhe a coisa mais importante. Não aguento ser chamado de chefe.

Enquanto isto, Bella se aproxima.

"Então, o que acontece?"

"Nada, no escritório não conseguem ficar sem mim."

"Mentira. Chamam você de chefe e com isso você se sente importante, certo?"

"Certo, e daí?"

"Vale para todos a mesma regra, lembre-se, morto um chefe, faz-se outro."

"Ah e, então você sabe o que eu acho? Quem perde, paga também o que está em suspenso."

E Edward passa por ela e começa a correr como um louco em direção Piazza Argentina.

"Ei, assim não vale! Eu voltei para ver como você estava!"

"E quem mandou?"

Edward ri e continua a correr.

"E, além do mais, o que você quer dizer com o que está em suspenso?"

"Explico quando chegarmos, agora necessito de todo o meu fôlego para vencer."

Edward acelera, continua a correr ao longo das ruínas do Pantheon, além da praça, ao lado do hotel e sempre em frente.

Novamente o celular. Edward diminui, mas não pára. Pega o celular no casaco. Observa o display.

Não acredito. Volta-se para Bella, que, enquanto isso, está se aproximando.

"Mas foi você quem chamou!"

"Claro, guerra é guerra. Vale tudo. Você me fez voltar e depois saiu correndo, foi traição, não? Quem com celular fere, com celular será ferido!"

"Sim, mas não deu certo. E dizer que foi você mesma quem disse para eu registrar o seu numero!"

"Você vê, a gente sempre se arrepende de ser boazinha!"

E continuam a correr.

"Diga-me o que quer dizer com essa história do suspenso, senão eu não pago."

"Vamos decidir lá se paga ou não...senão não vale."

E continuam a correr um atrás dá outro até chegar ao Pascucci.

* "Deus vê e prove!" É o nome de uma serie apresentada da televisão italiana em 1996.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Adoro ver estes dois juntos.

Bella faz muito bem a Edward. Ele fica mais solto. Gosto de o ver assim.

Daqui para a frente ainda fica melhor.

Beijos


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

"Primeirão!"

Edward apoia-se na vitrina do bar.

"Claro, você trapaceou, que vigarista você é!"

"Você não sabe perder!"

Permanecem os dois na porta, curvados, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Mas foi uma boa corrida, não?"

"Sim, e olha que eu jogo vólei todos os dias. Pensei que ia ganhar fácil, senão eu não ia apostar..."

Edward se ergue ainda ofegante.

"Sinto muito, esteira em casa. Vinte minutos toda manhã...com tela na frente para simular bosques e montanhas, paisagens ajudam a ficar em forma e, especialmente, a ganhar de alguém como você."

"Que nada, se fizer de novo, vai perder."

"Claro, agora que você sabe que eu aguento só até vinte minutos, você está em vantagem. O segredo depois de uma vitória é não recolocá-la em jogo. É necessário saber sair da mesa no momento justo. Todos são bons jogadores, poucos verdadeiros vencedores."

"E essa é sua?"

"Não sei, preciso ver. Não lembro se roubei de alguém."

"Então, por enquanto, me parece besteira!"

"Mas por que, se for dita por outro muda o valor?"

"Depende de quem seja o outro."

"Excuse me.."

Um casal de estrangeiros pede gentilmente que se afastem. Não conseguem entrar no local.

"Oh, certainly, sorry...", diz Edward, abrindo caminho.

"Olhe aqui, se com a esteira e as suas trapaças sujas você me ganhou na corrida, inglês eu ganhava fácil. Você me poderia contratar como account internacional."

Edward sorri, abre a porta de vidro, deixa que ela entre e depois a fecha.

"Sabe o que dizíamos sempre no fim das peladas, quando começam as discussões...quem vence, festeja, quem perde, justifica."

"Sim, está bem, entendi, tenho de pagar, de acordo. Eu sempre pago as minhas apostas quando perco."

"Está bem, então por enquanto pague aqui. Para mim um belo suco de frutas do bosque."

Bella observa os diferentes sabores nas gôndolas.

"Para mim, kiwi e morango. Então, o que era aquela história do 'suspenso'?"

"Ah, sim. Se não quiser, não está obrigada a pagar, visto que não conhecia. É também justo que não pague."

"Então conte, depois eu decido se vou pagar ou não."

"Ora, como você está esquentada...a derrota arde, hein?"

Bella tenta pisar num pé de Edward, que se afasta rápido.

"Ok., ok., agora chega. Vou contar o que é o 'suspenso'. É uma tradição napolitana. Isto é, em Nápoles são generosos em tudo, e, quando vão a um bar, além do café que tomam, oferecem mais um também para a próxima pessoa que vai entrar. Assim, é um café 'suspenso' para quem não tem condição de pagar."

"Boa, gostei. Mas e se depois o dono do bar finge não saber? Embolsa o dinheiro e não dá nada àquele que entra, que não tem dinheiro, que pede um café?"

"O 'suspenso' está baseado na confiança. Eu paguei, o dono do bar aceitou o meu dinheiro e com isto implicitamente promete que vai fazer. Preciso confiar nele. Assim como no eBay, quando você paga por um produto e depois confia que ele vai chegar na sua casa."

"Sim, mas no bar você não pode deixar o feedback!."

"De qualquer forma, no bar é fácil, você só perde o dinheiro de um café. Seria bom poder confiar nos desconhecidos também nas coisas mais importantes. Às vezes não podemos confiar nem naqueles que estão perto da gente há anos, imagine em um dono de bar..."

Bella o observa. Sente no tom da sua voz alguma coisa profunda e longínqua.

"Você pode confiar em mim.''

Edward sorri.

"Claro, no máximo vou perder o seguro do carro!"

"Não, no máximo vai se assustar."

"Com o quê?"

"Porque vai ter de recomeçar a acreditar em tudo aquilo que já não acreditava."

E permanecem assim, em suspense, com aqueles olhares de sorrisos e alusões, do que não se conhece, de curiosidade e diversão, indecisos entre pegar ou não aquele pequeno caminho que se afasta da estrada principal e entra no bosque. Mas que às vezes é tão bonito, mais do que a própria fantasia. Depois uma voz recai caótica nos seus pensamentos.

"Aqui estão os seus sucos. Para a senhorita, kiwi e morango, e para o senhor, frutas do bosque."

Bella pega o seu.

Começa a beber de canudinho, olhando alegre para Edward, sem grandes pensamentos, com um olhar limpo, cheio e transparente. Bella pára de beber.

"Muito bom, de verdade. Você gostou do seu?"

"Ótimo."

"Como é?"

"O que quer dizer como é?"

"O que tem dentro."

"Ah, então você deve dizer do que é ou que sabor escolheu? O meu suco é de frutas do bosque..."

"Minha mãe, você é pior do que a Bernardi."

"E quem é?"

"A minha professora de italiano. Você estica que nem ela. Vá, pô, dava para entender perfeitamente o que eu queria dizer, não?"

"Sim, mais ou menos, depende do que você realmente pretendia dizer, é uma questão de interpretação, então... Você sabe que o italiano é a língua mais rica em matizes e tons. Por isso é estudada no mundo inteiro, porque as nossas palavras permitem expressar exatamente a realidade."

"É verdade, você não é como a Bernardi."

"Ah, bom, eu também acho."

"Você é pior!"

E com o canudo recomeça a tomar o suco. Termina e pesca no fundo, fazendo um monte de ruídos, sob os olhos escandalizados de um turista ancião qualquer e os divertidos de Edward.

Está terminando de sugar tudo o que sobrou, quando...

"Droga."

"E o que é agora?"

"Nada, é o celular."

Bella o retira do bolso dos jeans.

"Eu deixei no vibracall."

Observa o número que aparece no display.

"Saco, é da minha casa."

"Vai ver só querem dar um alô."

"Duvido. Serão as três perguntas de sempre."

"E quais são?"

"Onde você está, com quem está e a que horas vai chegar. Bem, lá vou eu... Imersão..."

Bella atende ao celular.

"Alô?"

"Oi, Bella."

"Mamãe, é você, que surpresa!"

"Onde você está?"

"Dei uma volta aqui no centro."

"Com quem você está?"

"Ainda com a Alice."

Olha para Edward e ergue os ombros como quem diz: saco, tenho de mentir outra vez.

"Bella..."

"Sim, o quê, mamãe?"

"A Alice acabou de ligar. Disse que você não respondia ao celular."

Bella revira os olhos.

A sua expressão labial não deixa dúvidas. Cacete, cacete, cacete. Edward a observa sem compreender absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo.

Bella bate os pés no chão.

"Mas não, mamãe, não me expliquei direito. Fiquei até há pouco com a Alice, mas ela não queria vir para o centro e então me despedi. Disse a ela que voltava para casa, mas depois decidi vir do mesmo jeito, sozinha. Ela me deixou na motoca."

"Impossível. Ela disse que te acompanhou durante o recreio até o mecânico. E, quando foi que você a retirou?"

Merda, merda, merda.

Mesma cena anterior com Edward, que compreende cada vez menos.

"Mas, mamãe, como é que você não consegue entender? Eu disse para a Alice que viria de moto porque não gosto do jeito que ela guia, tenho medo de ficar atrás e não queria ir com ela."

"Ah, é, e então com quem vai voltar?"

"Encontrei um amigo."

"O seu namorado."

"Não, mamãe... Ele agora é ex... Eu já contei que nos separamos. É outro amigo meu."

Silêncio.

"Eu conheço?"

"Não, mamãe, você não conhece."

"E por que eu não conheço?"

"Sei lá, mamãe, talvez um dia você irá conhecê-lo, mas não sei..."

"Eu só sei que estamos contando mentiras. Não havíamos prometido que nos diríamos sempre tudo?"

"Mamãe…", Bella abaixa um pouco a voz e se vira, "…agora estou com ele. Não podemos suspender este interrogatório?"

"Ok. Quando você volta?"

"Logo."

"Logo, quando? Bella, lembre que você tem de estudar."

"Logo, mamãe, eu disse logo…", e desliga. "Nossa...minha mãe, quando começa, é realmente pesada..."

"Pior do que a Bernardi?"

Bella sorri.

"Competem."

Em seguida, Bella se dirige ao garçom.

"Eu queria mais um."

"O mesmo? Sempre morango e kiwi?"

"Sim, adorei."

Edward termina o seu e atira o copo de plástico no cesto perto da caixa.

"Bella, mas vai tomar mais um?"

"Qual é o problema, eu pago."

"Não, não é isso. É que dois são pesados, não?"

"Você quer saber, só tem uma pessoa que ganha de minha mãe e da Bernardi."

"Acho que já adivinhei quem é."

Bella se aproxima da caixa, Edward coloca-se na frente.

"Deixe, eu pago."

"Mas o quê, está brincando? Perdi a aposta e vou pagar, era só o que faltava. Então três sucos e um 'suspenso?'

A caixa olha para ela curiosa. "Sinto muito, mas não temos sucos 'suspensos?

"Não, me deixe explicar. Além dos meus três, vou pagar mais um. Se entrar alguém que não tem o dinheiro para pagar e quiser um suco, a senhora diz que tem um 'suspenso'. E manda servir para ele..."

Bella dá uma nota de dez euros para a caixa. Que registra quatro sucos e dá o troco de dois euros.

"Simpática essa ideia. É sua?"

"Não, é do meu amigo Edward. Quer dizer, na verdade é uma tradição napolitana. Praticamente agora está em suas mãos."

"Nas minhas mãos, em que sentido?"

"Nós temos confiança na senhora, compreende? O suspenso está em suas mãos."

"Claro, já me explicou...e o oferecerei a quem necessitar."

"Perfeito."

Bella pega o seu suco recém-preparado e está para sair. Mas pára na porta.

"Mesmo porque nós poderíamos ficar aqui do lado de fora controlando toda a tarde... Até logo."

Edward abre os braços para a caixa.

"Sinto muito, ela é desconfiada."

A caixa dá de ombros. Edward alcança Bella, que está andando e beberica o seu suco.

"Com você, a um bom entendedor poucas palavras bastam, hein, Bella?"

"Minha mãe ensinou que confiar é bom e desconfiar é melhor. E eu posso continuar por horas. Minha mãe me ensinou uma porção de provérbios. Mas você acredita neles?"

E continuam assim, a falar, a passear, a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, sobre as viagens feitas, sobre aquelas sonhadas, sobre as festas, locais recém-inaugurados e os que fecharam, e de mil outras novidades, capazes de ouvir-se, de rir e de esquecer, por um instante, aqueles vinte anos de diferença.

"Me deixa experimentar o seu suco?"

"Ah, está vendo..."

"Se você pediu mais um, deve ser bom."

"Tome."

Bella oferece o copo.

Edward afasta o canudo e bebe diretamente um gole do copo. E o devolve.

"Hurnm, você fez bem em pedir mais um. É realmente gostoso..."

"Mas você afastou o canudo. Você tem nojo?"

"Não, é que talvez incomodasse a você. Beber no mesmo canudo é um pouco como beijar-se..."

Bella olha para ele e sorri.

"Não, não, é diferente. Muito diferente."

Silêncio. Permanecem um pouco olhando um para o outro.

Em seguida, Bella oferece novamente o copo.

"Mais um pouco?"

"Sim, obrigado."

Dessa vez, Edward bebe do canudo. E olha para ela. Fixamente. Intensamente.

"Pois é, se você faz assim é como se me tivesse beijado..."

"E você gostou?"

"Humm, sim, bom. Era um beijo saboroso, kiwi e morango!"

E olham um para o outro. E sorriem. E por um instante não se sabe bem quem é o mais maduro. Ou imaturo.

De repente, algo os traz de volta à realidade. O Motorola de Edward toca.

Bella bufa.

"É o quê? Outra vez o escritório?"

Edward olha para o display.

"Não. Pior. Alô?"

"Oi, querido, como vai?"

"Oi, mamãe."

"Você está no escritório? Com o diretor? Está em reunião?"

"Não, mamãe."

Edward olha para Bella e ergue os ombros.

Depois cobre o fone com a mão.

"A minha é pior que a Bernardi e a sua juntas."

Bella ri.

"E então, onde você está?"

"Na via del Corso."

"Ah, fazendo compras."

"Não, a trabalho. Uma pesquisa. Estudamos as pessoas para compreender melhor como entrar no mercado."

"Ah, bom. Parece uma ótima ideia. No fundo, são as pessoas que escolhem, certo?"

"Certo."

"Escute, você vem jantar conosco sexta-feira? Virão também as suas irmãs com os maridos e os filhos. Você poderia vir com Tanya, não? Nós gostaríamos."

"Mamãe, agora eu não sei, tenho que olhar a agenda."

"Oh, não se faça de tão comprometido connosco."

"Mas eu sou ocupado, mamãe."

"Mas se você está aí perambulando no centro!"

"É uma pesquisa de mercado, já falei."

"Conte isso para os seus chefes, não para mim. Você deve estar se divertindo passeando com aqueles seus amigos preguiçosos... Bem, então sexta-feira trate de vir, está bem?" e desliga.

Bella ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Diga uma coisa. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Trinta e seis."

"Ah, pensei que você fosse mais velho."

"Bem, obrigado, de fato..."

"Você não entendeu. Não me estou referindo à idade. De como você se veste, pelo seu jeito de se comportar, pela sua cultura..."

"Você me está gozando?"

"Não, sério. É que eu queria entender...mas quando eu também tiver trinta e seis anos, será que a minha mãe vai continuar a encher dessa forma?"

"Pense que um dia esse tipo de aborrecimento lhe vai fazer falta."

Bella dá um último gole no suco e depois atira o copo num latão de lixo semiaberto ali perto.

"Cesta!"

Depois segura Edward pelo braço.

"Veja, é quando você fala essas coisas que os seus trinta e seis anos me agradam pra caramba!"

E vão embora assim. Um pouco correm e um pouco não. E um pouco falam e um pouco também. Sem pressa, sem pensamentos, sem telefonemas. Até alcançar o lugar onde haviam deixado o Mercedes e dar com uma única surpresa. O Mercedes não está mais ali.

"Merda... Roubaram."

"Mas não era aqui... Talvez mais adiante..."

"Não, não, era aqui. Eu lembro. Não posso acreditar, roubaram de tarde, no centro, na via della Penna. É absurdo!"

"Não, veja, o absurdo era o de encontrá-lo ainda aqui."

Uma voz às suas costas. Um guarda particularmente diligente ouviu tudo.

"O senhor estacionou numa área sujeita a guincho. Não viu a placa?"

"Não, estava distraído", e olha para Bella dando um sorriso forçado.

"E agora onde posso encontrar o carro?"

"Levaram embora com o guincho, logo, ou em Ponte Milvio ou no Villaggio Olímpico, obviamente" e vai embora com o seu bloco na mão, pronto para multar o próximo.

"Obviamente... E agora, como saímos daqui?"

"Facílimo. Venha. Será possível que eu tenho que lhe ensinar tudo?"

Bella o pega pela mão, começa a correr.

Atravessa a piazza dei Popolo, quase arrastando Edward, como dois turistas que procuram chegar a tempo em algum museu antes que feche. E sobem voando naquele pequeno bonde que corre ao longo da via Flaminia.

Atiram-se sobre os primeiros assentos que encontram. Edward esbaforido, procura a carteira, gostaria de pagar, mas Bella o impede. E sussurra: "vamos descer".

"Sim, mas e se sobe o fiscal?"

"Vamos descer na próxima."

Mas não é assim. Há ainda mais duas paradas. E justamente na penúltima sobe o fiscal.

"Bilhete, bilhete."

Edward olha para Bella e sacode a cabeça.

"Mas por que eu lhe dei ouvidos..."

Não tem tempo de responder. O fiscal chega.

"Bilhetes", e Bella se esforça.

Justifica-se de todas as formas, pisca os olhos, faz apelo à multa já recebida, inventa histórias estranhas sobre um carro roubado, de um amor recém-terminado, conta a lenda do suco suspenso, um gesto generoso que denota a honestidade deles. Mas nada feito. E aquela passagem não comprada se transforma numa nota de cinquenta euros a menos para Edward.

"Eu até dei desconto. É como se um dos dois tivesse pagado a passagem, está bem?"

_Coisa de louco_, pensa Edward, _mais um pouco e eu tenho que agradecer_. Quando descem, Bella não espera nem um instante.

Corre novamente a toda, arrastando-o atrás de si, fazendo-o quase tropeçar, até parar diante da pequena guarita do município.

"Olá... Viemos recuperar o carro."

"Pois não. Onde estava estacionado?"

"Na via della Penna."

"Sim, acabou de chegar. É o Mercedes ML, não? São cento e vinte euros mais sessenta de frete. No total, cento e oitenta euros."

Edward apresenta o cartão de crédito. Depois de pagar, finalmente o deixam entrar no estacionamento.

"Olhe ali, não é ele?"

Bella corre na direção de um Mercedes estacionado na penumbra. Edward experimenta acionar o controle de longe. As setas piscam.

"Sim, é este."

Bella sobe rápido, Edward a segue. Saem lentamente do estacionamento. Ele ergue a sobrancelha.

"Esse acidente com você está ficando caro. Se a convidasse para sair formalmente, talvez eu tivesse economizado."

"Que nada, o dinheiro foi feito para circular, isso ajuda a economia nacional. E de qualquer maneira, se não fizer, não vai descobrir. Além disso, não é você o diretor de criação? Esta é uma pesquisa de mercado, você viu gente, saboreou uma realidade diferente da sua. E depois, na sua prestação de contas de hoje, você deve deduzir a minha."

"Como é?"

"Os oito euros dos sucos de fruta."

"Ah, claro. Assim que surgir uma vaga na empresa você será admitida como contadora."

"Vire aqui, aqui à direita."

"Você é pior do que um navegador quebrado."

Ultrapassam o Cineporto e se encontram dentro de uma grande esplanada, completamente vazia. Só alguns carros estacionados ao fundo.

"Bem? E o que tem aqui?"

"Nada."

"Então o que fazemos aqui?"

Alessandro a observa por um instante, perplexo. Ergue a sobrancelha.

"Aqui costumam vir os casaizinhos", e sorri para ela.

"Sim. Mas também os que fazem autoescola."

"E de que grupo nós fazemos parte?"

"Do segundo. Vamos, saia daí, me deixe dirigir o seu carro..."

"Mas você está brincando?"

"Olhe, veja se não se faz de difícil. Agora já é tarde para ir ao escritório, deixe, vá. Fizemos até agora pesquisas de mercado e por um custo ridículo eu lhe dei um monte de informações úteis. Isso teria custado uma fortuna... Agora seja um pouco altruísta. Eu já tenho a carteira provisória. Deixe eu praticar um pouquinho."

"Está bem, mas vá devagar e não vamos sair daqui."

Edward sai do carro dá a volta, passando na frente do carro. Olha para ela enquanto se desloca internamente de um assento para outro, passando por cima do câmbio. Ajeita-se, coloca um dos dois CDs que comprou na Messaggerie e aumenta o som a todo volume.

Edward mal tem tempo de fechar a porta e Bella já parte como um raio.

"Ei, vá devagar! Vá devagar! E coloque o cinto!"

O Mercedes pára instantaneamente. Em seguida, parte de novo a toda velocidade. Edward se inclina para o lado de Bella.

"Ei, o que está fazendo, testando? Está se aproveitando de mim?"

"Mas o quê? Estou prendendo o seu cinto de segurança!"

Edward puxa o cinto e o prende ao lado do assento. Depois a observa. Bella experimenta trocar de marcha, mas erra de pedal e freia.

"Mas não tem embreagem?"

"Não."

"Como é?"

"Essa alavanca pequenina, à qual você se agarrou como um polvo, não são as marchas... Chama-se câmbio automático. Mais exatamente, 7G-Tronic, equipado também com um sistema direct selection. É suficiente um ligeiro toque e a marcha D é engatada."

"Ah, mas então não vale. Assim não serve pra nada."

Bella parte novamente como um raio, faz uma curva fechada, acelera. Não percebe que outro veículo está entrando bem naquele instante na esplanada.

Bella breca como pode, mas bate no outro carro e quebra o farol direito e parte da lateral. Edward, que não teve tempo de colocar o cinto de segurança, termina com o rosto espremido contra o pára-brisa.

"Ai! Não acredito, não acredito, mas você é um desastre."

Toca o nariz várias vezes, preocupado, e olha para a mão procurando sinais de sangue.

"Não fiz nada", diz Bella.

"Vamos, você não se machucou."

Alessandro nem a escuta. Abre a porta e sai correndo. Niki também desce.

"Ei, senhor, mas estava olhando para onde? Eu tinha a preferência!"

O senhor sai do carro.

"O quê?"

É alto, gordo e grande, cerca de cinquenta anos cabelos escuros e mãos nodosas. Quer dizer, é um daqueles tipos que, quando querem, machucam. E muito.

"Ei, menina, mas você está brincando? Eu estou chegando pela direita. Você nem tentou desviar. Me acertou em cheio como no tiro ao alvo. E ainda bem que brecou no fim, porque senão não estaríamos aqui conversando. Olhe aqui, olhe os prejuízos que você provocou..."

"Sim, mas o senhor não estava olhando. Eu vi, o senhor estava distraído com a senhora."

Uma mulher desce do carro.

"Mas o que está dizendo? Nem estávamos conversando..."

Edward decide intervir.

"Ok, ok, calma, o importante é que ninguém se machucou, não é?"

O senhor sacode a cabeça.

"Eu não. Giovanna, e você? Bateu a cabeça? Um gol-.2. coluna cervical? Tem dores no pescoço?"

"Não, Gianfrà, não."

"Perfeito."

Edward entra no carro. Bella o alcança.

"O meu nariz está inchando?"

"Não, que nada, você está lindo. Ouça, esses dois vieram aqui com segundas intenções, ok? Os dois usam alianças. Logo são casados. Se você disser que vai chamar a polícia e quer fazer um boletim de ocorrência, quem sabe se assustam e vão embora."

"Você acha?"

"Certeza."

"Bella..."

"O quê?"

"Até agora você não acertou uma...o estacionamento, a passagem do ônibus. Você tem certeza de que quer arriscar com o boletim de ocorrência da polícia?"

Bella coloca as mãos nos quadris.

"Os sucos de frutas estavam bons?"

"Ótimos."

"Então você vê que alguma coisa eu acerto. Me dê mais uma chance..."

"0k"

Edward sai do Mercedes.

"Eu pensei ter aqui comigo o CID e não está. Acho que é melhor chamar a polícia, assim eles fazem o levantamento...e o boletim."

A mulher olha para o homem.

"Gianfrà, acho que isso vai levar um tempão..."

Bella olha satisfeita para Edward.

Dá uma piscadela para ele. Gianfranco coça o queixo pensativo. Bella intervém.

"Já que é assim... Bem, vamos fazer de conta não aconteceu nada: vocês vão embora e nós vamos também."

Gianfranco olha para ela perplexo. Não entende.

"E o carro que você detonou?"

"Riscos do ofício", ousa Bella.

"Mas o quê, você está brincando? A única vez que eu saio com a minha mulher para ficar um pouco a sós, porque não aguento mais, porque sempre tenho os filhos em casa com dez amigos, e procuro um lugar para ficar tranquilo com ela, por sua culpa eu me devo prejudicar? Espertinha... Mas quem vai chamar já a polícia sou e vamos esperar o que tivermos de esperar! Nem que seja um ano!"

Gianfranco pega o celular do bolso e começa a teclar o número.

Bella se aproxima de Edward.

"Ok, faça de conta que eu não disse nada..."

"Entendi."

"Mas você tem o CID no carro?"

"Claro, só fiz de conta por causa da sua esplêndida teoria dos amantes."

"E então vai buscar..."

"Mas agora ele já está chamando a polícia."

"É melhor buscar... Acredite!"

"Mas vão entender que nós blefamos!"

"Alex...eu não tenho a carteira provisória e só tenho dezassete anos."

"Mas você tinha dito... aaaah, eu desisto de você."

Edward mergulha no interior do carro e sai em um segundo com um papel na mão.

"Gianfranco, veja. Encontrei o CID! Que sorte, hein?"

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Edward nunca deve ter tido tanto prejuízo num dia, como este que passou com Bella xD.

Esta rapariga vai pô-lo louco.

Beijos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Quarto índigo. Ela. É difícil. Parece faltar o chão sob os pés.

O caminho que você conhecia, as palavras que sabia, os aromas e os sabores que faziam que se sentisse protegida...decidir cancelar tudo. Sentir que sem isso não vai conseguir ir para e nenhum lugar e vai ficar ali, fazendo de conta que vive.

Mas o amor que termina dessa forma, era realmente amor? Sinto muito. Não quero que sofra. Não merece isto. Sempre foi bom para mim. É importante para ele. Preocupa-se. Também é um pouco; ciumento.

Ontem, quando eu estava para contar a ele, achei que ia morrer. Ele falava do seu dia de trabalho, de sua nova atividade, das próximas férias que quer tirar comigo em Agosto para festejar a maturidade. Liga o _notebook. _Abre a pasta amarela. Escolhe um arquivo ao acaso.

"Com os olhos da fantasia se viu enquanto conversava com aquela doce e belíssima jovem sentada a seu lado, numa sala repleta de livros, quadros, gosto e inteligência, atravessada por uma luz clara e por uma atmosfera cálida e brilhante..."

Depois pára de ler. E acredita por um instante ser aquela jovem. E vê aquela sala cheia de livros. E observa aqueles quadros. E sente aquela luz clara que a ilumina e a deixa belíssima.

E ele, aquele ele, não tem os traços do seu namorado, mas de alguém novo, a ser imaginado. Alguém capaz de escrever aquelas palavras que a fazem sonhar. Como é verdade. Como necessitamos de um sonho.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradecer a** ani-rebk **e a** DeniseBelle26 **por adicionar esta fic às suas favoritas.

Então que dizem?

Quem será esta mulher?...

Beijos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23**

**Um pouco mais tarde, no carro. **

Edward murmura alguma coisa para si mesmo.

Bella se dá conta.

"O que você está fazendo, uma reza?"

''Não, fazia as contas de quanto gastei... Então, entre seguro da batida, a multa do carro, a multa do bonde, o guincho... Dava para comprar aquela sua moto nova."

"Sim, mas e o valor afetivo de Milla, onde você põe?"

''Posso evitar responder?"

Niki se volta para a janela.

"Grosseirão!"

Edward continua a dirigir e de vez em quando a observa.

Bella permanece virada para o lado. Tamborila com os dedos sobre o painel, mantendo o ritmo da música que sai do CD de Damien Rice.

Edward percebe e o desliga. Bella se vira rapidamente para ele. Em seguida, se aproxima da janela e sopra sobre o vidro. Com o dedo indicador, começa a escrever alguma coisa.

Edward aperta um botão, o vidro se abre, entra ar que seca o vapor e apaga a escrita de Bella. Ela bufa.

"Arre, como você é antipático."

"E você é insuportável quando se faz de menininha."

Mas eu já disse... Eu sou uma menininha! E você, quando age dessa maneira, é mais criança do que eu."

Naquele instante se ouve o som já próximo de uma sirene. Uma viatura da polícia passa por eles, na direção contrária, a toda velocidade. Bella se levanta e sai para fora do teto. Ergue os braços e grita como louca: "Vão devagar, cretinos!"

Edward a puxa para dentro, agarrando-a pela camiseta e fazendo-a cair sobre o assento.

"Sente, pare. Fique quieta."

Edward ouve um chiado. Olha pelo retrovisor. A viatura parou, inverteu a direção cantando os pneus e partiu a toda velocidade, retornando na direção deles.

"Pois é, eu sabia. Muito bem, parabéns, você está contente agora? Coloque o cinto, faça algo útil!"

"Veja, eu tinha razão. Se vêm até nós...quer dizer que não corriam para lugar nenhum."

"Bella, olhe, por favor...fique quieta. Agora permaneça quieta!"

A viatura da polícia flanqueia o Mercedes e faz sinal para encostar. Edward assente e lentamente encosta junto ao meio-fio. Os guardas descem da viatura.

Edward abaixa o vidro.

"Boa tarde."

"Boa tarde, carteira de motorista e documentos do carro, por gentileza."

Edward se inclina e abre o porta-luvas do painel. Pega os documentos e entrega ao guarda.

Enquanto isso, o outro guarda dá a volta ao carro, verifica o adesivo do seguro obrigatório. Em seguida, observa o farol quebrado e a lateral amassada.

"Tudo certo. Parece..." diz o primeiro. Mas segura os documentos.

"O que estava gritando a sua amiga, quando a vimos gesticular?"

"Não, nada."

"Desculpe, quero ouvir dela."

Edward se vira para Bella. Ela olha para ele.

"Nada. Só gritei que eu também quero ser da polícia. Não vai prender a gente por isso, não é?"

"Vejo que não está atualizada, senhorita."

Justo naquele instante, o outro guarda se aproxima da janela de Edward.

Olham-se. E se reconhecem. Só agora Edward se dá conta. Carretti e Serra, os dois policiais que estavam em sua casa na noite anterior.

"Boa tarde! O senhor novamente...mas essa jovem também é russa?"

"Não, esta é italiana e, além do mais, gostaria de entrar para a polícia. Tem uma grande estima pelos senhores."

Sandro e Serra nem olha para ela.

"Pegue os documentos. E você não se exponha pelo teto. É perigoso e distrai os carros que vêm em sentido contrário."

"Certo e obrigada."

"E agradeça que estamos atendendo a um chamado de roubo, senão com o senhor..." e olha novamente para Edward, "…entre a história das russas de ontem à noite e agora com essa garotinha, não terminava aqui..."

Sem dar tempo de responder, os dois policiais entram no Alfa 156 e partem cantando os pneus a toda velocidade.

Edward dá a partida no carro e sai em silêncio.

"Eu gostaria de levá-la para casa...e chegar são e salvo na minha."

"Onde as russas o esperam..."

"O quê?"

"Sim, sim, eu ouvi o que o policial disse, o que você acha? Não sou surda... Mas, por outro lado, o que se poderia esperar de alguém como você? O clássico tipo para as estrangeiras. Promete um trabalho para elas, uma propaganda, vamos, você vai ser uma estrela e todo o resto...para levá-las para a cama com os seus amigos. Parabéns. Você é realmente um tipo nojento... Leve-me para casa, vamos..."

"Mas era só uma festa na minha casa. Só que os vizinhos pentelhos chamaram a polícia dizendo que fazíamos muita bagunça, e não era verdade."

"Claro, claro, como não...foi você quem falou... Quem vence festeja e quem perde justifica. E você está justificando."

"Mas, não tem nada a ver, eu falava de uma pelada entre amigos."

"Pois é..."

"E, depois, eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação."

"Claro, claro..."

"Veja que realmente eu não tenho nada para esconder e, além disso, não preciso prestar contas a você."

"Sim, sim. Vire aqui à direita e vá reto. Claro, porque, se não fosse aquele policial, você me iria contar, naturalmente, a sua noitada com as russas, não é?"

"Mas olha como você é difícil. Por que eu teria que ter contado a você? E eu já disse, não há nada mesmo para contar."

"No final da rua à esquerda. De qualquer maneira, você não teria contado."

"Mas quem é você? A minha noiva? Não, logo, o que é que eu tenho de contar? Do que tenho de me justificar? Somos um casal, nós dois?"

"Absolutamente não. Chegamos. Número 35. Pronto, aquele ali é o meu portão."

De repente, Bella mergulha do lado dele, desaparecendo debaixo do painel.

"Droga!"

"Ei, mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Shhh, são os meus pais que estão saindo."

"E daí?"

"Como e daí?, se me pegam com você, vamos ter problemas."

"Mas você não acabou de dizer que não somos um casal?"

"Vamos ter problemas do mesmo jeito."

Edward observa Bella enfiada entre as suas pernas.

"Se a pegam assim...também eu vou ter problemas. Vá explicar a eles que você estava só se escondendo."

Bella olha para ele de baixo.

"Você não pensa em outra coisa, é? Claro, você está acostumado com as russas."

"Ainda? Sinto muito por você, mas eu não estou a fim desses seus joguinhos de ciúmes."

"Eu não sou ciumenta. Diga o que os meus pais estão fazendo."

"Nada. Bem, a sua mãe... -eu já falei, não, que é uma bela mulher? -está diante um carro e olha em volta. Está procurando alguma coisa."

"Está procurando por mim!"

"Pode ser... Ela é mesmo uma mulher elegante... Ai, ai! Mas o que acontece, você me está mordendo?"

Edward massaja a coxa.

"Já falei, você não deve falar dela... E agradeça que foi a perna!"

E morde novamente.

"Ai, ai!"

Edward se massaja de novo.

"Fale o que a minha mãe está fazendo."

"Ela pegou o celular e está discando um número."

Um segundo depois, toca o Nokia de Bella. Ela atende.

"Alô."

"Alô, Bella, dá para saber onde você está?"

"Mamãe, já estou voltando."

"Mas como é que você está com essa voz?"

"Que voz, mamãe? É a minha..."

"Não sei... É como se você estivesse dobrada..."

"Sim... Estou com um pouco de dor de barriga."

Bella sorri para Edward.

"Claro que não escapa nada a você, hein, mamãe?"

"Sim, só você consegue! Escute, estamos saindo, vamos ao cinema com os Perera. Seu irmão está sozinho. Quero que daqui a quinze minutos, no máximo, você esteja em casa. Aí você me chama do telefone fixo e me passa o seu irmão."

"Estarei lá."

"Olhe que eu quero falar com você antes de começar o filme."

"Mamãe, tenha confiança... É como se eu já estivesse aí."

A mãe desliga.

Bella ouve o carro partir. Então se levanta, devagarinho, e examina a rua. Vê a sua mãe passar ao longe no carro.

"Ainda bem, foram embora."

Bella se ajeita um pouco.

"Bem, deu certo."

"Claro, se você diz..."

Permanecem um pouco em silêncio.

Bella sorri.

"São sempre estranhos esses momentos, não é?"

Edward a observa.

Pensa em quanto tempo não saía com uma jovem diferente de Tanya. Muito. E agora com quem está saindo? Com uma menor de idade. Bem, nada mal. Se alguém quer mudar a própria vida é bom fazê-lo de uma vez. Mas a realidade é outra.

Ele não queria mudar a própria vida. Ele se dava bem com Tanya. E sobretudo nunca escolhera sair com essa Bella.

"No que você está pensando?"

"Eu?"

"E quem mais?"

"Em nada."

"Impossível não pensar em nada."

"Não, sério, eu não pensava em nada."

"Ah, é? Experimente seriamente não pensar em nada..."

Permanecem por um instante em silêncio.

"Viu? É impossível. De qualquer forma, se não quer contar, problema seu..."

"Olhe, se não quer acreditar, não sei o que fazer..."

Bella olha-o uma última vez e depois sorri.

"Bem, então eu estou indo..."

"Eu vou descer, assim a acompanho ao portão..."

Descem os dois do carro e caminham silenciosamente até o portão da casa de Bella.

Edward fica diante dela, com as mãos no bolso.

"Bem, aqui estamos...dia intenso, hein?"

"Pois é."

"Nos falamos."

"Sim, claro. Precisamos resolver o nosso acidente."

Bella levanta o queixo e observa o Mercedes.

"Sinto ter amassado aí na frente também."

"Não se preocupe, agora já estou acostumado."

"Podemos sempre fingir que aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os meus danos são certamente menores que os seus."

"Nenhuma seguradora vai acreditar que uma moto conseguiu fazer esse estrago no meu carro! A não ser que você o tivesse atirado do terraço em cima do carro!"

Bella ri.

"Por que, não podia ser? Já fizeram até no estádio."

"Ok, ok, faça de conta que eu não disse nada."

"De qualquer forma, fique frio, não me faça sentir mais culpada do que o necessário, agora irei pensar no assunto e, de alguma forma, vou encontrar uma solução."

Aproxima-se e o beija no rosto. Depois corre para dentro de casa.

Edward sorri e se encaminha para o carro. Dá uma volta em torno para constatar os danos. Terminado o giro, sorri um pouco menos. Entra no carro.

Está para dar a partida, quando chega um torpedo. Sorri novamente. Deve ser Bella. E em seguida, de repente lembra do Pequeno Príncipe. E se preocupa um pouco. Diabos. Estou fazendo como a raposa? Estou sendo domesticado? Como era aquela bela passagem? "No início você sentará um pouco longe de mim, assim, na grama. Eu olharei para você com o canto dos olhos e você não dirá nada. As palavras são uma fonte de mal entendidos. Mas a cada dia você poderá se sentar um pouco mais perto... Se você vier, por exemplo, todas as tardes, às quatro, a partir das três eu começarei a ser feliz. Com o passar da hora, a minha felicidade vai aumentar. Quando chegarem as quatro horas, começarei a me agitar e a me inquietar; descobrirei o preço da felicidade! Mas se você vem a qualquer hora, eu não saberei nunca a que horas devo preparar o meu coração... São necessários rituais..."

Sim. São necessários rituais. E eu já estava esperando um torpedo dela?

Edward abre a mensagem.

Não. É Caius. A raposa leria e vai embora, saindo do cenário de seus pensamentos.

"Estamos no Sicília, no início da via Flaminia, estamos todos aqui. Vamos comer um pouco de bom peixe. O que estão fazendo? Vocês vêm? Avise."

"Estou chegando", responde rapidamente Edward com o T9.

"Mas estou sozinho."

Mensagem enviada.

Dá a partida e sai. Logo depois, toca o celular.

Número particular. Como eu não gosto quando escondem o próprio número. Quem pode ser? As hipóteses são excessivas. Pensa antes de responder.

"Alô?"

"Sou eu."

"Eu quem?"

"Eu, Bella. Já me esqueceu?"

_Não_, pensa Edward.

E, além disso, como poderia, mesmo porque tenho as marcas. Mas não diz a ela. Compreende que ultrapassaria novamente a Bernardi e talvez também a mãe de Bella na classificação. A raposa reentra em cena e se deita tranquila a escutar.

"Sabe, eu chamei do telefone fixo porque estou em casa. Meus créditos terminaram."

Espero que não queira que eu carregue o celular dela, pensa Edward por um instante.

"Eu queria só dizer que foi muito bom estar com você esta tarde. Me diverti muito."

Edward se sente um pouco culpado pelo seu pensamento. Até a raposa olha de través para ele.

"Eu também, Bella."

A raposa volta a ficar serena.

"Sabe de que mais eu gostei?"

"O suco de frutas?"

"Não, cretino. Que você fez que eu me sentisse mulher."

Edward sorri.

"Bem, você é uma mulher."

"Sim, obrigada, eu sei. É só que às vezes não deixam que você se sinta completamente. E depois quer saber a coisa mais bonita? É a primeira vez que alguém...sim, bem... É uma coisa bonita que nenhum homem ainda tinha feito para mim..."

Edward permanece perplexo.

"Bem, estou contente."

Edward continua a pensar, mas não lhe ocorre nada.

"Então, descobriu?"

"Tenho algumas ideias, mas é melhor você dizer."

"Ok... É que, quando você me levou para casa, não me tentou beijar. Série. Adorei. É a primeira vez que um homem chega diante do portão e não tenta. Parabéns! Você é único! Tchau! Nos falamos logo, boa noite "

Bella desliga, como de costume sem lhe dar tempo de responder. Edward fica com o celular na mão.

Parabéns. Você é único. Queria dizer que você é o único bobão! E, não sabendo bem como interpretar aquele telefonema, acelera em direção à via Flaminia.

Notas Finais:

Os problemas ainda não tinham acabado.

Passar um dia com esta Bella é uma animação, dependendo da perspectiva…loool

Isto foi ciúmes das russas? Uiuiui

Adorei este telefonema…

Beijos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

De vez em quando, James dá um pontapé no pneu traseiro da sua Kymco estourada, fixada num cavalete, fazendo-a girar.

Fuma um cigarro. Um pouco mais longe, pelo menos cinco ou seis Winston azuis já acabaram da mesma maneira. Olha novamente para o fim da estrada. Lá está ela.

James apaga o cigarro e corre em sua direção.

"Mas onde cacete você estava? Aonde você foi? Hein? Onde raios você estava?"

Vitoria avança serena. Está feliz. Tem um sorriso radiante.

"Amor, me aceitaram, me aceitaram!"

"Mas por que você não ligou?"

"Meus créditos terminaram, não dava nem para um torpedo, e minha mãe estava usando o fixo. Me chamaram para um recall..."

"Um o quê?"

"Um recalll. É quando chamam para fazer mais um teste... Fui de ônibus... Não dava para esperar e depois peguei o metro, o teste não era longe, mais uma vez em Cinecittà."

Ela o abraça e o beija, macia, doce, sensual como Vitoria sabe ser. Quando quer.

"Mas com o que está chateado? Não está contente? Me aceitaram!"

James ainda está de cenho franzido. Liberta-se do abraço.

"Cacete, já falei mil vezes...não gosto quando você vai sozinha."

Vitoria revira os olhos.

"Quer dizer, não é que eu não goste que você vá fazer os testes, pelo contrário, mas eu gosto mesmo é de acompanhá-la."

"Ora, desculpe, mas nenhuma das outras vai acompanhada pelo namorado."

"É, valeu, obrigado, porque eles estão pouco se lixando. Eu não, eu me preocupo. E, outra coisa, já falei mil vezes, quando o seu crédito estiver no fim, me fale, está bem? Minha mãe trabalha na tabacaria da esquina... Eu a chamo e peço para recarregar direto. Ou então eu mesmo recarrego em algum outro lugar."

Em seguida, James fica quieto. Sim, mas com que dinheiro?, pensa consigo mesmo. Mas não é certamente aquele o momento para contar isso a ela.

Vitoria abre a sua grande bolsa com alças largas.

"Veja, depois do teste fui até Cinecittà 2 e comprei isto pra você..."

Tira fora um ursinho de pelúcia com a camiseta do Roma.

"Fantástico! Genial demais, obrigado, amor..."

"Viu? É o ursinho Totti, é como o seu capitão, um pequeno gladiador...peludo."

"Puxa, lindo demais."

"Sinta, sinta", Vitoria o esfrega no rosto dele.

James o afasta, coçando o nariz.

"Assim você me vai fazer espirrar, pare!"

"Mas você não percebeu?"

James o aproxima novamente do nariz, desta vez sozinho, mais

tranquilamente.

Vitoria sorri.

"Eu coloquei nele um pouco do meu Batik, assim, quando você o levar para a cama, vai pensar em mim. Mas por que está rindo? É porque coloquei demais, hein, James?"

James sorri e guarda o ursinho no bolso interno do casaco.

"Não... Não, é que eu te desejo tanto que esse ursinho não dá conta, amor... Você é muito melhor que ele."

James lhe dá um beijo de língua, a aperta contra si, fazendo-a perceber que está excitado.

"Sério, estou com vontade. Vamos pra sua garagem, no carro do seu pai..."

Vitoria apalpa o próprio ventre, embaixo.

"Não posso. Desceu justamente hoje, enquanto eu estava fazendo o teste, e por sorte que tinham ali."

"E tinham o quê?"

"A propaganda que faço é justamente sobre eles..."

Tira da bolsa um pacote com 24 absorventes.

"Talvez tenha sido pela emoção, mas veio antes. Olha que sorte, ganhei um pacote!"

"Amor, você está brincando?"

James se afasta dela.

"Mas, sério, você tem que fazer propaganda dessas coisas? Isto é, como que dizendo a todos que você tem o ciclo?"

Vitoria se enche.

"Mas o que é que você tem hoje? Está com vontade de brigar? É uma coisa natural! Não é vulgar, o que tem de errado? Todas as mulheres, todos os meses, necessitam usá-los. Em geral, os homens não gostam quando não são necessários, porque quer dizer que..."

"Entendi, mas parece tão grosseiro."

Vitoria se aproxima novamente dele e o beija no pescoço.

"Você está muito nervoso. Você me vai acompanhar quando for rodar, vai ver que não tem nada que possa incomodá-lo, viu? Ouça, o que você acha se formos comer uma pizza, hein? Eu pago."

"Não", James vai em direção da moto.

"Vamos sim, mas eu pago."

"Como você quiser, eu só queria festejar porque me aceitaram!"

"E já me deu o ursinho, não é?"

"Está bem... Vamos ao Paradiso? Não fica longe e sempre tem um monte de artistas."

"Está bem, vamos."

James lhe passa o capacete e depois põe o seu.

Vitoria senta: atrás, coloca a grande bolsa entre ela e as costas de James.

"Oh, Vitoria, já pensou que um dia vai ser famosa e as pessoas irão ao Paradise: para vê-la comer?"

James sorri para ela, observando-a pelo retrovisor.

"Vá, não me fique gozando."

"Mas por quê? Falo sério, o que pensa, tudo pode acontecer..."

Bem naquele momento, chega uma moto possante que para ao lado deles, o sujeito levanta a viseira do capacete.

"Oba, James. Belezas...o que fazem?"

James sorri.

"Vamos comer uma pizza."

"Fui procurar você na sua casa, mas já tinha saído. Eu precisava de uma ajuda."

"Obrigado. Mas já disse, eu não posso."

"Me avise quando decidir. Essa moto é sua quando quiser, presente. Assim mesmo quando for comer uma simples pizza, você chega mais rápido. E sobretudo a sua namorada fica mais confortável. Olhe, James, as mulheres amam a comodidade viu... Não pode esquecer disso nunca!"

O sujeito abaixa a viseira. Engata a primeira e, com uma meia empinada, se afasta velozmente. Segunda, terceira, quarta. Já sumiu no fim da rua. James acelera lentamente. Vitoria apoia-se sobre o ombro dele.

"Mas quem é esse babaca, hein, James?"

"Ninguém."

"Como ninguém? Me conte, hein?"

"Já falei...ninguém. Estudamos juntos na escola, mas fazia um tempão que não o via. Era chamado de Coruja, é um cara simpático."

"Pode ser. Pra mim ele parece só um babaca e também perigoso. E, além disso, que bobagem é essa de que as mulheres amam a comodidade? As mulheres amam o amor, diga pra ele se o encontrar."

James sorri e toca a perna dela. Vitoria lhe acaricia a mão.

"Melhor, não. Não diga nada a ele. Ele não ia entender mesmo."

James acelera e assim segue, em direção do Paradíso, um grande restaurante não longe de Cinecittà. Mas a moto, uma velha Kymco, mais do que isso não consegue.

Continua tranquilo pela noite. O pneu dianteiro não está muito cheio e em cima estão dois passageiros cheios de ilusões e de esperanças.

**Notas Finais:**

Agradecer a** JOKB**por adicionar esta fic às suas favoritas.

Então que dizem?

Beijos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

Os carros dos amigos estão todos estacionados diante do Sicilia.

Antes de entrar, o vê ali diante e não resiste. Sorri com a ideia. Pensa um instante. No fim, escolhe a melhor solução. Afinal, o dia todo tinha sido assim. Em seguida, feito, pega o celular e escreve rápido um torpedo. Enviar. Afinal, para isto é que existem os diretores de criação, não é? E entra no restaurante.

Perfumes de pratos sicilianos, aromas e especiarias o envolvem.

"Não! É ele! Incrível!"

Os seus amigos estão todos numa mesa ao fundo. Caius e Camilla, Aro e Susanna. Damon e Lisa.

Edward os cumprimenta de longe e vai até eles.

"Não pensávamos que viesse!" Lisa olha para ele.

"E Tanya?"

"Tinha uma reunião. Vai trabalhar até tarde. Mandou um abraço."

E, sem dizer mais nada, senta-se no lugar livre, na cabeceira da mesa.

Lisa olha para Damon e lhe faz um sinal como dizendo: Viu, eu tinha razão.

Edward abre o menu.

"Ora, parece tudo bom aqui. Todas as melhores receitas da Sicília..."

Caius sorri para ele.

"Lembra quando queríamos fazer aquela viagem para Palermo?"

Camilla revira os olhos.

"Lá vamos nós recomeçando com as lembranças, como quando envelhecemos."

Caius não a escuta.

"Lembra quando devíamos partir e você tinha um último exame na universidade e depois a tese? Partimos com o Citroen de seu pai e também estava o Aro."

"Como não…", diz Aro, "…e depois fundimos o motor..."

"Sim, e nenhum de vocês dois quis dividir a despesa!"

"Claro, desculpe, Edward, você teria ido de qualquer jeito mesmo sem nós, não? Você teria levado o carro de qualquer maneira e teria acontecido mesmo se eu e ele não estivéssemos!"

"Logo teria sido melhor se eu tivesse ido sozinho!"

"Isto não. Porque graças a nós você conheceu aquelas alemanzonas."

"Imagine só…", diz Susanna, "…não tem uma história onde não apareçam as estrangeiras."

"E você não sabe? São justamente elas que promoveram o símbolo do latin lover italiano no exterior."

"Sim, curioso, porém, que só funcione fora da Itália."

Lisa parte um salgado.

"Vai ver que as estrangeiras têm o Viagra incorporado."

Susanna e Camilla riem.

Caius continua.

"De qualquer maneira, eram realmente fabulosas. Altas, loiras, belíssimas, corpaços, lembravam a propaganda da Peroni."

"Sim, aquela de que eu tive que me ocupar de verdade cinco anos depois..."

"Bem, é para isso que naquela época tínhamos feito os testes!"

Cauis e Damon riem. Também Edward. Então se lembra das russas e por um instante fica sério.

Aro percebe e muda logo de assunto.

"É uma pena você não ter ido, Damon, se teria divertido pra valer. Lembram daquela noite que tomamos banho nus em Siracusa?"

"Sim, e sempre com as estrangeiras!"

"Sim, e você até roubou as nossas roupas! Pensava nos deixar constrangidos e, pelo contrário, o nu ajudou!"

"Ótimo, poderia ser uma propaganda. Mas por que não veio, Damon? Você estava a fazendo o serviço militar?"

"Não, foi no ano seguinte."

"Mas vocês já estavam juntos, você e a Cristina? Porque, no inverno seguinte, quando fomos para a montanha..."

Aro finge lembrar alguma coisa:

"Não, não, nada..." Lisa sorri e compreende perfeitamente o jogo.

"Sim, sim, e ali também tinha umas estrangeiras, suecas... Mas também se fosse verdade...não teria aprontado nada! Sempre foi tediosamente fiel."

"Não, não, espere... pior! Ali, num programa organizado pelo hotel, uma dançarina de striptease veio para um show porno. Sem brincadeira, pessoal, vocês lembram?"

"E como não... Ela sentava no colo!"

"Sim, e depois andava pelo público, escolhia alguém e então, completamente nua, se cobria um pouco com chantilly e se deixava lamber todinha."

"Sim, terrível. E entre o público havia também jovenzinhos. A meu ver nunca se recuperaram. Um deles se tornou amigo de Pacciani*."

"Aro! Mas que piadas são essas? Terríveis."

"Mas, amor, são os pais que são terríveis. Puxa, deixavam os filhos assistir a esse tipo de coisas. Você deixaria os nossos assistirem a um show sem saber do que se trata?"

"Eu não. O problema é que a um espetáculo desse género você os levaria diretamente."

"Sim, mas nada a ver, eu o faria com um objetivo educativo."

"Ah, sim, claro... Exatamente."

Chega o garçom.

"Boa noite, querem pedir?"

"Sim, obrigada." Susanna abre o menu, mas está em dúvida.

"Vocês lembram aquela ocasião em que estávamos no Buchetto e o garçom, ao final, nos fez trocar de mesa por causa das vezes que havíamos alterado os pedidos?"

"De novo?" Camilla bufa.

"Está recomeçando com as lembranças? Mas a vida era só então? A vida é agora!"

"... Sim, no velho hotel da terra e cada um num quarto..."

"Porém é uma bela frase. Forte como chamada publicitária."

"Repito", continua Camilla, "não olhem para trás, senão não percebem o presente. Devem sempre estar atentos ao presente."

O garçom, que assistiu a toda a cena, pergunta gentilmente:

"Querem que eu volte depois?" Lisa assume a situação.

"Não, não, desculpe, vamos pedir agora. Então para mim uma bela caponata**...?"

O celular de Edward toca.

Olha para o display. Sorri. Levanta da mesa.

"Desculpem...bem, eu vou pedir um carpaccio de peixe-espada e depois rolinhos à modo de Messina..."

E se afasta, saindo do local. Todos olham para ele. Lá fora, Edward atende ao celular.

"Alô..."

"Não acredito! Você tinha ido tão bem e agora estragou tudo."

"Mas, Bella, só fiz uma gentileza..."

"Sim, mas tem um pequeno detalhe! Eu não pedi. Todos os rapazes fazem isto, pensam que com o dinheiro me podem conquistar. Estão errados."

"Mas, Bella, de verdade..."

"E depois aquela frase... Oi, eu recarreguei você. Você recarregou a mim. E agora eu recarrego você. Mãe do céu, péssima."

"Mas era para ser gentil."

"E você só conseguiu ser grosseiro. Além disso, você não recarregou a mim... Você recarregou só o celular! Tem uma bela diferença. Talvez as russas apreciem essas coisas. Eu não."

"Mas olhe que foi só um gesto..."

"...excessivo. Cem euros. O que você queria demonstrar?"

"Eu me sentia em dívida e assim..."

"E assim não podemos mais sair."

"Agora é você quem está sendo indelicada."

Bella permanece em silêncio.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?"

"Estou pensando. Com tudo o que você recarregou, pode ficar ao telefone à vontade..."

"Ora, não leve a mal, eu só queria ser simpático. Vamos fazer assim: você me deve cinquenta sucos de frutas."

"Não, quarenta e sete e meio."

"Por quê?"

"Porque cinco euros daquela recarga ficam com os bastardos da companhia de telefones."

"Está bem, quer dizer que vou pedir a eles os dois sucos e meio. Vamos, sem brincadeira... Tudo certo? Paz?"

"Hum. Preciso pensar."

"Olhe que, se você continua assim, fica mais chata que a Bernardi."

"Não, isso não. Está bem, você me fez rir. Paz."

Edward não tem tempo de acrescentar nada. Bella já desligou.

Justamente naquele momento, Aro, Damon e Caius saem do restaurante.

"Pelo fato de que não se pode fumar lá dentro, temos a desculpa de dar uma saidinha! E então? Era Tanya? Fez as pazes?"

"Não, era uma amiga."

Aro dá uma tragada no cigarro e fica curioso.

"Uma amiga? E desde quando uma amiga sua tem acesso ao seu celular?"

"Amiga é um modo de dizer, tivemos um acidente."

"Idade?"

"Dezassete."

"Problemas à vista."

"Sim, para você que é doente. Para mim é só um acidente. No máximo uma amiga."

"Excessivamente seguro. Muitos problemas à vista."

Aro dá mais uma tragada. Depois joga fora o cigarro.

"Pessoal, eu vou entrar. Já somos acusados de falar sempre do passado, não quero que tenham suspeitas também sobre o presente. E, de qualquer maneira...", olha para Edward, "…não se sai de um restaurante só para falar de um acidente."

Damon o segue.

"Também vou."

Caius traga tranquilamente o seu cigarro.

"É legal?"

"Muito."

"Hoje eu o procurei no escritório. Mas você não estava."

"Saí com ela."

"Muito bem, estou contente por você ter saído com uma garota."

"Sabe, é que com Tanya é um momento meio pessoal..."

"Edward..."

"Sim."

"Todos sabem que ela deixou você."

"Não é que me deixou..."

"Edward, faz quase um mês que ela não aparece e na sua casa não tem mais nada dela."

"Foi o Aro quem contou? Eu não devia tê-lo convidado na outra noite."

"Edward, nós somos os seus amigos, sempre ficamos juntos, gostamos de você. Se você não contar para nós...a quem vai contar?"

"Você está certo. Por que você me procurou no escritório?"

"Um assunto delicado, não quero falar agora."

"Ok, mas amanhã você conta?"

"Certo. Vamos entrar."

Edward e Caius voltam para a mesa.

"Ainda bem, acabaram de servir as entradas."

Edward senta.

"Bem, antes de comer eu queria dizer uma coisa."

Todos se voltam para ele.

"O que é, a oração antes da última ceia?"

Susanna dá uma cotovelada em Aro.

"Shhh."

Edward olha para os amigos.

Dá um pequeno sorriso para superar o embaraço.

"Não... Me separei da Tanya."

*Trata-se de um serial killer dos anos 1970, conhecido como "O Monstro de Florença", que atacava casais nos arredores de Florença.

**Prato típico da gastronomia siciliana, à base de legumes fritos (onde predomina a beringela), temperados com molho de tomate, aipo, cebolas, azeitonas e alcaparras em salsa agridoce.

**Notas Finais:**

Estes três juntos devem ter aprontado muito.

Edward a carregar o telemóvel de Bella? Ela não achou muita piada, mas no final aceitou…

Finalmente Edward conta que terminou com Tanya. Já está na hora de avançar e ir para outra.

Beijos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26**

**Casa de Niki**.

Charlie, seu pai, está na cama. Está lendo.

Renée dá uma corridinha e se atira ao lado dele, rindo. Escorrega de lado e cai, terminando com o braço em cima do marido, que se dobra em dois, golpeado na barriga.

"Ai, ai, você não só me machucou, mas me assustou de verdade."

"Não me reconheceu?"

"Você não é a minha mulher, desculpe..." Renée dá outro tapa na barriga de Charlie, desta vez com vontade.

"Ai, ai, mas hoje você está a fim de perturbar!"

"Mas como, estou fazendo uma interpretação perfeita, digna de um Óscar, e você nada. Eu não parecia com a Júlia Roberts em ''Uma Linda mulher', quando corre feliz e se atira na cama?"

"Pensei nisso por um segundo, mas não imaginei que a minha mulher chegasse a tanto."

"Como é?"

"Ficar feliz por ter imitado uma prostituta."

"Sempre simplificando."

Renée bufa.

"Olha que às vezes você é terrível. E coloca realmente em risco um casamento."

"Mas qual?"

"O nosso."

"Nada disso, fique tranquila, esse já acabou."

"E todas aquelas coisas que você me disse na outra noite? Que, de fato, não me pareceram palavras suas?"

"Só para levar você para a cama..." Renée monta em cima dele e lhe dá uns tapas, brincando e rindo.

"Cretino, fingido. E, de qualquer maneira, o seu esforço é totalmente inútil."

Renée se recompõe e fica ao lado dele. Ergue a sobrancelha e lhe sorri.

"Como é?"

"Teria ido para a cama com você de qualquer maneira. Não precisava se esforçar tanto."

"Isso, então é verdade, o casamento é o túmulo do amor. Você vê a nossa relação como um contrato. Mas você sabe que tem gente que define o dia da semana para dar uma trepadinha?"

"Verdade? Não acredito, que tristeza..."

"Pelo menos nós funcionamos aleatoriamente."

"Sim, dois destemidos!"

"Então posso saber a que se deve toda essa felicidade?"

"É pela Bella."

Charlie fecha o livro e o põe novamente sobre o criado-mudo.

"Acho que perdi definitivamente a vontade de ler à noite... Espere só um instante..." Começa a produzir longos suspiros.

"Mas o que está fazendo?"

"Eu li um artigo em que dizem que tem remédio pra tudo. Estou fazendo treinamento autógeno. Verifico as possíveis coisas que me vai dizer e preparo a alma e a mente para o terramoto emocional que você poderia provocar em mim com uma notícia sobre a Bella."

"Bem, parece ótima essa sua ideia."

Charlie continua a oxigenação, respirações longas e tranquilas.

"Sim, mas cedo ou tarde meu coração vai ceder. 0k", fecha os olhos, "estou pronto."

"Pronto?"

"Já falei. Vá em frente."

"Bem…", Renée esfrega a camisola, "…então o outro dia eu e a Bella saímos..."

"E até aqui, tudo bem."

"...e fizemos compras."

Charlie abre só um olho e a observa de viés.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu não me tinha preparado para isso."

Bate os punhos sobre a cama.

"O meu treinamento autogéneo vai para o espaço. Já entendi. Amanhã me vai chamar."

"Mas quem?"

"O meu gerente do banco. Porque vocês me limparam, é isso?"

"Mas como você é bobo."

"Além do livro de treinamento autógeno, eu também li sobre compras compulsivas. Acho que provoca mais danos do que os divórcios."

"Compramos de tudo e de nada."

"Mais de tudo ou mais de nada?"

"Não seja pão-duro. Ir às compras, no nosso caso, era mais uma ocasião às troca, partilha, intensificação da relação mãe-filha, algo que não pode ser quantificado. Bella estava com vontade de se abrir comigo. É importante, não?"

"Bem, os capítulos de vocês são como aqueles de Beautiful*, então está ficando claro. Entendi."

"O quê?"

"Daqui a pouco vou ser avô. E ele, o pai do meu neto, é o sobrinho do irmão do cunhado do vizinho do gerente do meu banco, um agente secreto com um passado obscuro que se redimiu promovendo ações solidárias em Uganda. Vão adotá-lo?"

"Quem?"

"Meu neto."

"Não."

"Então fogem para a América à minha custa para resgatar a já antiga tradição das famosas fugas dos amantes?"

"Não."

"Pior. Entendi. Não diga nada. O gerente do banco não deve se preocupar. Deve se demitir por ter aceitado um cliente como eu, capaz de fazer um buraco na conta igual ao poço de são Patrício. Vão casar, não?"

"Não. Mas por que você está montando esse roteiro dramático?"

"Porque os episódios da vida de minha filha sempre têm algo de suspense."

"Mas falam de amor..."

"Sim, mas não de Mariú**."

"Ah, ah, boa essa. Você está de bom humor, hein? Bem, até me parece justo. Por outro lado, você tem uma filha com a cabeça no lugar. É tranquila, serena... Às vezes um pouco demais."

"Bem, depois da sua última afirmação, posso até voltar a ler o meu livro. É impossível tentar entender você. É a mãe mais absurda do mundo. Exatamente o contrário de todas as outras. Mas você se dá conta, agora está desiludida porque Bella tem os pés no chão e é tranquila."

Abre o livro e sacode a cabeça.

"Amor?"

"Sim?"

"Você não acha que foi justamente por isso que se casou comigo?"

"Se eu tenho de ser sincero, de vez em quando me pergunto realmente qual foi a razão que há vinte anos me levou a dar esse passo definitivo."

"Está arrependido?"

"Mas será que..." olha para ela desconfiado, "…será que você me fez beber alguma bebida da Vanna Marchi & Co. para que eu pudesse fazer aquele oneroso e preocupante pedido? Porque senão não tem explicação."

"Odeio você. Está-me ofendendo. Amanhã vou sair de verdade com a Bella para conversar. Mas para fazer compras, e agora de verdade. A conta do seu cartão vai ficar tão alta que você vai ter de fugir com o seu gerente de banco."

"Boa essa, tipo aqueles dois de O segredo de Brokeback Mountain."

"Mas vocês não vão se refugiar no Wyoming, no máximo em Pescasseroli e endividados até o pescoço."

"Isso não passa de uma chantagem pecuniária. Está bem, está bem, vou falar. Não entendi por que eu me casei com você."

Charlie se vira, olha-a intensamente e espera alguns instantes em silêncio para criar um suspense, sorri para ela.

"Então? Está-me deixando nervosa."

"Simples. Verbo conjugado em três tempos."

"Como é? Não entendi."

"Amava. Amo. Amarei."

Renée sorri para ele.

"Salvo pelo gongo. Eu já tinha encontrado uma boa punição. Dar um cartão de crédito para a Bella."

"Amor…" Roberto a abraça, "…não caia tão baixo" e a beija.

"Então? Você ainda não respondeu. Saiu com a Bella, dilapidou a minha conta e depois? O que ela contou?"

"Contou de um namorado."

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?"

"Terminaram."

"Ai, ai... Isto é, não dá nem tempo de saber que minha filha está com alguém e já acabou...e como ela está? Foi ele? Nesses casos, o nível de auto-estima cai."

"Não, foi ela."

"Menos mal. Isto é, fico chateado, mas é melhor que tenha sido ela a decidir... Mas você não está contando direito, o que mais aconteceu... Quer dizer, eu me devo preocupar, há mais notícias alarmantes à espera?"

"Ela não se abriu muito. De qualquer maneira, penso que ele foi o seu primeiro namorado. E que foi com ele que aconteceu a sua primeira vez..."

"Mas você tem certeza?"

"Eu tentei perguntar um pouco mais, mas notei que ficou muito embaraçada... Eu não queria insistir demais."

"Mas, desculpe, vamos admitir que 'tudo isto' tenha realmente acontecido, não entendo, justamente depois que acontece uma coisa tão importante...se deixam?"

"Acredito que 'tudo isto' aconteceu no ano passado."

"No ano passado? Mas a Bella o ano passado só tinha..."

Charlie faz as contas rapidamente. Renée o ajuda.

"Dezasseis anos."

"Dezasseis anos, droga, dezasseis anos."

"Com dezasseis anos umas brincam com bonecas, que porém não são mais as Barbies que eu tinha. Agora têm as Bratz. Outras lêem Winx. Outras já estão na América. Umas têm blogs louquíssimos na Internet, baixam files, têm iPod. Algumas matam os pais. E outras se apaixonam e justamente fazem amor. Você tem sorte que Bella se encaixa nessa última estatística."

"Bem, então estou muito feliz por me considerar um sortudo."

Charlie finalmente abre o seu livro e começa a ler. E retorna para a última frase lida.

"Se eu posso dizer a outro 'te amo', devo ter condições de dizer 'amo a todos em ti, amo o mundo através de ti, amo em ti também a mim'."

O que lhe parece uma mensagem clara. Renée também pega o seu livro apoiado no criado-mudo.

Outro género. De amor e de sombra, de Isabel Allende. Mas está claro que os dois estão pensando em outras coisas.

Há um estranho silêncio naquele quarto, um daqueles silêncios tão carregados, que no final é agradável romper.

Charlie apoia o seu livro sobre a barriga, aberto.

"Escute, amor, posso pedir um favor?"

Renée coloca o dedo para marcar a página.

"Claro, diga."

"A Bella poderia ainda não ter estado com alguém, certo?"

"Temos baixíssimas possibilidades..."

"Bem, quando você tiver uma certeza sobre esse assunto, vai me contar...?"

"Claro."

"Então, eu penso que serão muitos os capítulos de Bella's love story. E espero que não sejam tristes, mas repletos de instantes felizes, de risadas, de alegria, de crianças, de sucessos."

Renée fica comovida.

"Sim, eu também queria muito. E espero especialmente que estejamos prontos."

Charlie sorri para ela.

"Sim, estaremos prontos. Já estamos. E você é uma mamãe maravilhosa. Peço só que, qualquer coisa que aconteça, você me venha contar sem todas essas longas pausas. Fica parecendo realmente um suspense."

"Está bem! Vou contar no estilo de propaganda da televisão!"

E Renée não sabe quanto isso será verdade.

Começam a rir e retornam a seus respectivos livros.

Cúmplices e vizinhos.

Em seguida, Charlie estica um pé e o apoia sobre o dela. Quer sentir. Quer sentir o calor. E especialmente não quer perdê-lo, em nome daquele verbo conjugado em três tempos.

*Beautiful People, seriado norte-americano do género drama. (N. T.)

**Refere-se a uma canção tradicional popular: Parlami ã'amore Mariú. (N. T.)

***Referência a uma fraude ocorrida nos últimos anos em que uma dupla vendia filtros mágicos com inúmeras finalidades. Os autores foram condenados em 2006, depois de um famoso processo. (N. T.)

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Adoro a relação dos pais da Bella.

Ela tem um óptimo pai, nem todos reagiriam assim ao receber esta notícia da filha já não ser virgem.

Beijos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27**

Bom dia, mundo.

Ouço o rádio em todo o volume. Uma música cantada por Mina.

Vou dedicar a Fábio, quando cruzar com ele no corredor. Sim, sim, é adequada.

"Como lhe devo dizer que você não me agrada, seus ombros são muito largos, até mais do que os meus, como lhe devo dizer que o seu bigode esconde os ternos sorrisos e o sol que está em você, como lhe devo dizer que não tem..."

Certo. Não tem. E quando não tem... Bem, não tem. Não. Sabe o que vou fazer?

Hoje de manhã tenho vontade de comer duas porções de cereais com chocolate. Diabos. Vou ter que pedir que a mamãe me leve. Que saco. Nada de moto.

Ei, mas, simpático aquele cara. Pena que tenha destruído a Milla. Mas foi muito gentil. Todo preocupado. Claro...depois da preocupação com a lateral do seu carro! Um pouco clássico de mentalidade. Mas legal. Mas sim, hoje vou chamá-lo. Estou com vontade de...novos ares.

" Pessoal, só quero dizer uma coisa: eu não quero sair de Roma."

Andrea Soldini e todos os outros o vêem entrar sorridente, como Edward não se mostrava havia muito tempo.

"Logo, precisamos vencer. Então expliquem bem em que direção estamos indo."

Todos falam desordenadamente. Começam a lhe mostrar velhas propagandas, pequenas fotos, estampas dos anos 70, mas também produtos americanos e até japoneses. Um mundo inteiro que sempre girou atrás de uma simples bala.

"Devemos atingir um público-alvo jovem, mas adulto também..."

"Sim! Deve ser divertida, mas séria... De qualidade, mas popular, livre, mas também concreta."

"Deve ser a ideia de uma bala."

Todos se voltam para olhar Andrea Soldini. E, sobre essa última observação, Finn sacode a cabeça.

"Gerente de produto criativo...e claro, é um génio."

Edward tem vontade de rir, mas dissimula.

"Pessoal, estamos indo bem, sério. Sempre desejei ter uma equipe que fosse até o fim, que não desse atenção àquilo que cada um diz, como se sempre tique marcar pontos, como se houvesse uma competição entre nós."

Edward pára um instante.

Andrea Soldini olha para Finn e sorri, como dizer: Ouviu o que ele está dizendo? Eh, eh... Você não se comportou direito, não acredita no que está vendo, sacode novamente a cabeça e, por fim, ele também é obrigado a dar uma risada e a aceitar aquela derrota para o grupo.

"Ok, ok. Vamos trabalhar. Andrea...ponha um pouco de ordem em tudo que temos."

Andrea sorri e se aproxima de uma grande lousa, onde começa a desenhar linhas e a preparar um esquema com tudo o que encontraram sobre as balas através do tempo e dos países.

"Então, as imagens vencedoras, mais bonitas, são as de uma bala francesa. A chamada? Uma americana imitando o famoso anúncio da guerra do Vietnã, 'Ela te quer, e obviamente ela era a bala'."

E continua assim, a falar, explicando a incrível cultura que desde sempre foi construída e acompanha cada bala diferente através dos tempos.

Edward ouve curioso e interessado. Mas olha o tempo todo para o celular. Depois expressa um sorriso melancólico, para si mesmo, vendo que não chega nenhuma mensagem. E um pensamento. Doce como uma bala.

Eu a chamaria Tanya. E sorri enquanto escuta e acompanha sem mais ver as linhas que Andrea continua a traçar na lousa. Puxa, o rapaz se esforçou. E vê os outros que anotam, que seguem, anotando em seus blocos, agarrando de vez em quando um pensamento próprio.

Micaela continua desenhando o logo, Mary cria frases e chamadas, evidenciando de vez em quando algo que lhe parece bom ou que possa dar margem a outra reflexão. _Estamos em pleno brainstorming_, pensa Edward, _e eu quero ficar em Roma_.

Andrea Soldini desenha uma linha azul no final de tudo o que escreveu.

"Pronto! Este parece ser o material mais interessante que encontramos e é sobre isso que temos de trabalhar. Você tem alguma sugestão, alguma ideia em particular, um caminho ou qualquer indicação, Edward? Somos todos ouvidos. Se tem alguma indicação, nós, seus fiéis guerreiros, soldados, servidores..."

"Talvez seja mais simples dizer amigos ou colegas."

"Sim? Bem...de qualquer maneira, qualquer ideia que você tenha...vamos segui-la."

Edward sorri, em seguida abre os braços e os apoia sobre a mesa.

"Sinto muito desiludi-los. Me deu muito prazer ouvir todo o trabalho que vocês fizeram, só que por enquanto não tenho ideias. Não sei como me mover, em que direção."

Olham para ele, surpresos, em silêncio, alguns abaixam o olhar, levemente envergonhados de como ele sustenta a todos, sem nenhum temor, sorrindo.

"Eu sei aonde não quero ir, isso sim. Para Lugano. E também sei que logo todos juntos vamos encontrar algo. Portanto, vamos trabalhar, para nos encontrar na próxima reunião! Fizeram um bom trabalho até agora."

Todos recolhem as suas pastas, papéis e tudo o que deixaram sobre a mesa de reunião e saem da sala. Com exceção de Andrea Soldini, que se aproxima dele.

"Eu sei que Mike e sua equipe já estão adiantados. Tem uma pessoa naquele grupo que gosta muito de mim, a quem estou ligado. Sim, bem que ela me faria um favor, me deve isto."

"Andrea, mas por que você nunca é claro? Nunca dá para entender o que você quer realmente dizer, para onde você está indo..."

"Para nenhum lugar. Eu gostaria de encontrar um atalho para o sucesso. Poderíamos saber, por exemplo, em que ponto eles estão e superá-los com uma ideia diferente ou fazer alguma coisa que torne a ideia deles óbvia ou superada. Não acho que dei muitas voltas."

"Não. Mas seria um caminho não correto, isto sim. E eu gostaria muito de vencer sem atalhos."

Edward sorri. Andrea abre os braços.

"Eu sabia que você era assim. Tanya me contou. Eu só queria saber realmente até que ponto."

Andrea se volta e continua o seu trabalho. Bem naquele momento, o celular de Edward toca. Uma mensagem. Olha ao redor temeroso. Percebe que apenas Andrea ficou. Todos os outros saíram para a outra sala.

Pode abrir tranquilamente. Espera que seja justamente aquilo que está esperando há alguns meses. "Amor, desculpe, eu me enganei." Ou então: "Eu estava brincando". Ou talvez: "A sua falta me faz morrer". Ou presunçoso: "Mas não sente falta de mim?". Ou absurdo: "Tenho uma vontade louca de fazer sexo com você". Ou taxativo: "Vamos foder já". Ou louco: "Eu sei, sou uma puta, mas quero ser a sua puta...". Quer dizer, qualquer mensagem, mas que traga a assinatura: Tanya.

Assim, Edward fica por um instante com o celular na mão. Aquela espera antes de ler. Aquele pequeno envelopezinho piscando e que ainda não revela o que contém e, especialmente, que não diz se é dela ou não...

Em seguida não aguenta mais e o abre.

"Ei, o que está fazendo? Está fingindo que trabalha. Hein? Lembre-se, sonhe e siga os meus conselhos: leveza. Um sorriso e tudo vai parecer mais fácil. Bem, estou exagerando, viu, um beijo. E bom trabalho."

Edward sorri e apaga a mensagem.

Ele pensara em tudo, menos nela. Bella.

**Notas Finais:**

Será que isto vai correr bem para a equipa de Edward?

Apetece-me bater no Edward e fazê-lo perceber que existe outras alternativas à frente dele, e que tem de aproveitá-las e deixar Tanya no passado.

Beijos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

"Ei, para quem você enviou esse torpedo?"

Alice surge às costas de Bella.

Divertida, esperta, desconfiada. Com as mãos sobre os quadris, olha para ela de viés como sempre faz.

"Então?"

"Para ninguém "

"Ah, sim, isto... Bem, já o fato de você enviar um torpedo para ninguém é um sintoma de mentira. Alguma coisa não encaixa. Até você percebe, não? Vamos, você ralou uma besteira!"

E Alice salta para cima dela e a agarra com o braço pelo pescoço, apertando com força. E com a mão livre começa a lhe friccionar os cabelos com o punho cerrado.

"Ai, ai, está doendo, Alice. Ai, ai! Chega, você ficou boba?"

E logo chegam também Leah e Kate, que se posicionam diante delas, escondendo-as de todo o corredor.

"Vai, Alice, pode torturá-la que nós estamos dando cobertura! Faça ela falar, essa falsa gata morta!"

Bella dá um salto para trás e consegue se desvencilhar de Alice.

Move-se, toma fôlego e começa a massajar o pescoço e a cabeça.

"Ai, ai, mas vocês estão todas loucas. São Ondas rebeldes..."

"Claro, nos rebelamos contra você, viu? Há alguns dias que você parece não fazer mais parte do grupo... O que lhe aconteceu?"

Kate sorri.

"Ela está apaixonada, vejam como mudou."

Leah ergue a sobrancelha.

"É verdade, até mudou o penteado!"

Bella olha para ela, estupefata.

"Mas você está por fora. Talvez seja porque a Alice friccionou os meus cabelos, que agora estão como loucos, como um poodle, não?"

Alice insiste.

"Então, pode-se saber a quem você enviou o torpedo ou não? Você sabe que nós lhe queremos bem. É feio quando você não conta, é como se não quisesse dividir connosco uma coisa bonita, nós, as suas amigas, as suas Ondas..."

Bella sorri.

"Ok, ok. Vou explicar. Não disse nada porque ainda não tenho nada para contar e são aquelas coisas que se você conta antes de acontecerem... Bem, vocês sabem, depois você se queima. Entendido?"

"Ou seja, praticamente está dizendo que nós damos azar, não entendi... Vamos lá, garotas! Isso realmente não é coisa que se faça!"

"Mas não, não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

Bella tenta se proteger de alguma forma. Dobra-se sobre si mesma como se fosse um caracol.

Alice, Leah e Kate tentam bloqueá-la de todos os modos, pulam em cima dela, agarrando-a pelos braços, até que conseguem. E Alice, rapidíssima, enfia uma mão no bolso de trás dos jeans e rouba o celular de Bella.

"Agora, garotas, vou ler em voz alta o que escreveu!"

"Não, merda, você é mesmo sacana! Alice!"

"Que sacana que nada, estou preocupada com a minha amiga. Isto é, você se separou há alguns meses daquele pseudocantor-compositor, homem ou rapaz, o que seja... E é exatamente em momentos como este que acabamos caindo nos braços de um qualquer, achando que seja genial. Eu serei os seus olhos!"

"Eu não caí nos braços de ninguém. É exatamente isso que eu não sei como explicar."

"Não tem o que explicar."

Alice ergue o celular para o céu e diz: "Verba volant scripta manent*".

"Oh, é a única frase em latim que você conhece, você a repete o tempo todo! Aliás, não tem nada a ver com o contexto", ri Leah, a verdadeira intelectual do grupo.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Neste caso, uma vez que se trata de um celular, é bem o caso de dizer... scripta volantl**."

"Está bem..." diz Alice, "…seja o que for, volant, manent, são sempre palavras. Leio em voz alta para todas nós. Mensagens enviadas, aqui estão..."

Está para abrir a mensagem, quando ouve uma voz atrás de si.

"Isto, muito bem. Leia também para mim, que estou bem curioso."

Leah e Kate se voltam. Compreendem imediatamente a situação e soltam Bella.

É Fábio, o seu ex-namorado. Olha para elas. Sorri. Em seguida, arrogante, começa a circular entre elas.

"O que foi, estraguei a festa?"

Parece sinceramente arrependido. Sempre foi um ótimo ator.

Alice está um pouco embaraçada, desliga o celular de Bella e o guarda no bolso.

"Bem, eu só queria me divertir um pouco também...não queria, certamente, estragar esse instante de diversão."

Bella se aproxima dele.

"Oi, Fábio."

"Olá, Bella."

Depois Fábio a olha nos olhos, chegando um pouco mais perto.

"Era para mim aquela mensagem?"

Bella olha para ele. As amigas se entreolham. Cada uma à sua maneira está pensando: e o que importa, Bella, diga que sim...deixe ele acreditar, o que lhe custa? Não arrume confusão... Bella sorri.

Talvez tenha percebido aqueles pensamentos. Mas, como de costume... Bella é Bella.

"Não, não era para você."

Fábio a fita ainda por um instante nos olhos. Um instante que parece eterno.

Mas Bella, serena, não abaixa o olhar. E Fábio sabe que ela é desse jeito. E, ao final, não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Oh, bem, claro. Se você tem alguma coisa para dizer, vai dizê-la como sempre fez, olhando nos meus olhos, não é verdade, amor?"

"Sim, mas não me chame de amor."

"Talvez fosse uma mensagem para os seus ou para o seu irmão ou para uma outra amiga. De qualquer forma, sabe de uma coisa? Não me interessa nem um pouco."

"Melhor assim, Fábio."

"Nunca sei se você me está gozando quandoo responde dessa forma. Eu estou escrevendo uma canção para você, só para você. Por tudo o que houve entre nós...e essa canção vai sair. Gostaram daquilo que eu já apresentei e essa música sobre você é até melhor. Encontrei um nome artístico com que o disco vai sair..."

Fábio aguarda um momento para criar ainda mais suspense e olha para elas.

"Fábio... Fobia. Gostou?"

"Sim, muito. Especialmente novo."

Fábio sacode a cabeça.

"Sabe por que as coisas não deram certo entre nós? Porque você sempre foi invejosa. Comigo você não estava no centro das atenções."

Fábio olha um instante para Leah, Alice e Kate. Depois sorri.

"A gente se vê."

E se afasta assim, com as calças um pouco abaixadas, um belo físico enxuto, os ombros largos, aqueles cabelos curtos de um lado e um pouco mais compridos do outro. E aquele lenço claro, celeste, que ressalta seus olhos azuis mais escuros.

Kate sorri tentando suavizar o ambiente.

"Claro que é um pão... Isto é...é lindo!"

"Só lhe faltava ser feio, além de ser tão sacana."

Alice devolve o celular para Bella.

"Qualquer mensagem que você tenha mandado não precisa contar para nós. Espero só que tudo corra do jeito que você quer."

Bella sorri e guarda o celular no bolso.

"E se é você quem diz, Alice, que sempre teve um fraco por Fábio..." Leah irrompe entre as outras.

"A meu ver, ele repetiu todos esses anos só porque não queria perder a Bella."

"Imagine, por que ele repetiria de propósito?"

"Ora, você não sabia? Absurdo, porque hoje, com os créditos, todos passam."

Bella, enquanto isto, apaga a mensagem para Edward, para não correr mais riscos.

"De qualquer maneira, eu bem que gostaria de ler o texto da canção que ele compôs sobre mim."

"Ele copiou também essa ideia. Mas será que você não sabe? Como Eamon quando se separou da mulher."

"É verdade…", diz Alice sorrindo, "…como se chamava aquela canção?"

"Fuck it."

Leah começa a cantarolar diante das outras.

"Veja, não compreendo por que eu gostava tanto de você. Eu lhe dei tudo, toda a minha confiança... Eu disse que a amava e agora tudo foi parar no lixo."

E começa a dançar o rap, e move-se como o melhor dos rappers de cor, um estranho cruzamento entre Eamon e Eminem.

"Para o inferno os presentes, poderia jogá-los fora. Para o inferno todos aqueles beijos, não significavam nada. Para o inferno você também, não quero você de volta... Você pensou que podia esconder de mim as coisas, yeah. Mas você foi descoberta, sacana, ouvi dizer. Você riu de mim, até fez sexo oral. E agora quer voltar comigo..."

Leah dá um giro curioso, encerrando assim a apresentação.

"Yeah..."

Bella sorri.

"Fábio Fobia não será assim tão louco... Vou denunciá-lo se fizer algo do género. De qualquer maneira, deixando de lado o fato de que não quero absolutamente voltar para ele... Devo admitir que nessa letra tem alguma coisa que me diz respeito..."

"O quê? Os presentes jogados fora?"

"O sexo oral?"

Bella sacode a cabeça.

"Sinto muito, não falo..."

E se afasta.

"Vamos, Ondas...vamos torturá-la..."

Mas Bella começa a correr. E as Ondas logo estão atrás dela no corredor da escola. Procuram alcançá-la. E especialmente fazê-la falar.

*Do latim: "As palavras voam, o escrito permanece".

**Do latim: "O escrito voa".

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Ricas amigas, a pressionar Bella…xD

Este Fábio tem a mania que é bom, coitado.

Beijos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29**

Edward acabou de se fechar em seu escritório.

Olha para uma foto sobre a escrivaninha. Ele a pega, aproxima do rosto, revira entre as mãos. Naturalmente é ele com Tanya. Sorri. Um pensamento otimista. A esperança de voltarem a estar juntos. Uma lembrança. Aquela noite que tinham ido assistir a Alegria, do Cirque du Soleil. Ele não gostava nem um pouco. Ela, muitíssimo. E só por isso havia comprado lugares na primeira fila. Para ela, para vê-la sorrir. Para ver, através de seus olhos surpresos, os volteios daqueles funâmbulos com corpos perfeitos. Ela, encantada com aquelas músicas, com aquelas luzes, com tantos efeitos de cena. E respirar assim, através de seu sorriso, as emoções daquele espetáculo mundial. E compreender que ela, só ela, era o seu verdadeiro espetáculo.

E agora? Só resta sair de uma sala vazia. O que será do espetáculo da minha vida? Não tem tempo para continuar o seu pensamento.

Toc toc. Alguém bate à porta, interrompendo assim a busca vã de uma resposta difícil.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu, Soldini, posso?"

"Entre."

Andrea bota meio corpo pela porta.

"Desculpe se estou incomodando, quem sabe bem agora você estava para alcançar aquela ideia de que tanto necessitamos. Simples e forte, direta ao coração, vencedora e excitante..."

"Sim, sim, diga, o que é?", abrevia Edward, não querendo admitir nem para si mesmo que estava pensando em Tanya, só, única e, sobretudo, totalmente nela.

"Tem um amigo seu que veio visitá-lo. Diz que vocês tinham um compromisso. Um tal de Caius."

"Não é um tal de Caius, é Caius Smith..."

"Por que você fica bravo comigo? Da recepção chamaram o seu escritório, mas você não estava lá. Estávamos em reunião. Eu só tentei ajudar..."

"Ok, ok, deixe entrar."

"E sobre aquele assunto? Nada? Está certo?"

"Que outro assunto?"

"O atalho."

"Como é?"

"Eu me informo sobre em que ponto eles estão, qual é a ideia deles..."

"Soldini!"

"Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Saiba que também nesse caso só queria ajudar."

E se retira do vão da porta, abrindo-a e deixando entrar Caius.

"Salve, grandão. Você veio mesmo, pensei que era uma das suas brincadeiras de sempre."

Edward o convida a sentar. Depois percebe que o outro está estranhamente sério. Procura colocá-lo um pouco à vontade.

"Você quer tomar alguma coisa? Sei lá, café, um chá, uma coca, um refrigerante. Também tenho Red Buli, olhe..."

Abre a pequena geladeira com a porta transparente.

"Estamos lotados!"

Está cheia de latinhas azuis metalizadas.

"Sabe, é que fomos nós que fizemos a grande campanha vencedora e foram muito generosos."

"Não, obrigado, não quero nada."

Edward senta-se na frente dele.

Dá-se conta da foto em que ele e Elena sorriem e a desloca delicadamente, escondendo-a atrás de algumas pastas.

Em seguida, acomoda-se um pouco melhor na poltrona.

"Então, conte tudo, meu amigo. O que posso fazer por você?"

"Era a foto de Elena aquela que você escondeu lá atrás, não é?"

Edward ficou estupefato.

"Sim, mas não a escondi, só a mudei de lugar."

Caius sorri para ele.

"Alguma vez você pensou que Tanya estivesse traindo você? Bem, vocês se separaram, não? Você contou ontem à noite!"

"Sim, é verdade."

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Agora são mais de dois meses que ela saiu de casa."

"E você nunca pensou que ela pudesse ter traído você, quem sabe com um de nós? Sei lá, talvez comigo."

Edward se endireita sobre a cadeira. Em seguida, fita o amigo nos olhos.

"Não. Nunca pensei."

Caius sorri.

"Parabéns. Isto é bonito, sabe? Eu não sei se vocês vão voltar. Mas é muito bonito. Quer dizer, eu só desejo que vocês voltem a viver juntos, se é aquilo que você quer, mas de qualquer forma é bonito que você tenha vivido sem o drama do ciúme até a separação. E é extraordinário que, mesmo agora que vocês se separaram, você pense que ela nunca o traiu...sério. É realmente bonito."

Edward olha para ele.

"Não entendi. Estou errado? Fiz mal? Você tem alguma coisa para me contar?"

"Não. Brincadeira. Você faz muito bem. O problema é meu, só meu."

Permanecem em silêncio. Edward não sabe mais o que pensar. Caius esfrega o rosto com as mãos, depois as coloca sobre a escrivaninha e olha para ele intensamente nos olhos.

"Edward, tenho medo de que a Camilla esteja me traindo."

Edward se encosta para trás na poltrona e dá um longo suspiro.

"Mas você não podia dizer logo? Você deu tantas voltas, me fez pensar sabe lá que coisas, ir em todas as direções possíveis e imagináveis, preocupar..."

"Eu queria saber até que ponto você pode me compreender. O ciúme. O ciúme, você não sabe o que significa... Você tem sorte, não sentiu, é um animal que come por dentro, que corrói, que despedaça, que dilacera, que contorce, que atormenta..."

"Sim, sim, entendi...entendi, chega."

"Por isso eu fiz todas essas perguntas. Eu já falei, você não pode compreender."

"Está certo, então eu não posso compreender."

"Sim, mas não se faça de irónico."

"Mas não estou sendo irónico. Estou só tentando entender, mas você diz que eu não posso entender..."

"Então estou tentando fazer que você compreenda. Você assistiu àquele filme com Richard Gere, 'Infidelidade'?"

"Sim, acho que assistimos todos juntos."

"Pois é, você estava com Tanya. Lembra da história?"

"Bem, sim."

"Talvez você não lembre bem. Vou contá-la. Ela, a belíssima Diane Lane, é Connie Sumner e está casada com Richard Gere, Edward. São bonitos e parecem ser um casal feliz. Têm um filho de oito anos, um cão e vivem uma vida invejável no bairro de Soho. Um dia, de ventania muito forte, Connie tromba com um rapaz boa-pinta, um daqueles de cabelos compridos. Ela cai, machuca um joelho. Aceita o convite dele para subir ao seu apartamento para fazer um curativo. Só porque a ajudou... E depois começam a trepar durante todo o filme como loucos!"

"Mas como você é simplista. Não é só isso."

"Mas era para você entender."

"Sim, mas isso, pode ter certeza que eu já havia compreendido..."

"Bem, esse filme me deu nojo, mas a coisa mais importante aconteceu depois, e lembro perfeitamente. Assim que acabou o filme, e enquanto estávamos nos levantando das poltronas, Tanya olhou para Camilla e Camilla sorriu para ela. Entendeu?"

"Entendi. Mas o problema é o que eu entendi. Por que será que elas sorriram, é isso? Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa... Talvez tivessem trombado, ou alguma de Camilla tinha caído ou o casaco ficou preso no assento."

"Não, não...sinto muito."

Caius sacode a cabeça.

"Aquele era um sinal. Signifique alguma vez elas tinham trocado confidencias e que tinham algo a ver com aquele filme. Está bem. Depois fomos jantar, mas não é importante porque não aconteceu mais nada..."

"Desculpe, Caius, mas acho que realmente você não tem elementos para poder dizer, só para ficar no tema, que compreendeu verdadeiramente alguma coisa..."

"Ah, sim? E você lembra daquela cena em que Richard Gere percebe que a sua mulher está indecisa sobre como se vestir para sair porque preparou dois pares de sapatos debaixo da cadeira onde apoiou o vestido?"

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Bem, na semana passada, Camilla tinha debaixo da cadeira dois pares de sapatos."

"Mas quem sabe um par ela tinha esquecido no dia anterior."

"Não, Camilla nunca esquece nada."

"E então estava só indecisa. Mas não compreendi, desculpe, viu? Dessa vez sou eu, realmente não compreendo... Se alguém está indecisa é necessariamente puta?"

"O que você disse?"

"Está bem, eu falava assim, por falar, você está me fazendo perder a paciência essa história toda. Sério que não estou entendendo mais nada! E também não posso chamar Tanya. Faz dois meses que não nos falamos e eu certamente não vou chamá-la para dizer: olá, sabe, desculpe, mas será que a Camilla tem um caso com outro?"

"Não, claro que não, eu não ia pedir isso a você..."

Caius dobra-se em dois.

"O que foi?"

Edward olha para ele preocupado.

"Só de ouvir você dizer fico mal."

"Ouça, Caius, vamos fazer uma análise serena. Como estão as coisas entre vocês?"

"Bem."

"O que quer dizer, bem?"

"Razoável."

"Como é?"

"Quer dizer, sou ciumento, terrivelmente ciumento e, portanto, está péssimo."

"Ok, ok, mas vocês estão bem juntos, sim, quer dizer, fazem sexo?"

"Sim."

"Como sempre? Mais, menos."

"Como sempre."

Edward, por um instante, lembra os últimos momentos passados com Tanya. Era esplêndida, linda, amorosa e também ativa, desejosa, disposta, quente. Beijava-o com paixão, beijava-lhe os dedos das mãos entre as dobras e depois descia para todos os lugares, até os artelhos dos pés em sua loucura erótica. E depois de dois dias foi embora deixando um simples bilhete.

Sacode a cabeça e retorna às preocupações do amigo, que olha para ele perplexo.

"Em que você está pensando?"

"Nada."

"Edward, me conte, porque talvez você ainda não tenha entendido como eu estou mal, qualquer coisa que não sei me deixa louco."

Edward bufa.

"Em como Tanya e eu fazíamos bem o amor, está bem?"

"Ah. Bem, eu sempre me dei bem com Camilla, era um fazer amor tranquilo, digamos. Mas ultimamente mudou. Parece mais, mais..."

"Mais?"

"Sei lá. Não sei."

"Está bem, mas você estava dizendo algo mais?..."

"Mais desejosa, isso, contei."

"Talvez esteja pensando menos, ou talvez faça assim porque quer uma criança."

"Ela toma pílula."

"Escute, vamos, parece que você está querendo estragar a sua vida inutilmente."

"Ah, é?"

"Sim. Parece que tudo está andando direito. Se você quer um filho, peça para ela parar de tomar a pílula."

"Já pedi..."

"E ela?"

"Ela disse que vai pensar."

"Viu...ela não disse que não. Dizer que vai pensar já é alguma coisa, é lindo ter um filho, não? É importante, é um passo definitivo, é o que vai ligar você a essa mulher mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais do que o casamento. Para sempre."

E no próprio instante em que termina a frase, Edward se dá conta de quanto é verdadeira e quanto lhe faz falta tudo isso na vida, e quanto toda vez o relembram disso sua mãe e suas duas irmãs, e até seu pai e também tudo o que o rodeia. Até aqueles anúncios da agência, repletos de famílias felizes e especialmente de crianças. Mas desta vez é Caius a salvá-lo.

"Assim que ela chega em casa, desliga o celular ou o deixa no silencioso."

"Vai ver que não quer ouvir ninguém. Trabalha num escritório de administradores, esses têm sempre um monte de problemas."

"Ela tira o som até para os avisos das mensagens que chegam."

Edward se rende e se abandona no encosto da poltrona.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Diga, Caius."

"Eu queria que você fosse aqui…", e tira do bolso do paletó uma página arranda da lista das Páginas Amarelas.

Estende-a sobre a escrivaninha bem sob os olhos de Edward, que lê.

"Tony Costa. Agência de investigações. Provas, testemunhos documentados com fotos legalmente válidas para separações e divórcios, custódia de menores. Máxima discrição e preço mínimo."

Edward sacode a cabeça.

"Mas por que você quer se meter nessa confusão?"

"Eu pensei muito, não tenho outras soluções. Aliás, para ser exato, a minha solução...é você."

"Eu?"

"Sim, você. Eu nunca teria a coragem de ir até lá, subir até não sei que andar, com esse Tony. Já estou imaginando como ele me olharia, o que pensaria, como sorrir por debaixo dos bigodes."

"Como é que você sabe que ele tem bigodes?"

"Todos os investigadores têm. Servem para se esconder, vai dizer que você não sabe? E de qualquer maneira, ele pensaria: eis mais um trouxa! Alguém que é traído e que alimenta o meu bolso."

Bem, pensa Edward, olhando para o papel, mas sem falar, aqui está escrito "preço mínimo"; pelo menos, em que pese a situação, faz-se economia.

"Ok, Caius. Eu vou. Só por você."

"Obrigado. Já estou melhor, sério..."

"Só espero que você não se arrependa e que esse assunto não acabe com a nossa inimizade."

"E por que deveria? Eu sei que posso contar com você. Sempre pensei isso e nada mais é do que a enésima confirmação..."

"Não, sabe por que estou dizendo isso, Caius? Porque muitas vezes um amigo, a ajudar, se enfia no meio e ao final aquele que é deixado de verdade é justamente ele... E talvez, de alguma maneira, me culpem se depois as coisas entre vocês começarem a não ir bem..."

" 'O ciúme apaga o amor como as cinzas apagam o fogo, dizia Ninon de Lenclos. Mas para mim não vale. Eu sem ciúmes vou ficar melhor. E qualquer coisa que você descubra, espero que continuemos amigos para sempre."

"Eu também espero."

"Realmente, eu espero também que esse Tony não descubra absolutamente nada."

Caius observa um pouco ao redor. Agora está mais relaxado.

"Sabe, vejo você bem, aqui neste escritório. O absurdo é que eu nunca tinha vindo."

Em seguida sorri embaraçado.

"É que antes eu não precisei..."

Edward sorri e se levanta da poltrona.

"Você não precisava também desta vez. Você só me fez uma visita, uma bela surpresa. Tem certeza de que não lhe posso oferecer nada, nem mesmo um café?"

"Não, obrigado, sério, estou bem assim. Sabe o que eu gosto em você? É que você é realmente sólido."

"Por quê?"

"Bem, aqui, sereno, ajudando o amigo. Só ficar com você já me relaxou. Quase, quase eu ficaria toda a manhã aqui."

"Está brincando? Você não sabe em que drama empresarial estamos... Você chegou no pior momento de minha vida profissional."

"Bem, pelo menos na vida pessoal você está tranquilo..."

"Não sei qual das duas está mais bagunçada..."

"Contudo, também ontem à noite, quando você contou que havia se separado de Tanya, parecia sereno."

"Sim, quando as coisas vão mal na empresa, eu me lanço na carreira de ator. Não me preciso esforçar para fingir, pelo que você diz..."

"Sério, você está mal?"

"Mal é um eufemismo..."

"Você dissimula realmente bem."

Bem naquele instante toca o celular de Edward, que o retira rapidamente do bolso e responde sem nem olhar.

"Alô?"

"Alô, sou eu, Bella."

"Ei, que surpresa", volta-se para Caius, sorri e depois se vira para a janela.

"Você não está na escola? Como é que está telefonando?"

"De fato. Estou escondida no banheiro dos professores. Mas eu estava com vontade de ouvir você."

"Ah, entendi... E você pensa terminar logo?"

"Mas no banheiro? O que quer dizer?"

"Você não entendeu, e..."

"Ah, entendi, entendi. Você está em reunião? Desculpe."

"Não, estou com um amigo que veio fazer uma visita", volta-se para Caius e sorri para ele.

"E então, por que diabos você fala em código se está com um amigo? Eu realmente não consigo entendê-lo. Você é o enigma da minha vida. Muitas amigas minhas jogam o sudoku, para mim é quase impossível, mas comparado a você, é um passeio."

"Ok, Bella, mas você me queria dizer alguma coisa?"

"Meu Deus, que tom melindroso... Mas o que foi, estou incomodando?"

"Não, mas não gosto de ficar ao telefone quando estou com pessoas."

"Ok, serei breve. Então... O mecânico fica aberto. Stop. Ele jurou. Stop. Leve-me, please. Stop. Telegrama recebido?"

"Sim, sim, nos vemos na frente da escola na hora de sempre."

"Ok, perfeito. Você me manda um beijo?"

"Não."

"Ora, ainda tenho uma prova e você me dá sorte."

"Então feito."

"Obrigado... acanhadão!"

Bella interrompe a ligação.

Edward guarda o celular, e, quando olha para Caius, o encontra sorrindo. Parece mais tranquilo.

"Desculpe, viu, mas não podia deixar de ouvir o seu telefonema... Bella, à hora de sempre, nos vemos na escola. Mas quem é, sua sobrinha? Não é uma das filhas das suas irmãs porque são pequenas demais... Está certo que hoje elas são espertíssimas, mas não é comum que com três anos de idade já chamem pelo celular. Ah, já sei: é uma prima? Quem sabe do lado de seu pai..."

"Escute, para você não precisar espremer demais as meninges, é aquela garota quem lhe falei ontem à noite fora do restaurante, aquela que conheci por acaso. Ontem tivemos um acidente."

"E já estão assim tão à vontade?"

"Eh, sim."

"Quantos anos você disse que ela tinha?"

"Dezassete."

"Ai, ai, estou vendo problemas. Quer dizer, vejo que você está bem. Porque superou a crise com Tanya. Essa Bella é a sua distração. Não foi só um acidente..."

"Se viesse a ser uma distração seria um grave acidente."

"Mas veja que somos nós que não queremos ver bem com os nossos olhos. Uma garota com dezassete anos já é uma mulher. Mas você lembra há vinte anos o que fazíamos? Talvez fôssemos mais homens do que hoje. Mas, a não ser alguns anos a mais, não há nada de diferente daquilo que fazemos hoje na cama. Isto é, nós só temos algumas preocupações ou problemas a mais."

Edward lhe sorri.

"Escute, Caius... Eu irei ao Tony Costa para você, mas não tente investigar você a minha vida particular. Só por uma razão: você ficaria assustado."

"Por causa de tudo aquilo que você já aprontou, hein?", diz Caius piscando um olho para ele.

"Não, pela sensação de vazio que você encontraria."

"Veja, você me disse tantas coisas, agora deixe eu dizer algumas para você... Divirta-se com essa Bella! E depois...será o que tiver que ser. Quando Tanya voltar, tudo recomeçará como antes, ou melhor, melhor do que antes."

Abre a pasta de couro cheia de documentos e processos administrativos.

"Tome."

Retira um CD colorido. O título é Love relax.

"É para você."

"Lindo título... Love relax"

"Gostou? Eu que fiz. É uma seleção minha, as canções mais bonitas, uma depois da outra, mixadas, uma sucessão que não pode falhar com nenhuma mulher. Eu pretendia usá-lo uma dessas noites para convencer Camilla a ter um bebê, mas fico contente em dá-lo a você, para usar com Bella."

"Mas você está brincando? O que tem a ver?"

"Tem, tem a ver... E você sabe. Eu o tenho gravado no computador, posso duplicá-lo. Tem uma parte que me agrada muitíssimo, com todas as frases mais bonitas de Battisti. Chama-se Le domande di Lucio. Tipo 'O que é que você sabe de um campo de trigo, saudade de um amor profundo...'. E depois eu dou a resposta..."

"Sério?"

"Claro, ouça a beleza destas palavras... "O que é que você sabe de um campo de trigo?' Mas está certo, o que é que você sabe... Isto é, se você não estiver bem ali no meio daquelas espigas, talvez ao vento, como você pode compreendê-lo... Também fiz alguns paralelismos com a cinematografia mais pura, por exemplo, em Uma janta para o amor, o ator Denholm Elliot está em Florença, e num certo ponto se encontra pintando num campo e roça com uma mão o trigo, quando chega a atriz que faz o papel de Lucy e se beijam. Assim como em Gladiador Russel Crowe sempre toca as espigas com a mão direita, quando o amor da sua amada assassinada lhe falta, é o contato com a terra, isto é, a espiga é o amor, aquele amor que nasce da terra e nos da o pão, como quando encontramos a nossa desejada...nasce o amor em nós. Em seguida há 'saudade de um amor profano', mas essa é um pouco difícil de compreende: a meu ver..."

"Claro. E você acha que todas essas explicações vão agradar a Bella?"

Caius olha para ele, em seguida fecha os olhos e faz sinal que sim com a cabeça.

"Já é sua."

"Só tem um pequeno detalhe."

Edward fecha a pasta de Caius e o acompanha até a porta.

"Qual?"

"Eu não a quero."

"Ok, faça como quiser. Mas, por favor, vá logo que puder ver o Tony."

"Está bem, sobre isso não precisa se preocupar..."

Edward fecha a porta e retorna para a escrivaninha. Deixa-se cair abatido sobre a poltrona de couro. Faltava só isso.

Pega o CD e o observa melhor. Puxa, nada mau.

Written in your eyes, de Elisa. Le chiavi di casa, de J Ax. Una canzone per te, de Vasco. Canciones de amor, de Venegas. Sei parte di me, do Zero Assoluto. Tu non mi basti mai, de Dalla. Em seguida, um monte de Battisti.

Edward olha melhor. Ele incluiu também Never touch that switch, de Robbie Williams, de que eu gosto muito.

Quem sabe quanto tempo o Caius demora para montar um CD, baixar todas as músicas e mixar tudo. Realmente quer muito a Camilla. É um lindo casal, se dão bem e se amam e, entretanto, vou ter que ir sem motivos a esse Tony Costa! Mas que coisa. E, como se isso não fosse suficiente, ainda me plantou a dúvida.

E se Tanya tivesse tido outro? E se tem outro, um dos meus amigos? Caius não. A menos que ele seja realmente um génio e tenha montado toda essa história só para afastar dele as suspeitas.

E Damon? Não, Damon nunca faria isto, teme demais a Lisa e a possibilidade de ser descoberto.

E Aro? Aro. Só sobrou Aro. E sobre ele. Infelizmente. não sei o que pensar. Sim, é um grande amigo, mas, diante da possibilidade de ir para a cama com uma mulher, renunciaria à sua honra. Imagine à amizade! E, como se não fosse suficiente, ele gostava muito de Tanya, sempre disse isso para mim.

Quando fomos ver 'A mulher do meu melhor amigo', assim que saímos ele disse:

"Pois é, se eu estivesse passando mal antes da cirurgia faria a mesma coisa com você. Eu iria logo pedir para passar uma noite com Tanya..."

Ainda lembro, começamos a rir e eu lhe dei um tapa nas costas.

"Não tem problema... Você está ótimo."

Bem naquele instante batem à porta.

"Entre."

É Andréa Soldini.

"Nós estamos indo comer alguma coisa, mas não vamos para o refeitório. Queremos estar um pouco mais livres, continuar um pouco o nosso brainstorming, vamos comer uma salada aqui ao lado. Quer vir conosco?"

"Sim, mas em pensamento. Tenho que ir buscar a Bella na escola", e, dizendo isso, Edward pega o paletó e sai.

Andréa Soldini sorri para ele.

"Ora, eu não sabia que você tinha uma menina.

" Pois é, nem eu."

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem

Acham que a desconfiança de Caius tem fundamento?

Edward fica todo contente quando fala com Bella. Até os amigos de Edward já perceberam.

Agora vai busca-la. O que irá acontecer'

Beijos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30**

**Saída da escola. **

Uma avalanche de jovens invade os corredores. Alguns vão para casa. Outros assaltam os distribuidores de lanches.

Leah está na fila com Bella.

"Mas você terminou a tradução?"

"Não. E você?"

"Três quartos."

"Foi a Sara quem passou pra mim. Ela me devia."

"Do quê?"

"Eu emprestei a minha camiseta Extè para a festa de sábado dos dezoito anos. É uma dívida de pelo menos seis traduções."

"Sei. Vá, é a sua vez."

Bella coloca um euro na fenda. Plink. Barulho certo. Aperta o botão da torta de chocolate.

"Mas o que está fazendo?"

"Por que, você não lê Benni? O mundo - segundo Sócrates, o avô da Margherita - divide-se em: aqueles que comem chocolate sem pão; aqueles que não conseguem comer chocolate se não comerem também pão; aqueles que não têm chocolate; e aqueles que não têm pão. Eu quero tudo."

"Ah, entendi."

"Olá..."

Leah se volta.

Olhos verde-esperança num rosto levemente queimado a observam.

"Estou devolvendo o seu euro. Agora está carregado."

"Mas o que é? Uma ficha telefónica?"

Bella ri enquanto tira a embalagem da torta.

"Não precisava. Eu tenho."

"Sim, hoje não vai precisar, mas você pode usar da próxima vez."

"Como assim?"

O jovem tira do bolso uma barra de cereais.

"Eu já peguei pra você."

Leah olha para ele, surpresa.

"Não precisava."

"Sei disso. Eu quis."

Bella observa os dois, um de cada vez, como num jogo de tênis.

"Sim, mas eu já falei, não gosto de dívidas."

"Está bem, então não precisa pagar."

Bella intervém.

"Vamos, Leah, não estica demais. Ele pegou uma barrinha. Não uma caixa de trufas pretas de Norcia. Parabéns! Gostei do gesto!"

E sorri para ele de maneira engraçada. Ele oferece o snack para Leah.

"Não, obrigada, mas eu não quero", e se afasta.

Bella olha para ela. Depois se volta para ele.

"Sabe, ela é meio esquisita. Mas é ótima. Ela joga vólei e de vez em quando recebe uma bolada na cabeça e fica assim. Depois passa."

Ele tenta sorrir, mas se percebe que ficou mal.

"Olhe, dê pra mim."

"Mas não, era para ela."

"Ei, o que você entendeu? Dê pra mim e depois eu entrego a ela", e o pega da mão dele.

Sai correndo, mas vira-se por um instante.

"Mas como é o seu nome?"

"John", consegue apenas dizer, antes que ela desapareça atrás da esquina deixando-o ali, com um euro carregado numa mão e um sonho a menos na outra.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

O John bem tentou ser simpático para Leah, mas ela é um bocado difícil e não vai ceder assim tão facilmente.

Vamos ver como esta história vai dar…

Beijos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 31**

"O que é, por que não fala?"

James guia a moto a toda velocidade no trânsito.

"Ei, porque você não diz nada?"

Victoria bate a mão com força sobre o ombro dele.

"Não finja que não ouve, estou falando com você. Mas o que foi, está zangado?"

"Não, não tenho nada."

"Sim, com essa cara você não tem nada... Vai contar pra mim? Ainda..."

James entra na rua que leva para a casa de Victoria e a ultrapassa.

"Ei, mas você está bobo, eu moro no 35!"

James continua mais um pouco, depois para a moto e desce. Victoria também desce. Tira o capacete.

"Virgem santa, quando você se comporta assim é insuportável. O que foi, o que foi, o que foi, pode-se saber o que você tem?"

"Nada, nada e nada."

"Nada é a resposta dos idiotas. Desde que terminaram de filmar, você não abriu a boca uma só vez, não cumprimentou ninguém e armou esse bico que não acaba mais... Então? Virgem santa, preciso tratar você como criança?"

"Nada. Fiquei incomodado com uma coisa."

"Que coisa? A cena que rodamos? Era um jogo de basquete. Eu fui escolhida exatamente por isso, não? Porque sou alta e porque joguei um pouco de basquete. E no final eu sorri para a câmara e pronunciei a minha primeira fala, a primeira fala da minha vida: "Não posso perder..." Nem nomeei o produto... E você cria um caso. Isto é, não consegue ser feliz comigo? Não, diga. Mas, afinal, do que foi que você não gostou?"

"Até ali, nada."

"E então o quê?"

"Quando você foi até o diretor."

"Pronto. É isso aí... Eu sabia."

Victoria dá a volta na moto, tomada por um acesso de raiva.

"É claro que eu sabia... Você sabe o que eu fiz? Fui cumprimentar o diretor, como fazem todas as garotas educadas e gentis, e ele, entre outras coisas, perguntou se você era o meu namorado..."

"Sim, de fato eu vi que conversavam."

"Sim."

"E depois ele lhe deu um papel..."

"Sim, um papel..."

Victoria procura e o tira da bolsa.

"Pronto, aqui está. E você sabe o que tem escrito, hein, sabe? Olhe. Olhe bem", e o esfrega na cara dele.

James afasta o rosto incomodado.

"Assim não consigo ler."

"Então eu vou ler pra você. Tem um número. 338... e o que segue, só que não é o telefone dele. Entendeu? É de um fotógrafo. Um fotógrafo! E depois tem também um endereço. E sabe por quê? Porque foi gentil. Porque percebeu que eu estava com o meu namorado. E esse papel é para você", e joga para ele com raiva.

"Ele disse que estão procurando um rapaz para uma outra publicidade, um tipo de periferia, mas bonito como você... Entendeu? Ele até o elogiou e aconselhou um fotógrafo para que você tire as fotos sem gastar demais. E esse é o número dele, entendeu? E aquele debaixo é o endereço onde você tem de ir com as fotos. Agora você entendeu ou não? Isto é, eu fui gentil, o diretor generoso e você foi o sacana que estragou o meu dia."

James tenta abraçá-la.

"Mas, amor, como eu podia saber?"

"E então, antes de fazer essa cara, não é mais fácil perguntar? Falar? Dialogar? Não fazer como os bichos?"

"Por quê, o que fazem os bichos?"

"Grunhem, como você."

James se aproxima dela, se inclina, ronca como um porco. E aperta com o rosto na barriga dela e empurra e grunhe, tentando fazê-la rir. Mas James ainda está brava.

"Ai, ai, e me deixe, que dói!"

Afasta-se e cruza os braços.

"Quer dizer, juro, chega. Para com isso. Não tenho nenhuma vontade de rir. Você me encheu. É absurdo, parece que estou sempre lidando com um garotinho. Pelo menos os garotinhos um dia crescem. Você faz o contrário."

"Sempre…vamos, não exagere, nem sempre... É a primeira vez que faço uma cena de ciúmes."

"O quê? Mas você faz sempre, cada vez que surge a ocasião."

"Mas quando?"

"É claro, quando estamos a sós, que cenas você pode fazer? Mas, assim que eu falo com alguém como hoje, além do mais para fazer um favor a você, eis que você salta."

"Olhe que o ciúme, benzinho...é um sintoma do amor."

"Ah, é, e essa onde foi que você leu? Nas mensagens dos Baci Perugina?"

"Ora, amor, não vamos brigar mais."

"Chega, estou cansada, estou trabalhando desde as sete da manhã. Quero ir pra casa, a gente se fala mais tarde..."

Victoria pega a bolsa sobre a motoneta e se afasta.

James sobe na sua Kymco, dá a partida. Um instante depois, está novamente ao lado dela.

"Vamos, amor, não faça assim."

"Não, tudo bem, depois passa, mas agora chega."

"Amanhã vou tirar as fotos. Você vem comigo?"

"Não, vá sozinho. Talvez eu tenha outra entrevista."

"Com o diretor?"

"Continua insistindo? Então quer mesmo brigar?"

James pára um pouco antes do portão de Victoria e desce da moto.

"Está bem, não vamos brigar, me dê um beijo."

Victoria lhe dá um beijo tentando assim se desvencilhar dele.

"Ok..."

James sobe na moto.

"Amanhã tiro as fotos e depois vou àquele endereço que você me deu, está bem?"

"Está bem, tchau."

Victoria tenta entrar.

"Não desligue o celular, assim quem sabe a gente se fala depois só pra dar um alô..."

Victoria fecha o portão.

"Se eu puder, não desligo. Senão, vou desligar... Você sabe que os meus ouvem tudo, ficam colados em mim..."

"Ok...mas você acha que aquele diretor era bicha?"

"Mas vá, vá..."

Chateada, Victoria sacode a cabeça e entra pelo portão.

James a observa entrar, depois guarda o papel no bolso do casaco e parte.

Chegando à pracinha diante da sua casa, desliga o motor, amarra a corrente, mas, quando se levanta, da sombra surge alguém.

"James?"

"Quem é? Ora, vá se danar, Cá, você quer me matar?"

O irmão se aproxima dele.

"Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo. Ouça, hoje eu discuti um tempão com papai. Ontem você não voltou nem para jantar. Estávamos esperando você e nem avisou... Você faz sempre do seu jeito, não é?"

"Ora, não encha, Cá, eu esqueci, está bem... Mas agora já cresci, não? Tenho vinte e dois anos e não três, e mesmo se uma vez não volto..."

"Sim, você cresceu só em termos, porém. Saiu da escola, nem terminou o curso, e são pelo menos quatro anos que você anda por aí fazendo o quê?"

"Como fazendo o quê?"

"Sim, fazendo o quê? Não entende nem mais o italiano?"

"Nossa Senhora...",

James passa ao lado de Petro e o ultrapassa, "…você está parecendo o nosso pai, ora..."

"Não, se eu fosse ele, estaria lhe dando uns pontapés no traseiro. Ele prometeu que faria isso."

"Então não vou entrar."

"Vamos, não seja cretino. Será possível que você não entende?"

James vai até a moto, retira a corrente e a coloca no baú.

"Mauro, por que você não vem trabalhar comigo, estou precisando de um ajudante. Você aprende a profissão, não é difícil, e ganha-se o suficiente... Se há uma coisa que não falta são canos furados e privadas para instalar. Se você aprender direito, podemos também pegar mais serviços, e, assim que você estiver com bastante experiência, pode se virar sozinho, não é ruim, sério."

James monta na moto. Dá a partida.

"Escute, hoje arranjei um trabalho, mas não vou contar nada, porque do jeito que vocês são, tenho receio de perdê-lo. Vocês me dão azar."

E parte acelerando, deixando o irmão sozinho na pracinha.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Este James é muito ciumento.

Vamos ver se esta sessão de fotografias corre bem, ou se também vai arranjar problemas.

Beijos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 32**

Chegando diante da escola de Bella, Edward pára o carro, olha ao redor com ar distraído.

Algumas jovens tagarelam alegres, fumando o clássico cigarrinho de saída de escola. Um casal, sem se importar com a eventual passagem dos pais, está apoiado numa moto e se beija quase com avidez. O rapaz, com a boca completamente aberta, está mergulhado na boca da garota e exagera com uma língua quase funambulesca. Puxa vida! Mas e se eu tivesse uma filha e visse uma cena dessas, o que diria? Talvez não passasse mais na frente da escola. Mesmo porque, o que eu poderia fazer? Eles iriam se beijar nos jardins ou nos banheiros ou em algum outro lugar. Enquanto apenas se beijam... O rapaz parece quase ter ouvido e enfia a mão direita por baixo da camiseta da menina, que abre o olho, observa ao redor por um instante, em seguida sorri, fecha os olhos, volta a beijá-lo e se entrega, deixando-o à vontade.

Justo naquele momento, chega um outro rapaz com cara de valentão junto aos dois. Edward fica mais atento. Será que vai ter briga? Uma das muitas brigas que sempre li nos jornais, mais, mas que nunca vi? Nada disso.

O valentão, recém-chegado, aguarda um instante, em seguida decide intervir.

"Ei, querem sair da minha moto que tenho que ir pra casa?"

O beijador louco ergue o braço para o céu.

"Puxa vida... Logo esta você tinha de querer, hein?"

O valentão ergue o queixo.

"Claro, é a minha." O rapaz abre os braços.

"Está bem, está bem, só quero dizer que até o motorzinho estava se excitando..."

Edward sorri, mas logo em seguida leva um susto. A porta do carro se abre repente e Bella mergulha para dentro.

"Vamos, vamos, rápido, dê a partida, saia!"

Edward não espera que ela repita. Bella se atira logo para baixo, enquanto ele se afasta da saída da escola e dá a volta na esquina. Em seguida, olha do alto para Bella, acocorada debaixo do assento ao lado.

"Olá, você já pode levantar..."

Bella se ajeita tranquila ao lado dele.

Edward olha para ela sério.

"Escute, mas será possível que toda vez temos que fazer essa encenação porque a sua mãe está do lado de fora da escola? Não entendo, não fizemos nada de errado, só tivemos um acidente, como muitos outros."

"Mas hoje a minha mãe não passou!"

"E então? Melhor ainda... Por que está se escondendo?"

"Porque o meu ex-namorado estava lá..."

Edward olha para ela e arregala os olhos.

"O seu ex-namorado? E então?"

"Nada. Não compreenderia. E sobretudo..."

"E sobretudo?"

"Sobretudo é um tipo brigão..."

"Escute, eu não quero me meter nas suas confusões."

"Deixe pra lá! Vai ver que não acontecerá nada, é por isso que me escondi."

"Mas eu não quero mesmo que você se esconda, nem quero que exista a possibilidade, que não haja risco algum. Nem quero conhecê-lo, esse seu ex. Eu não quero..."

"Ei, ei! Tem 'não quero‟ demais! Sabe o que meu pai dizia sempre? O capim 'não querer' cresce só no jardim do rei."

"Mas o que você está falando, aquele era o capim 'querer'. Eu, no caso, não quero."

"Parabéns, ótima frase. Eu conheço uma de Woody Allen: Os problemas são como as folhas de papel higiênico: você pega uma e vêm dez."

"E o que quer dizer? Que tivemos um acidente e precisamos arranjar mais dez problemas?"

Bella ergue a sobrancelha.

"Puxa, estamos brigando?"

Edward olha para ela.

"Não, estamos esclarecendo alguns pontos."

"Ah, entendi, para melhorar a nossa relação?"

Edward olha novamente para ela e sorri.

"Não, para terminá-la."

"Ufa!"

Bella apoia os pés sobre o painel,

"Mas eu não entendo por quê. Acaba-mos de nos conhecer, aliás, para ser precisa, você me abalroou, eu não me queixei, estamos nos conhecendo melhor... E o que você faz? Decide que quer terminar, a nossa relação!"

"Tire os pés do painel."

"Ok, eu tiro se continuarmos a ter uma boa relação."

"Uma boa relação não está baseada em condições, nós não temos um contrato."

"Ah, é? Então eu vou deixar os pés em cima do painel!"

Edward tenta retirá-los com a mão.

"O que é isso? Olhe que eu grito, que eu denuncio você! Me atropelou, destruiu minha moto, me raptou e quer me violentar!"

"Eu realmente só gostaria que você tirasse os pés do painel."

Edward tenta novamente retirá-los e Bella se debruça na janela e começa a gritar:

"Socorro! Ahhh!"

Um homem, parado na frente de uma oficina mecânica com uma moto do lado de fora, olha para ela espantado.

"Bella, mas o que está fazendo? O que acontece?"

Bella percebe que pararam justo em frente da oficina mecânica.

"Ah, nada... oi, Santino."

E desce compondo-se como pode.

Mario olha torto a Edward. Bella percebe e tenta consertar tudo.

"O meu amigo estava-me ajudando a ensaiar uma cena que devo fazer no teatro!"

Santino franze o cenho.

"Essa também. Eu sabia que você pratica quase todos os esportes, mas o teatro não estava na minha lista..."

"É por isso que o incluí!"

Santino ri, esfregando as mãos ainda sujas de graxa e óleo no macacão de mecânico. Bella se volta para Edward e sorri para ele.

"Viu? Estou sempre acobertando você."

Em seguida se afasta e Edward tenta responder:

"Mas sempre quando?"

Porém Bella já está sentada em sua moto. Experimenta virar de um lado para outro a roda anterior.

"Oba, parece perfeita!"

Santino fica sério e se aproxima.

"Está perfeita. Bem, troquei a roda dianteira e endireitei o eixo traseiro. O tear estava ligeiramente desalinhado, mas consegui endireitá-lo, e como os pneus estavam carequíssimos, eu os troquei."

"Sei, mas assim quanto devo?"

"Nada..."

"Como nada?"

"Eu já disse, nada... Você falou que não foi sua culpa, certo?"

"Claro que não."

Orgulhosa, Bella sorri olhando para Edward.

Santino abre os braços.

"E então, tudo o que fiz a mais para você, vamos debitar rira aquele sujeito que bateu em você. E olhe que a sua moto é forte! Sabe lá em que estava pensando quando te acertou, não é? Você devia ir até o hospital, Bella, e receber alguns dias de licença e alguns pontos do seguro. Esses canalhas...devemos fazer que paguem caro!"

Bella olha para Santinho e sorri, tentando de alguma forma fazer que ele pare. Mas Santino não percebe nenhum de seus olhares. Pelo contrário, continua pesadamente.

"Mais caro do que pagaram na ocasião, roubando a carta de motorista."

Edward não aguenta mais e explode.

"Escute, talvez eu estivesse um pouco distraído e a atropelei, mas a carta de motorista eu consegui honestamente! Está claro?"

Santino olha para Bella. Depois sério para Edward. Em seguida novamente para Bella.

Enfim sorri.

"Entendi...estão representando novamente, hein? Estão fazendo a encenação do teatro..."

Edward levanta a mão e o manda para aquele lugar. Dirige-se rapidamente para o carro, abre a porta e entra.

Santino olha para Bella.

"Puxa, como é suscetível o seu amigo."

"É, eu sei, é o jeito dele. Mas você vai ver que melhora."

"Só se você for capaz de fazer milagres."

Bella pega a moto e dá a partida. Em seguida se aproxima de Edward, que abaixa o vidro.

"Tudo certo? Anda? Funciona?"

"Sim, perfeito, obrigada. Você foi muito gentil em me acompanhar."

Santino abaixa a porta de ferro da oficina.

"Oh, que bonitinhos os pombinhos! Vocês estão encenando outra cena? Eu vou almoçar. Quando for a estreia no teatro me convidem."

Santino dá a partida num velho Califfone e afasta-se.

Bella sorri para Edward.

"Ele é assim, mas é um ótimo mecânico."

"Só faltava ser um mecânico incapaz! Então você teria feito bingo!"

"Mas veja que jeito de falar! Já não consegue mais distinguir a realidade...confunde a simplicidade e a beleza da vida com a irrealidade das suas propagandas. Você fez bingo... Você está realmente por fora, está bem out."

Bella sacode a cabeça e parte.

Pouco depois, Edward a alcança e mais uma vez abaixa o vidro.

"Ora, mas você precisa sempre ficar ofendida?"

"Olhe que a realidade nunca deveria ofender, senão quer dizer que alguma coisa não vai bem."

Bella sorri e acelera um pouco. Edward a alcança novamente.

"Ah, é? Bem, acontece que o motorzinho, os pneus novos, o tear consertado...bem, você deve tudo isso à minha irrealidade?"

Bella reduz a velocidade e se deixa alcançar.

"Então, entre todas essas coisas pode acrescentar um tanque."

Edward se debruça pela janela.

"Por quê?"

"Porque a minha gasolina acabou."

Edward diminui, encosta o carro, puxa o freio de mão e desce.

"Desculpe, mas não compreendi. Aquele mecânico fantástico não podia ter colocado um pouco de gasolina para você chegar em casa?"

"Mas o que você está falando? Vai dizer que não sabe? Em geral eles tiram aquela que você tem. Para trabalhar, às vezes têm de deitar no chão e então derramaria toda por baixo do selim."

"E então agora o que fazemos?"

"Venha um pouco para trás com o carro. Você tem uma mangueira?"

"Uma mangueira?"

"Sim, para fazer uma chupeta do seu tanque..."

"Não, não tenho."

Edward sobe no carro e dá marcha a ré.

"Mas você acha que eu ando com uma mangueira?"

Bella abre o porta-luvas dianteiro da moto.

"Que sorte...eu tenho!" Retira uma mangueira verde, dessas de jardim, cortada num comprimento de aproximadamente um metro e meio. "Eu tinha certeza que meu irmão a havia surrupiado."

"Seu irmão? Mas que idade ele tem?"

"Onze."

"E já tem uma moto?"

"Não. Mas um amigo dele, um tal de Fabrizio, que em casa chamamos Pavio*, transmitiu a ele a paixão pelos carrinhos telecomandados a explosão..."

"E então?"

"Então vão todos os dias ao Foro Itálico e meu irmão usa a minha gasolina para as corridas."

"Legal."

Bella terminou de retirar a tampa do tanque da sua moto e abre a do tanque do Mercedes de Edward.

Introduz a mangueira com força. Várias vezes.

"Feito. Escute, com certeza eu quebrei a tela."

"Como é?"

"Para poder entrar com a mangueira, eu tive de quebrar a tela que funciona como filtro... Na primeira revisão que você fizer, mande recolocar, ok?"

"Ah, sim, claro, imagine, e depois, um prejuízo a mais ou a menos..."

"Pronto, segure."

Bella lhe põe a mangueira verde na mão.

"O que devo fazer?"

"Chupe."

"O quê?"

"Você inspira aqui dentro e aos poucos a gasolina chega. A mangueira é um pouco transparente, você vai ver. Quando chegar quase em cima, você coloca o polegar na ponta da mangueira e a mantém sempre mais baixo em relação ao tanque do carro."

"E depois?"

"E depois você a coloca no tanque da minha moto e tira o polegar. A gasolina sai sozinha e você fez uma 'chupeta'!"

"Legal. Eu já ouvi falar, mas não acreditava..."

"Bem, sabe...nunca ouviu falar de um tal de Arquimedes..."

"Eu sei que se trata da lei dos vasos comunicantes, é que não acreditava que realmente alguém ainda utilizasse esse método hoje."

Bella sacode a cabeça e ri.

"Sabe lá quanta gasolina já lhe roubaram na vida desse jeito?"

"Você acha?"

"Claro."

Edward pega a mangueira e está para levá-la à boca, mas pára.

"Desculpe, mas se é tão fácil...por que não faz você? A gasolina é para você. É perigoso, não é?"

"Que nada. Eu não faço porque me incomoda o cheiro da gasolina. Não consigo chupar...nesse caso."

Depois olha para ele de propósito, provocando.

Edward ergue a sobrancelha. Bella sacode a cabeça.

"E também na grande maioria dos outros casos. Força, chupe."

Edward não espera que repita. Chupa com força, pela mangueira. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Mas não sai nada!"

Tenta novamente segurando a mangueira mais baixa, não se dá conta e a gasolina chega de repente à sua boca.

"Pfft!"

Tira a mangueira da boca e começa a tossir e a cuspir.

"Que nojo, que nojo! Pfft!"

Bella agarra logo a mangueira erguendo-a, interrompendo assim a saída do combustível. Edward se apoia no carro.

"Meu Deus, estou muito mal, devo ter bebido... Devo vomitar? Eu me envenenei."

"Que nada."

Bella se aproxima dele. Edward permanece imóvel. Bella se aproxima mais, indo lentamente em direção a seu rosto.

Edward pensa em uma estranha forma de agradecimento, ali, na rua, diante de todos. Para todos... Para quem passa. E por enquanto não está passando ninguém. Edward fecha os olhos.

Bella, com o seu leve perfume, se aproxima sempre mais. Mais. E mais... Edward dá um longo suspiro. Bella pára de repente. Está bem perto. Começa a cheirar. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Não acredito!"

Edward abre os olhos.

"Você não acredita em quê?"

"Mas o seu carro é a diesel?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Porque o meu é a gasolina, certo? Ainda bem que você bebeu. Sabe lá quantos prejuízos mais você iria provocar?"

"Não sei e não quero saber."

"Desculpe, mas bem que você podia ter falado antes, não é? Não teríamos perdido todo esse tempo. Você sempre diz. Tempo é dinheiro."

"Então a minha camisa e o meu paletó também o são."

Bella fecha o tanque da moto e também o do Mercedes.

"Está bem, eu vou levar tudo para a tinturaria, viu? Lembre-se de deixar comigo depois, ok?"

"Claro, deixo com você o meu paletó e a minha camisa e vou seminu para o escritório."

"Desculpe, mas foi você quem disse que é criativo. Um criativo é um artista, não? E se tem vontade de andar por aí desse jeito, o que lhe importa se alguém tiver algo a dizer? Escute, por acaso você tem um pequeno botijão no carro, assim vamos até um posto de gasolina e depois voltamos?"

"Não ando com um botijão no carro..."

"Ok, eu suspeitava... Não há outras soluções então... Suba no carro, vá."

Edward sobe. Bella permanece sentada na moto ao lado do carro, do lado do passageiro. Edward não compreende.

"Desculpe, mas você não vem? Você disse que não tinha gasolina..."

Olha torto para ela.

"Não, não vá dizer que era uma brincadeira."

"Mas que brincadeira que nada, acabou mesmo. Vá, dê a partida, parta devagar, sem arrancar, viu? Que eu vou junto."

"O quê?"

Edward olha para ela perplexo.

"Eu vou-me segurar na janela. Mantenho o braço esticado e você me leva até o primeiro posto, assim colocamos gasolina, isto é, eu coloco, você paga e depois nos despedimos, isto é, eu me despeço."

Edward sacode a cabeça, dá a partida e engata a marcha do câmbio automático. O Mercedes parte lentamente.

"Isso, devagar, devagar, assim."

O braço de Bella se distende, a jovem segura com força. A moto começa a se mover. Bella relaxa um pouco e estica o braço completamente. O Mercedes avança. A moto também, ao seu lado. Bella sorri para ele.

"Muito bem, você partiu realmente bem..."

Edward olha para ela.

"Obrigado."

"Mas olhe para a frente..."

Edward olha para a frente e sorri para ela.

"Você tem razão", e em seguida volta a olhar para ela.

Bella está toda tensa voltada para a frente. Mas olha para ele e também sorri.

"A rua!"

"Eu queria ver se tudo está bem. Tudo bem?"

De repente, uma voz atrás deles.

"Não, não está absolutamente bem."

Uma viatura da polícia se alinha com o carro de Edward. Um guarda faz sinal de parada erguendo e abaixando o sinal de parar.

"Encostem, por favor."

Edward joga a cabeça para trás.

"Não, não posso acreditar nisso."

Encosta o carro lentamente. E quando desce, acredita menos ainda. Os mesmos guardas. Serra e Carretti. Agora até já lembra os nomes deles. Serra se dirige para ele, batendo o sinal de parar contra a palma da mão.

"Então? O senhor é realmente reincidente. Mas o que está fazendo, uma competição de quem perde mais pontos na carteira em menos tempo? Não, explique então hein? Porque realmente não conseguimos entender."

Edward trata de sorrir.

"Não, sou eu que não entendo. Parece que vocês estão seguindo só a mim."

Carretti se aproxima com ar sério.

"Nós estamos patrulhando. Temos os nossos homens, a nossa ronda e especialmente a nossa zona. E o senhor está na nossa zona. Então, ou muda de bairro, e assim vai encontrar os nossos colegas, ou muda a sua forma de agir...que talvez seja a melhor coisa."

Bella desce da moto, ajeita a camiseta, procurando assumir uma postura correta.

"Sim, os senhores têm razão, desculpem, a culpa é minha. Acabou o combustível e eu pedi a ele que me levasse até o posto de gasolina."

Edward intervém, mas decide não contar sobre a tentativa da chupeta mal resolvida.

"E uma vez que eu não tinha um botijão..."

"Sim, claro, porque senão o senhor colocava a gasolina num botijão e depois saía por aí, não é?"

"É claro. Senão como eu faria?"

"Então teve muita sorte... Porque, nesse caso, deveríamos levá-lo diretamente para a delegacia para investigação. Essa gasolina poderia servir para fazer alguns coquetéis molotov, quem sabe..."

"Para fazer coquetéis molotov? Mas então os senhores não estão patrulhando. Estão mesmo atrás de mim! Desculpem, mas eu já expliquei. A jovem ficou sem gasolina!"

"Mas o que faz, está gritando?"

"Não, é que quando vocês não querem aceitar explicações, aí eu não entendo mesmo..."

"Ouça, somos nós que não compreendemos o senhor. O senhor só está criando problemas."

"Eu?"

Bella se interpõe.

"Ok, ok, chega, sem brigas. Os senhores sabem se tem um posto aqui por perto?"

Serra olha para Carretti, que fecha os olhos como quem diz: "Mas sim, sim. vamos deixar pra lá..."

"Sim, fica aqui logo depois da esquina. Mas fechem o carro e vão empurrando a moto."

"Ok, obrigada…", Bella sorri, "…foram muito gentis."

Os guardas sobem no carro. Serra abre a janela.

"Dessa vez foi assim. Não queremos nos encontrar em outras situações desagradáveis. Por favor, não crie problemas."

E partem cantando os pneus.

Bella começa a empurrar a moto. Edward pega as chaves, fecha a porta e depois aperta o botão que aciona o alarme. Corre atrás dela e a alcança.

"Vá para o outro lado que vou ajudar a empurrar..."

Caminham em silêncio, Bella olha para ele e sorri.

"Vê se não cria problemas, hein, Edward?"

"Claro, que estranho, desde que eu a conheço só faço isso."

"Na verdade eles o conheceram antes, por causa das suas russas..."

"Ah, é."

Continuam a empurrar. Edward bufa debaixo do sol.

"Estou encharcado de diesel, suado e quem sabe vou pegar fogo... E esse era o meu intervalo de almoço."

"Ora, Virgem santa, como você é difícil, divirta-se, ao menos é diferente do habitual, não é?"

"Ah, isso com certeza."

"Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, por que os guardas sempre partem cantando os pneus?"

"O que é, uma das perguntas do Sai Xchè?** Sei lá, talvez seja um defeito do carro deles. Teria sido interessante se você pegasse carona com a moto no carro deles, ih, ah! Pronto, chegamos."

"Você tem dez euros?"

"Claro..."

Edward põe a mão no bolso e retira a nota da carteira. Bella coloca a nota na maquininha da bomba de gasolina.

"Ponha na conta, está bem?"

"Deixe pra lá..." diz Edward sorrindo.

"Já perdi a conta."

"Ah, sim, então não vou pagar a tinturaria!"

Bella tira a mangueira e a engata no tanque da moto. Em seguida, quando o marcador indica dez euros, começa a pular em cima da mangueira enrolada no chão. Bella salta sempre mais alto.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Gasolina, não? Veja, o marcador continua a girar. 10, 10 e 5, 10 e 20, 10 e 45, 10 e 70,11... É a única maneira de contrabalançar o aumento do petróleo!"

"Claro…", Edward manda que ela pare, "…assim, se aqueles guardas passarem de novo, eles nos levam diretamente para a delegacia."

Bem naquele momento:

"Bella! Bella! Ainda bem que a encontrei!".

Santino, o mecânico, a bordo de seu Califfbne, para ao lado deles.

"Santino, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Bella, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa importantíssima... Lembre que você não pode correr com a sua moto por enquanto. É como se estivesse amaciando. Os pneus novos estão recobertos de cera... Encostou no freio e zás, você está com o traseiro no chão!"

"Obrigada, Santino!"

O mecânico sorri.

"Imagine... De nada... É que eu estava preocupado..."

"Viu?"

Bella olha para Edward.

"Eu não falei que ele é um ótimo mecânico?"

"Imagine! Obrigação...vocês é que, com todas aquelas encenações do teatro, me confundiram."

Santino dá a partida no Califfbne e se afasta sacudindo a cabeça.

"E agora?"

Bella olha para ele.

"Agora o quê?"

"Agora como vou até Fregene? Tenho uma competição lá, hoje à tarde."

Bella inclina a cabeça para o lado e abre os olhos, tentando de todas as formas parecer mais delicada.

"Uma competição que eu queria tanto..."

"Ah, não, não, nem pensar, hein? Não faça assim!"

Bella se aproxima dele.

"Ora, mas por que você é sempre difícil e não me ajuda?"

"Não ajudo? Desde que a conheci venho criando uma espécie de 'pronto-socorro Bella."

"Viu como você é bonzinho, não vai parar agora, vai?"

Edward cruza os braços.

"Nem pensar, nesse assunto de Fregene sou irredutível."

*Referência ao personagem Pavio do conto de Collodi, Pinóquio. (N. T.)

**É o nome de um programa da televisão italiana, só de perguntas ao auditório. (N. T.)

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Isto estava a correr muito bem, dentro dos possíveis. A Bella tinha de inventar mais alguma, e são sempre os mesmos polícias.

Edward cede a todos os pedidos que Bella lhe faz. Que fofo…

Beijos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 33**

**Pouco depois. Via Aurelia. Direção Fregene.**

"Mas se você me dá uma carona com esse bico aí, então não vale o pronto-socorro Bella!"

"Não está escrito em canto nenhum que tenho de sorrir também."

"Não, mas seria mais simpático."

Edward dá um sorriso forçado.

"Está bem assim?"

"Não, assim não vale, não é natural. Então faço bico eu também."

Bella se vira para o outro lado. Edward a observa e continua a guiar.

"Não consigo acreditar, parecemos duas crianças."

Bella se volta para ele.

"O problema é que você acredita realmente que eu sou uma criança! Escute, vamos fazer assim: vou abonar o seu seguro, o CID e todo o restante. Está bem? Assim você tem um motivo válido para me acompanhar e, especialmente, o que é mais importante, para sorrir. Ok?"

Edward sorri.

"Viu? Como queríamos demonstrar..."

"O quê?"

"Você pode ser mais velho do que eu, mas nesse caso a criança é você."

"Olhe, sem discussões, ok? Vou acompanhar você para essa competição, está bem? A história do seguro e todo o resto continua como antes."

"Não, não. Agora eu já falei e vamos fazer assim."

"Ok, como quiser, então quer dizer que aquele ótimo mecânico ,quem vai pagar sou eu."

"Ufa, você quer ganhar todas, hein..."

"Sim, senão o pronto-socorro Bella não cumpre com o seu dever completamente. Mas pelo menos vai me contar de que competição se trata?"

"Não. Vai descobrir lá. Por que você quer estragar a surpresa? Se eu contar, você já cria uma ideia. É tão bonito ter um tempo para tudo... Isso. Aliás, lhe posso dizer uma coisa? Na minha opinião, você não dá tempo suficiente para si mesmo."

"Você acha?"

Edward olha para ela.

"Sim, acho."

Edward pega o celular.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Vou ligar para o escritório e avisar que me estou dando um tempo..."

E aperta o botão verde.

Bella olha para ele. Edward sacode a cabeça.

"Alô, Andrea? Sim, sou eu."

Pausa.

"Escute. Eu queria avisar que vou chegar mais tarde."

Pausa.

"Sim, eu sei...eu sei...então vou explicar: estou me dando um tempo."

Pausa.

"Como o que significa...? Para ser mais criativo... Onde estou?"

Edward olha para Bella. Em seguida dá de ombros.

"Por aí... Sim, tem gente. Sim...também tem um pouco de trânsito..."

Pausa.

Bella agarra voando de sua mochila um papel já escrito e o passa rapidamente para ele.

Edward o pega, lê e se surpreende. Em seguida, repete o que leu em voz alta.

"Ser criativo significa não ser prisioneiro do tempo dos outros. Não ter limites nem fronteiras, até encontrar a ideia perfeita que paga por todo aquele tempo que não existe mais...mas que na realidade ainda está aí, embora sob outras formas..."

Edward não está completamente convencido do que leu. Mas lhe parece que, de alguma forma, aquela frase estranha surtiu efeito. Olha para Bella satisfeito, enquanto escuta aquilo que Andrea está dizendo.

"Ok, ok...chega, entendi. Não, eu disse não. Não pegue o atalho. Ok. Mas não, eu disse que não. Você não pode fazer isso. Sim, nos vemos amanhã de manhã no escritório."

Edward desliga. Bella olha para ele, entusiasmada.

"Isso, assim que eu gosto. Acreditarão mais ainda em você, encontrarão novas ideias, motivos, você os excita com essa liberdade. Confie."

"O.k., eu confio."

Edward continua a guiar.

"Linda aquela frase, obrigado."

"De nada, imagine."

"Não, sério. Deu um sentido a tudo aquilo que estamos fazendo. Como você a encontrou?"

"Não é minha. Achei ontem no Google."

"Ah, não sabia."

"E eu, pelo contrário, sabia que seria útil."

Edward olha para ela com outro olhar. Bella fecha um pouco os olhos.

"Escute esta, viu... Você sabe a diferença que existe entre uma mulher e uma garotinha?"

"Não."

"Nenhuma. Ambas procuram frequentemente ser a outra."

"Essa também você encontrou no Google?"

"Não, essa é minha."

E Bella sorri.

E um pouco depois estão em Fregene.

Edward continua a guiar. Bella se agita, fala sem parar e coloca os pés sobre o painel com tranquilidade, serena e ri. E quando ele finge ficar bravo, ela os tira de lá.

Edward abre a janela. Respira o ar quente dos últimos dias de Abril. Na beira da estrada, pequenas espigas se inclinam ao vento. O perfume do verde, já quente de verão, invade o carro.

Edward o respira quase fechando os olhos. _É verdade_, pensa. _Não me dou um tempo suficiente_. _E, quem sabe, talvez eu tenha alguma boa ideia._ E esse pensamento o tranquiliza. Talvez porque aquele tempo que se permitiu lhe pareça de alguma forma roubado.

"Pronto, pode estacionar aqui, chegamos."

Bella desce do carro rapidamente.

"Ei, venha. Vamos, estamos atrasados."

Bella corre veloz por cima de uma duna de areia e em seguida sobre tábuas ressequidas pelo sol que levam para o interior de uma velha cabana.

"Olá, Francisco. Cheguei! Me dê as chaves!"

"Olá, Bella, já chegaram todos."

"Sim, eu sei."

Edward chega esbaforido.

"Este é o meu amigo Edward. Edward, espere aqui e não olhe, tá?"

Edward fica parado diante do senhor que ouviu ser chamado de Francisco.

"Olá..."

Francisco olha para ele curioso.

"O senhor também é do grupo dos loucos?"

Não, Edward gostaria de dizer, eu sou aquele do pronto-socorro Bella, mas seria uma longa história até explicar.

"Só dei uma carona para a Bella, ela teve problemas com a moto."

"E quando é que essa garota não tem problemas? Mas ela é ótima, hein? Tem um coração de ouro. Quer alguma coisa para beber? Sei lá, um trago, um aperitivo, um pouco de água..."

"Não, não, obrigado."

"Olhe que aqui a Bella tem crédito...pode pedir o que quiser."

"Não, sério, obrigado."

_Na verdade eu queria comer, estou com uma fome louca_, pensa Edward. _Sabe, é o meu horário de almoço. Um pouco demorado,_ o senhor diria_._.. Edward está quase passando mal e prefere não pensar.

Ah, é, que bobo, preciso me convencer de que me estou dando um tempo.

Bem naquele instante, Bella sai da cabine do fundo do local. Está com um abrigo azul, perfeitamente aderente, e seus longos cabelos loiros presos com um elástico. Nas mãos uma prancha de surfe.

"Aqui estou! Você havia adivinhado?"

Edward fica sem fala.

"Não."

"Quem sabe você se anima e vai querer experimentar também. Ou já sabe surfar?"

"Eu? Não. Uma vez, quando garoto, experimentei o skateboard..."

"Ora, ora! Bem, é quase a mesma coisa...só que na água!"

"Sim, mas eu caí quase imediatamente..."

"Bem, aqui com certeza não vai se machucar! Francisco, prepare alguma coisa que daqui a pouco vamos comer."

Arrasta Edward para a praia.

"Vem, vem, comigo", e correm juntos para o mar.

Edward corre atrás dela na areia, de sapatos, ainda todo vestido com roupa de trabalho e com a camisa suja de diesel. Mas Bella não lhe dá tempo.

"Pronto, sente aqui no barco. Já volto..."

E corre rapidamente para a água.

Em seguida, Bella pára, deixa a prancha e retorna até ele, que agora já está sentado.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

E o beija levemente nos lábios. Depois o fita nos olhos.

"Obrigada pela carona."

Ele fica sem fala.

"Oh...bem, eu...imagine."

Bella sorri.

Em seguida retira o elástico que lhe prendia os cabelos.

"Guarde pra mim, por favor", e o deixa nas mãos de Edward, enquanto sai correndo.

"Claro."

Bella pega a prancha e mergulha na água. Sobe de barriga na prancha e começa a remar com os braços. Segue mar adentro e alcança os outros, já longe, onde as ondas são maiores.

Edward toca os lábios. Depois olha para a mão. Como se ainda procurasse aquele leve beijo... Só encontra o pequeno elástico. Alguns longos fios de cabelo ficaram presos e movem-se rebeldes dançando ao vento. Edward os solta docemente do elástico, levanta a mão e os atira para o alto, abandonando-os em direção talvez a alguma alegre liberdade.

Depois volta a observar o mar.

Bella está sobre a prancha junto aos outros. Chega uma onda, alguns remam velozmente com os braços, alguns a perdem. Bella gira a prancha, dá duas braçadas e consegue pegá-la. Ergue-se sobre os joelhos e depois em pé. Quase realiza um pequeno salto e cai no centro da prancha em equilíbrio perfeito. Inclina-se para a frente, estica os braços e corre veloz sobre a onda, com os cabelos escurecidos pela água do mar e o abrigo azul molhado e aderente. Passeia sobre a prancha, chega até a ponta e se deixa carregar pela onda. Em seguida, volta para trás e desloca o peso do corpo, fazendo uma ligeira curva, e sobe, chega na crista da onda e desce novamente, escorregando docemente assim, entre aquela espuma ligeira e os olhares invejosos dos que não conseguiram pegar aquela onda.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Edward gostou do beijo de Bella? Pelo menos espantado ficou…

Vamos ver o que acontece entre estes dois daqui para a frente.

Beijos.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 34**

**Um pouco mais tarde.**

Algumas gaivotas passam velozes raspando as ondas na beira da praia. Bella sai da água com a prancha debaixo do braço.

"Uau, acabei com eles! Peguei mais de dez ondas. Viu como eu surfava? Não perdi nenhuma."

"Você pegou catorze... Olhe, aqui está o seu elástico."

Bella sorri.

"Obrigada, venha."

Alcançam a cabana na praia.

"Venha, eu vou tomar uma chuveirada e me trocar rapidinho. Enquanto isso você senta ali."

Bella vê Francisco atrás do balcão.

"Oi, pode nos trazer aquelas suas bruschettas deliciosas, enquanto eu tomo um banho?"

O velho atrás do balcão sorri.

"Como quiser, princesa. Tenho peixe, querem também duas douradas? Estão fresquíssimas."

Bella olha para Edward, que assente.

"Sim, perfeito, Francis. Para mim, também uma salada verde e tomates, mas não muito maduros, viu?"

Francisco aprova.

"Também vai querer, senhor Edward?"

Bella, antes de entrar na cabine, olha torto para ele.

"Francis! Mas chame ele de você! Hoje ele é um garoto..."

E sorri, desaparecendo atrás da porta.

Pouco depois estão à mesa. Bella ainda está com os cabelos molhados quando morde a sua bruschetta. Depois olha para Edward.

"Delícia, não? Eu venho aqui só por causa delas."

Edward morde a sua.

"Com a fome que estou não distinguiria esses vôngoles dos mexilhões."

Bella ri.

"Na verdade são mariscos!"

"Me pareciam muito pequenas."

Bella dá outra mordida, tira um pouco do azeite no queixo com o dorso da mão que, em seguida, educadamente, limpa no guardanapo.

"Então, vamos, este é o momento de trabalhar."

"Mas não, deixe, nada a ver, estamos aqui para relaxar."

"Nós relaxamos até agora. Estou certa de que agora virá alguma ideia brilhante, melhor do que as ondas que eu peguei. Vamos, um pouco cada um... Fizemos o contrário do habitual: antes o prazer, dessa vez, e depois o dever...e depois, quem sabe, novamente o prazer..."

Edward olha para ela. Bella sorri. Dá uma de sensual. Pega a mão dele que segura a bruschetta, a leva até os lábios e dá uma boa mordida, em seguida recolhe alguns mariscos e põe na boca.

"Eu falei...sou louca por eles! Vamos, conte!"

Edward dá uma pequena mordida na sua bruschetta., depois deixa o resto para ela.

Coloca em cima alguns mariscos caídos no prato e lhe oferece na boca. Bella dá uma mordida e pega também o dedo dele.

"Ai, ai!"

"A gente diz apenas Ai! Hoje você está sendo o garotinho. Então, vai contar ou não?"

Edward limpa a boca com o guardanapo.

"Bem, há uns japoneses que querem lançar uma bala."

"Legal..."

"Mas ainda não contei nada."

"Sim, mas essa história já me agrada!"

Edward sacode a cabeça e começa a relatar tudo: o nome da bala, LaLuna, a competição com o novo jovem criativo.

"Tenho certeza de que é um tipo detestável, um chique radical, um daqueles que se julgam geniais apesar de nunca ter realizado nada."

"Sem comentários", diz Edward sorrindo.

E continua o relato. O risco da ameaça de Lugano, o atalho de Soldini, o logo a ser desenvolvido e a ideia em geral para toda a campanha.

"Ok, entendi tudo. Eu vou achar a ideia para você! Está pronto? No lugar de pôr uma bela garota loira que dança com uma bala nas mãos...como se chama?"

"Michelle Hunziker."

"Isso, ela... Nós vamos fazer uma embalagem que dança entre várias garotas que a querem comer."

"Já fizeram, era Charms, muito tempo atrás."

Edward pensa se ela já tinha nascido ou não. Mas prefere não contar isso a ela.

Bella apoia o queixo na palma da mão.

"Droga, então já me roubaram a ideia!"

Edward ri.

"Meus amigos, eis as douradas e as saladas!"

Francisco aparece por detrás deles e deixa os pratos sobre a mesa.

"Qualquer coisa, me chamem, estou lá atrás."

"Ok, Francis, obrigada!"

"Humm, parecem boas..."

Bella abre o peixe com o garfo.

"Que perfume, está fresquíssimo."

Leva um pedaço à boca.

"E também tenro... Humm, realmente bom."

Retira com os dedos uma pequena espinha.

"Arre, uma espinha!"

"Claro, se você come assim...quer que limpe para você?"

"Não, eu gosto assim. Como e ao mesmo tempo penso, viu... Tenho certeza de que agora vou ter uma outra ideia extraordinária que ainda não roubaram de mim!"

Edward sorri.

"Ok, de acordo", e começa a retirar as espinhas metodicamente.

Em seguida, observa-a enquanto come. Bella percebe e com a boca cheia resmunga alguma coisa.

"Estou pensando, viu?"

"Vá, vá em frente..."

Uma coisa é certa. Um brainstorming desses, ele nunca fez.

Bella limpa a boca com o guardanapo, em seguida pega o copo e bebe um pouco de água.

"O.k., achei mais uma! Está pronto?"

"Prontíssimo", e enche novamente o copo dela.

"Esta é ótima..."

"Conte."

"Então... Vemos uma cidade e de repente tudo se transforma em embalagens de ralas, e por último a bala LaLuna. LaLuna, uma cidade de doçuras!"

Dessa vez é Edward quem bebe. E Bella logo em seguida enche o copo dele.

"Então? O que lhe parece, não gostou, não é? Você estava sufocando."

"Não, estou pensando. Boazinha. Mas parece um pouco com aquela da ponte que na realidade era de goma e que o ator dobrava dentro da boca."

Bella olha para ele e sacode a cabeça.

"Nunca vi..."

"Mas claro que sim, a goma da ponte, Brooklin."

Bella bate o punho sobre a mesa.

"Droga, me roubaram essa também! Está bem, mas a ideia da cidade é diferente."

Edward come um pouco de salada.

"É diferente, mas é velha porque é semelhante àquela, necessitamos de uma novidade."

Bella também come uma fatia de tomate.

"Diabos, mas então o seu trabalho é difícil... Pensei que era muito mais fácil"

Edward sorri.

"Se fosse tão fácil, eu não teria o carro que você decidiu destruir!"

Bella pensa um instante.

"Sim, mas você teria a minha moto e saberia surfar! E quem sabe teria comido um monte de vezes tão bem aqui no Francisco."

"Pois é."

Edward sorri para ela.

"Mas eu conheci você."

"Sim, é verdade. Então é um ótimo trabalho. Você tem muita sorte."

Observam-se por um tempo um pouco maior do que de costume.

"Ouça Bella..."

Bem naquele momento, toca o celular. Edward o pega no bolso.

Bella olha para ele bufando.

"Outra vez o escritório..."

"Não, um amigo."

E atende.

"Diga, Caius."

"Oi. Desculpe, mas eu não aguentei, e então? Como foi com o Tony Costa?"

"Não foi."

"Como não foi? O que quer dizer? Recusou o serviço? Era caro demais? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, é que ainda não fui."

"Mas como você não foi? Edward, você não entendeu, eu estou mal, estou péssimo. Cada instante que passa é uma tortura para mim."

Silêncio.

"Onde você está agora, Edward?"

"Em reunião."

"Em reunião? Mas como, se você não está no escritório? Eu liguei lá."

"Numa reunião fora."

Edward olha para Bella, que sorri.

"Numa reunião fora muito criativa."

Caius suspira.

"Ok, entendi. Desculpe, meu amigo. Desculpe, desculpe, você tem razão, mas você é a única pessoa com quem posso contar. Eu lhe peço, me ajude."

Percebendo o tom desesperado do outro, Edward fica sério.

"Certo, tem razão, eu é que peço desculpas. Vou já."

"Obrigado, você é realmente um amigo. A gente se fala depois."

Caius desliga.

Edward tira o guardanapo das pernas e o coloca sobre a mesa.

"Precisamos ir."

Está para se levantar, mas Bella apoia a mão no seu braço, segurando-o.

"Ok, agora vamos, mas você estava para dizer alguma coisa antes..."

"Antes quando?"

Bella inclina a cabeça para o lado.

"Antes que tocasse o celular."

Edward sabe exatamente do que ela está falando.

"Ah, antes..."

"Sim, antes."

"Mas nada..."

Bella aperta o braço dele.

"Não, não é verdade. Você disse: Ouça, Bella..."

"Ah sim. Bem... Ouça, Bella."

Edward olha um pouco em volta. Depois a vê.

"Pois é, eu estava dizendo... Ouça, Bella, estou contente por tê-la conhecido, passamos um dia maravilhoso e você me presenteou com o seu tempo. E especialmente... É Lindo quando a gente percebe coisas como aquela!"

Edward aponta alguma coisa às suas costas.

Bella se volta e a vê.

"Aquela?"

"Sim, aquela."

Uma rede de ferro abaulada, com papel azul dentro e uma espécie de eixo de gesso que a atravessa.

"Gostaram?"

Francisco está ali próximo e sorri.

"Chama-se 'O mar e o rochedo'. Linda, não? É uma escultura de um tal Giovanni Franceschini, um jovem que a meu ver vai longe. Paguei uma nota. Investi nele. Isto é, não paguei...mas faz mais de um ano que vem aqui comer de graça, por causa daquela escultura! Logo, quer dizer que vale uma nota..."

Edward sorri.

"Viu? Sem você eu nunca teria visto 'O rochedo e o mar'."

Francisco o corrige.

"'O mar e o rochedo'...desculpem, mas, depois de tudo que investi nele, não podem desvirtuá-lo!"

"Tem razão, desculpe."

Edward pega a carteira.

"Quanto devo?"

Bella se levanta rapidamente e o obriga a guardar a carteira.

"Francis, marque na minha conta..."

Francisco sorri e começa a tirar a mesa.

"Já está anotado, Bella. Volte logo."

Edward e Bella se encaminham para a saída.

Bella para diante da escultura. Edward a alcança.

"'O mar e o rochedo'…linda, não?"

Bella olha séria para ele.

"Se quer saber, eu não gosto."

"Das esculturas?"

"Não, das mentiras."

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Agradecer a **LauritaBruxinha **e a **47Ella74 **por adicionarem esta fic às suas favoritas.

O que será que Edward ia dizer?

Bella não vai deixar as coisas assim, ela é muito teimosa.

Beijos


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 35**

O Mercedes segue rapidamente pela marginal.

Uma tarde tranquila em que alguém encontrou uma nova liberdade: dar-se um tempo. Mas às vezes somos incapazes de aceitar um presente até de nós mesmos.

"Levo você de volta até a moto?"

"Nem falar. Esta tarde é nossa. E, além disso, estou trabalhando em novas ideias para a sua bala."

Edward olha para ela. Bella está com a janela aberta e o vento desarruma levemente os seus cabelos, secando-os aos poucos.

Tem uma folha de papel na mão e uma caneta na boca, que segura como se fosse um cigarro, enquanto busca sonhadora a ideia de sabe lá que grande publicidade.

"Ok"

Bella sorri para ele, em seguida escreve alguma coisa no papel.

Edward tenta espiar.

"Não olhe. Só vou dar quando estiver pronto..."

"Ok. O definitivo."

"O quê?"

"Assim se chama quando o serviço está concluído."

"Ok, então quer dizer que, quando for a hora, vou-lhe dar o definitivo."

"Sim, ótimo, quem dera que você encontrasse realmente uma boa ideia. Eu me poderia presentear com um monte de tempo!"

"Você vai ver como eu consigo, serei eu a musa inspiradora da propaganda da bala."

"Assim espero", e dizendo isso liga o pisca-pisca e sai em direção de Casilina.

"Ei, mas para onde estamos indo?"

"Para um lugar."

"Estou vendo...saímos da marginal."

"Preciso fazer uma coisa para um amigo."

"Aquele do telefonema de antes?"

"Sim."

"E do que se trata?"

"Mas quantas coisas você quer saber. Não se distraia. Pense na propaganda."

"Tem razão."

Bella volta a escrever alguma coisa no papel, enquanto Edward segue as indicações do navegador e pára um pouco depois numa pequena travessa da Casilina. Na beira da rua veem-se velhos carros enferrujados, alguns com os vidros quebrados, outros com os pneus furados. Há latões de lixo destruídos, algumas caixas de papelão abandonadas e sacos de plástico abertos e arranhados por algum gato magro que busca desesperadamente uma solução para aquela dieta forçada já há muito tempo.

"Pronto, cheguei."

Bella olha ao redor.

"Puxa, cada amigo, hein? O que eles têm a fazer num lugar como este?"

"É uma tarefa especial."

Bella olha para ele desconfiada.

"Olha que se os seus amigos guardas nos pegam de novo e nos prendem por posse de drogas, depois você vai ter de explicar aos meus pais que eu estava só acompanhando..."

"Mas que droga, que nada, imagine! É uma coisa que não tem nada a ver. Fique no carro e abaixe o pino quando eu descer, assim você fica trancada aí dentro."

Edward desce do carro e, indo em direção à porta, escuta o barulho do acionamento das travas. Sorri.

Depois, enquanto procura o nome no interfone, pensa em seus "amigos" policiais e no fato de que estavam para prendê-lo de verdade por posse de droga... Tudo por culpa daquele Soldini e da sua vontade de não ficar esquecido. E quem é que vai esquecer aquela noitada?

Sabe lá o que estarão fazendo no escritório. Espero que tenham alguma boa ideia. Mas, que bobagem! Não me preciso preocupar... Para isto sempre tem a Bella.

Em seguida, sorri preocupado. Espero. Finalmente, encontrar o que está procurando. Tony Costa. Terceiro andar. A porta está aberta. Edward entra e pega o elevador. Quando sai, vê uma porta com os dizeres sobre o vidro: "Tony Costa. Investigador particular". Exatamente como nos velhos filmes americanos. Naqueles filmes, quando alguém tocava a campainha, quase sempre atiravam ou era a própria porta que explodia. Mas ninguém se machucava.

Assim, um pouco mais tranquilo, toca a campainha. Um som antigo, alinhado com toda aquela podridão e o cheiro das escadas, o velho elevador e também os tapetinhos gastos por sabe lá quantos pés na tentativa de limpar-se antes de entrar. Edward espera diante da porta. Nada. Não ouve nada. Toca novamente. Finalmente, um barulho atrás da porta. Barulhos estranhos. Depois, uma voz profunda, quente, exatamente como a dos dubladores de Marlowe com Robert Mitchum ou O último boy scout com Bruce Willis.

"Um instante, é que...estou chegando."

A porta se abre, mas o que se apresenta não tem nada a ver com um daqueles atores. No máximo, parece-se com James Gandolfini, aquele de Os sopranos. E isso também o preocupa. É só um pouco mais baixo, mas igualmente largo. O tipo olha para ele com um olhar inquisidor.

"Então? O que é?"

"Procuro Tony Costa."

"Para quê?"

"É o senhor?"

"Depende."

Edward decide ceder.

"Eu preciso dele, sim, bem, queria-lhe entregar um caso."

"Então, sim, sou eu. Entre."

Tony Costa o deixa entrar. Em seguida, fecha a porta. Arruma melhor as calças caídas, põe até a camisa para dentro enquanto vai em direção da escrivaninha.

"Esta é Giuliana, a minha assistente."

Sem se voltar, Tony Costa aponta uma jovem que está no outro aposento, ela também se ajeitando um pouco.

"Olá."

"Boa tarde."

Giuliana se dirige à outra escrivaninha ali ao lado, mas, antes, fecha a porta do aposento. Mas não tão depressa a ponto de impedir que Edward observe que aquele é mesmo um dormitório.

Tony Costa se assenta e aponta uma cadeira na frente da escrivaninha.

"Por favor, sente-se."

Edward se acomoda diante do outro, enquanto Giuliana passa por trás e senta-se à mesa à sua direita.

Edward percebe que Tony Costa tem uma grande aliança no dedo, robusta, larga. Brilha alquebrada pelo tempo entre aqueles dedos gordos.

Enquanto Giuliana, que está arrumando alguns papéis, só tem um pequeno anel na mão direita.

Quem sabe. Talvez ele tenha interrompido alguma coisa entre chefe e secretária. Mas uma coisa é certa: alguém treinado como Tony Costa certamente não se deixa flagrar por ninguém, e, a ele, o que estava acontecendo lá dentro de fato não interessa nem um pouco. Olha para o investigador.

"Quer tomar alguma coisa? Um gole deste?"

Tony ergue uma garrafa de Beltè que está sobre a mesa, já pela metade.

"Porém está quente, a geladeira quebrou."

"Não, obrigado."

"Como queira."

Tony Costa serve-se um pouco.

"Aproveitando, Giuliana, anote: geladeira para consertar."

Sorri para Edward.

"Viu? Já serviu para alguma coisa, lembrou-me as coisas que temos de fazer."

Depois dá uma golada no copo de chá, bebendo até o fim.

"Ahhh. Mesmo quente é sempre gostoso. Então, o que podemos fazer pelo senhor? Senhor?..."

"Edward, bem, Edward Cullen. Não é para mim, é para um amigo meu."

"Claro, claro, um amigo seu."

Tony Costa olha para Giuliana e sorri.

"O mundo é feito de amigos que sempre fazem serviços para outros amigos... Então, do que se trata? Documentos do escritório, cheques sem fundos, traições..."

"Uma hipótese de traição."

"De parte da esposa desse seu amigo, correto?"

"Exato. Eu não acredito que ela o esteja traindo."

"E então o que veio fazer aqui, desculpe, jogar fora o seu dinheiro?"

"O dinheiro, talvez, do meu amigo."

"Ouça, eu não vou dizer a ninguém que o senhor veio aqui. Será um segredo. É contra o meu interesse, porque, se quer que eu siga essa mulher, eu seria realmente um péssimo detetive se não percebesse que o senhor é o marido... Correto?"

"Correto. Mas eu não sou o marido. O marido é o meu amigo. Eu sou amigo dele e da esposa dele."

"Ah, o senhor é o amigo da esposa."

"Sim, mas não sou o amigo nesse sentido, sou amigo, amigo. É por isso que tenho a certeza de que ela não tem outro, mas o meu amigo está obcecado, está paranóico."

"O ciúme apaga o amor como as cinzas apagam o fogo, dizia Ninon de Lenclos."

Edward não acredita no que ouve. Diabos. Caius citou a mesma coisa.

"Sim, talvez seja isso, de qualquer maneira, agora estou aqui e preciso continuar..."

"Como desejar. Agora as coisas estão mais claras. Giuliana está anotando?"

Giuliana levanta o papel.

"Por enquanto escrevi só Edward Cullen, que é amigo dos dois."

"Sim..." diz Tony Costa e depois serve-se de mais um Beltè.

"Então, necessito do endereço da senhora a ser seguida. Tem filhos?"

"Não."

"Ótimo, melhor..." ~

"Por quê?"

"Não gosto de estragar um casamento quando há filhos no meio."

"Mas talvez não precise estragá-lo."

"Ah, sim, claro... Vamos ver."

Tony Costa pega uma folha de papel e o dá para Edward.

"Enquanto isso escreva o nome, sobrenome e endereço da pessoa a ser seguida."

Edward pega a folha de papel e aponta uma caneta num porta-lápis.

"Posso?"

"Claro, faça o favor."

Edward escreve rapidamente alguma coisa sobre o papel.

"Pronto, este é o nome da senhora, este do marido e onde moram."

Tony Costa examina a letra.

"Perfeito. Dá para ler. Agora eu queria mil e quinhentos euros para começar a trabalhar de imediato."

"Ok, aqui estão."

Edward abre a carteira, tira três notas de quinhentos euros e as coloca sobre a mesa.

"A outra metade me vai dar quando eu lhe entregar as provas daquilo que o marido suspeita."

"Certo...ou talvez não me poderá entregar nada."

"Sim, mas também nesse caso o senhor vai pagar. A verdade é a verdade e quando se encontra se paga."

"Muito bem."

Edward pega um cartão de visita da sua carteira e o entrega. Apoia o indicador sobre um ponto.

"Eu gostaria que o senhor me procurasse neste número."

"Claro, como quiser."

Tony Costa pega a caneta e faz um círculo ao redor do número apontado por Edward. O de seu celular.

Edward se dirige para a saída.

"Quando vamos nos falar?"

"Eu ligo assim que tiver alguma coisa para mostrar."

"Sim, mas mais ou menos, sabe, só para dizer ao meu amigo."

"Bem, acredito que daqui a umas duas semanas tudo deverá estar mais claro...a verdade é a verdade, não requer muito."

"Muito bem, obrigado. Então a gente se fala."

Edward sai.

Giuliana alcança Tony Costa. Ficam assim, no meio daquele escritório com poucas luzes, sobre o velho tapete bordo gasto, com a planta de folhas pouco amareladas no canto e o grande mapa da cidade de Roma preso na praia por trás de um vidro lascado numa quina.

Edward se despede mais uma vez.

Em seguida, fecha a porta do elevador. Aperta o botão T. O elevador desce bem quando Tony Costa fecha a sua porta de vidro.

Edward imagina o detetive e a sua assistente. Voltarão às suas pesquisas de prazer, antes de se ocupar daquelas de Camilla.

Camilla. A esposa de seu amigo Caius.

_Fui testemunha daquele casamento_, pensa Edward, _e hoje de tarde fui testemunha do fato de que daqui a pouco alguém irá segui-la sem ela saber_.

Edward olha para o relógio. Tudo se desenrolou durante dez minutos. Fecha o elevador e sai pelo portão. São necessários só dez minutos para arruinar a vida de uma pessoa. Bem. Se uma pessoa quer arruiná-la.

Edward decide não pensar mais nisso e vai em direção ao carro.

Bella o vê, sorri e destranca as portas do Mercedes.

"Puxa, estava na hora! Você não sabe as ideias que eu tive!"

Edward entra no carro e arranca.

"Conte, então."

"Não...ainda não tenho as ideias claras."

"Mas como, você teve um monte, mas confusas?"

"Ufa!...não encha. Quando chegar à hora eu conto."

Bella coloca os pés sobre o painel. Mas é suficiente que Edward olhe para ela um instante e rapidamente Bella os retira.

"Ok. Mas vamos fazer assim: se você gostar da minha ideia, isto é, se ao final você utilizar a minha ideia, então nós vamos andar o dia inteiro no seu carro com os meus pés sobre o painel, ok? E então, negócio fechado?"

"Ok."

"Não, prometa."

"O quê?"

"Aquilo que acabei de dizer..."

"Mas nada, além disso, hein? Ok. Eu quero saber bem o que estou prometendo. Porque, quando eu prometo, eu gosto de cumprir... Ok?"

"Ok. Mas você é difícil, não?"

"Não, é questão de querer cumprir."

"Ok, então só um dia com os pés no painel."

"Então está bem..."

Edward sorri.

"Prometido."

Bella estende a mão para ele. Edward a aperta.

"Então, o que você fez lá em cima?"

"Nada, eu já falei, uma coisa para um amigo meu."

Bella junta os cabelos e enfia a caneta dentro, segurando-os assim.

"O seu amigo quer saber se a mulher o está traindo."

Edward olha para ela, admirado.

"Ora, como você sabe..."

"Estava escrito 'Tony Costa. Investigador particular' no interfone. Não foi tão difícil..."

"Eu disse para ficar dentro do carro."

"E eu havia pedido para contar o que estava fazendo."

Edward continua a guiar.

"Bem, não quero falar desse assunto."

"Ok, então eu vou falar. Mas o que é pior do que querer saber uma coisa que o outro não quer contar? Por exemplo: você disse que se separou da namorada, não é?"

"Também não quero falar desse assunto."

"Ok, então eu vou falar disso também. Você, por exemplo. Gostaria de saber se ela o traiu?"

Edward pensa: mas o que está acontecendo? Agora todos estão fixados com a minha história?

Mas Bella o atropela novamente.

"Não é pior? Isto é, talvez tenha sido uma história bonita, que necessidade há-de ficar mal? Isto é, eu, por exemplo, deixei o meu namorado, não é? E então, o que passou, passou. Chega, não tem mais nada para saber. Foi bom. Mas foi…não é mais fácil assim? Mas talvez saber que ela o traiu faz que você se sinta melhor. Mas para quê? O que você quer, uma justificação para estar melhor? Necessita de um outro no meio para ficar sem ela? Eu acredito que é importante o que se experimenta. Claro, se não acabou para você...aí é outra história. Então você tem vontade de ficar mal..."

Bella olha para ele, curiosa.

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Bem, sim, afinal, você ainda está mal?"

Justo naquele instante, toca o celular de Edward.

Edward pega-o e olha o display.

"É do escritório."

"Ufa. Mas esse escritório está sempre salvando você! Mas como é..."

"Alô?"

"Alô, Edward..."

Edward tampa o microfone com a mão e, dirigindo-se a Bella:

"É o meu chefe".

Bella olha para ele como quem diz:

"E eu, o que posso fazer?"

"Sim, Leo, diga."

"Onde você está?"

"Circulando. Estou colhendo alguns dados."

"Muito bem, eu gosto disso. O produto é para as pessoas, e é entre as pessoas que precisamos procurar... Você teve alguma boa ideia?"

"Estou trabalhando nisso. Sim. Tomei algumas notas."

"Ah..."

Silêncio do outro lado.

"Alô, Leo?"

"Sim, desculpe. Não deveria contar a você. Bem, Mike e a sua equipe me apresentaram um projeto."

Novamente silêncio.

Edward engole em seco.

"Sim?"

"Sim."

"E como é?"

Silêncio, mais curto dessa vez.

"Bom."

"Ah, bom?"

"Sim. Bom...mas clássico. Sim, quer dizer, de um rapaz como ele eu esperava alguma coisa melhor, isto é, não sei como dizer...mais forte. Quer dizer, não mais forte, não conservador, assim, sei lá, revolucionário. Sim, isto é, não revolucionário novo. Isto, novo... Novo e surpreendente."

"Novo e surpreendente. É justamente nisto que estou trabalhando."

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia, nada a fazer. No final, o mais revolucionário é sempre você. Isto é...você é sempre novo e surpreendente."

"Sim. Espero."

"Como, espero?"

"Não, eu queria dizer, espero que você goste."

"Eu também espero... Escute, amanhã de manhã eu tenho uma reunião, mas à tarde você me consegue mostrar alguma coisa?"

"Bem, sim, acho que sim."

"Ok, então às quatro no meu escritório. Tchau, um abraço. Continue andando no meio das pessoas. Me agrada esse seu novo jeito de fazer pesquisas. Novo e surpreendente. Circulando...sim, nada a fazer, do seu jeito você é realmente revolucionário."

E desliga.

"Alô... Leo..."

Edward olha para Bella.

"Ele desligou."

"Bem, agora me parece mais fácil."

"Como é?"

"Precisamos só encontrar uma ideia nova e surpreendente."

"Ah, claro, fácil."

"Bem, ao menos as ideias estão muito mais claras. Você verá que amanhã, antes das quatro horas, eu vou-lhe dar uma das minhas ideias novas e surpreendentes."

Edward pega novamente o celular e disca o número.

"O que está fazendo, está chamando ele de novo? Vai mudar a reunião? Olhe que eu até as quatro consigo certamente..."

"Não... Alô, Andrea?"

"Sim, chefe, que prazer ouvi-lo. Como vão as coisas?"

"Péssimas."

"Por quê, ainda tem trânsito?"

"Não, amanhã tenho uma reunião com Leo, à tarde. Tenho que apresentar um projeto."

"Mas ainda não estamos prontos! O que podemos fazer?"

"Não sei. Certamente precisamos encontrar uma ideia nova e surpreendente."

"Sim, chefe."

"E depois você pode fazer mais uma coisa."

"Diga, chefe."

"Pegue já aquele atalho!"

"Ótimo, não esperava outra coisa!"

Edward desliga.

"Mas o que é aquele atalho?"

"Ah, nada."

"Mas por que você responde sempre 'Ah, nada'? É pior do que quando eu era pequena e me diziam 'Isto é coisa para adultos'."

"Ah, nada... Isto é coisa para adultos."

"Quando você faz assim, eu realmente não o suporto. Vamos, saia daí, me deixe guiar..."

"O quê?"

Bella quase sobe em cima dele.

"Mas o quê, enlouqueceu? Já tivemos um acidente, vamos pelo menos esperar pelos seus dezoito anos para os outros!"

"Nem falar... E, além disso, por que você me precisa desejar azar? Por que inevitavelmente eu tenho que ter um acidente?"

"Bem, existem boas possibilidades..."

"Não...saia daí, vá!"

"Não."

"Desculpe, você não viu como eu me saí bem com os dois guardas? Eu os convenci...vá! Só um pedacinho do caminho... Quem sabe enquanto dirijo eu tenho alguma outra bela ideia para as suas balas."

"Não são minhas."

"Pare, não encha..."

Bella quase sobe em cima dele.

"Vá, desça!"

"Mas se você disse que este carro não lhe agradava porque tem o câmbio automatico."

"Sim, já pensei nisso, este carro é tão grande que, se eu conseguir manobrar e pegar o jeito dele, então serei capaz de dirigir qualquer um!"

Edward sai de debaixo de Bella e desce do carro.

"O problema é se não conseguir com este carro..."

Bella coloca o cinto, enquanto Edward dá a volta.

"Entenda, depois do acidente que você teve, por sua culpa, o carro terá que ser levado para o funileiro, não? E então, um amassado a mais ou a menos..."

Edward sobe e coloca o cinto.

"Melhor um amassado a menos."

Bella sorri, e começa a mexer no navegador.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Vou testar esse troço, já que nunca terei um no meu carro. Os meus pais vão dar um básico. Como se tira o som?"

"O som?"

"Sim, aquele que fala como Star Trek e diz trezentos metros virar à direita."

"Ah, assim."

Edward aperta uma tecla no monitor e aparece "no áudio".

"Muito bem."

Bella começa a programar o navegador, em seguida percebe que Edward a está observando.

"Não olhe pra mim!"

"Ok…", Edward vira para o outro lado, "…mas aonde você quer ir?"

"Você vai descobrir. Pronto."

"Saia devagar. Cuidado."

Mas Bella não lhe dá atenção e aciona o acelerador, saltando para a frente.

"Bem, eu havia dito devagar."

"É, pra mim isso é devagar."

Edward sacode a cabeça.

"Rendo-me."

Bella sorri e começa a dirigir. Desta vez lentamente. Passa no meio dos carros, dá o sinal, vira. De vez em quando, Edward a ajuda, pega a direção e corrige a curva.

"Você sabe que é melhor do que todos os meus amigos instrutores?"

"Mas como? Você não aprende com o seu pai?"

"Meu pai não tem tempo."

Edward olha para ela. Sorri. Que curioso.

"Meu pai divertia-se quando me ensinava a dirigir."

"De fato, ele lhe transmitiu certa calma, paciência e tranquilidade."

"Eu quero encontrar tempo para ensinar os meus filhos a dirigir..."

Bella olha para ele e ergue os ombros.

"Claro, e enquanto isso você o encontrou para mim. E isto é bom..."

Em seguida, Bella sorri.

"E eu, de minha parte, mantenho você em forma para quando chegarem os seus filhos."

"Ah, claro."

Edward olha para ela. Depois pensa consigo. Sim...mas sabe-se lá quando. Eu gostaria de ter um menino. É simples... Só me falta a pessoa com quem fazê-lo. Tanya foi embora.

É tomado por uma certa tristeza. E estou aqui com uma que é como se fosse uma criança crescida e que, além do mais, me obrigou a adotá-la. Sei lá!

Bella dá o sinal e estaciona.

"O que você está fazendo? Não vamos continuar a aula?"

"Não, chegamos."

Bella solta o cinto e desce.

"Mas onde?"

Edward também desce do carro.

"Você tem outra competição?"

"Não, são oito e meia e estou com fome. Espere que vou avisar em casa."

Disca rapidamente um número.

"Alô, mamãe... Sim fiquei estudando na casa de uma amiga... Eu sei. Ela estava um pouco abatida e lhe fiz companhia... Não. Não, você não a conhece."

Bella sorri para Edward.

"Agora vamos comer alguma coisa... Sim, se você me procurar, o celular não pega, estamos no Zen Sushi em via Scipioni... Sim... É. Ligue para as Páginas Amarelas, você vai encontrá-lo, ou então você passa por aqui, se for urgente. Não. Viemos aqui para comer, ela estava com fome, insistiu... Decidiu que é ela quem paga. Sim. Não, é ela que quer pagar. É o jeito dela! Não, você não conhece, mas logo vou apresentá-la. Ok, sim. Vamos estudar mais um pouco e depois volto pra casa, volto logo, sim. Prometido. Não, prometido, logo, sério. Tchau, um beijo e um abraço para o papai."

Bella desliga o telefone.

"Eu disse que você paga, assim ela acredita que estou com uma amiga que está realmente mal e que me obriga a ir jantar com ela, e eu lhe dei o endereço do restaurante para que ela fique tranquila sabe..."

"Ah, entendi, e em vez disso?"

"Em vez disso é igual, você paga e espero que se divirta. Desculpe, viu? Mas eu não lhe vou entregar o logo já desenhado e a ideia para a campanha de graça."

Bem naquele instante toca de novo o celular de Bella.

"Droga, aqui tem cobertura... E agora, quem é?"

Decide atender.

"Alô."

"Oi, mas onde você está?"

Bella se volta para Edward.

"É a Alice. Diabos, eu tinha que ter ligado pra ela..."

"Nós estamos na esplanada para o BBC. Você disse que hoje viria...e talvez até participasse."

"Eu menti..."

"Está bem, mas venha do mesmo jeito!"

"Mas sério, vocês estão aí?"

"Sim!"

"Hoje também? Mas não se enchem?"

"Não, não é chato. É genial, o seu ex está aqui e está aprontando. Está meio bêbado e procurando por você como um louco. Perguntou como é que você não está aqui com as Ondas!"

"Por que eu estou aqui com um fofo..."

"O quê? Quem é? Conte agora e já, tudo!"

Depois Alice sorri do outro lado do celular.

"Ah, entendi... Não é verdade, você está mentindo, não é?"

"Não, você sabe que eu não falo mentiras."

"E se o Fábio te pega?"

"Pouco me importa, nos deixamos exatamente porque ele não me deixava sair nem com vocês. E então? Eu me deveria preocupar justo agora que não estamos mais juntos? Nem pensar. Olhe, Alice, agora eu vou desligar. Diga ao Fábio que eu ia dormir, mesmo porque ele não tem coragem de ligar para a minha casa, e amanhã eu lhe conto tudo..."

"Não, não, espere, espere, Bella, espere..."

Tarde demais. Bella desligou.

Olha para Edward, que ainda está arrasado.

"Eu desliguei o meu. Por que você não desliga o seu? Assim nos presenteamos com uma noitada tranquila para terminar bem esta jornada."

Bella sorri e entra primeiro no local.

Edward pega o seu celular. Observa-o por um instante. Decide não esperar, ao menos essa noite, o eventual telefonema de Tanya. Essa idéia lhe dá certo prazer. Desliga o aparelho e, satisfeito, guarda-o no bolso. E entra com uma estranha sensação de nova liberdade no restaurante.

Pouco depois, os dois estão comendo. Rindo. Brincando, como um dentre os inúmeros casais felizes por estarem juntos, aqueles que sonham, que ainda têm tudo a descobrir, os que têm um pouco de medo e um pouco não... Como aquela sensação estranha que se experimenta quando estamos na praia e está quente. De repente, temos vontade de tomar banho. Então nos levantamos da toalha. Aproximamo-nos da água. Entramos na água. Mas a água está fria. Às vezes muito fria. Então há os que desistem de tudo e voltam para se deitar, sofrendo com o calor. Há os que se atiram. E só estes últimos, depois de algumas braçadas, conseguem saborear até o fim aquele sabor único e um pouco tonto de liberdade total, até de si mesmos.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Estes dois passam imenso tempo juntos…

Beijos.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 36**

Lua alta no céu, pálida, longínqua. Lua igual para todos. Lua para ricos, pobres, tristes. Lua para pessoas felizes. Lua, Lua, você...

"Não confie num beijo à meia-noite... Se tiver lua, não confie..."

Aquela velha canção.

James estaciona diante do pub. Desce. Levanta aquele assento, todo cortado, irremediavelmente arruinado. Um pouco de enchimento surge daqueles cortes. Parece um velho panetone estragado. Como a sua vida jovem, no fundo.

Tira a tampa do tanque de combustível e sacode a moto. A exalação de gasolina e um pequeno barulho deixam entender que ainda há um pouco de gasolina escondida lá dentro.

"Pelo menos até em casa eu chego."

Entra no pub e se aproxima do balcão.

"Uma cerveja média, clara."

Um jovem já envelhecido, com um cigarro apagado nos lábios e pouca vontade de trabalhar nas mãos, pega um copo preso acima de sua cabeça. Enxagua-o, emborca-o, deixando sair aquele pouco de água que permaneceu no fundo, e o coloca debaixo da torneira do chope. Abre a torneira da chopeira e a cerveja sai, fresca e espumante, enchendo rapidamente todo o copo de 400 mililitros.

Pega uma espátula e retira o excesso de espuma, mantendo a espátula a 45°. No final, mergulha o copo na água para limpar do lado externo do vidro as gotas de cerveja que sujariam as mãos.

"Sistema belga", e o entrega a James.

Ele pega o copo e o leva ávido e sedente aos lábios.

"Você me traz outro?"

Às suas costas, uma voz e em seguida uma tapa no ombro.

"Boa, irmão, nada como uma noite como esta para tomar uma cerveja, hein?"

É o Coruja. Sorri e começa a conversar sobre tudo, grandes aventuras e coisas talvez verdadeiras.

"Você lembra, não é, daquele que chamávamos Giannizzero? Eu o encontrei na outra noite no centro, estava com um jipe, mas vou-te contar, um sonho. Um Hammer, aquele novo, menor, amarelo com bordas pretas, e em cima uma gata de arrepiar... Mas, a sua também não é de brincadeira, não é? E bem alta, além do mais. Qual é o nome dela?"

"Vitoria", diz James, ligeiramente incomodado que falem nesses termos da sua namorada. Mas, no fundo, são elogios do povão, pensa.

"Bonita. Perfeita. Não posso dizer nada. Enquanto se satisfaz com uma motoneta..."

O Coruja olha para ele e ergue a sobrancelha, em seguida bebe um gole de cerveja e enxuga a boca com a manga do blusão. Apoia o copo, quase o batendo.

''Mas por que você não me dá uma mão? Olhe que são uns passeios. É que grampearam Bomo, aquele que sempre ia comigo, lembra? Vamos, você deve tê-lo visto mil vezes, aquele gordo, com os olhos esbugalhados. Ora, faz uma vida que o carrego comigo."

"Mas quem, o Mocho?"

"Isso, boa. Eles o pegaram na semana passada. Um roubo na Coop da Casilina. Arre, é realmente idiota, do lado de fora dos grandes supermercados sempre tem a justa rondando, como é que ele não sabe? Além disso, nunca se deve fazer estas coisas sozinho...foi ganancioso. Queria engordar só o próprio bolso e agora está engaiolado, recebendo comida dos infames."

Coruja ri. Depois reflete e entristece.

"Havíamos feito pelo menos dez limpezas juntos e, cacete, nunca um problema sequer para Mocho e Coruja."

James sorri.

"Está tudo bem, ora, vai ver como o soltam logo."

"Sei, já tinha duas condenações, vai ficar pelo menos uns cinco anos."

James ergue a sobrancelha e bebe a sua cerveja porque não sabe o que responder.

Coruja olha para ele, de repente lúcido e esperto.

"Escute. Mas por que você não vem fazer um giro comigo? Vamos, já estou de olho em dois, três que são fáceis, fáceis, brincadeira de criança e são pelo menos cinco mil cada..."

James sacode a cabeça.

"Não, não."

Coruja insiste.

"Vamos..."

Dá um tapa nas costas dele.

"Fazemos uma dupla como no tempo da escola, quando jogávamos no campo atrás da praça de Anagnina... Lembra o campeonato dos Castelos... Chamavam a gente de as estrelas gémeas, como a canção de Eros no plural, hein?"

"Claro que eu lembro."

"Vamos, até já achei um nome de guerra pra você..."

"Espere, deixe eu adivinhar...o Bufo!"

"Mas qual é? Você está me gozando?"

"Mas você se ofendeu?"

"Com você nunca... Depois que grampearam o Mocho, eu decidi mudar de ave de rapina, não? Vejo você sempre sozinho, não dá confiança. Tem só uma mulher, cacete, eu gosto. Eu havia pensado em Falcão. Ou Águia. Você sabe que as águias se acoplam em voo. Não tem nada a ver, mas eu vi um documentário na TV. Cara, um _show_. Ta-ta-ta."

Coruja faz um gesto com o punho cerrado como a imitar um ato de amor rebelde, veloz, esfomeado, raivoso, selvagem.

"Em voo, você já imaginou?"

James sorri.

"Eu, pelo contrário, quero continuar a andar com os pés no chão... A ideia de acabar engaiolado não me agrada nem um pouco. A ideia de não ver mais a Vitoria, menos ainda..."

Coruja sacode a cabeça e bebe um longo gole da sua cerveja. James também termina a sua.

"Como quiser, mas...", diz Coruja um pouco resignado, "eu estou aqui. Pena, porém, voltaríamos a estrear as estrelas gémeas..."

James sorri.

"Se você me chamar pra jogar bola, vou estar pronto."

Coruja sorri por sua vez.

"Deixe, deixe, eu pago."

"Não, não, hoje pago eu."

Paga as duas cervejas.

Em seguida sai do bar e o cumprimenta novamente de longe, levantando o queixo, assim, com aquele gesto simples que só se faz entre amigos.

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

James nega viver uma vida de assaltos, muito bem…

**MarianaChermont**: Ainda bem que gostas…Eles ainda vão ter muitas aventuras juntos, espero que te divirtas a lê-las.

Agradecer a **MarianaChermont**, a **Vanessa** e a **Isabellemariecullen** por me adicionar como a sua autora favorita.

Agradecer a **Vanessa** e a **Isabellemariecullen** por adicionar esta fic às suas favoritas.

Beijos.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 37**

Quarto índigo.

Ela.

"Nenhuma entre todas aquelas mulheres que havia ouvido falar tinha uma voz como aquela. O menor som que pronunciava fazia crescer o seu amor, cada palavra o fazia tremer. Era uma voz doce, musical, rico fruto da cultura e da gentileza. Ouvindo-a, sentia-se ressoar nos ouvidos os gritos estrídulos das mulheres indígenas, das prostitutas e, menos duras, as cantilenas fracas das operárias e das jovens de seu ambiente."

A luz da luminária com vidros opacos da Ikea matiza o monitor de um amarelo quente e envolvente. A janela do quarto está aberta e um vento suave move as cortinas. A jovem lê, sonhadora, aquelas palavras que falam de amor. Fazem que ela se sinta cada dia mais diferente.

_Que sorte_, pensa, _ter passado por ali, naquela tarde_.

Certamente é estranho: no local onde se joga o lixo, eu encontro esse Jacob e suas palavras.

Quem sabe como ele é? A quem será que ele as dedica? Quem é essa mulher que tem uma voz tão bonita? A namorada dele? Aquela Claire dos e-mails? Quem sabe se agora ele está escrevendo para ela? Como será o seu rosto? Talvez seja alto e com os cabelos escuros. Talvez tenha olhos verdes. Eu gostaria que tivesse olhos verdes. Lembram uma corrida num gramado. A jovem continua a ler.

"Nunca recuei. Sabe que esqueci o que significa adormecer com o coração tranquilo? Milhões de anos atrás eu adormecia quando queria e acordava quando estava suficientemente descansado. Agora salto em pé ao som do despertador... Me pergunto por que fiz isso e respondo: por você... Muito tempo atrás eu queria ficar famoso, mas agora não me importa mais a glória. Tudo o que eu quero é você. Desejo você mais do que o alimento, as roupas, a fama. Sonho em apoiar a cabeça no seu peito e dormir por um milhar de anos... Ela sentia-se irremediavelmente atraída por ele. Aquele fluxo mágico que ele sempre emanara agora fluía de sua voz apaixonada, dos olhos fulgurantes e do vigor que fervia dentro dele... Você me ama. Me ama porque sou muito diferente dos homens que conheceu e que teria podido amar."

Ler sobre o amor, um amor tão grande, a comove. E de repente percebe não sentir essas coisas, não sentir-se assim pensando nele.

Fecha o computador. Mas outra lágrima desce desdenhosa e molha o seu joelho. E ela ri e funga com o nariz. Depois para. E permanece em silêncio. E em seguida fica brava. Sabe muito bem que não pode nada contra tudo isso...

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

Esta é a rapariga que encontrou o computador no lixo (para quem não se recorda).

Beijos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 38**

Diante daquela estranha esteira rolante culinária, Bella e Edward riem e brincam, falam de tudo e de nada.

Agarram rápido aqueles pratinhos cheios de especialidades japonesas recém-preparadas. Paga-se de acordo com a cor do pratinho escolhido.

Bella pega um laranja, caríssimo. Experimenta só a metade do sashimi e recoloca o pratinho sobre a esteira.

Edward olha ao redor, preocupado. Só falta que venham aí, também de folga, Serra e Carretti, os dois guardas de sempre. E riem mais. E mais uma história. E outra curiosidade.

E sem querer, sem malícia, sem pensar muito, Bella se encontra na casa de Edward.

"Mas é maravilhosa! Diabos, mas então você é importante de verdade... Você tem sucesso!"

"Bem, até agora deu certo."

Bella anda pela casa. Vira-se e sorri.

"Vamos ver amanhã, como será com as minhas ideias, não?"

"Pois é."

Edward sorri, mas prefere não pensar nisto.

"Olhe, Edward, juro, essa casa me agrada de morrer. E, além de tudo, é tão vazia... Grande, sério, não tem nada excedente, só esse sofá central, a televisão, depois uma mesa e lá no fundo, um computador. Juro que é um sonho. E depois esses... Não! Não acredito."

Bella entra no escritório.

Uma grande estante com muitas fotos. Coloridas, em preto e branco, riscadas, desbotadas. Com as frases mais famosas. E pernas, e garotas, e carros, e bebidas, e rostos, e casas, e céus. E imagens de sua grande criatividade, as mais diversas, penduradas na parede, mantidas por finos fios de náilon e molduras azul-escuras zincadas com uma pequena borda ocre.

"Que genial! Mas essas são todas propagandas que eu vi... Não! Não acredito!"

Bella aponta para uma foto, tem pernas femininas que vestem meias. As mais diversas, as mais estranhas, as mais coloridas, as mais sérias, as mais loucas.

"Mas foi você que fez essa?"

"Sim, você gostou?"

"Se eu gostei? Mas eu sou louca por essas meias! Você não sabe quantas eu já comprei. Mas eu sempre puxo um fio. Ou porque apoio as mãos sobre as pernas e talvez tenha uma pelezinha levantada. Sabe, eu roo as unhas...ou porque engancho em alguma coisa, de qualquer maneira, eu mudo em média quatro a cinco por semana e sempre comprei todas dessa marca."

"E eu que pensava ter tido sucesso por causa da minha propaganda. As vendas foram tantas só porque tem você que rasga as meias o tempo todo!"

Bella se aproxima de Edward e se esfrega um pouco nele.

"Olhe, não seja modesto comigo, e além disso sinta aqui..."

Bella pega a mão de Edward, levanta um pouco o vestido e a apoia sobre a coxa, no alto.

Aproxima o seu rosto do dele e o olha ingenuamente, com aqueles seus olhos grandes, dengosa de propósito e depois maliciosa, e ainda pequena e depois grande, e depois sei lá... Mas de qualquer maneira bela.

E

desejável.

E uma voz suave e quente e excitante.

"Veja... Não as uso sempre, eu, as meias..."

E depois se desprende numa risada e se afasta, deixando cair o vestido e ajeitando-o.

Em seguida, tira os sapatos e mexe um pouco os cabelos, quase friccionando-os, libertando-os daquela ordem prisioneira por um simples elástico.

"Ora", volta-se e olha para ele, "será que tem alguma coisa para tomar nesta casa?"

Sorri maliciosa.

"Humm, claro, claro..."

Edward trata de se controlar e caminha em direção do móvel das bebidas.

"Bem, o que você quer, Bella, tem rum, gim-tónica, vodca, uísque..."

Bella abre a janela do terraço.

"Não, são muito fortes. Você não tem uma simples Coca-Cola?"

"Coca-Cola? É pra já."

Edward vai para a cozinha, Bella sai ao terraço.

A lua está alta no céu, atravessada por uma ligeira nuvem. Parece uma amiga que pisca um olho.

Edward, na cozinha, está servindo a Coca-Cola e corta uma fatia de limão e Bella grita para ele de longe.

"Edward, pode pôr também alguma música?"

"Sim."

Toma o copo, coloca um pouco de gelo, em seguida vai até onde deixou o paletó e procura no bolso. Encontra o CD que Caius lhe deu de presente.

É duplo, incrível.

Pega um dos dois sem olhar, coloca-o no aparelho preso na parede. Aperta um botão e o CD começa a girar. Aperta outro para a difusão do som pela casa toda.

Alcança Bella no terraço.

"Aqui está a sua Coca."

Bella pega e bebe rapidamente um gole.

"Humm, boa, além disso, fica perfeita com limão."

Naquele instante começa a música.

"O que é que você sabe de um campo de trigo, poesia de um amor profano..." e em seguida a voz de Caius, "pois é, aqui Lúcio queria evidenciar a impossibilidade de explicar, de compreender, de interpretar, de colocar o amor assim como a beleza de um campo de trigo, como aquelas emoções que, às vezes repentinas, como trazidas pelo vento, não são explicáveis, daí a pergunta: o que é que você sabe de um campo de trigo... Uma pergunta que permanecerá sem resposta, enquanto mais claro é o porque dessas outras palavras..." E logo começa outra de Lúcio Battisti.

"Guiar como um louco com os faróis apagados na noite."

"Pois é, neste caso, com certeza deve ter ocorrido, um pouco antes da composição da peça, uma discussão entre Lúcio e Mogol, de fato, pode-se claramente compreender pelas palavras que..."

"Humm, desculpe, me enganei de CD."

Edward corre, entra no escritório, interrompe o CD, retira-o e vê que esta escrito nele "Interpretações variadas".

Pega o outro CD.

"Só atmosfera." Melhor. Coloca o CD esperando que dessa vez dê certo. Aperta o botão, espera que a música inicie. Pronto, começou.

Edward pega a capa do CD e observa os títulos assinalados por Caius.

Sorri. São as músicas deles. O caminho da amizade. Vê as primeiras e lhe parecem perfeitas. A quarta não conhece, mas confia no amigo.

Volta para o terraço.

Quando chega, a luz está apagada.

"Está escuro..."

Edward se encaminha para o interruptor.

"Não, deixe assim, É mais bonito."

Bella está ali, pouco distante dele, no meio de uma moita de jasmins. Arrancou alguns e está mordendo a parte final da flor.

"Humm, Coca-Cola e jasmins...um sonho que me perturba."

"Sim."

Edward pega o seu copo e se aproxima.

"Poderíamos lançar essa nova bebida no mercado. Jasmim-Cola. O que acha?"

"Complicado. As pessoas amam as coisas simples."

"É verdade, eu também."

"E você, Edward, você me parece tão simples."

Edward apoia o copo.

"Parece uma ofensa..."

"Por quê? Simples. Uma alma simples..."

"Mas às vezes as coisas simples são as mais complicadas de alcançar."

"Oh, não seja complicado. Sério! Juntos podemos conseguir... E além disso está claro o que você quer. As coisas que deseja. Se vêem, se lêem, e mesmo que eu não as tivesse entendido... Ao final, foi o seu coração que as sugeriu para mim."

"Sabe lá o que ele disse... Às vezes mente."

Bella ri e se esconde atrás da moita de jasmins. Pequena. Pequena demais para aquele maravilhoso sorriso.

"Comigo ele foi sincero..."

Bella morde mais um jasmim. Suga o néctar.

"Experimente, tem um sabor delicioso. Me dá um beijo?..."

"Bella, mas eu..."

"Shhh...o que tem de mais simples que um beijo?"

"Mas eu e você...é complicado."

"Shhh...deixe o seu coração falar."

Bella se aproxima dele.

Apoia a mão sobre o coração de Edward.

Depois o ouvido. E escuta. E bate forte aquele coração emocionado. E Bella sorri.

"Viu, estou ouvindo."

E levanta a cabeça.

Bella olha para ele nos olhos. E sorri na penumbra do terraço.

"Disse que não..."

"Não, o quê?"

"Que entre você e eu não é complicado. É simples..."

"Ah, é?"

"Sim. E depois perguntei: o que faço, beijo?"

"E o que ele disse?"

"Disse que você se faz de difícil, mas que isso também é simples..."

E Edward se rende.

E Bella lentamente se aproxima.

E depois o beija. Doce. Amável. Tenra. Macia. Leve. Como um jasmim. Como Bella.

Pega os braços que Edward mantém abaixados, abandonados, e os coloca no seu pescoço. E continua a beijá-lo. Agora com mais paixão.

Edward não consegue acreditar. Diabos. Mas ela só tem dezessete anos. Vinte anos menos que eu.

E o vizinho? E se estiver olhando?

Edward abre um pouco um olho. Estamos no meio dos jasmins. A moita nos esconde. Fiz bem em querer todas essas plantas para o meu terraço.

E Tanya? Meu Deus, Tanya tem as chaves da casa! Mas, acima de tudo, ela se foi. Foi ela quem saiu. E Tanya não tem nenhuma intenção de retornar. Talvez.

Mas em seguida Edward abandona todos aqueles pensamentos. Cansativos. Inúteis. Difíceis. Que gostaria que levassem para algum lugar, mas que ao final não levam a nada.

E se deixa amar. Assim, com um sorriso. Um simples sorriso.

Bella solta as alças do vestido e o deixa cair ao chão. Depois o afasta com o seu ténis preto Adidas, alto, de boxeador, e fica assim de calcinha e sutiã e nada mais.

Apoiada com as costas na moita de jasmins, imersa entre todas aquelas pequenas flores, perdida no perfume, come uma rosa delicadamente desabrochada por acaso naquela moita. Ela, com o perfume de si mesma, com a pele que ainda tem o sabor do mar, com os braços fortes, as pernas com os músculos longos e saltados e um ventre chato, ligeiramente encrespado por músculos educados que não ficam excessivamente à mostra.

Bella, toda natureza, sadia, como é próprio de uma amante do surfe.

E agora de Edward. E logo depois já estão em alto-mar. Sob o luar, entre as folhas delicadas dos jasmins entreabertos, agora brincando com outra flor. Noite. Com uma carícia desenhar os confins do que se experimenta. Ou, ao menos, experimentar. E se perder naqueles seus longos cabelos ainda ligeiramente molhados. E se debater naquele desejo sufocado, tímido, embaraçado, entre aquele sentir-se despir, descobrir ter medo de ousar. Mas ter vontade. E muita. E prosseguir assim na correnteza do prazer. "Não. não acredito, esta seleção é extraordinária." E continuam assim sobre aquelas notas, docemente em ritmo com as batidas do coração. E em seguida uma peça clássica e outra e mais uma ainda... E encontrar-se de repente no meio de uma tempestade...

"I was her she was me, we were one we were free..." entre as ondas longas... "and if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one..." e o vento de paixão... "we were fine ali along..."

Edward, quase de olhos fechados, perde-se naquela ressaca que tem o sabor dela, de Bella, de seus beijos, de seu sorriso, dos seus longos suspiros, daquela jovem menina, macia, com sabor de jasmim e de muitas outras coisas mais.

Alguma estrela mais tarde.

Bella nua atravessa a sala. Caminha altiva e ousada, nem um pouco tímida.

Abre a porta de correr e em seguida desaparece para surgir pouco depois e sentar-se diante dele, sobre aquele banco. Cruza as pernas e coloca a bolsa bem no meio, com aquele gesto educado de cobrir a própria nudez.

Bella pesca na sua bolsa, enquanto Edward ainda está sentado diante dela. Só está vestido com a camisa, desabotoada. E o rosto transtornado. Ainda incrédulo que "tudo aquilo" realmente aconteceu entre eles.

"Você se incomoda se eu fumar? Estamos fora, não?"

"Sim, sim, à vontade..."

Bellla acende um cigarro e traga um pouco, depois manda um jato de fumaça em direção ao céu.

"Sabe, em casa não posso fumar... Os meus pais não sabem que eu fumo."

"Claro."

Edward imagina se sabem todo o resto.

"Em que você está pensando? E não diga como sempre, nada, viu?"

"Ok. Estava pensando se os seus pais sabem todo o resto... sim, quer dizer, que você..."

"Que não sou mais virgem?"

"Digamos assim."

"Sabem nada, você está louco? Nunca tiveram nem a coragem de iniciar esse papo, imagine se sabem. Eu acho que minha mãe, de alguma forma, sabe... Ao menos eu acho. Quer dizer, uma vez Fábio, o meu ex, esqueceu uma caixa com preservativos em casa e não a encontrou mais. Ou os meus pais a encontraram, ou a minha empregada ou meu irmão, mas na época ele tinha dez anos, logo não acredito que os tenha utilizado."

Edward, pensando nos preservativos e em seu namorado, o seu ex, segundo Bella contou, tem uma estranha sensação.

Não compreende. Não consegue entender. Não é possível. Ciúmes?

Bella dá outra tragada no cigarro. Em seguida, percebe que há algo de estranho.

"O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Está estranho."

"Não, sério, nada."

"Você vê que sempre diz nada! Como as crianças. Diga a verdade, você ficou incomodado porque eu falei do meu namorado, dos preservativos e de todo o resto. Olhe, diga. Pode dizer. Sério."

"Bem, um pouco."

"Uau! Não acredito."

Atira o cigarro e pula em cima dele completamente nua.

"Estou feliz! Adoro muito você. Quer dizer, na verdade não suporto o ciúme, isto é, que alguém tenha ciúme de mim. Eu penso que ou se ama ou não. Logo não tem sentido o ciúme. Por que temos de ficar juntos se não nos amamos, certo? E você, que parece frio por excelência, tem ciúme de mim! Bem, sendo assim, posso até enlouquecer."

E o beija na boca com paixão.

"Sabe, devo dizer a verdade, eu antes também menti de alguma forma enciumada. Estava dando umas voltas pela casa e pensava sabe lá em quais lugares ele já fez... amor com a sua ex! Então eu disse: certamente, nunca o fez, aqui neste banco, no meio dos jasmins, estou certa?"

"Na verdade, nesse banco eu sempre tomei apenas sol."

"Viu, muito bem..."

Bella lhe dá mais um beijo.

"E hoje à noite você me pegou... Mas você viu que absurdo? Isto é, essa seleção é perfeita. Faz a gente se sentir muito bem. Quer dizer, você percebeu que chegamos juntos justo naquela canção, _Eskimo_, que eu amo de paixão..."

"Não, realmente não percebi."

"Deixe pra lá, eu vi que você percebeu. Adorei."

Bella se vira e se apoia em Edward, que por sua vez se abandona sobre o banco, levantando um pouco o encosto. Bella dá um longo suspiro.

"Pois é, por momentos como este é que vale a pena viver, não?"

Edward não sabe bem o que dizer.

"Sim. Não sei o que me aconteceu. Isto é, eu sei que pode parecer absurdo para ti mas, quando batemos, quer dizer, quando você me atropelou, assim que o vi eu compreendi que era você..."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Que você é você. Eu acredito no destino. Você, é você, o homem da minha vida..."

"Bella, mas temos vinte anos de diferença!"

"E daí? O que tem a ver, hoje no mundo tudo acontece e mais ainda, e você cria um problema de idade diante do amor?"

"Eu não. Mas vá explicar aos seus pais..."

"Eu? Mas é você quem vai explicar. Você sabe ser convincente. Você é tranquilo, sereno, você passa tranquilidade e serenidade. Veja, é o nosso primeiro encontro e você já conseguiu me levar para a cama..."

"Melhor dizendo, para o banco, e realmente não me parece que precisei convencer muito você!"

Bella se vira e acerta um soco em Edward.

"Ai!"

"Cretino. Melhor, babaca. O que você pensa, que eu vou para a cama com o primeiro que aparece?"

"Não, só com o primeiro que atropela você..."

"Então, melhor seria com o primeiro que passa por cima de mim...já que estamos em fase de piadas de mau gosto. E de qualquer maneira, eu só estive com Fábio. E desejaria não ter estado, agora que conheci você."

"Bella, mas o que está dizendo? A gente não se conhece nem um pouco."

"Eu já lhe contei, desculpe, mas eu conversei com o seu coração, e assim... Você é o homem da minha vida."

"Está bem, eu me rendo..."

Edward permanece em silêncio. Bella também. Em seguida, ela recomeça a falar.

"Ok, é verdade, nós não nos conhecemos muito bem. Digamos que fizemos uma apresentação um pouco ao contrário. Mas podemos nos conhecer melhor, não? Você me dá uma mão para a autoescola, eu o ajudo no seu trabalho..."

Edward decide não discutir.

"Teremos ocasiões para refletir sobre toda essa história."

"Ok, assim me parece aceitável."

Bella olha para o relógio.

"Devemos ir. Eu disse aos meus pais que voltaria cedo para casa."

Levanta-se e recolhe as suas roupas do banco.

"Claro, teria sido lindo poder continuar aqui, não?"

Edward abotoa a camisa.

"Teria sido maravilhoso."

"Pense que lindo quando formos viver juntos, quando, depois de fazer amor, ficarmos abraçados e dormirmos juntos, e depois, no dia seguinte, tomarmos café da manhã juntos, e almoçarmos juntos, e sairmos juntos, e de noite voltarmos juntos..."

"Bella..."

Edward olha para ela de boca aberta.

"Ok, ok, claro...depois que nos conhecermos melhor."

**Notas Finais:**

Então que dizem?

As coisas aqueceram e muito entre estes dois.

Bella, safadinha…xD

Beijos.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 39**

Pouco depois estão a caminho.

Edward observa Bella, que dirige.

"Puxa, você já está se saindo bem, Bella. Podemos parar."

"Pois é, se você fala assim, vou acabar batendo."

"Ok, você não leva jeito."

"Isso, assim é melhor!"

Bella sorri.

"E quem sabe vamos bater mais uma vez juntos, mas agora contra mais alguém!"

"Mas nessa sua projeção sobre o nosso futuro, haverá alguns momentos em que poderemos não estar juntos?..."

"Raríssimos..."

"Eu suspeitava..."

Chegam até a moto, deixada no posto de gasolina.

Bella desce, tira a corrente e a guarda no baúzinho, e coloca o capacete.

"Pode ir, se quiser... Daqui eu chego fácil em casa."

"Não, prefiro acompanhar você."

"Viu? Você fala, fala...mas não consegue ficar longe de mim."

Edward sorri.

Na verdade, está preocupado. Só falta acontecer alguma coisa com ela. A última pessoa com quem foi vista sou eu e seria certamente procurado. Já imagina os dois guardas felizes de poder realizar o trabalho deles até o fim.

"Sim, não resisto, é verdade... Vá na frente que eu vou atrás de você."

Bella parte com a sua moto e Edward a segue com o Mercedes. Lungotevere. Piazza Belle Arti, Valle Giulia, via Salaria, corso Trieste, Nomentana.

Chegando ao Drédio, Bella tira o capacete e o guarda no bauzinho, e depois pega a corrente. Prende a roda com a corrente junto ao poste de sempre e em seguida fecha o cadeado. Depois sobe no Mercedes.

"Ok. Obrigada pela escolta."

"Foi um prazer."

"Escute, posso matar uma curiosidade?"

"Como não, a vida é toda uma curiosidade a ser saciada..."

"Boa essa...é uma propaganda?"

"Sim, a minha. Vamos lá, diga."

Bella sopra suavemente sobre o vidro do pára-brisa e depois, sobre o vapor recém-formado, desenha um coração com as letra no interior. Depois faz um "4ever".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Edward e Bella forever. Assim, cada vez que o vidro embaçar, no lugar de ficar bravo, vai pensar em mim e sorrir..."

"Claro, vou sorrir. Então, o que você queria perguntar?"

"Se você já preparou o discurso para os meus pais."

"Bella! Você está brincando, não?"

"Não. Cedo ou tarde eles vão querer conhecer você. Vão querer saber com quem eu saio...ou você tem medo?"

"Eu, medo e por quê?"

"Bem, digamos que você saiu de uma forma meio particular com a filha deles."

"Mas acho que não tenho que incluir isso no discurso, não é?"

"Não, não, claro."

Bella, de repente, olha para a frente.

"Oh, aí estão. Oi, mamãe. Assim eu já os apresento para você."

Edward quase desmaia. Olha para a frente, mas não vê ninguém. Volta a observar Bella. E depois novamente para a rua, tentando, aterrorizado, focar melhor a visão.

"Edward...estava brincando."

"Ah, sei..."

"Eu achei que você fosse morrer..."

"Você está enganada. É que eu não vi ninguém."

"Sim, sim, coração de leão. Mas desculpe, você já fez um monte de propagandas sensacionais...invente uma pra você! Quem sabe eles não ficarão felizes de comprar você..."

"Sim, claro, fique tranquila que hoje à noite vou pensar a respeito...enquanto isso, espero que gostem da embalagem!"

"Bem, a meu ver, você poderia cair nas graças deles, não sei, os meus pais às vezes são estranhos... Bem, eu já vou."

E lhe dá rapidamente um beijo nos lábios.

"Sonhos dourados, durma bem. E não saia para o terraço. O cheiro do jasmim poderia sugerir coisas estranhas."

E, dizendo isso, pega a sua mochila, corre rapidamente para o portão e depois, sem se voltar, desaparece.

Edward dá a partida no Mercedes e retorna para casa.

Deus do céu, em que confusão eu me enfiei. Eu com uma garota de dezassete anos. Se meus pais soubessem. Se as minhas duas irmãs, já casadas e com filhos, soubessem. Se os meus amigos, com respectivas esposas, soubessem... Se Tanya soubesse e, especialmente, se os pais de Bella soubessem...

E assim, sem perceber, já chegou em casa. Nunca guiou tão rápido. Talvez porque, de repente, tenha

experimentado a vontade de fugir de todos aqueles "ses".

Entra no elevador e pouco depois está finalmente em casa. Tranca a porta e coloca a trava. Fiuuu. Um suspiro de alívio. O CD continua tocando baixinho. As músicas, uma depois da outra. Agora é a hora de Ligabue, Vamore conta. Mas que bela seleção fez o Caius.

Em seguida uma lembrança. E outra. E mais uma. Pequenos flashes. Frames de amor. Sabores, perfumes, detalhes, os momentos mais bonitos de um filme inesquecível. Bella. Que sonho. Mas aconteceu mesmo? Claro que aconteceu. E o quê aconteceu... É realmente uma bela garota. E doce. E generosa. E divertida. E engraçada. E atirada. E tenra. E... e tem dezassete anos.

Edward pega a garrafa de rum e serve-se uma pequena dose. Um pouco de suco de pera iria bem. Mas não, por que sempre queremos mais alguma coisa para estar satisfeitos? É suficiente gozar o momento, até a Bella diz isso, e toma tudo de um gole. Só rum. Puro rum. Dezassete anos. Será que prendem nesses casos? Quem sabe? Bem. Não sei. Em seguida, quase sem querer, encontra-se no terraço.

A música suave e propaga naquela atmosfera. Aproxima-se lentamente do lugar onde aconteceu... O local do crime, ele quase poderia dizer. Mas prefere não pensar a coisa desse ângulo. Aí está. Num canto no chão está o copo da Coca-Cola com a fatia de limão. E sobre o banco de jardim, num canto mais afastado, o elástico de seus cabelos, abandonado.

Em seguida se aproxima da moita de jasmim, quase mergulha nela e respira profundamente, preenchendo-se com todo o perfume. Bem naquele instante, a luz do terraço em frente se acende. Uma senhora surge e grita:

"Abele, Abele... Mas onde você está?"

"Estou aqui, Anita... Não grite!"

"Mas você não vem dormir?"

Um homem de repente se afasta da moita, surgindo assim à luz do lampião do terraço. Deve ser Abele.

Olha para Edward.

A mulher entra.

"Vamos que amanhã precisamos levantar cedo."

O homem entra em casa. Apaga as luzes de fora, depois a da sala, depois a do corredor, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Edward se ergue da moita de jasmim. Abele. Chama-se Abele. Quem sabe até ficou espiando, esta noite. Mas dali não podia ver absolutamente nada. E assim, um pouco mais tranquilo, Edward também entra em casa. Fecha a porta de correr.

Uma coisa é certa. Pelo menos esta noite ele não me denunciou.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá.

Então que acharam?

Beijos.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 40**

Bom dia, mundo.

A sua Bella se apresentando.

Espere que me vou espreguiçar um pouco.

Não acredito... Foi fabuloso! Chega, deixe de pensar nisso, Bella. Volte ao normal. _Fly down.._. Pés no chão. Não três metros acima do solo... Mais a gente sobe...e mais dói quando cai! Bem, não quero dar chance para o azar, mas, sim! Pronto. Melhor. _Low profile_.

Então... O que vou vestir hoje? Além do mais tem aquele da filosofia, que saco. Não tenho nenhuma vontade. Hoje vai explicar aquele tal, Popper, se não me engano. Está com cara de ser chatíssimo.

Então preciso vestir-me bem colorida, assim funciona como antídoto.

Bella abre o armário. Olha para os cabides. Jeans Onyx rosa com camiseta listrada. Não. Pareço uma _bombonière. _Saia plissada com malha decotada em V, Excessivamente colegial. Calça leve azul _vintage _com malha amarela sem mangas e gola alta.

Pronto. Popper, você não me vai ferrar. Eu vou-te vencer com as cores de um dia ensolarado.

Em seguida, enquanto pega todas as coisas do armário, pensa novamente. _Mas quanto eu posso ser feliz? Demais! Mas estou com um medo danado..._

Todos chegam correndo ao portão da escola. Uma cópia da lição de casa, outra sonolenta se espreguiça, outra ainda fuma com uma expressão que deixa em dúvida se atravessará ou não aquele portão. Uma, mais absurda do que as outras, passa um pouco de ruge nas faces e se observa no espelho de sua moto. Ou quer chamar a atenção daquele professor novo ou espera, com um golpe baixo, recuperar um ponto perdido.

Ela não. Ela se sente maior do que nunca. Caminha altiva, divertida, eufórica como nunca. Bem, de fato é verdade. De um jeito ou de outro, já adquiriu a sua maturidade.

"Ondas, estão prontas? Encontrei o homem da minha vida!"

"Não, não acredito. Que diabos você aprontou?"

"E você conta desse jeito? Mas você está louca, conte tudo! Já!"

Alice, Leah e Kate parecem enlouquecidas. Uma pára de copiar, a outra de pintar-se, a última joga fora o cigarro.

"É por isso que ontem à noite você estava inalcançável. Então conte! Conseguiu? Mas quem é, nós conhecemos? Vamos, conte tudo! Mas o que está fazendo, criando um suspense?"

Alice a pega pelo braço.

"Olhe que, se você não contar tudo, mas tudo e já...juro que vou contar para o Fábio."

Bella não crê em seus ouvidos. Volta-se para ela e a observa com os olhos esbugalhados.

"O quê?"

"Juro."

Alice coloca os dedos cruzados sobre os lábios e dá um beijo. Logo em seguida leva a mão direita ao peito e ergue a esquerda, mas, pensando ter errado, muda tudo, a esquerda sobre o peito e a direita para cima. No final, ergue só os dois dedos da mão direita.

"Minha palavra. Oh, não sei como funcionam todas essas coisas, mas se não contar tudinho vou abrir minha boca."

"Traidora, você é uma traidora imunda. Ok..."

Por um instante parece estar a ponto de falar, em seguida se liberta de repente da mão de Alice.

"Por culpa de uma espiã suja, as Ondas estão dissolvidas!"

E foge, rindo como louca. Sobe os degraus da entrada da escola de dois em dois, e logo Leah, Kate e a própria Alice estão atrás dela.

"Vamos pegá-la! Rápido, vamos pegá-la! Vamos fazê-la falar!"

E todas correm esbaforidas atrás de Bella, escadas acima, ajudando-se com as mãos no corrimão. E puxam e empurram e tentam conseguir mais velocidade. Continuando pelo corredor das classes.

Leah, a que está sempre mais em forma do que as outras, que não bebe, não fuma e que gostaria muito de aprontar alguma...mas que sempre vai para a cama cedo demais, num instante está bem atrás de Bella.

Alice sofre mais do que as outras e grita para a amiga

"Segure ela! Pare! Pegue!" e Leah consegue, a agarra pelo blusão e puxa, e então tropeçam e caem ao chão.

Leah cai em cima dela, e logo em seguida chega Kate, que pára a um milímetro das duas; aí é a vez de Alice que, ofegante, não consegue parar e acaba em cima de Kate. E as duas acabam caindo em cima de Bella e Leah. Todas as quatro no chão, rindo e brincando.

As três amigas montam em cima de Bella e começam a torturá-la, a fazer cócegas, tentando fazê-la falar.

"Chega, chega! Meu Deus, estou toda suada. Não aguento mais. Chega, saiam de cima de mim."

"Primeiro fale!"

"Chega, chega, por favor, preciso fazer xixi, ai, ai, não aguento mais, saiam de cima, ai, ai!"

Alice pega o braço dela e torce.

"Primeiro fale, ok?"

"Ok, ok!"

Bella por fim se rende.

"O nome dele é Edward, Ed, mas vocês não conhecem, é mais velho do que nós."

"Quanto mais velho?"

"Bastante mais velho..."

Alice sobe em cima da barriga dela.

"Ai, ai, ai, ai, está doendo, Alice, e pare!"

"Fale a verdade, que você trepou."

"Nada disso, imagine."

Alice agarra novamente o braço dela, enquanto as outras a imobilizam. Alice trata de torcê-lo como se fosse um golpe de judo.

"Ai, ai, está machucando!"

"Então fale! Trepou ou não?"

"Um pouquinho."

"Senhoritas."

Bella, Alice, Leah e Kate vêem uns sapatos grandes parados diante delas. Mocassins gastos, mas escuríssimos. Lentamente levantam o olhar. É o diretor.

Levantam-se de imediato, procurando se recompor um pouco. Alice, Leah e Kate são mais rápidas. Bella, ainda ligeiramente dolorida, demora mais um pouco.

"Desculpe, senhor diretor, caímos e depois, por fim, sim, de fato, um pouco brincamos...sim, quer dizer, estávamos brincando..."

"Bem, na verdade estavam me torturando..."

Kate, que é a mais esperta, dá uma cotovelada em Bella procurando fazê-la calar, em seguida assume a situação.

"É bonito chegar à escola com um pouco de alegria, não? Até o ministro da Educação sempre diz isso no discurso de início do ano letivo: jovens não devem viver a escola como um castigo, mas como uma ocasião de...não é, Leah, que ele diz isso?"

"Sim, sim...é isso mesmo", diz Leah sorrindo.

O diretor permanece sério.

"Muito bem", em seguida verifica o relógio, "a aula está para começar."

Leah intervém.

"Mas eu vi que faltou a professora de italiano."

"De fato. Eu vou dar aula para vocês. Logo, se forem gentis de entrar na classe...também com alegria, vamos evitar discussões inúteis no corredor."

O diretor passa por elas, precedendo-as em direção à sala de aula. Caminham todas as quatro lentamente atrás daquela figura austera. Parecem um pouco mamãe gansa com os filhotinhos.

Alice ergue e abaixa a mão, como para dizer, puxa vida, que fria. Mas faz isso, naturalmente, bem escondida por Kate, que anda à sua frente. Em seguida, Alice pega Bella pelo blusão e a puxa para perto.

"Mas o que significa que você aprontou um pouquinho?"

Bella exagera, estende a mão e desenha um círculo.

"Estava brincando. Um pouquinho é redutivo... Foi mais do que tudo o que já experimentei até hoje...e mais do que eu poderia imaginar...em poucas palavras, um sonho!"

Em seguida sorri, se solta do abraço e entra na sala de aula.

Alice permanece na porta e olha para ela enciumada.

"Deus, como a odeio quando faz assim! F. S. Fodíssima sortuda!"

**Notas Finais:**

Olá.

**MarianaChermont**: A Bella è a pessoa prática desta relação…ela vê o que Edward com as suas complicações não consegue ver…que são feitos um para o outro. Beijos.

Que acharam?

Estas amigas são um bocado violentas xD…quando querem saber algo…

Beijos.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 41**

Edward acabou de entrar no escritório.

Está particularmente bem-vestido. Sobretudo para impressionar, visto que não tem a mínima ideia de como vai se apresentar na reunião da tarde com o seu diretor Leo. E especialmente com qual ideia.

"Bom dia a todos", cumprimenta sorrindo as várias secretárias do corredor.

"Bom dia, Monique. Bom dia, Giovanna."

Cumprimenta até Donatella, a telefonista que retribui com um gesto da cabeça e continua jogando alguma coisa no computador à sua frente.

Caminha lentamente, seguro. Altivo, sereno, tranqüilo. Sim. Aquilo que se mostra, se vende. Não está lembrado de onde ouviu a frase, mas agora é reconfortante. Na verdade, lembra de outras duas. A primeira lei de Scott: o que quer que vá mal, dará provavelmente a impressão de ir muito bem. E é essa aparência que agora Edward tenta passar. Mas existe também a lei de Gumperson: a probabilidade de que alguma coisa aconteça é inversamente proporcional ao desejo que temos dela. Não. Melhor a primeira. Se você andar depressa todos compreendem que a situação escapou do seu controle. Mas, não. Você é ainda o primeiro, o mais forte, o dono indiscutível da situação.

Edward decide tomar um café. Vai até a cafeteira, pega da caixa ao lado um sachê com a escrita "Café espresso", coloca-o no lugar apropriado. Ajeita o copinho embaixo da torneira. Aperta uma tecla verde. O motorzinho começa a funcionar e pouco depois o café começa a descer fumegante, preto, preciso. Exatamente o contrário da sua situação. Edward controla o nível do café e aperta stop. Deixa cair as últimas gotas e retira o copinho.

Volta-se e quase esbarra nele. Mike, o seu antagonista. Está ali, diante dele. E com um sorriso.

"Puxa, foi por pouco. Também fiquei com vontade de tomar um café!"

E também pega um sachê, coloca na cafeteira, posiciona um copinho e aperta o botão verde.

Em seguida sorri para ele.

"Que curioso...às vezes temos vontade das mesmas coisas na mesma hora."

"Sim. Mas o segredo está no fato de que não é um acaso. Precisamos fazer que todos tenham vontade da mesma coisa, quando, na verdade, somos nós que decidimos... É para isso que trabalhamos..."

Mike sorri e pára a cafeteira. Pega dois envelopezinhos de açúcar de cana e derrama no copinho. Começa a girar o bastãozinho de plástico transparente.

"Sabe, ontem apresentei a minha primeira ideia."

"Ah, é?"

Mike olha para ele tentando descobrir quanto realmente ele não sabe.

"Sim. Você não sabia?"

"Você me está contando agora."

"Pensei que Leo tivesse dito alguma coisa a você."

"Não, ele não disse nada."

Mike bebe um gole de café. Em seguida, gira novamente o bastãozinho.

"Sabe, estou bastante satisfeito com o trabalho. Acho que é uma coisa nova. Não revolucionária, mas nova sim. Isto, nova e simples."

Edward sorri.

_Sim_, pensa, _mas Leonardo a quer "nova e surpreendente"._

"Por que você ri?"

"Eu?"

"Sim, você estava sorrindo."

"Não, pensava que você coloca dois envelopes de açúcar no café. E eu tomo amargo."

Mike olha para ele novamente. Aperta um pouco os olhos, procura estudá-lo, compreender melhor o que está escondendo.

"Sim, mas o resultado não muda. É sempre café."

Edward sorri ainda.

"Bem, mas a diferença pode ser grande ou pequena..."

"Claro, a diferença é que pode ser amargo ou não."

"Não, mais simples. Pode ser um café bom ou então doce demais."

Edward acaba de beber o seu e atira o copinho no cesto. Mike também bebe o último gole. Em seguida saboreia aqueles grãozinhos de açúcar que ficaram no fundo, mastigando-os. Edward fica ligeiramente incomodado por aquele barulho. Mike o observa.

Depois pergunta, curioso.

"Quantos anos você tem, Edward?"

"Trinta e sete daqui a alguns meses."

Mike atira o copinho no cesto.

"Eu fiz agora vinte e quatro. Entretanto, tenho certeza de que nós dois temos mais coisas em comum do que você possa imaginar..."

Permanecem assim em silêncio por um instante. Em seguida,

Mike sorri e estica a mão.

"Bem, bom jogo, vamos trabalhar e que vença o melhor."

Edward aperta a mão do outro. _Sabe_, ele gostaria de dizer, _com relação aos seus anos e das delícias da vida, bem, ontem passei uma noitada fantástica com uma jovem de dezassete anos_... Mas não tem tanta certeza de que seria um ponto a favor.

Então sorri, volta-se e encaminha-se para o seu escritório. Mas, depois de alguns passos, coloca a mão direita no bolso das calças.

Não procura as chaves.

Procura um pouco de sorte. Exatamente aquilo de que ele necessita. Na vida não é tão fácil encontrar envelopinhos de açúcar para torná-la menos amarga.

Bem naquele instante passa o diretor.

"Olá, Edward, bom dia. Tudo bem?"

Edward sorri, tirando rapidamente a mão do bolso, e faz sinal juntando o polegar e o indicador.

"Sim, tudo ok!"

"Bem, vejo que está em forma. É assim que eu gosto. Então, às dezasseis horas comigo."

"Claro! Às dezasseis."

Assim que o ultrapassa, Edward olha preocupado para o relógio do escritório. São dez e pouco. Só tenho seis horas para encontrar a ideia. Uma grande ideia. Uma formidável, esplêndida, vencedora ideia. E especialmente nova e surpreendente. E, coisa fundamental, que me deixe ficar em Roma.

Edward entra no escritório.

Andrea Soldini e os outros estão todos em volta da mesa.

"Bom dia a todos, como estão as coisas?"

"Razoáveis, chefe."

Andréa se aproxima dele com alguns papéis. Mostra alguns.

Propagandas antigas de balas com cenários e personagens os mais variados. Vaqueiros e índios, mulatas, esportistas, até um mundo de galáxias.

"Bem, chefe. Então essas são as pesquisas mais significativas dentre todas as propagandas de balas feitas em todos os tempos. Veja, esta é muito forte, foi muito bem no mercado coreano."

"Coreano?"

"Sim, vendeu muitíssimo..."

Edward pega o papel e olha.

"Mas de que tipo eram?"

"Bem, eram todas de frutas."

"Sim, mas vocês não leram? Não examinaram o produto? LaLuna, além daquelas de frutas, tem todos os sabores novos. Tipo hortelã, canela, alcaçuz, café, chocolate, lima..."

Finn observa Andréa Soldini e ergue a sobrancelha, como quem diz: _eu não disse que esse cara não vale nada?_ Andréa percebe, mas tenta de alguma forma recuperar.

"Bem, poderíamos pendurá-las nas nuvens..."

"Sim, a Lua pendurada nas nuvens..."

Micaela sorri.

"Bem, não é ruim. Tipo: agarre-se a...e depois o nome do sabor. Muitas luas penduradas nas nuvens."

"Bem, se pelo menos tivessem alguns sabores inovadores, sei lá, melancia, cogumelos, couve..."

Edward senta-se na mesa.

"Sim, e todas penduradas nas nuvens...só precisamos torcer para que não chova. Ok, vamos, me deixem ver algum desenho dos logos."

Micaela traz uma pasta contendo todos os diferentes letterings da escrita LaLuna. Andréa coloca ao seu lado uma pasta amarela onde se lê "_Top secret_" e, entre parênteses, "o atalho".

Edward olha para ele. Andréa dá de ombros.

"Você pediu, não foi?"

"Sim, com um pouco de discrição. Só estão faltando os sinais luminosos, senão como vão conseguir ler do Japão?"

"Com o satélite!"

Mas logo Andréa percebe que a piada não caiu bem. Tenta se recompor.

"Olhe, chefe, que o Michael Connelly disse que a melhor forma de passar despercebido é fazer-se notar."

Edward gostaria de dizer a ele: _talvez seja exatamente por isto que sempre o ignoram._ Mas prefere deixar passar.

"Ok, vamos ver o que eles fizeram..."

Andréa se inclina lentamente e, cobrindo a boca com uma mão, diz:

"O diretor não ficou muito satisfeito. Isto é, achou que é muito clássica. Enfim, não é nada que..."

Edward levanta as abas da pasta. No meio tem um mundo inteiro com rios, lagos, montes. Tudo com formato de lua e perfeitamente desenhado. E, embaixo, em vermelho, com um lettering tipo Jurassic Park, o título: LaLuna: terra de descobrimentos.

Andréa levanta a primeira página. Embaixo há uma outra. O mesmo desenho com outro título: LaLuna sem fronteiras.

"Ora, para quem tem vinte e quatro anos ele não inventou nada... O lettering de Jurassic Park é velho, sem fronteiras, parece aquele programa de televisão. Como era mesmo? Jogos sem fronteiras, vamos. E terra de descobrimentos? Mas o que é, a bala de Colombo? Então é a publicidade de um ovo! Não de uma Lua. Ora, vamos, não precisamos de nada para vencê-los, não é, Edward?"

Edward olha para ele e depois fecha a pasta.

"Pelo menos eles apresentaram um trabalho..."

"Sim, mas não é algo surpreendente."

Andréa olha para ele.

"E você, chefe? Teve alguma ideia boa?"

Mary e Micaela se aproximam curiosas.

Finn pega uma cadeira, senta-se pronto para a revelação.

Edward tamborila um pouco com os dedos sobre a pasta amarela. Observa cada um deles. Tempo. Tempo. É necessário tempo. E especialmente...Tranquilo e sereno. Primeira lei de Scott. Só assim não vai perder o controle da situação.

"Sim. Alguma... Alguma ideia boa, curiosa... Mas ainda estou trabalhando nela..."

Finn olha para o relógio.

"Mas são dez e meia, a reunião é às dezasseis horas, certo?"

"Certo."

Edward sorri, mostrando-se mais seguro.

"E até lá tenho certeza de que

teremos a certa. Força, vamos fazer um pouco de _brainstorming." _

Em seguida pega a pasta amarela e a mostra para todos.

"Esta nós vamos vencer facilmente, não é?"

Tenta dar, assim, ainda mais confiança ao grupo.

"Não é?"

Ou pelo menos tenta...

Um sim geral, porém ligeiramente fraco, faz vacilar por um instante todo o entusiasmo de Edward.

Mary, Micaela e Finn vão para os seus computadores.

Andréa permanece ali, sentado ao lado dele.

"Edward?"

"Sim."

"Mas essa da nuvem você realmente não gostou, hein?"

"Não, não é nem nova, nem surpreendente."

"Sim, mas é melhor que o atalho deles."

"Sim, mas não é suficiente, Andréa. Para ficar em Roma, não é suficiente."

Edward recolhe os papéis da pesquisa dos anúncios passados. Olha lentamente, um a um, procurando desesperadamente uma fagulha de inspiração, qualquer coisa, uma pequena centelha, uma chama que possa acender a sua paixão criativa. Nada. Escuridão completa.

De repente, em sua mente surge um clarão longínquo, uma luzinha, uma leve esperança. E se ela tivesse a ideia certa? A garota do surfe, a garota dos pés sobre o painel, a garota dos jasmins... Bella.

E naquele mesmo instante Edward compreende.

Sim, é realmente assim.

A sua única solução está nas mãos de uma garota de dezassete anos. E de repente Lugano lhe parece bem ali, virando a esquina.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá.

Então que acharam?

Será que Edward vai conseguir apresentar uma ideia ao seu patrão?

Beijos.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 42**

Terceira aula. Matemática.

Para Bella é um passeio. Como não entende absolutamente nada, logo dá no mesmo fazer um passeio mental. Não se cansar. Leah sempre lhe passa as provas e a professora nunca interroga na lousa. Logo, para que mudar as coisas se sempre foram bem até então?

Bella terminou agora de escrever. Pega a folha de papel quadriculada, só para não fugir muito do tema, e a dobra perfeitamente. Uma, duas, três vezes, depois a ponta, depois duas abas nas quais faz um pequeno rasgo em cada uma na parte de trás. Os lemes. Se você deixa um para baixo e o outro para cima, até dá cambalhotas. Olha para ele. Pronto. Assim é certamente mais preciso. E mais veloz. Depois controla a professora na lousa.

"Então, entenderam? Neste caso, devem considerar só os últimos números."

Assim que a professora recomeça a escrever, Bella se levanta da sua posição escondida, sai de sua pequena trincheira, que nada mais é do que aquela chata da Stephanie que senta à sua frente, e atira com força o aviãozinho recém-feito na direção de Alice.

"Ai!"

Acertou em cheio a Guida, companheira de carteira de Alice, na têmpora.

O avião aterra sobre a carteira e Alice, rápida como uma cobra, o pega depois desse pouso catastrófico e o esconde, em seu hangar, debaixo do caderno de anotações.

A professora na lousa se vira para a classe.

"O que acontece? O que houve? Não fui clara?"

Bella levanta a mão, justificando.

"Não, desculpe, fui eu. Eu disse: agora sim. É que antes as coisas não estavam se encaixando bem."

"Agora ficou claro? Senão eu explico novamente essa passagem."

"Não, não, claríssimo!"

Leah ri, mas cobre rápido a boca com a mão, sabendo muito bem como tudo não deve absolutamente estar claro para Bella.

Não é claro há pelo menos cinco anos, desde que estão na mesma classe e especialmente desde que ela começou a ajudar Bella nas provas.

"Então vamos continuar. Neste ponto devem considerar a soma obtida e recomeçar a partir do parêntese seguinte."

A professora recomeça a escrever e explicar na lousa, enquanto Açice pega o aviãozinho debaixo do caderno. Abre, esticando-o com as duas mãos, curiosa de ler o conteúdo sobrevivente daquele voo aventureiro.

"Alice, você, que é tão dotada e tirou oito em educação artística, pode desenhar essas duas ideias pra mim? Deixe eu explicar. Trata-se, no primeiro..." e segue toda a explicação das duas ideias, segundo Alice completamente descoordenadas mas originais, que têm como personagem uma jovem e que a fazem rir. O recado termina com uma promessa. "Então, vai fazer…tipo, agora? Lembra? As Ondas prometeram se ajudar sempre e principalmente em todo momento difícil. E se isso não for suficiente para você, ladra oportunista e negociante nojenta que é, estou pronta a trocar o seu trabalho mesquinho com:

A) jantar no restaurante de corso Francia. Caro mas muito bom, como você sabe;

B) semana de sorvetes grátis no Alaska, incluindo a taça maior ou a casquinha e, de qualquer maneira, pedidos de no mínimo 2,50 euros;

C) aquilo que você quiser, mas com a condição de que não seja excessivo para mim. No que diz respeito a arranjar uma saída com o meu pai, de quem você gosta muito...esqueça, nem peça."

Alice arranca uma folha do caderno e escreve rapidamente. Depois faz uma bolinha. Olha para a professora. Ainda está de costas. Então a atira como a melhor das cestinhas, acertando perfeitamente o meio da carteira de Bella, que logo a abre.

"O quê? E eu deveria camelar para você, depois que se recusou a dividir até mesmo com palavras os seus sujos e obscenos planos noturnos...Nem se fala...Ou então: fale, putinha!"

Bella termina de ler o bilhete e se apoia no encosto da cadeira olhando para Alice fazendo cara de piedade.

"Ora, vamos", diz, de longe, numa expressão quase labial.

Depois junta as mãos em oração.

_"Please.." _

Alice sacode a cabeça.

"Sem chance. Quero saber tudo... Ou você conta tudo ou não vou desenhar nada."

Bella arranca outra folha, escreve alguma coisa rapidamente e depois, uma vez que a professora continua escrevendo, a amassa e atira. Bomba atirada no lugar do avião.

Desta vez a Guida, vendo-a chegar, rapidamente se abaixa. Alice a agarra em pleno voo com a mão direita. Justo a tempo. A professora se vira e olha para Bella.

"Esta passagem ficou clara para você, Swan?"

Bella sorri.

"Está sim! Claríssima."

"E para vocês, meninas?"

Algumas alunas mais ou menos convictas concordam.

A professora fica mais segura. Está explicando de forma compreensível.

"Bem, então vou continuar...vou em frente", e continua a escrever, não sabendo ao certo se um desses cálculos ficou realmente claro para a maioria das alunas, ou ao menos para duas dentre elas. De qualquer forma, todos já sabem que matemática não será necessária para a maturidade.

Alice, divertida, abre a nova mensagem recém-chegada.

"Sinceramente é menos da metade daquilo que você aprontou...de qualquer forma, vou contar tudo depois, no intervalo. _Scripta manent Disegnam purê!* _Então, pode desenhar as minhas duas ideias, por favor?"

*Do latim: Os escritos permanecem e os desenhos também. (N. A.)

Alice olha para ela com jeito sério. Em seguida, em voz baixa, diz claramente de forma que possa ser lido bem nos lábios: "Olhe que, se você não me conta tudo...tudo aquilo que eu tiver desenhado..." e nesse ponto pega com a mão a folha amassada que acabou de chegar para reforçar o pacto, "rasgo tudo. Está claro?"

Do seu lugar, Bella ergue a mão direita, depois a esquerda, em seguida cruz: dedos, então beija os dedos, enfim, jura imitando Alice dizendo, porém claramente: "Prometido!"

Alice olha para ela uma última vez.

Bella sorri para ela.

E Alice, de qualquer forma conquistada por aquela sua amiga divertida, abre o estojo cheio de lápis de cor, depois pega debaixo da carteira o caderno de desenhos e tira uma folha em branco e, como o maior dos pintores, retira a tampa do pincel preto, olha para o papel com as ideias de Bellla.

Em seguida pára.

Procura no vazio a inspiração.

Encontra, e então mergulha no papel e começa com traços firmes e decididos a dar corpo às fantasias cómicas, estranhas, divertidas e, por que não, também curiosas de sua amiga Bella, enquanto a professora, continua, sem nenhuma dúvida, a explicação mais clara que já fez algum dia.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá!

Então que acharam?

Vamos ver quais foram as ideias que a Bella teve para ajudar Edward no seu projecto.

Beijos.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 43**

Edward olha para o relógio sobre a escrivaninha. São duas e quarenta. Falta pouco mais de uma hora para a reunião. E eles ainda não estão prontos.

"Então, rapazes? Como estamos?"

Mary chega correndo à mesa e mostra um novo esboço.

Edward olha.

Uma jovem segura a Lua como se fosse um balão. Não serve absolutamente. É tudo menos novo. E ainda menos surpreendente. Edward está destruído. Deprimido. Mas não pode demonstrar. Demonstra segurança e tranquilidade. Para não perder o controlo da situação.

Sorri para Mary.

"Está bom."

Mary também sorri.

"Mas ainda não chegamos lá..."

Mary se abate. Seu sorriso desaparece de imediato. Rapidamente. Rapidamente demais. Talvez ela também, no fundo, soubesse que ainda não haviam chegado lá.

"É necessário algo mais... mais..."

Nem encontra a palavra adequada para exprimir o que desejaria. Mas Mary parece ter uma ótima compreensão dele.

"Sim, entendi... Vou tentar."

Edward quase desmonta em cima de sua cadeira de couro.

Chega Micaela.

"Fiz mais alguns logos."

Edward abre a pasta, distraído, e olha aquelas folhas. Sim, não são ruins. Cores variadas, acesas, brilhantes, alegres. Mas, se não existe a ideia, para que serve um bom título?

"Não são ruins, parabéns."

Micaela olha para ele perplexa.

"Continuo?"

"Sim, procure passar através da escrita o sabor do chocolate, da canela, da lima..."

"Não é fácil sem o desenho do produto, mas vou tentar."

"Sim, faça isso."

É verdade. Ele também sabe. Sem uma ideia de verdade não se vai a nenhum lugar.

Bem naquele instante toca o telefone.

É Donatella, a telefonista.

"Sim?"

"Desculpe, doutor Cullen, mas tem..."

"Não estou, estou fora. Nem sei se volto. Parti. Isso, fui para a Lua", e desliga o telefone cortando qualquer possibilidade de comunicação.

_Que diabos!_ E não é o _slogan_.

Há momentos sagrados. Nesses momentos, a gente não pode ser perturbado. Se, além disso, esses momentos são dramáticos, pior ainda. Não existimos para ninguém.

_Que diabos!_ Olha para o relógio.

São três e um quarto. Nunca conseguiremos.

E pensar que ontem achei que ia dar certo. Diabos, eu não devia ter saído. Além do mais para a praia, para assistir ao pessoal do surfe, e o almoço lá no Mastino, e tome o seu tempo... Sim, claro, e agora quem é que me dá o meu emprego?

Que idiota eu fui em ouvir uma garota de dezassete anos.

Edward de repente olha para o celular. Nenhuma mensagem. Não posso acreditar. Nem me chamou. Nada. E ainda bem que me pretendia salvar, conseguir uma ideia. Deixe comigo, tranquilo. Tomava notas, perguntava, pensava. E nada. Nem apareceu.

Depois, por um instante, lembra dos jasmins e de todo o resto. E quase se envergonha. Mas o que você esperava de uma garota de dezassete anos, Edward?

É livre. Não tem compromissos. Com uma vida pela frente. De repente já esqueceu de você, dos jasmins...até do acidente. Mas está certo assim. Mas...não perco nada em tentar.

Pega o celular e começa a escrever.

_"Oi, Bella... Tudo bem? Você sofreu mais algum acidente com mais alguém? Tenho que ir salvá-la?" _

Depois pensa um instante. Mas sim, foi ela quem falou.

_"Quer me enviar uma de suas belas ideias?..." _

Em seguida sorri, melhor ser carinhoso.

_"Sinto falta delas. Uma ideia com perfume de jasmim." _

E põe um belo ponto de exclamação.

Depois procura o nome na lista, encontra-o. Bella. Seleciona, aparece o número, e aperta "enviar". Aguarda alguns instantes. Mensagem enviada.

Edward pega o celular e o apoia sobre a mesa. Depois olha para ele. Um segundo, dois, três. De repente o celular se acende. Uma mensagem recebida.

Edward aperta a tecla "visualizar".

_É ela! Respondeu_.

_"Tenho duas. Razoáveis. Claro, a meu ver... Um beijo de jasmim!" _

Edward sorri. Escreve rapidamente.

_"Muito bem! Tenho certeza de que são geniais, assim como você...no surfe!"_

Em seguida fica indeciso. Não sabe bem como dizer.

_"Mas por que você não conta numa mensagem?"_ e manda novamente.

Aguarda ansioso com o celular na mão. Um segundo depois chega uma outra mensagem.

Visualiza imediatamente.

_"Na verdade preferiria entregar pessoalmente..." _

Edward digita rápido.

_"Mas não vai dar tempo! Tenho a reunião às quatro." _

Olha para o relógio.

_"Falta só meia hora. Quanto tempo você leva para chegar aqui?" _

E envia a mensagem.

Um segundo depois chega a resposta.

_"Na verdade eu já estou aqui. O que acontece é que a telefonista disse que você não pode _

_ser incomodado..." _

Edward não acredita.

Corre para a porta e a abre de repente, sai para o corredor e de repente a vê.

Bella está sentada toda comportada no sofá da sala de espera.

Veste paletó azul-escuro, uma saia com listras coloridas, as meias finas, celestes, e os sapatos, Adidas azul-escuro. Seus cabelos estão presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, e sorri para ele com uma pastinha de desenhos debaixo do braço, vermelha.

Bella a aponta e pisca um olho maliciosamente. Sobre ela está escrito "As ideias de Edward".

Edward corre em direção a ela. Mas depois se lembra e desacelera, seguro e tranquilo.

Sempre senhor da situação.

"Olá, Bella, que boa surpresa! Mas como foi que você me encontrou, como conseguiu chegar até aqui?"

Bella levanta-se do sofá, põe a mão no bolso e saca o cartão de visita dele.

"Com isto. Você me deu quando me atropelou. E tem o endereço de seu escritório... Não é necessário ser um grande génio."

Edward a pega pelo braço.

"Você tem razão. Desculpe. Venha que vou apresentá-la à minha equipe."

"Claro, genial..."

Caminha pelo corredor, enquanto alguns colegas que passam olham para ela, curiosos, especialmente pelo jeito de vestir. E, sobretudo, por ser muito bonita.

"Oi!"

"O que foi?"

"Não me vai dar um beijo?'

Edward lhe dá rapidamente um beijo nas faces.

"Mas eu não pedi um beijinho..."

Edward sorri e diz baixinho: "Aqui eu trabalho... Não posso brincar nem um pouco".

Bella sorri.

"Ok, vou ficar séria. Somos um time, não?"

Edward olha para Bella.

Está contente por ela ter vindo. Não esqueceu. É ótima essa garota.

"Sim, um belo time..."

Em seguida se afasta, deixando-a entrar no seu escritório.

"Venha que vou apresentá-la aos outros", e fecha a porta atrás deles.

"Então, pessoal, esta é Bella. Bella, Micaela, Mary, Finn e Andréa."

Todos sorriem para ela, mais ou menos curiosos diante dessa garota tão jovem, muito bonitinha, extrovertida nas roupas e, especialmente, com uma pastinha debaixo do braço.

"Esse é o meu time."

Diz isso com orgulho, novamente senhor da situação, apesar de que só faltam quinze minutos para a reunião com o chefe e ele não tem absolutamente nem o traço

de uma ideia. Pelo menos até agora. Antes da chegada de Bella.

Finn, cético e ao mesmo tempo curioso, se aproxima.

"E ela, quem é? Outra recém-admitida?"

Edward perde de repente a sua segurança. E também a tranquilidade. Enfim, perde o controlo da situação.

"Bem, não... Ela é... Bem, ela é... Ela..."

Olha para ela, para eles, buscando uma sugestão, um apoio, uma indicação qualquer de quem quer que seja.

"Bem, ela é, bem, sim, enfim vocês entenderam, ela é..."

"Eu sou Bella. Uma garota qualquer. Alguém que escutou as ideias de Edward e uma vez que estava em dívida...", olha para Edward sorrindo, "e já que sabe desenhar, tentou colocá-las no papel, como ele pediu."

Bella apoia a pasta sobre a mesa.

"Edward, tentei realizá-las da melhor forma possível, coloquei as cores e a paixão que percebi em suas palavras, quando você me contou o que devia ser a LaLuna. Espero não decepcionar você."

E parece quase seriamente inocente enquanto diz isso, e sonhadora e ingénua. E garotinha. Muito.

Edward se lembra por um instante dos jasmins. E sente um leve rubor, um pouco de embaraço. E logo apaga aquela lembrança.

"Muito bem! Então vamos ver o que surgiu daquelas ideias atiradas desordenadamente...naquela tarde de sol..."

Coloca as mãos à frente, não sabe o que esperar. E lentamente abre a pastinha.

Micaela, Mary e Finn se inclinam para a frente. Curiosos, excitados, divertidos.

Edward também experimenta a mesma sensação. Só que mais confusa, mais forte, quase fica sem fôlego.

_Não acredito. _

Na folha está uma jovem desenhada de maneira perfeita, colorida, vivaz, forte, expressiva, nova... Está sentada sobre uma lua no meio da página. A Lua está com as duas pontas viradas para cima, invertida, e a jovem está sentada sobre ela. Das duas pontas saem dois cabos feitos de corda que se perdem mais acima, entre as nuvens. É um balanço. A Lua é um balanço entre as nuvens de uma noite estrelada. Ao redor há um azul intenso, e a Lua, de um celeste vivo, colorido com um pouco de purpurina, brilha impávida naquele céu azul.

A jovem usa os cabelos à moda de maria-chiquinha e está vestida um pouco como Bella.

Todos ficam sem palavras.

Andréa Soldini é o primeiro a sorrir, em seguida Finn, Micaela, até Mary, apesar de que aquele desenho não é dela.

Só Edward não sorri. Quase desmaia de felicidade e de quanto a ideia lhe agrada.

Respira fundo, longamente, sereno, tranquilo. Para não perder o controlo da situação.

Mas dessa vez não consegue.

"Cacete, mas é maravilhoso!"

E todos estão imediatamente de acordo.

"Sim, sério, é realmente genial."

Mary toca levemente o desenho.

"Foi trabalhado em pantone, não é?"

Micaela imagina um logo para ele.

Finn e Andréa Soldini se olham sorrindo, pela primeira vez de acordo sobre alguma coisa desde que se conheceram.

_É realmente uma ideia genial. Nova. E surpreendente_, pensa Edward. _Ao menos para mim_.

Nunca teria imaginado. E de repente todo o dia anterior adquire outro significado. Aquele tempo, que se deu quase à força, ele acabou de recuperá-lo. E com juros.

"Bem, Bella, é o presente mais lindo que você me podia dar" e a abraça feliz, apertando os seus ombros.

"Parabéns. Você fez realmente um trabalho excepcional."

"Mas, Edward..."

Bella olha para ele sorrindo, ligeiramente tímida,

"…eu não fiz nada. Você fez tudo! Eu apenas executei aquilo que você via, das palavras que você disse... Como você dizia? O definitivo, não é?"

Edward deixa cair os braços ao longo do corpo. Diabos. Até utiliza os termos corretos, o definitivo... Mas de onde veio a garota dos jasmins? De LaLuna?

"Ok, pessoal", Edward senta em sua poltrona de couro, soltando-se finalmente, descarregando completamente toda a tensão acumulada.

"Parece que estamos num bom caminho..."

Andréa Soldini olha para ele perplexo.

"Num bom caminho? Estamos a cavalo!"

"Isso mesmo", Edward olha para Bella,"…é bem o caso de afirmar. O sobrenome dela é Swan."

Mary estende a mão.

"Bem, parabéns de verdade. Este não é um desenho, é um quadro..."

"Obrigado!"

Bella olha para eles e sorri, satisfeita com o resultado, de ter ajudado.

Em seguida põe de lado o desenho da jovem no balanço da Lua.

Debaixo tem outra folha completamente branca, mas de um branco leve, como um papel de seda.

"E depois eu fiz também aquela outra ideia que você teve."

Olha para Edward erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Você lembra, não é verdade?"

Edward olha para Bella, mas não sabe absolutamente do que ela está falando. Todos os outros se viram para ele, aguardando uma resposta.

Edward faz de conta que está pensando.

"Bem, sim, acho que entendi. Mas na verdade eu falava assim, por falar, sim quer dizer, parecia divertida e curiosa, uma coisa assim, divertida..."

Olha para todos os demais tentando diminuir a importância da próxima ideia, mesmo porque não sabe absolutamente do que se trata.

Em seguida, Edward se torna sério. Fica imóvel. O que será que tem debaixo daquela folha branca? Faz uma expressão curiosa, como uma criança que já esqueceu o brinquedo anterior e agora, como enlouquecida, quer abrir o próximo presente.

Bella sorri.

Não tem problema. Será ela a dar para aquela criança o que deseja. E então, como uma elegante jovem toureira, Bella puxa para o lado aquele papel de seda.

"Olé!"

Mais uma vez, curiosos, todos se lançam para olhar essa nova ideia de Edward. Especialmente ele.

Nessa nova folha, nuvens ligeiras, macias, esmaecidas, como algodão de açúcar, bóiam num céu azul-noite, dobrado sobre si mesmo, como uma única grande onda cheia de estrelas. E sobre esta onda, uma jovem de maiô, de braços abertos e as pernas ligeiramente dobradas, desce em cima de uma nova, surpreendente prancha de surfe em forma de Lua. Todos ficam sem palavras.

"Mas este é ainda melhor!"

Andréa Soldini sacode a cabeça já definitivamente conquistado.

"Edward, você é um gênio!"

Finn levanta o braço apontando para o recém-chegado.

"E você só descobriu agora!"

Micaela e Mary também estão extasiadas.

"Edward, é realmente maravilhoso!"

Não encontram mais palavras para exprimir até o fim a apreciação de todos também desse desenho.

Edward olha boquiaberto esse segundo desenho. Depois o primeiro. E o segundo novamente. Por fim fecha a boca.

"Parabéns, Bella, você foi excepcional!"

"Estou contente de ter realizado as suas ideias."

Edward se levanta de repente. Pega todas as folhas de papel e as coloca com cuidado dentro da pastinha vermelha onde se lê "As ideias de Edward".

Fecha a pasta e a coloca debaixo do braço.

Em seguida pega Bella pela mão.

"Vamos."

E sai correndo do escritório arrastando-a atrás de si.

Bella sai naquela corrida divertida, cheia de entusiasmo. "Tchau, pessoal... A gente se vê...espero!"

E assim se despede da equipe.

Edward percorre velozmente todo o corredor.

Chega diante da porta do escritório de Leo.

"Ele está aí?"

Pergunta para a secretária, que interrompe por um instante uma ligação ao telefone. Tampa o microfone com a mão.

"Sim...está sozinho...mas…", olha para o relógio, "…a sua reunião é daqui a dez minutos..."

"Terminei antes."

Edward bate à porta.

"Entre."

Abre a porta e entra, deixando Bella à porta.

"Oi, Leo. Aqui estão os nossos trabalhos!"

"Ora, você está adiantado, eu ia chamá-lo agora!"

"Cheguei um pouco antes porque tenho que sair correndo."

"O quê? E a nossa reunião?"

"Enquanto isto dê uma olhada...e diga se gostou... Nos falamos mais tarde para marcar uma reunião amanhã de manhã, ou quando quiser."

Leo pega a pastinha vermelha em que está escrito "As ideias de Edward".

"Já a pastinha me agrada. Mas para onde você foge?"

"Vou respirar um pouco de pessoas, aquelas que me inspiraram os trabalhos que vai ver...e me dar um tempo!"

E sai correndo. Em seguida para na porta.

"Ah! Esta é Bella, Isabella Swan. Uma nova colaboradora."

Leo não tem tempo de dizer "Prazer!" e os dois já sumiram.

Edward e Bella percorrem rapidamente o corredor na direção dos elevadores.

Bella o segura um instante.

"Espere..." solta a mão dele, corre para o sofá onde estivera sentada e retira debaixo dele a mochila. Edward espera por ela no meio do corredor.

Bella o alcança sorrindo.

"As minhas coisas da escola e uma sacola para hoje à tarde."

Alessandro sorri.

"Você é ótima!"

E depois se aproxima dos elevadores e aperta o botão, esperando que chegue o mais depressa possível.

Dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis.

Pronto, finalmente chegou. E, justamente quando Edward e Bella estão para entrar, Leo surge no final do corredor.

"Edward!"

Edward se vira.

O diretor está com as duas folhas nas mãos, olha para ele de braços abertos. Segura os dois anúncios no alto, no vazio, e os agita como se quisesse se abanar.

"Edward, são extraordinários, sério!"

Edward apert sorri, enquanto as portas se fecham.

"Eu sei...novas e surpreendentes!"

A porta do elevador se fecha.

Leo abaixa os braços e observa mais uma vez os dois anúncios. Coloridos, vivos, divertidos. Em seguida sorri e, tomando cuidado para não estragá-los, volta para seu escritório.

No elevador, Edward olha para Bella. Não sabe o que dizer.

Ambos ficam em silêncio. Bella se apoia contra a parede. Inclina a cabeça para o lado.

Edward se aproxima dela. Dá um beijo leve em seus lábios. Depois se afasta.

"Obrigado, Bella."

"Shhh."

Bella leva o dedo diante dos lábios e o deixa escorregar, aproxima-se novamente de Edward e o beija lentamente. Novamente. Macia. Quente. Tenra. Com paixão.

Em seguida Bella sorri.

"É assim que eu gosto. Esse é o tipo de agradecimento que eu adoro."

Edward a beija de novo. Demoradamente. Com doçura. Até quando, de repente, escuta um leve pigarrear.

"Humm."

Voltam-se. A porta do elevador está aberta. Chegaram.

Dois senhores com sacolas de compras nas mãos estão parados diante deles_. Por sorte não são colegas_, pensa Edward.

E com um educado "Desculpem", Bella e Edward liberam o elevador. Correm assim para fora do prédio e sobem no carro.

Bella, dessa vez, não quer dirigir.

"Ok, eu dirijo...mas lembre que você terá todas as aulas de graça que desejar, é só dizer."

Bella sorri.

"Olhe, eu não sabia que você desenhava tão bem."

"Nem eu! Foi uma amiga minha, Alice, quem fez. Ela é ótima, e disse que era fácil com ideias tão boas..."

"Sim, sério, você encontrou ideias realmente fortes, mas eram essas que você estava anotando ontem no seu caderno?"

"Sim, enquanto você me ridicularizava."

"Eu não estava ridicularizando você. Eu só a cutuquei para torná-la mais criativa. É um método do nosso trabalho. Instigar o orgulho e a ambição para a produtividade."

"Bem, errado. Quando você fazia isso, eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. A ideia da Lua que é uma prancha de surfe veio quando eu estava na praia..."

"E aquela do balanço no céu noturno?"

"Depois dos jasmins..."

Edward olha para ela.

"Que ideias maravilhosas você tem, garota dos jasmins..."

"Que ideias maravilhosas nós temos... Somos um time, não? E precisamos sempre saber dar um tempo."

"Verdade."

"E não ficar distraídos."

"Precisamente."

"Quero ver se é precisamente verdade."

Bella se inclina para ele e de repente lhe cobre os olhos com ambas as mãos.

Edward quase perde o controlo da direção.

"Ei, mas o que está fazendo?"

Diminui a velocidade e encosta o carro, parando, sem ver.

"Quase bati!"

"E daí, um amassado a mais ou a menos..."

"Já falamos sobre isto."

"E então?"

Bella continua mantendo as mãos sobre os olhos dele.

"Então o quê?"

"Vamos ver se não estava distraído. Que roupa estou usando?"

Edward dá um longo suspiro.

"Então, paletó azul, saia plissada. Meias enfocadas."

"De que cor?"

"Azul-claro."

"Que mais?"

"Sapatos Adidas azul-marinho."

"Mais nada?"

"Mais nada."

Bella tira as mãos dos olhos de Edward, que pisca recuperando a visão.

"E então? Que tal eu fui?"

"Razoável."

"O que eu errei?"

"Você não falou que eu estou sem sutiã."

Edward olha um pouco melhor para ela. Entreabre os olhos, olhando para dentro do paletó.

"Sem sutiã? Impossível! Mas então o surfe é realmente milagroso!"

Bella lhe dá um tapa e ri.

"Cretino!"

E vão embora assim, dando-se mais um pouco de tempo.

Vão comer alguma coisa na Insalata Ricca. Depois um passeio no centro. Um café no Santo Eustáquio. E por que não, uma exposição fotográfica num pequeno museu junto ao Quirinal. Salgado. Maravilhosa. Fotos em preto e branco. África. Crianças. Animais. Pobreza e riqueza de uma natureza sem fim.

Edward e Bella se perdem e se reencontram de foto em foto, lendo os comentários por alguns momentos imóveis, parados naquele instante, que duram para sempre. Tempo.

Bella de repente olha para o relógio.

"Diabos, mas eu tenho jogo!"

E o arrasta para fora, sabe-se lá para que outro compromisso.

**Notas finais:**

Olá!

Então que acharam?

Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos.

Comentem…

Beijos.


End file.
